PIECE BY PIECE
by mashedpootato
Summary: 3 tahun berlalu sejak Park Chanyeol meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun. Dan kini ia kembali. Tapi lebih daripada itu, kehadiran sesosok bocah mungil yang hidup bersama mantan kekasihnya itu nyaris memberi Park Chanyeol serangan jantung. "Kau tidak berubah, Baek. Keras kepala dan tidak punya tata krama." / "Katakan. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" / "Fuck you, Park! [CHANBAEK/MPREG]
1. FOREWORD

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- Foreword -**

Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang tengah berada di puncak kesuksesannya. CEO sekaligus _chairman_ salah satu perusahaan arsitektur terbesar di Korea Selatan; SM Inc.

Kerjasama investasi dengan seorang sahabatnya-Kris Wu-mau tak mau membuatnya meluangkan waktu mengunjungi kota Busan, tempat dimana kafe barunya dibangun.

Namun siapa menyangka perjalanan tak terencana itu mempertemukan kembali ia dengan cinta lamanya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _employee_ di cafe barunya sendiri.

Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi lebih daripada itu, sesosok bocah mungil yang hidup bersama mantan kekasihnya itu nyaris memberi Park Chanyeol serangan jantung.

.

.

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol :**

Aku masih mengingat tiap detail hari itu. Malam itu salju turun. Aku melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya, meninggalkan semua kehidupanku di kota ini untuk sebuah kehidupan lain yang ku inginkan.

Kata perpisahan yang yang ku ucapkan berkesan begitu mendadak, dan tak beralasan jelas.

 _"Aku akan tetap pergi, Baek. Seperti apapun kau memintaku tetap tinggal."_

Namun di luar dugaanku, ia tak mencegah keputusan atas ego dan ambisiku, seperti yang ia lakukan hari hari sebelumnya. Ia memilih diam, dan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja.

Dan aku tak menyadari seberapa banyak hal yang tidak tersampaikan olehnya kala itu.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia menatapku dengan tak percaya. Tatapan lelah, marah, kecewa, dan-

Kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya dariku, seakan tak ingin aku membaca lebih perasaannya.

Aku telah gagal melihat cinta, dan air mata kesedihan yang menetes dari mata itu setelahnya.

Ku pikir aku akan segera menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya.

Ku pikir ia tak cukup layak untukku.

Ku pikir aku sudah menemukan kehidupan yang aku inginkan.

Karena itulah aku memutuskan tuk pergi...

Dan di sinilah aku. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Dan selama ini pulalah aku hidup tanpa hati yang tanpa ku sadari tertinggal.

3 tahun berlalu sejak Park Chanyeol meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun. Dan kini ia kembali...

.

.

.

.

 **Byun Baekhyun :**

Jika ada hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini, itu adalah **penghianatan**.

Aku lahir dan tumbuh di lingkungan yang bagaikan neraka. Hidup dengan pukulan, siksaan dan perlakuan kasar Appa-sosok yang seharusnya selalu melindungiku.

Hingga aku tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tak percaya akan kasih sayang. Bocah mungil pendiam, tertutup, dan takut tersakiti.

Semasa kecil, keseharianku berlalu dengan melihat kenyataan bahwa Appa memukul dan menyakiti Umma tepat di depan mataku. Ia menjerit, memohon untuk diampuni. Namun aku tak paham, apa yang diucapkan ibuku kala itu...

 _"Aku mencintaimu, ku mohon, aku mencintaimu..."_

Umma, mengapa?

Jika memang cinta adalah membiarkan dirimu terluka, maka saat itu pula aku memutuskan :

 _ **Aku tidak ingin pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya mencintai...**_

Lalu semuanya mulai membaik ketika Appa telah tiada. Namun tidak dengan luka yang ia tinggalkan.

Trauma masa lalu itu masih menghantuiku. Membuatku takut untuk bergantung pada seseorang dalam hidup ini.

Aku bisa hidup sendiri.

Aku tidak butuh siapapun.

Hingga suatu hari, aku bertemu dengannya. Atau mungkin-ia lah yang menemukanku.

Ia memperkenalkanku dengan apa itu kasih sayang. Merawat jiwaku yang terlanjur sakit dan hancur dengan penuh perhatian. Memungut satu persatu pecahan diriku, dan menyatukannya menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

Byun Baekhyun yang baru.

Byun Baekhyun yang percaya akan cinta.

Byun Baekhyun yang mencintai Park Chanyeol...

Ia mengajarkanku menghargai diri sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, aku merasa di cintai, dan tidak takut mencintai.

Karena ia Park Chanyeol.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Baek..."_

Aku tersenyum. Senyum istimewa yang hanya ku berikan padanya.

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol..."_

Namun pada nyatanya, ia menghancurkan kembali mozaik diriku. Menjadikannya serpihan kecil, hingga tak sanggup lagi ku memungut dan memperbaikinya.

Ia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hancur, dan tak berdaya.

Membuatku semakin percaya bahwa aku tak berhak atas apapun itu yang disebut cinta.

Aku membenci Park Chanyeol, sedalam aku pernah mencintainya dulu.

Aku menderita.

Aku kesakitan.

Dan aku sendiri...

Namun sepertinya Tuhan tidak terlalu membenciku. Karena di antara kepergian orang tersayangku, Ia hadirkan malaikat kecil untuk hidupku.

"Jiwonie."

Dan kini, 3 tahun telah berlalu. Ketika aku sudah mulai berhasil membangun kembali tembok pertahananku... Ia kembali.

Ia kembali, dan aku mulai berpikir :

Aku tidak ingin cinta kembali melukai diriku-dan orang yang ku sayangi. Aku tidak ingin ia di sini...

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan ini adalah karyawan-karyawanmu. Perkenalkan Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak berubah, Baek. Keras kepala dan tidak punya tata krama."

" _Fuck you,_ Park."

"Jangan dekati dia! Jika kau berani meletakkan satu ujung jarimu saja padanya, ku pastikan kau akan mati!

"Kau harus ingat, aku tetap bosmu, Baek. Jangan kau pikir hubungan kita di masa lalu, membuatku memberimu perlakuan khusus. Sekali lagi kau berulah, kau akan keluar dari sini."

"Tidak...tidak... K-ku mohon tidak-"

"Katakan. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma..."

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Dan aku berjanji akan lakukan apapun untuk melindungimu..."

.

.

.

.

 **\- foreword end -**

 **Author's note:**

Haiii, **mashedpootato** di sini! ^A^

So, here it is~ my very first published fanfiction : **Piece by Piece**

Sengaja genre yang aku masukin di cerita ini emang gabungan favorit favorit aku:

Hurt/comfort, a little bit of drama, domestic!au, mpreg, CEO!Chanyeol, cafe!au, with some M rated scenes, of course~

Untuk sementara, ini aku tampilkan foreword/prolog nya dulu. Buat cek ombak, sekaligus liat reaksi dan tanggapan readers. Kalo tanggapannya bagus, bakal aku lanjutin ke chap pertama dan selanjut selanjutnya. Tapi kalo ternyata tanggapannya kurang, berarti storyline yang udah ku buat , mau ga mau harus kembali mendekam di draft data lagi...

Jadi mohon bantuan kalian~

Please apreciate by review dan kasih pendapat kuy!

 **mashedpootato** ❤


	2. 1st Piece : La Lumière

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 1st Piece -**

 **La Lumière**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Matahari yang baru separuh muncul menyinarkan berkas-berkas cahayanya ke ruang apartemen sederhana melalui jendela kaca yang baru saja dibuka, menampakkan pemandangan sunyi ruang bernuansa putih itu.

Byun Baekhyun menemukan dirinya terbangun lebih awal dari hari Minggu yang biasanya. Sesaat menyempatkan diri untuk memandang refleksinya di depan cermin selepas mandi. Diamatinya postur mungil tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja biru langit, dan dark blue jeans, seakan memastikan tidak ada lagi yang kurang. _Hari ini adalah hari baru,_ ia mencoba menenangkan kegugupan dalam dirinya, sebisa mungkin menampakkan sebuah senyuman termanis.

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah gugup untuk melakukan hal baru. Namun pada nyatanya ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak panik di H-1 dimulainya pekerjaan barunya. Sebenarnya menjadi pelayan coffee shop bukanlah hal yang baru, mengingat ia sudah terbiasa bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar milik Kris sebelum ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, membayangkan kemungkinan ia harus bekerja dengan orang-orang asing yang belum dikenal sedikit banyak membuatnya tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Belum lagi, semalam mimpi itu terulang kembali.

Mimpi buruk itu.

Baekhyun tengah menebalkan eyeliner untuk menutupi kantung matanya, ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Seakan sudah tahu siapa yang datang, ia pun tergopoh menuju pintu apartemen untuk membukanya.

"Hai, Lu. Masuklah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu sepagi ini." Ujar Baekhyun, membiarkan Luhan masuk, melepaskan jaketnya, dan membuat dirinya nyaman terduduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah sarapan? Aku bisa membuatkanmu sarapan sebelum pergi jika kau mau." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menyibukkan diri di dapur, menyeduh kopi yang Luhan sukai.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Berhenti memperlakukan aku seakan aku teman yang jarang mengunjungimu Baek. Kau tahu aku bakal merampok isi kulkasmu kapanpun saat aku lapar nanti, bahkan tanpa ijin darimu sekalipun." Seringai Luhan, menggosokkan telapak tangannya kedinginan.

Baekhyun terkekeh, menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Luhan, dan membiarkan ia menyesapnya untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Apa Jiwon belum bangun?" Tanya Luhan setelah menghabiskan sepertiga cangkir kopinya.

Dan tepat setelahnya, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, terdengar suara rengekan pelan dari arah kamar. "U-umma..."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, dan tersenyum sambil tergesa menuju kamar putra mungilnya. "Hey, sayang. Kau sudah bangun huh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meraih Jiwonie yang terduduk di kasurnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, dan membawa ia ke gendongannya. Dibiarkannya lengan mungil itu memeluk leher sang ibu, sambil meletakkan kepala dengan rambut berantakannya ke balik bahu Baekhyun.

"Umma..." Rengeknya mengantuk.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum seraya membawa ia ke luar dari kamar, mengelus punggung bayinya pelan. Lelaki itu tahu pasti seberapa moody pangeran kecilnya ketika baru bangun tidur, merengek meminta perhatian dari sang ibu.

"Lihat siapa tamu yang datang pagi-pagi sekali, Jiwonie." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dengan mengantuk, balita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke seseorang yang berdiri merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar di ruang tamu mereka. Seketika senyum bibir mungilnya merekah menggantikan wajah mengantuknya.

"Uncle Lu!" Ujarnya senang, dengan di antara kantuk, menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi ketika tersenyum membentuk sebuah eye smile cantik yang diwariskan sang ibu.

"Heihh. Bagaimana Jiwonie bisa bangun sepagi ini, hum? Apa kau sengaja bangun pagi karena tahu Uncle Lu akan datang?" Luhan terkekeh dan meraih Jiwonie dari gendongan Baekhyun, membiarkan balita itu terkikik ketika Luhan menyusupkan hidung ke perutnya sambil membuat suara-suara lucu.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menenangkan baginya selain melihat putra kecilnya tertawa lepas. Bagi seorang anak pendiam seperti Jiwon, tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini adalah saat-saat yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan. Jiwon hanya bisa dekat dengan beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya dua orang, yaitu Luhan dan Baekhyun. Selebihnya putra mungilnya itu hanya bakal banyak diam dan takut berbicara.

Luhan sudah menyarankan padanya untuk sering-sering mengajak Jiwon bersosialisi dengan orang di sekelilingnya, namun nyatanya itu bukan hal yang mudah. Pada dasarnya anak semata wayangnya itu begitu pemalu dan penakut, bahkan ia tidak berani menyentuh hewan-hewan peliharaan jinak sepertihalnya anak anjing, kucing, bahkan kelinci. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hari ini Umma ada urusan dan harus pergi sebentar. Jadi maukah Jiwonie di rumah bersama Luhan uncle dan menjadi anak baik?" Baekhyun menyela Luhan dan Jiwon yang masih sibuk bercanda dan terkikik satu sama lain.

Mata lebar nan polos Jiwon hanya memandang kala sang ibu berbicara. Namun seakan baru menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun, perlahan ia mencebikkan bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ummaaa..." Ia setengah meronta dalam gendongan Luhan, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun seakan tak mau ibunya pergi.

"Sayang, Umma minta maaf, oke. Tapi Umma benar-benar harus pergi." Baekhyun mendekatinya, mengusap air mata putra mungilnya yang tak hentinya menangis, terus meronta dalam gendongan Luhan.

Melihat Jiwon seperti ini adalah kelemahan terbesar Baekhyun. Ia sungguh tak tega untuk meninggalkan putranya, terlebih di hari Minggu yang seharusnya adalah waktu khusus untuk mereka berdua. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia sering kali harus meninggalkannya karena suatu urusan.

"Umma janji akan pulang cepat. Dan kita bisa makan es krim coklat kesukaan Jiwonie." Baekhyun berusaha merayu untuk membiarkannya pergi. Namun putranya itu masih juga terisak menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal, "Kalau begitu... Jiwon dapat dua scoop es krim. Bagaimana?"

Dan nampaknya rayuannya kali ini cukup berhasil, karena tangisan Jiwon mereda pelan, memadang ibunya seakan tertarik dengan penawaran tersebut. Baekhyun terkekeh dalam hati.

"Bahkan mungkin Jiwon boleh menambah sedikit lagi, jika Jiwon menjadi anak baik." Baekhyun mengusap rambut hitam halus putranya, dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Dan kau tahu apa, Umma hanya akan makan satu scoop, sedangkan Jiwonie dua, apa kau bisa bayangkan seberapa banyaknya itu?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kecewa dengan membentuk pout di bibirnya.

Jiwon terkekeh melihatnya, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum lega dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, Umma pergi dulu, oke. Baik-baik dengan Uncle Luhan, jadi kita akan bisa makan es krim yang banyak sore nanti. Deal?" Baekhyun meraih ranselnya dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada pangeran kecilnya itu.

"Eum. Deal!" Ia mengulurkan kelingking mungilnya, dan mengaitkannya.

"Popo." Pinta Baekhyun, yang kemudian dihadiahi dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya, membuat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun keluar dari apartemennya, sambil meninggalkan beberapa pesan pada Luhan mengenai sarapan dan makan siang Jiwon, hingga mengingatkan dimana ia meletakkan susu dan perlengkapan makan.

"Iya, iya. Pergilah, cerewet. Jangan khawatir, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menjaga Jiwon, oke?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memutar bola matanya. Namun apa yang dikatakan Luhan memang benar, ia terlalu khawatir.

"Tolong jaga Jiwon baik baik Luhan." Ia masih sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada keduanya, yang kali ini dijawab dengan senyuman lelaki bermata rusa itu, dan Jiwon yang melambaikan tangan mungilnya.

Luhan adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang baik yang hadir di hidup Baekhyun. Sekitar dua tahun lalu-ketika ia pertama kali tiba di Busan dan tidak tahu kemana ia harus pergi-Luhan adalah orang yang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu mencarikan apartemen yang layak bagi Baekhyun dan Jiwonie tinggal.

Mendekati Baekhyun bukanlah suatu perkara yang mudah. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Luhan untuk membuka hati lelaki itu. Pasalnya, Baekhyun selalu menolak bantuan apapun yang Luhan tawarkan, bersikukuh bahwa ia dapat melakukan segalanya sendiri. Sering pula ia sengaja menghindar, berdalih bahwa ia baik-baik saja, meski Luhan tahu kenyataannya tidaklah demikian. Namun seiring waktu, ia mulai luluh dengan sikap Luhan yang gigih selalu menolongnya, meski tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun telah mengusirnya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yakin, Luhan berbeda, dan ia bisa percaya padanya. Dan kini, guru taman kanak-kanak itu pada akhirnya menjadi teman terdekat yang Baekhyun miliki, bahkan hingga saat ini.

Selain Luhan, ada lagi seseorang yang baik dalam hidupnya. Kris Wu, atau Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk memanggil dengan nama aslinya, Yifan. Seorang konglomerat muda brengsek yang sialnya begitu dermawan.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, berangkat menuju tempat kerja barunya, sebuah kafe dari salah seorang teman Kris. Sebelum ini, Baekhyun bekerja di salah satu bar milik Kris, namun karena gajinya yang begitu rendah, ia harus bekerja satu setengah shift setiap harinya. Dan hal itu membuatnya harus selalu pulang malam dan tak bisa banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jiwon. Jadi karena itulah, Kris menawarkan lowongan kerja di kafe itu segera setelah ia tahu. Dengan gaji yang nyaris dua kali lipat dari tarif gaji di bar, Baekhyun paling tidak bisa menghemat waktunya dengan tidak perlu menambah shift kerja. Dan Baekhyun pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus. Lagipula ia ingin menghabiskan waktu sebanyak-banyaknya bersama Jiwonie jika ia mampu.

Ini dia, **La Lumierè Cafe.** Tempat kerja barunya. Ia membuka pintu, membiarkan gemerincing samar lonceng menyapa pendengarannya. Seketika penciumannya disapa oleh aroma wangi fresh roasted robusta, yang bercampur dengan sedikit aroma samar kayu manis di udara.

"Ah, hai Baek." Yifan menyapanya begitu ia memasuki bangunan kafe berukuran sedang itu.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul, duduk di salah satu kursi depan meja counter dimana Kris nampak sibuk melihat berkas file di tangannya.

"Dimana yang lain? Bukankah meetingnya dimulai sebentar lagi?"

"Tidak sabar untuk segera bekerja heh?" Goda Kris, menyentuh pelan ujung hidung Baekhyun. "Masih ada waktu 20 menit sebelum pukul 7. Kau datang terlalu awal, dasar maniak kerja." Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun, membuat yang lebih pendek merengut kesal.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, Kris." Ia mencebikkan bibir, berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Tambah tinggimu sepuluh senti dan aku tidak akan lagi memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil." Tawa Kris puas, membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kopi? Teh?" Kris menawarkan.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya aku tidak minum kafein sebelum makan apapun."

Kris menghela nafas. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, kau tidak boleh melewatkan jadwal makanmu, Baek. Kau tahu apa akibatnya pada asam lambungmu."

"I know." Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku hanya sedikit terlalu bersemangat sekaligus gugup pagi ini. Dan entah mangapa itu semua membuatku tidak lapar."

"Semuanya akan baik baik saja, Baek. Percayalah padaku. Kau adalah pekerja yang handal." Kris berusaha meyakinkannya sambil menyesap kopinya, yang Baekhyun tahu dari aroma pekatnya, bahwa itu espresso.

Well, Bekhyun sangat ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yifan. Namun entah mengapa, hati kecilnya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan itu semua membuatnya sedikit takut.

Ia tahu kebiasaan berprasangkanya terkadang terlalu berlebihan. Namun berbagai kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Bagaimana jika teman-teman kerjanya tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika ia melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja?

Dan semua ketakutan itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Pengalaman-pengalaman di masa lalu membuatnya terlalu berhati-hati. Bisa dibilang, ia takut kembali terluka, atau malah memperparah luka yang sudah dimilikinya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bangunan tersebut pada akhirnya, bermaksud menghabiskan waktu sebelum meeting karyawan dimulai. Sebagaimana nampak dari luar, bangunan kafe ini tidaklah terlalu lebar ataupun sempit, perpaduan klasik dengan interior kayu, serta kesan modern dari jendela kaca lebar di sisinya. Catnya didominasi warna coklat, cream, dan putih. Berlantai kayu halus dengan tembok bata yang memberi kesan manis ruangan ini.

Di dapur, ada pintu mengarah ke lorong dimana terdapat ruang loker bagi karyawan. Ruangnya tidak terlalu lebar, namun kursi dan meja di tengah ruang cukup bagi staff beristirahat makan siang. Ada satu lagi ruang di lorong tersebut dengan pintu coklat tua yang terkunci. Hanya dari sekilas mengintip dari jendela kacanya yang setengah tertutup tirai, Baekhyun bisa menyimpulkan itu adalah ruangan manajer atau semacamnya.

"Baek?" Kris muncul dari arah dapur. "Cepatlah ke depan, yang lain sudah menunggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Apa yang itu tadi ruang kerjamu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya berjalan menuju meja dimana yang lainnya berkumpul.

"Bukan. Itu ruangan temanku, pemilik kafe ini. Ia bilang ia membutuhkan ruang kerja khusus atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk paham, dalam hati sedikit penasaran dengan sosok yang Kris bicarakan. Untuk bisa sukses dalam bisnis di usia semuda mereka, orang-orang seperti Kris bisa dibilang sungguh sangatlah beruntung. Sedangkan orang sepertinya, harus bekerja keras setiap hari untuk menghidupi kebutuhan makan ia dan anaknya sendirian. Well, dunia memang sulit untuk dibilang adil.

Ketika Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong, agaknya semua karyawan sudah berkumpul. Mereka semua duduk di satu meja dan mengobrol satu sama lain. Satu-persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri.

Ada Kim Minseok, lelaki ramah bermata kucing yang akan menjadi kepala barista mereka. Lalu Huang Zitao, lelaki panda berwajah dingin yang memperkenalkan diri dengan malu-malu. Kim Jongdae, lelaki cerewet yang menawarkan tempat duduk pada Baekhyun. Dan Kim Yerim, maknae sekaligus satu-satunya karyawan perempuan di antara mereka.

Well, Baekhyun memang baru pertama kali bertemu satu sama lain. Namun ia langsung tahu ia akan menyukai mereka semua. Sejauh ini firasat buruknya tidak terbukti.

Setelah perkenalan, Kris menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai posisi kerja mereka. Seperti Xiumin yang akan bertanggung jawab sebagai kepala barista, Jongdae pada bagian pastry and cake, Baekhyun pada bagian pelayanan, dan detail-detail lainnya.

"Well, sekedar mengingatkan, mulai sekarang kalian sudah resmi menandatangani kontrak kerja di sini. Jadi ada baiknya kalian bersungguh sungguh mulai Senin depan, dan-

Terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng ketika pintu terbuka, membuat semua mata menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Oh. Kebetulan sekali." Kris tersenyum lebar, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke sosok pria tinggi yang baru memasuki pintu. Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan badan berusaha melihat sosoknya yang sedikit tertutup tubuh Tao di depannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini adalah bos kalian. Pemilik sekaligus pendiri cafe ini, Park Chanyeol."

 _Fuck._

Mata Baekhyun melebar seketika. Nama itu. Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Dadanya seketika berdegup cepat, tangannya erat tergenggam di pangkuannya. Tatapannya terjatuh ke atas meja, terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan dilihatnya.

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ada banyak orang dengan nama yang sama di dunia ini. Ini bukan dia.

Baekhyun meyakinkan diri, atau paling tidak berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Hai semua. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Suara itu. Suara berat itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas seketika.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, dan ia menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan sejak tadi.

Wajah itu. Ada berapa banyak orang dengan wajah itu di dunia ini? Wajah yang selama ini berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam di ingatannya. Wajah yang tak ingin ia ingat, meski pada nyatanya tetap hadir di tiap mimpi buruknya. Wajah yang begitu ia kenal, namun juga begitu asing untuk dilihatnya saat ini. Park Chanyeol. Ia kembali.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berhenti gemetaran. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dan tatapannya kembali terkunci ke atas meja, sementara Kris menyuruh pria berambut hitam itu duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Tao.

Apa ia melihatku? Apa ia menyadari kehadiranku? Fuck it, Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau sedang berharap?

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol, perkenalkan. Ini adalah staff kerja yang sudah aku seleksi khusus untuk kafe ini. Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Yerim dan-" Kris mengalungkan lengan ke bahu lelaki mungil di sampingnya. "-Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah itu memberanikan diri.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mr. Park." Cicitnya pelan, nyaris tertutup dengan getaran di suaranya.

Baekhyun bersumpah melihat mata itu sedikit melebar melihatnya. Namun kemudian tak ada ekspresi lain kecuali anggukan dan senyum profesional yang diberikannya pada semua orang di hadapannya.

"Bos kalian ini akan tinggal di kota ini selama waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan untuk urusan bisnis. Jadi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kalian harus bertahan melihat wajahnya untuk sementara waktu."

Chayeol memutar bola matanya pada ucapan sahabatnya itu, sementara Yeri terkikik dengan Minseok dan Jongdae tertawa sopan serta Tao tetap diam dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Well, Park. Aku punya beberapa file yang perlu kau tanda tangani, mungkin sebaiknya kita segera mengurusnya." Kris bangkit dari duduknya, dengan Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian bisa melanjutkan berbincang satu sama lain, sekali lagi senang bertemu dengan kalian." Chanyeol melayangkan senyuman menawannya dan berjalan mengikuti Kris menuju ruang kerja.

"Wow." Adalah kata kata pertama Yeri begitu kedua pria itu menghilang ke balik pintu. "Aku tidak percaya kita punya bos yang begitu tampan." Ia meletakkan pipinya di telapak tangan dengan tatapan memuja. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut mendengarnya, oleh alasan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Well, ia memang tinggi dan cukup tampan." Balas Minseok sambil berdiri dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat perlengkapan pembuat kopi di balik meja counter. "Ah, Baek, kau satu-satunya yang belum ku buatkan minuman. Kau ingin sesuatu? Kopi? Teh?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, mendengar namanya disebut. "Eum. Kopi. Americano, tanpa gula dan cream."

"Siap, segera datang." Minseok menyibukkan dirinya membuat kopi.

Baekhyun kembali memandang permukaan meja dengan tatapan nanar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Semua ini masih begitu sulit dipercaya. Seperti mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.

"Hyung? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Tao kembali membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat bagaimana lelaki muda itu memandangnya khawatir dari seberang meja.

"Kau nampak pucat dan gemetaran. Apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum seadanya. "Aku baik baik saja, Tao-ya."

Ya, ku harap aku akan baik baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah sore, dan seluruh karyawan telah selesai membereskan segala keperluan untuk hari pertama kerja mereka esok hari. Pasokan bahan beverage sudah tersedia, peralatan sudah siap dipakai, dan seluruh perlengkapan sudah disiapkan. Satu persatu mereka pulang, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun yang hingga kini masih terduduk di salah satu kursi ruang loker.

Dari pintu yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat seberkas cahaya di ruang seberang lorong, yang artinya seseorang masih berada di sana. Bukan Kris, karena ia tahu betul pria itu sudah pergi menuju bar nya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan dari tirainya yang setengah terbuka, ia melihat siluet Park Chanyeol, masih bergumul dengan berkas-berkas dan laptop yang menyala di meja kerjanya.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun berpikir betapa pria itu belum berubah, namun di sisi lain juga begitu berubah. Tubuhnya masih begitu tinggi. Namun kini ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah itu telah semakin dewasa dengan ketegasan yang tergurat jelas di wajahnya, tubuhnya semakin tegap, dan tingkah lakunya jauh lebih serius penuh wibawa. Ia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang selalu melakukan hal bodoh untuk mencari perhatian Baekhyun, ia bukan Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar hanya oleh satu cup es krim Ben & Jerry's, dan ia bukan Chanyeol yang mengecup pipi Baekhyun ketika suasana hatinya tidak tenang.

Secara keseluruhan, sosok yang ia lihat saat ini menggambarkan kesuksesan dan kedewasaan.

Lihatlah dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Kau melakukan hal yang tepat dengan memutuskan pergi. Sekarang, kau telah menjadi apa yang kau inginkan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera, sebelum pikirannya melayang semakin jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam begitu Baek mengetuk pintu bercat gelap itu pelan. "Aku sudah akan menyelesaikan berkas keuangannya Kri-"

Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu bukanlah orang yang dikiranya.

"Baek." Lirihnya.

Baekhyun mengabaikan wajah terkaget Chanyeol, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Park." Lirih Baekhyun datar, menatap sepasang mata coklat gelap itu tanpa takut.

"Ya. Suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha menutupi kekagetannya. Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Kebetulan, huh? Kau pasti bercanda." Tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis, tangan mengepal erat.

Agaknya Chanyeol cukup peka untuk menangkap nada sindiran di kalimat Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas, seakan lelah dengan percakapan itu.

"Ku katakan padamu, aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa kau adalah salah satu karyawan yang dipilih Kris. Sejak awal aku memasrahkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan perekrutan karyawan pada Kris. Dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari karyawan yang dipilihnya."

Baekhyun memandang pria itu. Pria yang dulu pernah dicintainya, pria yang ia beri hatinya dengan seutuhnya, namun juga pria yang meninggalkan hatinya hancur terinjak dan tak tertolong lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin bekerja untukmu." Lirih Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia benci pada kenyataan bahwa suaranya terdengar begitu begitu lemah dan parau ketika mengucapkan itu semua.

"Dan berikan aku alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk mengijinkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol tegas dan mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya kuat-kuat, nyaris membuatnya berdarah. Namun seberapa kuat ia berpikir, tak satupun alasan muncul di kepalanya.

"Katakan Baek. Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol seakan menusuk tepat ke dadanya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, mengeraskan rahangnya marah. Atmosfer ini membuatnya sesak.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau tahu semuanya sudah berakhir di antara kita, Park." Desisnya tajam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Menyusupkan tangannya ke rambutnya, membuat surai berwarna merah wildberry itu berantakan.

"Jika memang begitu, seharusnya tidak ada masalah bagimu untuk tetap bekerja di sini. Kita sudah dewasa, dan kita bisa melalui ini dengan profesional. Aku membutuhkan karyawan bagi tempat ini, dan kau akan menerima gaji atas apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk lari dari tanggung jawab, Baek."

Chanyeol menatapnya nyalang. Namun Baekhyun tak bergeming, memandangnya nanar meski dengan dada yang membuncah marah.

"Bajingan." Desis Baekhyun di antara nafasnya.

Kabur dari tanggung jawab? Bukankah seharusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Park Chanyeol?

"Dengar, Baek-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu! Kita bahkan tidak dekat satu satu sama lain."

Pria yang lebih tinggi kembali mengasak rambutnya frustrasi. "Dengar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kehadiranku mengganggumu, oke. Lagipula, jika memang ini akan membuatmu lebih tenang, aku ingatkan, bahwa aku tidak akan lama berada di sini. Dan setelah aku pergi, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu lagi."

Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seolah kau yang selalu mengalah? Aku juga berkorban, tidakkah kau tahu itu?!

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Memanfaatkan kesunyian yang sesaat menghampiri mereka untuk menelusurkan pandangannya ke wajah itu. Sepasang mata coklat gelap, lengkung bibir penuhnya, dan telinganya yang mencuat lebar. Oh, bagaimana ia tetap bisa nampak sempurna dengan sepasang telinga selebar itu?

"Baiklah." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Ku harap kau bisa memegang kata katamu itu, Park. Karena-" ia menelan ludahnya yang seketika terasa kering. "-aku tidak ingin kau mencampuri kehidupan pribadiku. Jadi ku harap kau tidak melakukannya."

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan nada mengancam yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Namun lebih dari pada itu, ia juga bisa melihat bagaimana sepasang mata hazel tersebut nampak memohon padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawabnya final.

Baekhyun kembali menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Berbalik dan berusaha pergi secepat mungkin pergi sebelum atmosfer itu membunuhnya. Namun sebelum ia sempat menutup pintu di belakangnya, suara itu memanggilnya.

"Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak mempedulikan nama panggilan yang sempat tak mau didengarnya itu. Ia mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau harus lebih banyak makan, Baek. Kau-nampak begitu kurus."

Seketika mata Baekhyun melebar, menggigit bibirnya kuat ketika dadanya semakin sesak.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, Park."

Dan dengan itu, Byun Baekhyun menutup rapat pintu ruangan itu-maupun pintu hatinya yang sesaat nyaris terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu lelaki itu kembali ke dalam ruang loker, tubuhnya merosot perlahan ke lantai. Matanya terpejam dan apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah rasa takut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia takut orang yang sama akan menyakitinya kembali, atau yang lebih parah, menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi.

Aku tidak akan jatuh padamu, Park Chanyeol. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau tahu? Aku muak. Semua hal tentangmu hanya menahanku. Tinggal bersamamu hanya membuatku tak beranjak kemanapun, sementara ada begitu banyak hal di luar sana yang menuntut untuk ku lakukan! Berhenti bergantung padaku, dan lakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku akan tetap pergi, Baek. Seperti apapun kau memintaku tetap tinggal."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Baekhyun mampir ke minimarket tak jauh dari apartemennya sebelum tiba di rumah. Sesuai janjinya pada Jiwon, desert malam ini adalah es krim coklat.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan rak pendingin es krim. Tangannya sudah meraih satu cup es krim Ben & Jerry's Chocolate yang biasa ia dan Jiwon makan, namun matanya tak bisa teralih dari sesuatu di rak pendingin. _Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey. _

Mungkin biasanya, Baekhyun bakal mengabaikannya begitu saja. Namun entah mengapa kali ini, melihat es krim itu membuat ia berpikir banyak hal.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku merasakan yang satu itu.

Mata Baekhyun terpaku cukup lama, hingga ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia pulang ke rumah dengan dua cup besar es krim Ben & Jerry's rasa Chocolate dan Chunky Monkey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau nampak buruk, Baek." Komentar Luhan sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang sibuk melepas sepatu dan jaketnya.

Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab ekspresi khawatir Luhan. Ia tersenyum sebisa mungkin dan melongokkan kepalanya ke balik bahu temannya itu.

"Umma!"

Seketika wajah lelah Baekhyun berganti dengan senyuman lebar begitu melihat sosok malaikat kecilnya sibuk bermain di ruang tengah.

"Hai, sayang! Umma pulang." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya ke dalam gendongan.

"Jiwonnie jadi anak baik selama Umma pergi, kan? Apa kau mematuhi perintah Uncle Lu?"

Jiwon mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar.

"Es krim! Es krim!" Teriaknya kemudian, dengan penuh semangat. Mengalungkan satu lengan mungilnya ke leher sang ibu erat-erat, sementara yang satunya meraih-raih bungkusan plastik yang Baekhyun letakkan di atas meja.

"Yap. Kita akan pesta es krim malam ini." Ia menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil Jiwonie, membuat bocah itu terkekeh geli. Hanya dengan mendengarnya, beban di pundak Baekhyun seakan hilang seketika.

Sementara itu, Luhan memandang pemandangan hangat itu dari kejauhan. Ya, mungkin ia hanya berimajinasi ketika sekilas melihat kilatan sedih di mata Baekhyun tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chunky Monkey? Ku pikir kau suka coklat, Baek." Luhan menaikkan alisnya ketika Baekhyun memasukkan belanjaan ke dalam kulkas. Lelaki yang satu hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya ingin mencicipi rasa baru-Oh, shit!" Baekhyun mencengkeram perutnya.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa apa?!" Luhan bergerak cepat menuju sahabatnya yang membungkuk, masih dengan memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pelan seakan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya asam lambungku naik lagi. Aku minum americano pagi ini." Ia berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Luhan.

"What the hell, Baek! Apa kau gila?! Kau tahu asam lambungmu bisa begitu mudah kambuh, namun kau justru meminum kopi di pagi hari? Bahkan americano?! Sejak kapan kau menyukai minuman semacam itu, hah?!" Cerocos Luhan sambil mengambilka segelas air hangat untuk Baekhyun.

Well, Luhan yang sedang khawatir memang terkadang terdengar seperti ibu-ibu cerewet.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang sedang sedikit gila hari ini."

Kali ini, Luhan sempat melihat kesedihan di mata itu yang secepat mungkin tertutup dengan sebuah senyum menenangkan.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi di tempat kerja? Apa seseorang membuat masalah denganmu?"

Well, ini dia Luhan dan kemampuan meramalnya. Terkadang tebakannya yang nyaris selalu tepat membuat Baekhyun takut.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak, Lu. Ada beberapa hal yang sedikit di luar dugaan. Namun ku rasa aku bisa menanganinya."

Ya, namun sehebat apapun Luhan menebak, Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang begitu ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan seperti biasa, Luhan tak bisa berbut apa-apa. Ia gagal melihat lebih dalam ke sepasang hazel yang terlalu kelam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun makan malam dengan Jiwonnie dan Luhan malam itu. Merasa senang karena ia bakal bisa melakukan hal yang sama untuk hari-hari ke depannya. Ia tidak lagi perlu bekerja larut malam di bar, yang artinya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama buah hatinya.

Luhan pamit segera setelah keduanya selesai membereskan piring kotor. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, berdua bersama malaikat kecilnya yang sibuk melahap dua scoops es krim coklat sebagaimana yang sudah ia janjikan.

"Makanlah pelan-palan. Apa es krimnya enak?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk mengusap sisa es krim di ujung bibir Jiwon.

"Eung!" Balita itu mengangguk kuat. Menggoyangkan badannya senang sambil menggenggam sendok, tersenyum lebar dengan mulutnya yang belepotan es krim.

Baekhyun terkekeh. Mengusap rambut halus putranya.

"Umma! Ah..." Jiwon mengangkat sendoknya ke arah Baekhyun, sesendok es krim coklat diarahkannya ke bibir sang ibu.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan es krim setengah cair itu masuk ke mulutnya. Jiwon tertawa senang melihat ekspresi nikmat dan terimakasih yang diberikan Baekhyun, membuat ia ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Malam itu, ketika Jiwon sudah tertidur, Baekhyun masih terduduk di sisinya, memandang lelaki mungilnya itu terlelap dengan rasa tak acuh pada dunia-begitu damai, dan tenang. Perlahan ia membiarkan jemari lentiknya menyapu pipi chubby itu lembut.

Betapa tidak adil. Selama hampir sembilan bulan aku adalah orang yang mengandungnya, membawanya kemanapun aku pergi, menjaga dan melindunginya. Bahkan hingga ia telah terlahir di dunia dan tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang manis sekalipun, akulah orang selalu berada di sisinya. Namun lihatlah ia, tumbuh sehat hari demi hari, dan semakin mirip dengan pria itu, pria yang bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaannya di dunia.

Namun begitu, Baekhyun tidak menyesal. Ia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

"Umma..." Malaikat kecilnya menggeliat dalam tidur, seakan menyadari kehadiran sang ibu.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Umma di sini, sayang. Umma di sini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

Well, ada yang masih ingat sama ff ini? Hehe :')

Setelah sekian lama hanya memajang prolog, akhirnya update juga chap 1 nya! Yay! :D

Kalo ada yang penasaran kenapa lama banget updatenya, jawabannya adalah karena aku sibuk ngerancang ulang storyline-nya. Berhubung storyline yang lama aku kurang sreg, aku pun ubah-ubah di beberapa scene, yang akhirnya malah jadi berubah banyak :o

Tapi inti ceritanya masih sama kok :')

Jadi, di cerita ini, bos dan pemilik kafe itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan Kris perannya sebagai orang kepercayaan Chanyeol buat ngurus serba-serbi kafe. Soalnya, Kris emang udah biasa berbisnis di bidang kafe and bar, sedangkan pekerjaan Chanyeol yang utama itu CEO perusahaan arsitektur (lihat prolog).

Bingung ga? Kalo bingung silakan bertanya. Aku ga pinter menjelaskan soalnya TAT

Untuk penjelasan mengenai kopi americano yang tiba-tiba pengen Baek minum, dan Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey, suatu saat nanti bakal ada asal usulnya sendiri! ^^

Well, sekali lagi, ini ff perdana. Jadi tentu masih banyak lubang-lubang kekurangannya. So, please leave your review agar aku bisa tahu komentar kalian!

 **MY BIG THANKS TO : Dearest reviewers yang udah ninggalin jejak. Astagaa, aku ga percaya ada yang mau baca ff abal ini. I love u so damn much guys!**

Hugs and kisses,

 **mashedpootato ❤**


	3. 2nd Piece : Liberosis

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 2nd Piece -**

 **Liberosis ***

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **flashback dicetak tebal dan miring**_

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding semerbak harum aroma kopi yang tercium di penjuru ruangan; pahit, namun juga terasa begitu manis. Aroma gurih fresh baked croissant yang baru keluar dari panggangan, serta chocolate butter cookies dan batangan churros, tak kalah memanjakan penciuman, membuat siapapun rela mengantre panjang hanya untuk dapat memenuhi perut kosong mereka di pagi hari.

Hari ini La Lumière cukup padat dikunjungi pelanggan sejak pagi. Diserbu oleh jiwa-jiwa yang haus akan daily dosis kafein di hari Jumat ini-nampak lelah setelah hampir seminggu bekerja, sekaligus semangat oleh akhir pekan yang menanti. Mereka dengan sabar mengantre cukup panjang, namun satu cup esspresso dan croissant hangat di pagi hari tidak akan pernah mengecewakan perut mereka.

Dengan banyaknya pelanggan yang datang, semua karyawan pun disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing; hilir mudik melayani dan mengantarkan pesanan, menyiapkan menu roti dan kue, serta memastikan segala hal berjalan dengan baik. Namun di antara kesibukan tersebut, mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, masih sempat melayangkan senyuman ramah pada tiap pelanggan yang mereka temui dengan tulus.

"Nona Kim Taeyeon, Vanilla Bean Creamy Milkshake!" Panggil Baekhyun dari meja counter, tersenyum pada wanita muda yang tergopoh untuk membayar pesanannya.

"3000 Won ditambah dengan medium foundant au chocolate seharga 1500 Won. Totalnya delapan 4500 Won, Nona Kim."

Wanita itu terkekeh, memberikan selembar uang 10ribu Won pada Baekhyun.

"Hari ini begitu ramai. Aku harus mengantre lama sekali." Keluhnya seraya menunggu Baekhyun menyiapkan uang kembalian.

"Ya, tapi kopi dari kami sangat layak untuk ditunggu, noona." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ramah.

Taeyeon memutar bola matanya, tersenyum setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, noona." Baekhyun memberikan kembalian uangnya seraya mengedipkan mata menggoda.

Taeyeon tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan dan berlalu. "Kau juga, Baek!"

Well, seminggu sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun perlahan hafal dengan beberapa wajah serta nama pelanggan setia mereka. Beberapa di antaranya adalah para mahasiswa universitas yang membutuhkan kopi untuk memastikan diri mereka tidak tertidur sepanjang kuliah, para karyawan kantoran, dan beberapa karyawan wanita muda-yang selain haus akan kopi, juga haus akan godaan dan ucapan manis.

Sepertinya Baekhyun salah duga ketika berpikir bahwa pekerjaan di kafe ini akan lebih ringan dibanding ketika ia masih harus bekerja di bar milik Kris. Karena pada nyatanya, ia harus melayani jumlah pelanggan yang sama bayaknya dengan di bar dulu (atau malah lebih banyak lagi di jam-jam dan hari tertentu). Tapi apa yang paling disyukuri Baekhyun adalah ia tidak banyak bertemu pelanggan mesum yang berusaha menggodanya seperti dulu.

Baekhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan apapun yang sekiranya bisa ia lakukan. Menerima dan mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan, membereskan meja, sesekali manggantikan Tao mengurus kasir, atau membantu Xiumin yang sibuk mengerjakan pesanan. Memang melelahkan, namun ia akan lakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari suatu hal-atau lebih tepatnya seseorang-yaitu tuan bos besar, Mr. Park Chanyeol.

Hari ini Chanyeol memang memutuskan datang ke kafe untuk mengecek perkembangan, membantu karyawannya sendiri mengurus hal-hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Sesekali ia membantu melayani pelanggan, melayani obrolan seorang wanita paruh baya yang memuji ketampanannya, dan melayangkan senyum ramah pada setiap pelanggan. Dan Baekhyun dalam hati tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa ia terganggu dengan itu semua. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran gadis-gadis remaja yang genit mencari perhatian lelaki tinggi itu.

Sudah seminggu sejak Baehyun bekerja di kafe tersebut, dan nampaknya Park Chanyeol serius dengan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu. Hingga saat ini tidak sedikitpun pria tinggi itu mengganggu urusan pribadinya, atau bahkan bisa dibilang mengabaikan keberadaannya sama sekali. Baekhyun bersumpah, lelaki tinggi itu bahkan melengos ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun juga melihat bagaimana ia berbicara dengan karyawan yang lain, namun tidak dengannya.

Seperti saat ini. Dari balik meja counter Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana pria itu mengobrol bersama Yeri dengan begitu nyamannya. Bahkan hingga membuat gadis itu tertawa terbahak entah oleh lelucon apa. Hal semacam itu bukan hanya terjadi sekali. Hampir semua karyawan cukup dekat untuk terkadang mengobrol dengan bos mereka itu, terkecuali dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Tidak, ia tidak kecewa. Hanya saja kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol sengaja menghindarinya membuat Bekhyun sedikit banyak merasa kesal. Dan untuk menutupi kekesalannya itu, apa yang ia lakukan adalah mengubur dirinya dengan kesibukan apapun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu terlalu menyita pikirannya.

"Aku akan antarkan ini." Ujar Baekhyun pada Tao, meraih nampan pesanan pelanggan yang siap disajikan.

"Counter sudah cukup sepi, jadi aku akan kembali mengantarkan pesanan." Baekhyun beralasan seraya tersenyum.

Tapi sebenarnya, alasan yang lainnya adalah karena Baekhyun menghindari sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah mengobrol dengan Minseok tak jauh dari meja counter.

Ia benci melihat kehadirannya, ia benci mendengar suaranya, dan ia benci melihat senyumannya. Terlebih jika itu semua Chanyeol berikan untuk orang yang bukan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Silahkan, latte macchiato dan chocolate foundant cake." Baekhyun meletakkan pesanan di meja pelanggan.

Wanita paruh baya itu berdecih, memandang secangkir kopi yang disajikan di hadapannya.

"Miris sekali. Seorang pengusaha sesukes ia, justru merepotkan diri sendiri dengan menginfestasikan uangnya pada usaha sampah seperti ini."

Baekhyun bergeming, mengangkat kepalanya memandang wanita itu.

"Maksud anda, Nyonya?"

"Tidakkah bosmu itu begitu mengecewakan? Pria semuda dan sesukses Park Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya mengurus kafe sampah seperti ini. Berusaha lari dari tanggung jawab besarnya di perusahaan. Benar-benar anak muda naif dan besar kepala. Tidakkah kau malu memiliki atasan seperti dia?" Ujar wanita itu santai dengan senyuman tajam di bibir merah pekatnya.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu menahu siapa wanita ini. Namun ia sedikitpun tidak suka dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Itu tidak benar, Nyonya." Ujar Baekhyun di antara rahangnya yang mengeras, berusaha menahan diri.

Mendengar ucapan kasar yang keluar dari wanita itu seketika membuat dirinya marah. Hatinya memberontak, ingin memberikan pembelaan lebih.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecut pada jawaban Baekhyun.

"Lihat saja apa yang di sajikan tempat ini. Sama sekali tidak berkelas. Kafe sampah yang dibangun oleh pengusaha muda yang bodoh."

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga habis kesabaran Baekhyun. Ia mengerutkan dahi, memandang tajam ke arah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Itu tidak benar-" Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mendesis tajam. "-kafe ini bukan sampah."

Ini adalah kafe yang Chanyeol bangun dengan kerja kerasnya, dan sama sekali bukan sampah.

"Dan apa yang anda katakan mengenai Mr. Park sama sekali tidak benar. Jaga perkataan anda-

PRANGG!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tengah memeriksa data keuangan di ruang kerjanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang harus diperiksanya, mengingat ia adalah manager sekaligus pemilik kefe ini. Ia tengah berpikir untuk segera mencari pengganti dirinya sebagai manager, ketika Minseok membuka pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba.

"Mr. Park! Ada keributan di depan!"

Mendengar itu, seketika Chanyeol merasakan firasat buruk. Tanpa berujar apapun lagi, ia bergegas melewati Minseok, menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Beberapa pelanggan nampak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi, Yeri memandang dengan khawatir, dan Jongdae nampak berusaha menenangkan keributan yang melibatkan seorang pelanggan itu.

Firasat buruk Chanyeol terbukti ketika melihat apa yang ada di antaranya. Byun Baekhyun adalah bagian dari keributan itu. Lelaki itu tertunduk, tangan terkepal di sisinya seakan menahan amarah. Tao di sebelahnya, nampak menahannya lengannya berusaha membuatnya menjauh. Seorang pelanggan wanita-yang tak asing baginya-nampak memaki lelaki itu, dengan piring kue dan cangkir kopi pecah berceceran di lantai.

Namun tatapan Chanyeol kembali tertuju pada lelaki pendek yang terdiam menerima makian itu. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia menggigit bibirnya dengan tangan mengepal, seakan menahan emosinya.

Lengan lelaki itu basah oleh noda kopi panas yang menumpahi bajunya.

"Ada apa ini."

Suara berat Chanyeol seketika menginterupsi, membuat semua mata teralih padanya. Terkecuali dengan Baekhyun.

Lelaki pendek itu justru tertunduk oleh rasa malu yang seketika menyergapnya. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat semua ini. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol." Ujar pelanggan wanita itu dengan senyuman puas. Seakan senang bertemu dengan teman yang telah lama tak ditemuinya.

"Tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu dengan anda di tempat seperti ini, Mrs. Kim." Ujar Chanyeol dingin.

"Ya, memang sangat kebetulan. Terlebih di saat ada banyak hal yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu seperti saat ini."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, sesaat kembali memandang kekacauan di hadapannya.

"Namun sayangnya saya sedikit kecewa, Mrs. Kim. Saya akan lebih senang jika kita bisa berbicara secara langsung. Tapi agaknya anda punya cukup banyak waktu untuk mengganggu kinerja karyawanku seperti ini." Chanyeol maju ke depan, menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih pendek berdiri di balik punggungnya.

Mrs. Kim tak melewatkan gestur posesif itu, memicingkan mata pada Baekhyun yang masih tertunduk. Wanita berambut hitam itu berdecih.

"Kau melatih pelayan di kafemu dengan begitu buruk, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kafe sebagus ini memiliki karyawan yang begitu tidak kompeten; membuat kekacauan seperti ini." Wanita itu tersenyum kecut. "Sebaiknya kau lebih pandai dalam mengelola tempat ini. Sangat disayangkan bagi kafe ini untuk memiliki karyawan yang begitu buruk dalam pelayanan."

Baekhyun terus tertunduk, menggenggam jemarinya sendiri, menahan marah sekaligus berusaha mengabaikan perih di tangan akibat siraman air panas.

"I-itu tidak benar-"

Namun sebelum Baekhyun kembali menyuarakan pembelaannya, Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya yang tidak terluka, memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Saya yakin ia tidak sengaja. Itupun jika memang ia yang melakukannya. Saya sedikit sangsi. Ia adalah karyawan kompeten kami, Mrs. Kim."

"Aku berharap kau mengambil kebijakan yang benar untuk karyawan bodohmu itu. Atau tempat ini hanya akan hancur selayaknya perusahaan ayahmu."

Baekhyun bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang, namun ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Tentu, Mrs. Kim." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sama dingin.

"Namun kebijakan apa yang saya ambil untuk karyawanku sama sekali bukan urusan anda, sama halnya dengan kebijakan saya pada perusahaan kami. Karyawan saya akan memberesakan kekacauan ini dan mengganti pesanan yang rusak. Saya menunggu undangan untuk makan malam dan membicarakan ini secara langsung, Mrs. Kim. Saya mohon permisi."

Chanyeol berbalik setelah sesaat mengangguk sopan, meninggalkan wanita separuh baya itu memicingkan matanya kesal. Bendengus, dan membenarkan letak mantel bulu yang dikenakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menggenggam siku lengan Baekhyun. Menariknya ke ruang loker karyawan dan mendorongnya masuk. Ditatapnya tajam Baekhyun, namun lelaki yang lebih pendek justru semakin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-aku akan membereskan sisa kekacauan tadi dan membuat pesanan yang ba-

"Tidak." Potong Chanyeol tajam. "Yeri yang akan membereskan sisa kekacauannya, dan Minseok bisa membuatkan pesanan yang baru. Kau tetap di sini, dan katakan apa yang telah kau lakukan."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang seketika terasa kering. Berada di ruangan tertutup bersama seorang Park Chanyeol seketika menyedot pasokan udara di dadanya, membuat nafasnya tercekat. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol masih memiliki efek yang yang sama bagi dirinya bahkan setelah sekian lama sama sekali tidaklah lucu bagi Baekhyun.

"I-ia-wanita itu-berbicara hal yang buruk." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak menyela ucapannya, membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ia bilang, tempat ini sampah. Ia m-mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk dan tidak benar. Dan-ia menjelek-jelekkanmu, Yeol. Apa kau berharap aku akan tetap diam ketika ia berujar-

"Obati lukamu."

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang, obati lukamu. Luka bakar itu akan melebam jika kau tidak mengobatinya dengan segera." Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Bela Baekhyun, merasa sedikit kaget pada kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol menyadari luka di pergelangan tangannya akibat siraman kopi panas tadi.

Lelaki pendek itu menarik ujung lengan kaosnya sendiri, berusaha dengan begitu akan menutupi luka memerah yang mulai muncul di lengannya. Namun gestur itu justru membuat Park Chanyeol kesal.

"Damn it, Baek! Berhentilah keras kepala!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pada loker di balakangnya, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, menggigit bibir bawahnya kaget dengan nada tinggi yang Chanyeol gunakan.

"Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Namun kau sendiri pula yang berdiri di sana mencampuri urusanku." Lirih Chanyeol, tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu terpaku, terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata coklat gelap di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak tahu hal macam apa yang bisa ia lakukan padamu. Kau tahu, ia bisa saja melukaimu lebih dari ini." Chanyeol meraih lengannya pelan. Suaranya terdengar lirih dan lelah, seakan semua permasalahan ini menyerap habis tenaganya.

Baekhyun memandang sepasang mata coklat itu. Sepasang mata coklat yang masih sama. Begitu tenang, teduh, dan dalam. Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia dulu senang berlama-lama memandangnya, mencari dan menerka banyak hal di dalamnya. Namun memandang mata itu setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun akui membuatnya takut. Ia takut kembali tenggelam di sana. Ia takut tersesat dan tak bisa keluar dari sana.

Semua ini seketika membuat Baekhyun merasa pusing. Kenyataan bahwa ia dapat menghirup aroma mint dan musky Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat inipun juga sama sekali tak membantunya. Baekhyun teringat bagaimana ia pernah mencintai aroma tubuh ini. Bagaimana ia terbiasa terlalap dalam dekapan lelaki ini, karena ia tahu hanya dengan cara itulah mimpi buruk tak akan datang di tidurnya.

"Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang begitu sulit dipahami.

Kenapa, Park Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi seakan terluka, sedangkan kau adalah orang yang menyakitiku selama ini?

Terlalu dekat. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, dan itu seketika menghentikan kinerja otak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih pipinya lembut, nyaris tak menyentuhnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak memejamkan matanya.

Tidak, jangan...

Bisa dirasakannya nafas hangat Chanyeol menyapu pipinya, memberi sengatan listrik di tulang belakang Baekhyun, langsung menjalar cepat hingga pangkal lehernya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kelopak matanya, menggenggam bagian depan kemeja Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana hangat tubuh Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Menempel satu sama lain hanya dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sebagai pemisahnya.

Satu senti, dan nafas Baekhyun mulai terengah.

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya, merengkuh wajah lelaki mungil itu semakin dekat. Memandang bagimana bibir tipis itu setengah terbuka, tak lebih dari beberapa milimeter di hadapannya.

Mata mungil itu terpejam erat, pipi yang merona samar, jemari yang menggenggam kemejanya seakan hidupnya bergantung pada hal tersebut, dan nafas hangatnya yang beraroma manis.

Fuck it, Baek.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Dan dengan begitu semua akan lebih mudah bagiku." Bisik Chanyeol lirih, tepat di depan bibir lelaki itu.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, namun lelaki tinggi itu sudah lebih dulu berbalik. Meninggalkannya berdiri di sana sendirian.

Saat itu, apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah untuk melihat ekspresi Park Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu sudah membelakanginya, keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya teralihkan oleh sesak yang entah mengapa seketika ia rasakan.

Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi ruang karyawan, berusaha mengompres luka bakar di lengannya. Tapi pikirannya melayang ke hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan Park Chanyeol. Selama sesaat ia nampak begitu perhatian, memastikan Baekhyun dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Namun di saat yang berikutnya ia nampak begitu ingin segera menjauh-menghilang kembali dari hidup Baekhyun.

Ya, Baekhyun yang menginginkan Chanyeol untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Tapi itu semua karena ia tak ingin lelaki itu tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan darinya.

 _'Berhenti membuatku khawatir. Dan dengan begitu semua akan lebih mudah bagiku.'_

Apa kau sungguh-sungguh peduli padaku?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Tidak Baek, itu semua sekedar bagian dari tanggung jawabnya pada karyawan.

Namun meski Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya seperti itu, ia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan ingatan bagaimana Chanyeol nampak begitu khawatir padanya.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget di tengah lamunannya.

"Ah. Hai Kris..."

Baekhyun pikir itu seseorang yang lain. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan seseorang yang lain itulah yang datang. Bukan. Bukan sama sekali.

"Kau tak apa, Baek? Aku baru saja kembali dari bar, dan Tao bilang kau membuat masalah dan melukai tanganmu."

Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun, melihat bagimana kulit di balik kemejanya memerah oleh siraman air panas. Kris menghela nafas, meraih kotak P3K di atas rak dan mengeluarkan obat untuk dioleskan.

"Apa Chanyeol marah padamu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, membiarkan Kris mengoleskan obat, seraya pikirannya melayang mengingat apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Chanyeol memang terkadang sedikit keras, namun percayalah, itu karena ia peduli."

Ia peduli? Padaku? Kau pasti bercanda, Kris. Ia hanya merasa kesal pada kecerobohanku.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit dalam hati.

"Ia bilang kau bermaksud mengundurkan diri minggu lalu." Ujar Kris tiba-tiba, masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka Baekhyun.

Sialan. Keparat itu. Untuk apa ia menceritakan semuanya pada Kris?

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun berusaha terdengar cuek. "Apa saja yang Mr. Park katakan?"

"Kau ingin keluar karena masalah pribadi atau semacamnya. Ia tidak memberitahu banyak." Kris mengangkat bahu. Dari apa yang diucapkan Kris, nampaknya Chanyeol tidak menceritakan detail alasan ia ingin mengundurkan diri.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun, aku senang kau membicarakan persoalanmu pada Chanyeol. Karena jika kau memintanya padaku, aku bisa saja langsung menyerah pada keinginanmu." Kris tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri, mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Ku pikir aku tidak akan bisa mencegahmu untuk keluar. Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik hingga bisa menahanmu pergi." Ia menoleh, tersenyum samar pada Baekhyun yang tertegun.

Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, sementara alasan aku ingin pergi justru adalah karena keberadaannya di sini?

Ada rasa bersalah dalam diri Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris adalah orang yang dengan baik hatinya menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya.

"Yifan-

"Baek, berhenti untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Aku tahu ada banyak masalah yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada kami. Tapi ku mohon, kau bisa meminta bantuan apapun padaku." Kris mengasak rambut Baekhyun, kemudian menepuk pelan pipi kiri lelaki yang lebih pendek ketika ia hanya tertunduk.

"Terimakasih-" gumam Baekhyun. Ia tertunduk dalam, karena tahu ucapan terimakasih tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membalas lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Oh, Baek, jangan menangis." Diraihnya bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu.

"Aku tidak menangis." Sangkal Baekhyun lirih, membuat Kris tertawa mendengarnya.

"Arra, arra... Byun Baekhyun memang tidak pernah menangis."

Kris tidak berubah sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ia selalu di sisinya, memberi perhatian dan perlindungan bagai seorang kakak. Memastikan ia sudah makan, dan menjaga kesehatannya. Sebut Baekhyun egois karena memiliki banyak hal yang tidak di sampaikan pada Kris. Namun lelaki tinggi itu tidak mempermasalahkan itu, membiarkan Baekhyun memilih mana yang perlu ia bagi, dan simpan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Saat itu, Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik tembok, mendengarkan semua percakapan itu dalam diam. Ia menghela nafas, dan berlalu setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Chanyeol mentraktir semua karyawan kafe untuk makan malam bersama. Baekhyun yang semulanya menolak ajakan yang lain, pada akhirnya luluh dan menelepon Luhan mengabari bahwa ia akan telat menjemput Jiwon malam ini. Namun, sepertihalnya Luhan yang biasanya, ia justru terdengar senang mendengarnya.

 _"Tak apa Baek. Lagipula Jiwon sudah tidur."_

"Ia sudah tidur? Apa kau sudah mengecek suhu badannya, Lu? Mungkinkah ia sakit?"

 _"Tenanglah Nyonya-Mudah-Panik. Ia baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kelelahan karena seharian bermain. Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan teman kerjamu. Aku bersumpah, akhir-akhir ini kau bahkan nampak lebih lelah dari ketika masih bekerja di bar dulu."_

Baekhyun mendengus, merasa Luhan terlalu membesar-besarkan kondisinya.

 _"Ah, iya. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Jiwon pulang nanti, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menjemputnya ke rumahku malam ini. Berterimakasihlah pada mood-ku yang sedang super baik, Baek."_

Baekhyun terkekeh. Tahu pasti apa yang membuat sahabatnya sesenang ini.

"Tunanganmu itu jadi pulang besok pagi?"

 _"Ya. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu si brengsek itu."_

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh, mengucap terimakasih pada Luhan, dan menutup telepon setelahnya. Ya, paling tidak sahabatnya itu memiliki kisah cinta yang bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum muram.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tengah menyuci selada di wastafel ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dapur. Sesaat lelaki tinggi itu nampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran lelaki yang lain di dalam ruangan, namun ia hanya terdiam, menuju kulkas yang ada di sisi wastafel.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Chanyeol basa-basi, meraih sparkling water dan menenggaknya pelan.

"Tidak parah. Kris membantuku memberinya obat, dan kurasa paling tidak lukanya tak akan membekas." Jawabnya canggung, seketika teringat kejadian yang mereka alami di ruang karyawan siang tadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Jadi...Kris, huh? Aku tidak tahu seleramu belum berubah. Aku mulai yakin kau punya ketertarikan khusus pada pria bertubuh tinggi atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun mengernyit, selama sesaat tidak memahami apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berkencan satu sama lain? Sejujurnya aku sedikit kaget mengetahuinya. Aku tidak menduga Kris memiliki tipe pasangan sepertimu. Ku pikir ia menyukai seseorang yang lebih elegan atau semacamnya."

Kekasih Kris?

Baekhyun tidak tahu candaan macam apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan. Tapi hal macam apapun itu, Baekhyun merasa bisa melayani permainannya. Ia berbalik, memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Seseorang bisa saja berubah, Mr. Park. Begitu pula dalam hal tipe ideal. Lagipula ia baik, penuh perhatian, dan segalanya yang aku cari dalam sosok seorang pasangan." Ia menyunggingkan senyum bangga.

Chanyeol bisa menangkap sarkasme di balik ucapan Baekhyun. Mengerang dalam hati oleh ucapannya. Ia tidak suka Baekhyun memuji sosok Kris di depan matanya.

"Jadi siapa yang pertama mengajak kencan satu sama lain? Well, paling tidak kau memilih dengan baik. Kris cukup sukses dan memiliki banyak uang."

Baekhyun menenggakkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia hanya bermaksud bercanda, namun apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

Ada sejuta emosi di tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan pada Chanyeol. Namun sebelum lelaki yang lebih tinggi sempat menerkanya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Fuck You, Park." Bisiknya parau dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak bingung.

Ya, kau benar Park Chanyeol, aku membutuhkan uang. Aku membutuhkan uang untuk memastikan aku dan orang tersayangku tetap hidup. Aku tidak paham darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kris. Namun kenyataan bahwa kau menganggap aku melakukan itu semua demi mendapatkan uang, sungguh berhasil membunuhku.

Serendah itukah aku di matamu Park Chanyeol? Sebuah benalu, yang yang akan selalu memanfaatkan orang lain?

Begitupulakah kau menganggap diriku saat itu, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi?

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan saat itu. Namun ia pikir itu semua akan percuma.

Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dan kau sudah menganggapku sebegitu buruknya. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kau pikirkan tentangku jika kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama kau pergi...

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutusakan untuk bergabung makan malam dengan karyawan yang lain malam itu. Lagipula, agaknya akan nampak tidak sopan baginya jika sampai menolak ajakan mereka. Tapi pikirannya melayang ke hal yang lain ketika semua sibuk bercanda dan mengobrol satu sama lain.

Ketika Chanyeol bergabung dengan mereka, Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan ekspresinya kesal, seraya menggenggam kaleng beer-nya erat-erat di tangan. Semua ini membuatnya penat, dan apa yang ia lakukan adalah menenggak habis kaleng beer di tangannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan itu semua dari sudut matanya. Ini sudah kaleng ketiga yang diminum Baekhyun, dan lelaki tinggi itu menghentikannya tepat ketika Baekhyun sudah akan meminum kaleng beer ke empatnya.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak." Ujarnya seraya memegang pergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun merengut kesal, menarik tangannya paksa dan meminum beer tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Menurut pengalamannya, Baekhyun dan alkohol sama sekali bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus. Lelaki pendek itu benar-benar lemah dalam meminum alkohol.

Persetan Kris yang justru harus mengurus event di barnya ketika kekasihnya sedang mabuk-mabukan seperti ini. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan kini, di sinilah Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki pendek itu memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi, sementara karyawan yang lain sudah kembali pulang. Mereka sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa lelaki pendek itu akan baik-baik saja dalam pengawasannya, dan mereka bisa pulang setelah beres-beres.

Dan melihat hari yang semakin larut, sedikit banyak Chanyeol menyesali keputusannya itu.

Setelah selesai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Chanyeol meraih tubuh lelaki yang nyaris terlelap di lantai kamar mandi itu. Ia membantunya membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke ruang kerjanya. Beruntung tubuh Baekhyun begitu ringan, sehingga Chanyeol tidak kesulitan mengangkat dan membaringkan tubuh lelaki itu di sofa.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, terduduk di lantai depan sofa. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dan Chanyeol memandang wajah yang tersenyum mabuk itu dengan sengit. Ia bersumpah akan lebih keras menghentikannya minum-minum jika tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Wassup, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun seraya terkekeh, menusuk pipi Chanyeol dengan jarinya di tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Kenapa telingamu bisa begitu lebar, Chanyeol?" Ia kembali terkikik, kali ini memainkan telinga lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Apa kau cucu Yoda? Kau teman Dumbo? Ahh... Aku suka Dumbo..." Baekhyun terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol.

"Hentikan itu." Chanyeol menepis tangan Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek itu mengernyit, mencebikkan bibir kesal.

"Dumbo nakal." Desisnya, membuat Chanyeol memutar bola mata pada tingkahnya yang kekanakan.

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan duduk di coffee table depan sofa, mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sedikit demam.

"Kau tahu." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, tersenyum pada wajah Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Ku pikir karena telinga lebar inilah kau bisa mendengar suara hatiku kala itu. Namun ternyata aku salah. Kau bahkan tak bisa mendengar kala aku berteriak memanggil namamu, Yeol..."

Senyum itu seketika hilang, berganti dengan tatapan muram di wajah mungilnya.

"Aku membencimu, brengsek. Aku amat sangat membencimu. Aku membenci telinga lebarmu. Aku membenci matamu yang begitu lebar dan berkerut ketika kau tertawa lepas. Aku membenci suara beratmu. Aku membenci tubuh tinggimu. Aku membencimu, Chanyeol-" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Well, aku tidak bisa mengubah itu semua. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan oprasi pengecilan mata dan telinga atau semacamnya."

Baekhyun semakin mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ada lagi yang aku benci darimu." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang tidak fokus karena pengaruh alkohol.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menggoda para pelanggan-pelanggan wanita itu, Mr. Park?"

"Cih. Katakan itu pada seseorang yang selalu memberikan bonus kedipan mata ke pelanggan di meja kasir." Balas Chanyeol.

"Hey! Aku hanya berusaha ramah, oke? Itu namanya customer service!"

"Aku tidak ingat mengerlingkan mata ada di daftar pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan di kafe ini, Mr. Byun."

"Aku hanya mencoba ramah, kau tahu."

"Well, begitu juga denganku."

Suasana kembali sunyi, dan Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sudah tertidur ketika ia mendengar suaranya kembali. Terdengar lelah dan lirih.

"Chanyeol... Kenapa kau kembali?" Mata almond itu menerawang memandangnya, membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Apa kau kembali untuk meminta aku menandatangani surat cerai seperti kisah romance menyedihkan yang ku sukai itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai di kota, sehingga kau ingin menceraikanku untuk menikahinya? Pfftt. Kita bahkan belum menikah, Chanyeol."

"Baek, hentikan itu. Kau sedang mabuk." Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sendiri kasar.

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku mabuk hah?! Ahaha, apa kau mau memperkosaku selama aku tak sadarkan diri seperti ini? Kau akan memperkosaku hingga hamil, dan pergi lagi setelahnya? Bagus sekali." Baekhyun tertawa sinis, namun detik berikutnya ia membali murung.

"Mengapa kau harus kembali Chanyeol... Mengapa kau harus kembali ketika aku sudah mulai bisa hidup tanpamu? Apa kau begitu ingin menyiksaku? Pergilah, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya pada nama panggilan itu. Dengan sabar kembali menghela nafas.

"Dan mengapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam. Otaknya yang diliputi alkohol berusaha berpikir. Mengapa kau menginginkan ia untuk pergi, Byun Baekhyun...?

"...karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang." Lirih Baekhyun dengan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang telah begitu lama tidak Chanyeol lihat. Senyuman yang dulu sempat menjadi milik lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup, Yeol. Aku akan membahagiakannya, aku akan menjaganya, dan aku ingin hidup selamanya dengannya. Aku menyayanginya, Yeol. Aku sangat mencintainya..."

Chanyeol menarik nafas yang seketika tercekat di tenggorokannya. Berlutut di lantai dan menyibakkan rambut Baekhyun yang setengah menutupi wajahnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanyanya lirih, dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mengangguk pelan.

"Karena itu...tidak bisakah kau pergi? Tidak bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

Apa yang kau katakan, Baek?

"Baiklah."

Tidak.

"Aku akan pergi."

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak...

"Tapi tidak dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini."

Seketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun. Dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun menjerit kala tubuhnya diangkat begitu saja tanpa aba-aba. Chanyeol berdiri, membiarkan tubuh Baekhyun meronta di gendongan tangannya.

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKU! YAHH!"

Ia meronta. Memukul dada Chanyeol dan menarik kuat-kuat rambutnya untuk membiarkan ia menurunkannya.

"Yah! Yahh! Yah! Hentikan itu!" Ujar Chanyeol sambil susah payah mengunci pintu kafe. Untung saja hari sudah terlalu malam, sehingga tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan keributan mereka. Dengan susah payah, Chanyeol membuka pintu kursi penumpang mobilnya, dan melempar Baekhyun masuk ke dalam.

"HENTIKAN ITU! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI, PARK!" Baekhyun masih sibuk menarik rambut Chanyeol yang berusaha memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Chanyeol bersumpah, jambakan Baekhyun berhasil mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengerang, berhasil memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan berjalan memutar menuju kursi kemudi. Dilemparnya asal ransel Baekhyun yang tadi sempat disahutnya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang sudah terkunci. Memukul mukul pintunya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"Percuma kau melakukannya. Aku sudah menguncinya, bodoh.

Baekhyun berhenti melakukannya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil mencebikkan bibir dan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Keluarkan aku." Ujarnya tidak menyerah, membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kris harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena sudah mau mengantarkanmu pulang."

Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya, tersenyum kecut. Lagi-lagi nama Kris dibawa-bawa.

"Bagaimana kau tahu jalan menuju rumahku?" Ujar Baekhyun ketika menyadari Chanyeol mengemudikan mobil tanpa sedikitpun menanyakan alamat padanya.

"Aku mempunyai back up data lengkap di draft email. Termasuk pula data karyawan yang pernah Kris kirim padaku."

Oh tidak.

"Turunkan aku di sini."

"Apa maksud-

"Ku bilang, turunkan aku di sini!" Bentak Baekhyun. Kepalanya berdenyut dan Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan nada suaranya yang seketika naik.

"Aku bisa jalan dari sini. Lagipula-sudah tidak jauh lagi." Ujarnya berusaha mencari alasan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Mr. Park." Ujar Baekhyun dingin, terhuyung keluar dari pintu mobil dan mengambil ranselnya di bangku belakang. Tertatih ia berjalan, membiarkan angin dingin awal musim gugur menyapanya.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengantarkannya hingga rumah. Tidak ketika itu sama saja membiarkan Chanyeol bertemu dengan buah hatinya.

"Hey."

Suara berat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya berbalik pelan. Namun sebelum sempat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah jaket hitam menyelimuti bahunya. Chanyeol sesaat membenarkan letaknya, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang hanya terpaku.

"Lain kali pakailah baju yang lebih tebal. Ini baru awal musim gugur, namun angin bertiup cukup kencang tiap malam."

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkan jaket itu dari tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, berhentilah bertingkah keras kepala. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit dan mengganggu kinerjamu."

Ah, benar juga. Ia bukan mengkhawatirkanmu, Baek. Ia khawatir pada bisnisnya.

Baekhyun tak berkomentar setelahnya, hingga Chanyeol berujar pelan.

"Jangan kedinginan."

Park Chanyeol, bajingan kau.

Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan pelan merapatkan jaket tersebut ke tubuhnya. Aroma mint dan musky yang begitu familiar menyelimutinya, membuat kepalanya sesaat terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

Dan Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, hingga sosok Baekhyun menghilang, masuk ke gedung flatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Baekhyun."**_

 _ **Chanyeol ternganga. Seketika kantuk hilang dari dirinya ketika membuka pintu apartemennya, dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di luar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, jadi Chanyeol tak tahu sama sekali hal macam apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu datang, di jam-jam dimana ia seharusnya tengah terlelap. Belum lagi udara di luar begitu dingin, sedangkan apa yang Baekhyun kenakan tak lebih hanyalah piyama dan selop tidur.**_

 _ **Untuk sesaat Chanyeol mengira lelaki itu mimpi berjalan atau semacamnya, hingga lelaki mungil itu menaikkan pandangannya yang mulanya tertunduk. Jantung Chanyeol mencelos melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Lelaki itu nampak begitu lelah, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat ketakutan di sepasang mata itu.**_

 _ **"B-bolehkah aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini? Aku janji akan segera pergi besok pagi-"**_

 _ **Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara lebih lanjut, lelaki yang lebih tinggi meraih tubuhnya. Membawanya masuk untuk melindunginya segera dari dinginnya udara luar.**_

 _ **Tanpa berujar apapun, lalaki itu menarik pelan pergelangan tangannya menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan ia terduduk di sana, dengan Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya.**_

 _ **"Jarimu dingin, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, mengusap jemari lentik di genggamannya. Sesekali meniupnya, berusaha membuatnya hangat.**_

 _ **"Aku baik-baik saja.." Lirik Baekhyun, menggigit bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.**_

 _ **"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja."**_

 _ **Chanyeol meraih tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek dalam peluknya, dan membaringkan tubuh mereka di atas ranjang. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada hal tersebut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada kekasih tingginya.**_

 _ **"I-ia kembali. Ia kembali, Yeol..." Suara lirih Baekhyun teredam oleh kaos Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu dapat mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkannya.**_

 _ **"Siapa?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut hitam kekasihnya. Ia bertanya, meski tahu jelas siapa yang lelaki mungil itu bicarakan. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun mengatakannya, menyampaikan segala kegelisahan yang saat ini menghantuinya.**_

 _ **"Aku bermimpi tentang A-appa. Ia memukul Eomma. Ia memukulku, dan juga Eomma. Aku berteriak, namun ia tidak mau berhenti, Yeol..." Lirih Baekhyun, dan jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol memeluk semakin erat tubuh rapuh lelaki itu ke pelukannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri rasa sakit yang seketika memenuhi dadanya. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, benar-benar menyakitinya.**_

 _ **"Ia tidak akan kembali, Baek. Itu semua hanya mimpi, dan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Baekhyun-ku baik-baik saja. Ia tidak akan bisa melukai Baekhyunku dalam sebuah mimpi." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala lelaki itu, berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa takut yang menjalari tubuhnya yang gemetaran.**_

 _ **"Namun mengapa itu begitu nyata, Yeol?" Lirih Baekhyun, terdengar begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Ia menggenggam erat kaos Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya seakan itu dapat membantunya menghilangkan semua bayangan menakutkan di kepalanya.**_

 _ **"Rasa sakit itu begitu nyata... Aku takut, Yeol...aku tak ingin merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini..."**_

 _ **Chanyeol menelan ludah. Mengapa? Mengapa harus lelaki ini? Mengapa harus lelaki ini yang memiliki kenangan begitu buruk? Mengapa harus Baekhyun-ku?**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, datanglah padaku, Baek. Tidak-panggil aku, dan aku akan datang padamu ketika kau merasa sakit."**_

 _ **Perlahan, lelaki mungil itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang senyuman menenangkan yang diberikan Chanyeol.**_

 _ **"Katakan padaku jika kau merasa dingin. Karena aku tahu Baekhyunie-ku tidak suka merasakan dingin. Aku akan genggam tanganmu kala kau kedinginan, Baek. Berhenti berujar kau baik-baik saja, dan katakan padaku ketika kau merasa sedih, ataupun marah. Katakan padaku sehingga kau bisa menangis di pelukanku, dan memakiku untuk membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Mulai saat ini, bersandarlah padaku Baek. Aku akan selalu di sisimu, aku berjanji."**_

 _ **Baekhyun memandang pria itu. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun perasaan yang seketika tak terbendung di hatinya seakan meluap begitu saja. Buliran bening air mata meleleh perlahan di pipinya.**_

 _ **Rasa sakit, amarah, kekecewaan, terbendung menjadi satu membentuk emosi kesedihan yang luar biasa. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Byun Baekhyun menunjukkan tangisnya...**_

 _ **"Oh, baby...semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Chanyeol meraih lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan ia terisak setelah sekian lama air mata tak hadir dalam hidupnya.**_

 _ **"Jangan kedinginan, Baek. Aku di sini."**_

 _ **Bertahun-tahun dalam hidup Baekhyun, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan hatinya pada seseorang. Setelah sekian lama, ia memutuskan untuk mencintai.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Yeol. Amat sangat mencintaimu. Ku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.**_

 _ **Dan kini Baekhyun berpikir. Andai saja kala itu ia mengucapkannya. Andai saja kala itu ia berkata pada Chanyeol untuk tidak pernah pergi, akankah Chanyeol tak kan pernah meninggalkannya hari itu?**_

 _ **Karena kau tak pernah tahu seberapa sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk mencoba mencintai. Dan Baekhyun pun tak tahu betapa sulitnya untuk berhenti mencintai orang yang telah pergi...**_

 _ **Ia kedinginan, dan apa yang ia ingat hanyalah janji akan kehangatan.**_

 _ **Ia ketakutan, dan yang ia ingat adalah bayang bayang seseorang yang menghilang.**_

 _ **Ia sedih, ia marah. Namun ia sendirian. Memandang kepergian seseorang yang ia serahkan hatinya. Namun alih-alih membawa pergi hatinya, lelaki itu meninggalkannya di atas tanah. Hancur berkeping dan tak mampu lagi diperbaiki...**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol, bunuh aku. Karena aku serasa telah mati kala ku melihat kau hancurkan hatiku tepat di depan mataku sendiri...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa keluar begitu bis terhenti. Di saat seperti ini ia sangat membenci kenyataan bahwa kakinya begitu pendek hingga ia tidak bisa berjalan lebih cepat.

"Shit." Desisnya melihat jam di lock sceen ponselnya. Ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari jam kerjanya.

Hari ini entah mengapa Jiwon jauh lebih rewel dari biasanya. Ia mengalami kesulitan ketika harus menitipkannya pada Luhan. Bocah laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk meronta dan menangis tak mau ditinggal, menghentakkan kakinya dan menangis meraung-raung. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu, karena biasanya Jiwon sangat penurut dalam hal ini. Mungkin ia sedikit kecewa karena Baekhyun harus banyak istirahat karena demamnya di hari Minggu lalu, dan bukannya menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Persetan, Baekhyun dalam hati berjanji tidak akan meminum alkohol sebanyak itu lain kali.

Baekhyun tergesa memasuki pintu kafe, nyaris tersandung langkahnya sendiri.

"Maaf aku terlam-

"Kau terlambat." Ujar Park Chanyeol dingin, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Oh, shit. Jangan orang ini.

Chayeol mengedikkan dagunya, memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke arah dapur, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Ada sesuatu tak terduga yang harus ku bereskan pagi ini, sehingga aku harus datang telat." Ujar Baekhyun membela diri begitu diberi kesempatan berbicara.

"Dan hal macam apa itu hingga kau menganggap bisa menjadikannya suatu alasan untuk datang telat?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa Jiwon menahannya pagi ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desisnya lirih pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol berdecih, memberikan seringai miringnya. "Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku ketika hal ini mengganggu kinerja bisnisku. Gajimu akan dipotong karena ini, Byun Baekhyun."

"Tentu Mr. Park, lagipula ini sepenuhnya kesalahan saya." Ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Ia lelah dengan semua obrolan ini, dan ingin segera mengakhirinya. Dalam hati mengeluh atas keputusan yang bos nya itu ambil.

"Saya mohon ijin. Saya tidak ingin dipotong gaji lagi karena menunda pekerjaan terlalu lama lagi." Tambahnya sarkastis.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, dan berlalu melewati Chanyeol bahkan sebelum pria tinggi itu memberikannya ijin.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras pada kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bisa dengan begitu mudah mengabaikannya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun sesaat menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik pintu. Memejamkan mata sambil menarik nafas panjang. Kau memang brengsek, Park Chanyeol.

Agaknya aku hanya berhalusinasi ketika melihat ia begitu baik dan perhatian kemarin malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memijit dahinya. Ia tidak menyangka mengurus kafe barunya ini bakal begitu menguras pikiran. Ia datang ke Busan selain karena urusan bisnis juga karena ingin sedikit me-refresh otaknya. Tapi yang ada justru ia melalui malam-malamnya dengan susah tidur dan kepala berdenyut.

Setumpuk tugas dari perusahaan yang menantinya di Seoul tak sebanding dengan apa yang menyita pikirannya saat ini.

Byun fucking Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya, berharap dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk sesaat merelaksasikan pikirannya. Diteleponnya sebuah nomor yang telah lama tidak dihubunginya, dan setelah dering ketiga, sebuah suara menyapanya dari seberang sambungan.

 _"Park Chanyeol."_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara teman lamanya itu. "Hai Sehun, lama tidak mendengar kabar darimu."

Suara di seberang telepon itu terkekeh. _"Aku baru saja sampai di sini dini hari tadi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol? Kai bilang kau sedang berada di Busan saat ini."_

"Ya, begitulah. Lari dari beberapa hal sekaligus mengurus beberapa hal yang lain di sini."

 _"Mau bertemu? Kita bisa minum dan ngobrol sebentar jika kau mau."_

"Tentu. Itulah tujuan awalku menelepon."

 _"Aku masih ada meeting sekitar satu jam lagi. Tapi jika kau mau, kita bisa bertemu di tempat tunanganku. Lagipula aku belum pernah mengenalkannya padamu karena kau bahkan tidak hadir pada pesta kami tahun lalu."_ Sehun berdecih.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya. Aku juga penasaran ingin bertanya padanya, hal apa yang dilihatnya darimu hingga mau bertunangan dengan orang seperti Oh Sehun."

 _"Fuck you, Park. Kami saling mecintai."_ Sehun menjawabnya dengan tertawa.

Saling mencintai.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Ya, kau benar-benar beruntung dibandingkan denganku, Oh Sehun.

 _"Kalau begitu, aku akan kirimkan alamatnya padamu. Sampai bertemu nanti, Park."_

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya segera setelahnya. Ketika hendak keluar, sekilas ia melihat Baekhyun di meja counter, tengah mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Kris. Yang lebih tinggi menggodanya dengan mengacak rambut lelaki yang lebih pendek, membuat Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hey, kau mau pergi?" Sapa Kris ketika Chanyeol memakai jaketnya, berusaha untuk acuh tak acuh pada pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ya. Aku ada janji dengan seorang teman."

Sekilas Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Kris. Lelaki pendek itu tak lagi nampak tersenyum seperti tadi, mengalihkan wajahnya mengabaikan kehadiran Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar membenciku hingga tak rela memperlihatkan senyummu padaku, hah?

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut dalam hati.

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Kris sebelum Chanyeol melambaikan tangan asal dan berlalu pergi, melewatkan tatapan intens yang Baekhyun berikan beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Kris membangunkan lamunannya.

"Bukan apa apa." Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba mengubur segala firasat aneh yang seketika muncul di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengemudikan SUV hitamnya menuju alamat yang dikirimkan Sehun. Temannya itu bilang bahwa ia sudah hampir selesai dengan meetingnya, jadi ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mengenal Oh Sehun sejak masa kuliahnya di Amerika. Kewarganegaraan Korea dan minat mereka yang sama pada bisnis membuat mereka langsung akrab satu sama lain. Sehun sendiri adalah putra dari pemilik NY Corporation, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa transportasi penerbangan di Korea Selatan.

Satu tahun lalu, Sehun bertunangan dengan seorang putra pemilik yayasan sosial yang cukup besar dari China. Namun, dengan berbagai alasan, Chanyeol pun tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pertunangan itu.

Chanyeol berdiri di sebuah bangunan berpagar putih. Ia memencet tombol belnya, dan seseorang tergopoh keluar tak lama setelahnya.

"Ah, selamat datang!" Seorang lelaki mungil berparas cantik membukakan pintu depan yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Um, apa kau Mr. Park?" Tanyanya ragu, masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ah, ya."

"Selamat datang. Sehun sudah menelponku tadi, berkata bahwa temannya akan kemari. Pria itu, benar-benar gila kerja, bahkan di hari pertamanya tiba." Ia bersungut-sungut, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Silahkan masuk. Apa kau mau minum? Kopi? Teh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sedikit tidak menyangka dengan karakter supel tunangan sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa kopi tidak masalah." Chanyeol menyamankan dirinya di sebuah ruang yang tidak terlalu lebar. Duduk di selah satu kursi putih yang mengelilingi meja dengan warna senada. Temboknya berhias wall sticker warna-warni dengan beberapa rak berisi boneka dan buku. Sepertinya ini tempat meeting atau semacamnya.

"Mr. Park, apa kau ingin memakai gula dalam kopinya?" Ujar Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan mesin penyeduh kopi di sudut ruang.

"Tidak usah. Aku menyukai kopi hitam tanpa gula."

"Silahkan kopinya. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Xi Luhan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum, menyesap kopinya pelan.

"Apa kopinya enak? Seorang sahabatku memberikannya padaku beberapa hari lalu. Ia tidak begitu suka minum kopi, tapi ia tahu cukup banyak dan memberiku rekomendasi untuk yang satu ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum, membiarkan rasa manis dalam pahit kopi menyerap dalam indra pengecapnya. "Ya, agaknya ia punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih kopi."

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku dengar, kau baru saja memiliki sebuah kafe di kota ini, Mr. Park."

"Tolong, panggil aku Chanyeol. Dan ya, aku baru saja mendirikan kafe tak jauh dari sini. Kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan dengan Sehun jika kau mau."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengobrol cukup banyak dengan lelaki bermata rusa itu. Dan Chanyeol sendiri cukup kaget ketika tahu Luhan memiliki umur yang lebih tua darinya. Dari sesi obrolan itu pulalah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Luhan telah lama menetap di Busan untuk mengurus yayasan keluarganya di Korea, yaitu tempat yang bergerak di bidang pendidikan anak pra-sekolah ini. Kecintaannya pada tempat ini pula lah yang akhirnya membuat ia memutuskan untuk selamanya menetap di Korea, dan bertemu dengan Sehun di sebuah acara lelang amal.

"Aku suka anak-anak, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tempat ini seutuhnya. Awalnya tempat ini milik ibuku."

"Sehun juga suka anak-anak." Komentar Chanyeol, membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Ya. Dan mungkin karena itulah si brengsek itu cocok denganku." Ujar Luhan. Walau dengan nada sarkastis, Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana ada cinta dalam kalimat Luhan saat itu.

"Ah. Ini sudah hampir jam makan siang. Jika boleh, aku mohon ijin sebentar untuk membantu menyiapkan keperluan makan anak-anak. Aku yakin Sehun akan tiba tak lama lagi. Kau bisa menunggu di sini, atau kau bisa melihat-lihat sekitar tempat ini jika kau mau." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, menyadari jam yang sudah semakin siang.

"Tentu. Tidak masalah." Angguk Chanyeol sebelum Luhan keluar dari ruangan.

Merasa bosan duduk sendirian, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang. Area taman kanak-kanak ini cukup luas, memberikan keleluasaan bagi murid-muridnya untuk bermain berlarian di halaman belakang. Beberapa diantaranya nampak berlarian bermain kejar-kejaran, bermain ayunan, jungkat jungkit, dan permainan tali.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa suasana ini membuatnya begitu tenang. Terlebih dengan langit cerah berarak awan seperti ini. Sudah begitu lama sejak ia disibukkan oleh hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, jadi bisa dibilang pemandangan seperti ini merupakan secercah angin segar untuknya.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di teras belakang rumah-di atas undakan menuju halaman belakang. Menerawang di antara suara tawa ceria anak-anak yang berlarian.

 _ **"Aku ingin hidup di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, Yeol. Tidak terlalu besar, namun juga tidak terlalu kecil untuk bisa sebagai tempat bermain anak kita."**_

 _ **"Anak?"**_

 _ **"Eum. Aku ingin sepasang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Mereka akan bermain di halaman belakang selagi aku menyiapkan makan malam dan menunggu kau pulang. Oh, oh! Dan memelihara seekor anak anjing tidaklah buruk. Jadi mereka bisa bermain dengannya ketika bosan. Bukankah itu begitu manis, Yeol?" Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.**_

 _ **Eye-smile cantik berbentuk bulan sabit itu memandangnya. Berkilau dengan kehangatan dan cinta yang nampak jelas di sana.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum kala itu, dan mengecup bibir mungil itu lembut.**_

 _ **"Ya, itu sempurna."**_

"Fuck." Desis Chanyeol, mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Apa yang dilakukannya. Ia datang ke sini untuk menghindari semua hal tentang lelaki pendek itu. Jadi kenyataan bahwa ia justru mengingat hal-hal di masa lalu, seketika membuatnya gusar.

Ia memalingkan pandangannya, berusaha mengalihkan otaknya ke hal yang lain, apapun itu. Pandangannya kembali memperhatikan anak-anak yang berlarian, tertawa satu sama lain. Namun seketika pandangannya terhenti pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang bocah laki laki mungil nampak bermain sendirian di kotak pasir. Dilihat dari manapun juga, ia nampak lebih kecil dari anak yang lainnya. Mungkin ia berumur sekitar dua hingga tiga tahun. Dan jelas belum cukup umur untuk masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Entah hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ada hal yang membuatnya tak mengalihkan matanya sejak tadi dari bocah lelaki tersebut.

Tubuhnya mungil, dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin, pipi chubby yang merona, dan jemari mungil yang sibuk dengan ember dan sekop plastik kecil. Langkahnya tertatih, sibuk memindahkan pasir-pasir ke dalam ember merah di genggamannya.

Seakan sadar tengah diperhatikan, anak lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Chanyeol bersumpah, demi Tuhan, ia tak asing dengan sepasang mata itu.

Mata lebar nan polos itu seakan menelanjanginya, melihat langsung tepat ke dalam dirinya. Dan Park Chanyeol tidak bisa menghentikan jantungnya untuk tidak bergemuruh saat itu juga.

Apa...yang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***liberosis : (n) the desire to care less about thing / (kb) sebuah dorongan kuat untuk mengabaikan sesuatu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N :**

Here it is! Chapter kedua untuk kalian! Fyi, ini sedikit lebih panjang dari yang kemarin guys, ada 7.5k lebih, just for you ^^

My big thanks to :

 **Dear reader-nim** yang sudah read, fav, foll, dan review! Kalian adalah semangatku! ^o^

Nyonya **baekagain;** terimakasih udah ndengerin curhat moody aku waktu writer's block, ye. Hehe :)

Kak **dee stacia;** thanks a lot atas nasehat dan semangatnya! Love ya^^

Semua **member grup ffn** yang liar dan tidak jinak sama sekali. Kalian luar biasa gaes :')

Ff ini di-update berjamaah dengan para author chanbaek kece :

1\. #ChanBaekID : Fanfic Games Okt

2\. Oh Lana (Wattpad)

3\. Park Ayoung

4\. Summerlight92

5\. RedApplee

6\. Byun Min Hwa

Kuy di cek ff-ff nya~ ❤

Pretty please leave your review, biar semangat gitu updatenya! :3

 **X O X O,**

 **mashedpootato**

 **P. S :** Please check translated fic **We're Going to be Daddies** on my story list! (translated by baekagain and me)


	4. 3rd Piece : Don't Go

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 3rd Piece -**

 **Don't Go**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **flashback dicetak tebal dan miring**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang mudah gugup. Sejak kecil, ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang begitu ceria, pemberani dan percaya diri. Terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang bergelimang harta dan berwajah tampan, Park Chanyeol adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan.**_

 _ **Dan seumur hidup Park Chanyeol, ia ingat kapan satu-satunya ia pernah merasa begitu gugup bagaikan nyaris mati detik itu juga.**_

 _ **Hari itu adalah sebuah hari di awal musim dingin, lima tahun yang lalu. Malam gelap tanpa bintang di langit Seoul, dengan sisa-sisa tipis lelehan salju yang sempat turun sepanjang pagi. Jalanan telah sepi, dengan orang-orang yang memilih bergumul dengan selimut dan coklat panas dibanding berada di antara dinginnya suhu udara luar.**_

 _ **Seorang lelaki muda bertubuh tinggi berlari di trotoar basah. Park Chanyeol-lelaki muda itu-berlari secepat yang ia mampu, terengah dengan kabut putih tipis mengepul dari nafasnya yang beradu dengan udara dingin. Langkahnya cepat dan tergesa, tak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia nyaris tergelincir jalanan licin beberapa kali selama ia berlari. Yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanya bagaimana cara ia segera tiba di taman kota, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang-ia harap-masih menunggunya.**_

 _ **Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.28 malam, yang berarti telah lima jam dari perjanjiannya awal mereka.**_

 _ **Ia terlambat. Amat sangat terlambat.**_

 _ **Beberapa langkah lagi hingga pandangannya melihat area taman kota di sudut persimpangan jalan. Dengan nafas masih terengah tak beraturan, lelaki tinggi itu menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh taman bermain tersebut. Sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda seorangpun berada di sana.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Bohong jika ia tidak merasa kecewa, namun di sisi lain ia berusaha paham. Hanya orang tak waras yang mau menunggu selama lima jam di antara udara sedingin ini.**_

 _ **Ia tidak mungkin menunggumu hingga semalam ini, Park Chanyeol. Dan lagi-mungkin ia justru tidak datang sama sekali sejak awal...**_

 _ **Namun kemudian, tatapannya terhenti. Ia melihatnya. Sesosok lelaki mungil yang terduduk di sebuah ayuran. Semburat cahaya lampu taman yang menyala redup menyinari sosoknya di antara gelap malam. Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di balik syal putih yang membungkus lehernya. Jemari tangannya tergenggam pada kedua sisi rantai ayunan, bergerak gelisah oleh dingin yang menyapa ujung-ujung jemarinya.**_

 _ **Ia datang.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum oleh hembusan hangat yang seketika menyapu hatinya. Langkahnya pelan mendekat, cukup dekat untuk lelaki pendek itu kan bisa mendengarnya.**_

 _ **"Byun Baekhyun."**_

 _ **Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu sedikit tersentak kaget dengan suara berat yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan, Chanyeol bisa melihat adanya kelegaan yang luar biasa di sepasang hazel coklat itu.**_

 _ **Lama Baekhyun terdiam, memandang dengan tak percaya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol berjalan pelan menghampirinya, membalas tatapan Baekhyun yang masih termenung menatapnya seakan memastikan ia tidak berhalusinasi. Mungkin terlalu lama berada di antara udara dingin telah mempengaruhi kondisi otak. Mungkin matanya sedang berusaha mempermainkannya.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol berlutut, tepat di hadapan lelaki yang masih terdiam itu. Memandangnya dengan jutaan maaf di matanya.**_

 _ **"Hey. Maaf aku terlambat. Kedua orangtuaku datang dengan tiba-tiba, dan ada hal yang harus mereka bicarakan. Ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa-**_

 _ **Seketika penjelasan Park Chanyeol terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah isak samar di hadapannya. Begitu samar di antara desis angin dingin yang berhembus. Namun Park Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya, begitu pelan, namun tajam melukai hatinya.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun menangis.**_

 _ **Setengah mati lelaki pendek itu menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, entah oleh udara dingin atau isak tangis yang terus berusaha keluar dari bibirnya. Bulir air mata yang sudah ia tahan selama berjam-jam ini, seketika meleleh begitu saja, dan ia dengan tidak berdaya berusaha menghapusnya asal dengan lengan baju yang ia kenakan. Namun air mata itu tak mau berhenti, terus menetes membanjiri pipinya.**_

 _ **"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku..." Chanyeol meraih tubuh rapuh sang lelaki mungil, membawa tubuhnya yang bergetar masuk ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap rambutnya lembut berharap dengan begitu kan sanggup menenangkannya.**_

 _ **"Kau datang-" Bisik Baekhyun di antara pelukan Chanyeol. "A-aku pikir-ku pikir kau tidak akan pernah datang..." Lirih Baekhyun masih dengan terisak. "Ku pikir kau hanya mempermainkanku. Ku pikir kau hanya bercanda ketika kau bilang kau menyukaiku..."**_

 _ **Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat. Rasa bersalah menghantam dirinya bertubi-tubi, membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sosok di dalam pelukannyanya itu-dan untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.**_

 _ **"A-aku takut... Aku takut kau tak akan pernah datang. Aku takut kau hanya mempermainkanku, Yeol. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang mengajakku berkencan. A-aku bahkan berdandan untuk pertama kalinya hanya untuk malam ini. Membayangkan kau tidak akan datang-Yeol, aku takut-**_

 _ **Namun kalimat Baekhyun tak pernah terselesaikan kala sepasang bibir membungkamnya. Menghentikan apapun yang akan ia katakan, sekaligus menghapus isak tangis lelaki tersebut.**_

 _ **Baekhyun terkesiap tak percaya. Park Chanyeol menciumnya. Satu detik, dua detik, dan ia pun memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan bibir Chanyeol mengecupnya dalam sebuah ciuman polos yang lembut.**_

 _ **Ciuman pertama Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Baekhyun terasa begitu manis. Bukan seperti manis gula yang kadang terasa memuakkan, namun sebuah manis lembut yang membuat candu. Dan Chanyeol telah menemukan dirinya tak sanggup berhenti, melumat bibir itu selembut yang ia mampu. Lama, keduanya menikmati momen yang menggelitik perut mereka bagai ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.**_

 _ **Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang membuat Byun Baekhyun nampak begitu cantik saat itu. Apakah ini karena efek semburat cahaya lampu taman yang menyinarinya? Atau mungkin ia memang sudah begitu cantik selama ini?**_

 _ **Ketika Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya untuk membiarkan keduanya menarik nafas, ia menemukan sepasang hazel coklat itu memandangnya. Begitu polos seakan tak ada apapun yang ingin ditutupinya, serta di sisi lain juga begitu lembut, seakan memandang langsung ke dalam dirinya. Mempertanyakan kesungguhan dan maksud dari semua ini.**_

 _ **Dada Chanyeol berdegup begitu kencang, seakan tengah melakukan lomba maraton ribuan mil panjangnya, dan dengan ragu ia meraih pipi selembut satin tersebut. Membelainya lembut, berusaha menghalau dinginnya udara yang berhembus.**_

 _ **"Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku amat sangat menyukaimu, hingga ku pikir aku mulai menggila karenamu. Katakan, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"**_

 _ **Dan sepasang hazel itu kembali memandangnya. Meneteskan sebulir air mata dengan sebuah senyum secantik malaikat terukir di bibirnya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.**_

 _ **"Bagus. Karena aku tak menerima kata 'tidak' sebagai jawaban." Chanyeol menyeka air mata di pipi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak peduli-kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun."**_

 _ **Dan Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **\- flashback end -**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Chanyeol memandang bocah laki-laki di hadapannya, seakan dihantam oleh serangan de javu yang luar biasa hebatnya. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan bocah lelaki itu, namun ia bersumpah hatinya seakan mengenal sosoknya. Tatapan polos yang tak asing, seakah kembali ke kehidupannya setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Dan tanpa lelaki tinggi itu sadari, ia telah melangkah pelan, berdiri di hadapan bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Menyadari sepasang sepatu raksasa dan sesuatu telah menghalanginya dari cahaya matahari, bocah laki-laki itu mendongak. Mata lebarnya balas menatap pandangan Chanyeol, seakan bertanya-tanya hal apa yang diinginkan oleh raksasa asing yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya itu.

Jantung Chanyeol masih berdetak dengan begitu cepat, namun kemudian, dengan ragu ia berjongkok, berusaha menyejajarkan tinggi badan mereka. Ia tersenyum canggung pada bocah lelaki yang masih memandangnya bingung itu.

"H-hai." Ujar Chanyeol kikuk. "Siapa namamu?"

Namun seakan tidak mendengar apapun, bocah itu tidak menjawabnya, bahkan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Ia bertahan memandang si pria tinggi dengan mata lebarnya, sesaat menilai lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa tidak ada siapapun kecuali ia dan raksasa besar itu di sana.

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

Selama beberapa detik keduanya hanya memandang canggung, yang satu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, dan yang satu masih dengan pandangan menilai. Hingga kemudian bocah lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan bahwa si pria tinggi asing tidak cukup menarik dibandingkan dengan boneka kelinci di tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan ciri-ciri bocah lelaki di hadapannya. Memandang rambut hitam tipisnya, mata coklat gelap yang begitu lebar, bibir dan hidung mungil, serta sepasang pipi yang chubby. Ia nampak begitu manis.

Untuk sesaat Chanyeol berpikir apa mungkin ia telah berubah menjadi seorang pedofil. Namun perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya bukanlah perasaan semacam itu. Ini lebih seperti sebuah perasaan kekaguman, ingin mengenal, dan-ingin melindunginya...

"Apa aku boleh bermain denganmu?" Chanyeol kembali mencoba peruntungannya, dan kali ini kembali berhasil menarik perhatian bocah tersebut.

Untuk sesaat ia nampak kaget dengan suara berat yang Chanyeol miliki, memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan takut. Namun kemudian sepasang mata bocah itu melebar, menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan berjalan tertatih mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Chanyeol terkaget sekaligus ingin tertawa dibuatnya. Bocah itu menyentuh telinga Chanyeol ragu dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Dumbo." Lirihnya pelan.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ada kehangatan luar biasa yang seketika menyergap dirinya kala mendengar suara si bocah mungil untuk pertama kali.

"Dumbo? Apa uncle nampak seperti Dumbo?" Chanyeol kembali terkekeh, membiarkan bocah itu tetap menyentuh telinganya.

"Eum. Dumbo."

 _Oh, panggilan itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya..._

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Well, kau mempunyai telinga yang juga sedikit lebar. Apa kau bayi Dumbo?" Goda Chanyeol, berusaha menyentuh telinganya, membuat bocah lelaki itu terkikik menjauhkan diri dari jangkauannya.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah kehangatan yang begitu asing Chanyeol rasakan kala mendengar tawa itu. Terdengar begitu polos, dan menenangkan. Bergemerincing, bagai lonceng angin musim panas.

"Anniya~ Bunny!" Tangan kecilnya mengulurkan boneka kelinci di dekapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Bunny? Apa kau bayi kelinci?" Chanyeol menaikkan alis.

Bocah itu mengangguk, kembali menunjukkan bonekanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Jiwonnie! Waktunya makan!" Suara Luhan terdengar dari teras rumah.

"Oh?" Bocah lelaki itu memalingkan kepalanya dari Chanyeol, memandang ke sumber suara, namun tidak memberikan reaksi apapun setelahnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau Jiwonnie?" Tanyanya lembut, membuat si bocah lelaki kembali memandangnya, seakan baru teringat bahwa ia tidak sendirian.

Bocah lelaki itu mengangguk ragu, seakan tak yakin ingin berbagi namanya pada lelaki asing tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

 _Jiwonnie. Nama yang manis._

"Kalau begitu, haruskah kita ke sana dan makan siang? Apa kelinci kecil ini tidak lapar, eum?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut bocah itu pelan.

Selama beberapa detik Jiwon hanya terdiam, seakan menimbah-nimbang penawaran si Dumbo. Haruskah ia pergi? Apakah eomma akan marah jika ia ikut dengan orang asing? Tidak, eomma suka Dumbo, jadi uncle yang satu ini tidak akan apa-apa.

Jiwon-pun mengangguk kecil.

Chanyeol berdiri, dan seketika, itu membuat Jiwon mengerutkan dahi tak senang dengan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang kembali. Ia mengerutkan dahi, dan mengulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada Chanyeol seakan merajuk.

"Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Seumur hidup ia belum pernah menggendong seorang anak kecil, dan membayangkannya membuat ia sedikit takut.

Namun anggukan kecil yang diberikan Jiwon seketika meluluhkan hatinya. Chanyeol kembali berlutut, meraih Jiwon ke dalam lengan kekarnya dan membawa bocah mungil itu pada gendongan tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Jiwon nampak kaget dengan pemandangannya di sekitarnya, merasa belum pernah merasa setinggi ini ketilka berada di gendongan eomma ataupun uncle Luhan-nya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kekehan senang, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dalam gendongan Chanyeol, dengan boneka kelinci didekap erat di dadanya.

 _Ya Tuhan, manis sekali._

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya.

Luhan berjalan tergesa ke arah Chanyeol ketika melihat ia dan Jiwon berjalan ke arahnya. Wajah nampak khawatir sekaligus lega.

"Astaga. Aku pikir ia menghilang. Ia tidak ada di kotak pasir mainannya."

"Jagoan ini sedang bermain di antara perosotan taman ketika aku menyapanya." Jelas Chanyeol seraya tersenyum pada Jiwon yang kini tengah bermain dengan telinganya, tersenyum lebar ketika menyadari Chanyeol memandangnya.

Luhan nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Apa baru saja Jiwon tersenyum? Pada orang asing?!

"A-ah, ya." Luhan menjawab ragu. Masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan langka di hadapannya. "Sehun baru saja tiba, ngomong-ngomong. Kau bisa menemuinya, Chanyeol-ssi." Luhan mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil alih Jiwon dari gendongan Chanyeol. Dan kali ini ia kembali terkaget ketika melihat Jiwon mencebikkan bibir, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu Chanyeol sambil memeluk leher lelaki tinggi itu erat, tak ingin meninggalkannya.

What the hell Byun Jiwon?! Kenapa seakan-akan justru aku yang orang asing di sini?!

Luhan ternganga tidak percaya.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan-ssi. Aku akan mengantar Jiwon ke tempat makan siangnya. Ya kan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jiwon, yang dibalas dengan anggukan cepat si bocah mungil.

Keduanya pun berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih ternganga bingung.

Ya Tuhan, keajaiban telah datang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia biasanya sangat pendiam." Suara Luhan membangunkan lamunan Chanyeol, yang sedari tadi tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari bocah kecil di meja makan itu. Sibuk melahap carbonara di piring plastiknya-susah payah menggunakan garpu dan memutuskan menggunakan tangannya hingga belepotan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, menoleh pada Luhan yang kemudian duduk di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

"Jiwonnie. Ia bahkan tidak membiarkan orang asing berbicara padanya. Biasanya ia akan langsung menangis dan mencari ibunya atau aku." Luhan teringat bagaimana Jiwon begitu nampak rileks dan dan tersenyum lebar di dalam gendongan lelaki tinggi itu tadi.

"Kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?" Tanya Luhan curiga, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku yakin ini pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ia anak yang manis."

Luhan memandang sahabat tunangnannya itu. Melihat kehangatan dalam tatapan mengagumi dan penuh sayang di sana. Agaknya Jiwon telah berhasil mengambil hati pria tersebut.

"Jiwon-seharusnya ia memang anak yang begitu manis. Namun ia benar-benar anti-sosial." Luhan tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat ia menceritakan semua itu. Namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat ia merasa perlu melakukannya.

Chanyeol memandangnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan seutuhnya. Lelaki rusa itu menghela nafas.

"Ia sangat pendiam, penakut, dan penyendiri. Ia-sedikit memiliki kesulitan dalam perkembangan berkomunikasi. Anak seusianya seharusnya sudah bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat utuh untuk berkomunikasi, tapi ia bahkan masih terbata-bata dalam mengekspresikan kata-kata sederhana." Luhan menarik nafas panjang, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu anak itu, adalah sahabat baikku. Lelaki itu-ia menyalahkan dirinya oleh kondisi Jiwon yang seperti sekarang. Ia bilang, semua adalah kesalahannya." Luhan menggigit bibir seakan mengucapkan semua ini begitu ikut menyakitinya.

"Sebenarnya umur Jiwon masih terlalu muda untuk masuk TK; ia masih belum genap tiga tahun. Tapi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya selama ibunya pergi bekerja. Temanku itu-benar-benar bekerja keras untuk buah hatinya. Ia akan rela melakukan apapun demi Jiwonnie. Ia telah banyak berusaha hingga saat ini."

Entah mengapa, mendengar rentetan ucapan Luhan membuatnya dada Chanyeol begitu sakit. Nafasnya tercekat, namun tanpa pikir panjang, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?"

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Pandangannya teralih pada bocah lelaki yang tengah duduk di meja makan, nampak begitu mungil dan kesepian di antara anak-anak yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Anak itu-ia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya hingga saat ini. Dan mirisnya, aku bahkan tak yakin ayah anak itu tahu kehadiran Jiwon di dunia ini..."

Chanyeol bergeming. Hatinya terasa sakit oleh serangan rasa bersalah yang bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak mengerti. Yang ingin ia lakukan saat itu hanya bangkit dan meraih tubuh mungil bocah itu. Ia ingin memastikan ia tidak lagi terluka. Memastikan ia terlindungi, dan tak ada yang kan menakutinya di dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiwon meraih lagi sesuap penuh carbonara ke mulutnya, membuat bibirnya belepotan oleh saus pasta. Ia harus makan cepat-cepat, atau para hyung dan noona akan meninggalkannya sendirian di meja makan seperti biasanya.

Ia tersenyum dalam hati ketika berhasil menghabiskan pasta di piringnya. Makanan utama yang habis berarti satu hal : ia bisa memakan strawberry-nya. Tangannya baru meraih mangkuk mungil berisi potongan stawberry-nya ketika satu persatu anak yang makan satu meja dengannya bangkit berdiri, tertawa satu sama lain seraya membereskan piring-piring makan siang mereka.

Jiwon tertegun. Apa ia tidak cukup cepat lagi?

Pandangannya kemudian kembali teralih pada strawberry di depannya, pada para hyung-noona yang meninggalkannya, lalu kembali pada strawberry-nya. Haruskah ia merelakan si strawberry dan membereskan piringnya seperti yang lain? Apa waktu makan siang sudah habis?

"Hai, jagoan. Kau masih makan?" Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba mengacak rambutnya. Membuat ia mendongak dengan kaget.

Uncle Dumbo!

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengulurkan ibu jari untuk mengusap saus pasta di bibir Jiwon.

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan strawberry-mu?" Tanya Chanyeol, dan Jiwon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Jiwon mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk anak-anak TK yang satu persatu menyelesaikan makannya. "Hyung-noona...pergi." Lirihnya pelan, nyaris tak tertangkap pendengeran Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum lembut, duduk di bangku kecil kosong di sebelah bocah lelaki itu. "Hyung-noona sudah selesai, sedangkan Jiwonie belum?"

Jiwon mengangguk, menatap sedih strawberry di mangkuknya dengan pout mungil di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu... Bolehkah uncle Chanyeol duduk di sini menemani Jiwon hingga selesai?"

Seketika Jiwon mengangkat kepalanya, memadang dengan mata melebar.

Sungguh?

"Eum. Uncle akan di sini hingga Jiwonnie selesai makan, lalu membereskan piring bersama. Setelah itu Jiwonnie bisa tidur siang. Ne?"

Sesaat Jiwon membelalakkan matanya, kemudian ia mengangguk, dengan senyum senang memasukkan potongan strawberry ke mulutnya.

Ia tidak takut lagi jika para hyung-noona meninggalkannya duluan. Uncle Dumbo akan menemaninya hingga selesai dengan para strawberry kesukaannya ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh. Persetan dengan Sehun. Ia bisa menunggunya. Lagipula, ia sudah terlanjur terpesona oleh malaikat mungil di hadapannya ini.

Sementara itu, Luhan tersenyum di ambang pintu. Membiarkan lengan tunangannya melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang, sambil memperhatikan pemandangan langka di hadapannya.

Jiwon tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang hanya pernah ia berikan pada sang eomma-ia membagikannya pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun berbicara satu sama lain seraya melahap makan siang buatan Luhan. Ini sudah sedikit telat untuk sebuah makan siang, namun mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol harus membantu menidurkan Jiwon setelah makan siang tadi. Dan kini setelah Jiwon sukses terlelap, ia bisa punya waktu seutuhnya untuk mengobrol dengan sahabat lamanya tersebut.

"Jadi, katakan, Park. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Sehun di antara potongan bulbogi yang ia makan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya, tak berhasil menangkap maksud pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ayolah. Aku sudah tahu beberapa hal dari Kai tentang permasalahanmu di perusahaan; kontrak kerjasama baru dengan YG dan segala hal busuk lainnya. "

"Bajingan itu, benar-benar tak bisa menjaga mulutnya." Desis Chanyeol, meletakkan sumpit makan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Hilang sudah nafsu makannya karena semua topik pembicaraan ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kembali angkat bicara. "Kau tahu, semua hal tentang kerjasama perusahaan ini membuatku gila. Aku tahu ini adalah cara terbaik untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kami, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa begitu sulit melakukannya."

"Dan karena itukah kau memutuskan kemari untuk sementara dan menenangkan diri? Dengan tiba-tiba membuat sebuah café yang kau urus sendiri?"

Chanyeol tertawa hambar. "Kau tahu pasti seberapa aku mencintai kopi, Sehun. Lagipula-

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti, kepalanya mendongak, memandang langit-langit ruangan tersebut.

"-aku tidak tahu keputusan sederhanaku itu akan membawa kepada hal seperti ini."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, gagal menangkap maksud pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingat lelaki yang pernah aku ceritakan selama masa kuliah dulu? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Yang kau campakkan begitu saja katika kau memutuskan pergi ke Amerika?" Tanya Sehun cuek seraya meminum soda kalengnya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Ya, yang itu. Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengannya di sini-di Busan. Ia adalah salah satu pegawai kafe-ku."

"What?!" Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tersedak soda yang diminumnya hingga menyembur kemana-mana.

"Oh, man. Itu menjijikkan." Chanyeol membersihkan cipratan soda yang mengenai dirinya dengan sengit.

Sehun mengabaikan keluhan sahabatnya itu, "Tapi apa yang ia lakukan di Busan? Bukankah kau bilang, ia dan ibunya tinggal di Seoul?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak bisa mencari tahu. Kami punya sejenis perjanjian khusus untuk tidak mengganggu urusan pribadi satu sama lain." Chanyeol memijat dahinya frustrasi. "Ini gila, kau tahu. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kebetulan seperti ini bisa terjadi."

Sehun memandang pria itu dengan simpati. "Kau harus menjauhi lelaki itu." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku tahu! Dan aku berusaha melakukannya!" Chanyeol menjawab dengan emosi, "Tapi aku hanya tidak tahu akan sesulit itu untuk melakukannya. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, namun bagaimana bisa ketika ia tepat berada di hadapanku sepanjang waktu?! Ini sudah sangat lama-tiga tahun lebih-dan kehadirannya masih begitu mempengaruhiku."

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Chanyeol berdecih, tidak mau membalas tatapan sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa kau gila? Kau sungguh-sungguh bertanya hal semacam itu padaku, Oh Sehun? Ia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu keadaannya, kau benar-benar harus pergi menjauh, Hyung. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya lebih terluka dari apa yang telah kau akibatkan. Biarkan ia bahagia."

Ada saat dimana Ielaki yang lebih muda itu memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'hyung', dan di antaranya adalah ketika ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan terdiam, memejamkan matanya lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore ketika Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Seberapa inginnya ia untuk berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Sehun, ia tetap harus pulang untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang dikirim sekretarisnya dari Seoul.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luhan atas makan siang dan waktu yang disempatkannya. Mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa mampir ke kafenya jika mereka berdua ada waktu.

Lelaki jangkung itu tengah melangkah keluar dari ruangan bersama Sehun ketika sesuatu di dekat pintu ruang bermain menangkap perhatiannya.

Jiwon berdiri di sana, memandang lekat Chanyeol dengan boneka kelincinya di dalam dekapan dada. Nampak manis dengan mata lebar dan rambut bangun tidurnya yang berantakan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di hadapan bocah lelaki itu.

"Hai, jagoan. Apa tidur siangmu nyenyak, eum?" Chayeol mengusap rambut Jiwon dengan lembut, merapikan helai hitam itu dengan tangan besarnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jiwon hanya mendongak, memandang Chanyeol dengan sepasang mata polosnya yang lebar.

"Kajima." Lirihnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Uncle, kajima." Ujarnya kembali, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tangan mungilnya terulur, meraih lengan jaket Chanyeol dengan bibir mencebik dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Seketika pemandangan itu membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sakit. Diraihnya tubuh kecil Jiwon dalam pelukannya, membiarkan sepasang lengan kecilnya melingkar erat di leher Chanyeol, seakan dengan begitu ia akan bisa mencegahnya pergi.

"Uncle, harus pulang, Jiwonnie. Oke?" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum, mengusap pipi chubby Jiwon dengan sayang.

Namun bukannya memberi persetujuan, bocah lelaki itu justru menggeleng, mulai terisak dan kembali menggenggam lengan jaket Chanyeol erat-erat.

"Kajimaa..."

Luhan yang semula hanya memandang semua adegan itu dari kejauhan, memutuskan untuk bertindak, membantu Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari Jiwon. Diraihnya tubuh bocah lelaki itu ke dalam gendongannya, membuat Jiwon meronta-ronta dengan tangis lolos dari bibirnya.

Luhan melemparkan senyuman maaf pada Chanyeol, dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi hanya menghela nafas. Ia melangkah mendekat dan mengusap lembut rambut Jiwon yang masih meronta-ronta mengulurkan tangan, memberikan tatapan memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Uncle berjanji akan kemari lagi, ne?" Ujar Chanyeol pelan, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang menetes di pipi chubby tersebut.

Jiwon masih terisak, namun paling tidak tangisannya telah mereda. Dengan pipi menggembung dan pout di bibirnya, ia menerima pelukan terakhir dari Chanyeol, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik ceruk leher lelaki tinggi tersebut seraya melingkarkan lengannya erat.

"Janji?" Lirih Jiwon pelan dengan nada memohon.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Hello! Update short chapter untuk kalian, with a lot of yeol x jiwon moment, and a little chanbaek flashback

Maaf buat update yang lama. Currently, aku sakit, sampe bahkan buat ngelihat monitor laptop dan hp lama-lama aja nggak sanggup. Tapi akhirnya aku cukup puas karena akhirnya chap ini bisa publish juga.

Actually, many things kinda make me depressed recently. Badan susah banget digerakin, ga bisa masuk kuliah berhari-hari, nanggung tugas yang menumpuk, and all the other kind of shits. Bukan maksudku ngeluh, tapi kadang aku pengen jujur aja kalo aku tu kadang ngerasa capek juga. Ehehe

Seperti biasa, thank you so damn much buat yang udah read, fav, foll, dan review. All my love for you, guys~

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di update berikutnya, okai!

 **Big hugs and kisses,**

 **mashedpootato**


	5. 4th Piece : Angel

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 4th Piece -**

 **Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **flashback dicetak tebal dan miring**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun's POV**

 **.**

 _ **Ketika ia pergi, aku menemukan diriku seakan tersesat,**_

 _ **Tak mengenal arah di antara kegelapan...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kepergian Chanyeol bukanlah sekedar momen dimana ia meninggalkan diriku. Namun juga saat-saat dimana aku menyadari bahwa bukan hanya hati yang telah ku berikan padanya selama ini. Namun juga tubuhku.**_

 _ **Aku menyadari diriku tengah mengandung seorang bayi di dalam perutku tepat tiga hari setelah kepergiannya. Ya, sesosok bayi yang tengah berkembang dalam rahimku-darah dagingku dan juga Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Ditengah patah hati dan rasa sakit atas pengkhianatan, secercah harapan muncul dalam diriku. Mungkin-hanya mungkin-jika aku datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tengah mengandung bayinya ia akan berubah pikiran. Mungkin ia akan kembali, bertanggung jawab, dan bersedia hidup bersamaku. Dan dengan kepercayaan semu itulah aku pergi di hari berikutnya. Menuju kediaman Park dengan berharap kan mampu bertemu dengan pria yang masih ku cintai itu.**_

 _ **Tapi apa yang ku lihat saat itu justru menghancurkan sisa-sisa hati yang masih utuh dalam diriku. Tepat di depan mataku, aku melihat Park Chanyeol mencium seorang lelaki mungil lain, berujar cinta, dan menyapukan jemari di pipinya.**_

 _ **Dan aku menemukan diriku berbalik, menyadari bahwa aku telah terlambat. Bahwa aku tak akan bisa membawanya kembali, hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang kami lakukan di masa lalu. Ya, bayi di dalam kandunganku ini tak lebih hanyalah buah dari sebuah kesalahan bagi hidup Park Chanyeol yang sempurna.**_

 _ **Apa yang harus ku lakukan...?**_

 _ **Malam itu, aku terdiam seorang diri di dalam bath tub kamar mandiku. Tubuhku yang masih berbalut kaos tipis baju tidur kini telah basah kuyup, merasa bingung dan putus asa.**_

 _ **Dingin.**_

 _ **Dan aku sendirian.**_

 _ **Rasanya terlalu sepi ketika aku telah terbiasa oleh kehadirannya di sisiku.**_

 _ **Yang ku rasakan hanya kehampaan. Hingga perlahan dingin membawaku ke dalam kegelapan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cahaya putih dan aroma pahit obat dan antiseptik.**_

 _ **Aku mengerjapkan kelopak mataku perlahan, berusaha menghalau cahaya yang seketika menerpa netraku.**_

 _ **"Kau sudah bangun, sayang."**_

 _ **Sebuah bisikan yang disertai genggaman lembut di tanganku.**_

 _ **Eomma.**_

 _ **Wanita separuh baya itu memandangku dengan wajah lelah dan sepasang mata yang sembab oleh bekas air mata. Ia tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya dariku.**_

 _ **"Eomma... Eottokhae?" Suaraku samar, bergetar di setiap suku katanya. Sebagaimana seorang anak kecil yang mengadu pada ibunya.**_

 _ **Ia tersenyum, meski dengan sepasang mata yang siap meneteskan air mata kapanpun. Aku tahu saat itu eomma tengah berusaha kuat di hadapanku. Berusaha menjadi satu-satunya pilar di antara kerapuhanku.**_

 _ **"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Kita akan rawat bayinya bersama. Eomma ada di sini, jadi Baekhyunie tidak perlu khawatir."**_

 _ **Saat itu aku ingin menangis di pelukannya, memohon maaf atas kebodohan yang ku lakukan. Namun semua yang ku lakukan hanya memejamkan mata, berharap tak kan pernah terbangun setelahnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari-hari kehamilanku sama sekali bukanlah masa yang mudah. Aku harus melewati hari-hari penuh nausea, kelelahan, dan sakit kepala yang teramat berat. Dan kenyataan bahwa kehamilan mengubah bentuk tubuhku sama sekali tidak membantu kepercayaan diriku.**_

 _ **Suatu sore, sepulang jam kuliah, aku jatuh pingsan di perjalanan menuju rumah oleh rasa lelah yang tak tertahankan. Membentur trotoar dingin, dan tak sadarkan diri.**_

 _ **Malam itu, aku nyaris kehilangan bayi dalam kandunganku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan study-ku. Aku harus membuat pilihan, dan pilihanku adalah untuk berhenti, merelakan semua mimpi yang selama ini ku bangun untuk menjadi seorang musisi.**_

 _ **Dengan tak peduli, aku menyingkirkan ratusan lembar partitur lagu yang pernah ku tuliskan, termasuk di antaranya torehan lagu yang 'kami' tulis bersama di antara kecupan dan pelukan tubuhnya padaku.**_

 _ **Semua mimpi itu hanya mengingatkanku padanya. Mimpi yang ku bagi bersamanya.**_

 _ **Untuk itulah aku memutuskan berhenti.**_

 _ **Jika sebelumnya aku adalah seseorang yang pendiam, diriku yang saat itu nyaris menutup diri seutuhnya. Bagaikan seonggok boneka tak bernyawa, aku tak peduli pada dunia.**_

 _ **Namun Eomma di sisiku, merawatku dan bayi yang ada di kandunganku...**_

 _ **Terkadang, ada hari dimana aku kan terbangun di malam buta, dan memuntahkan semua isi perut di dalam lambungku. Dan ketika itulah terkadang aku berpikir apa jadinya jika lelaki itu masih ada di sisiku. Dan aku kan menangis sendirian di antara kegelapan hingga Eomma datang, meraih tubuhku dan memelukku hingga jatuh tidur karena kelelahan.**_

 _ **"Pejamkan matamu, sayang."**_

 _ **Eomma meraih tanganku, meletakkannya di perutku yang semakin membesar dari hari ke hari.**_

 _ **"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"**_

 _ **Aku termenung. Air mataku meleleh. Aku bisa merasakannya. Detak jantung samar di dalam perutku. Begitu pelan dan teratur beriringan dengan irama detak jantungku sendiri.**_

 _ **Sejak saat itu, hal tersebut menjadi kebiasaan yang aku lakukan kala merasa sepi. Mengusap pelan perutku sendiri seakan itu semua adalah satu-satunya caraku menenangkan diri.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aku sakit-sakitan selama masa hamilku. Daya tahan tubuhku yang memang lemah serta beban stress membuat tak jarang aku jatuh demam berhari-hari. Rasa sakit kepala, mual dan pusing terkadang membuatku seakan ingin menyerah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat dari semua ini.**_

 _ **Namun eomma selalu ada di sisiku, menenangkanku.**_

 _ **Aku memutuskan terus bertahan.**_

 _ **Hingga hari itu pun datang...**_

 _ **Saat itu adalah minggu ke 35 kehamilanku, kala aku merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa di area abdomenku. Hari itu malam pukul 11.34. Umma berada di Jeonju dalam sebuah pertemuan bisnis. Dan aku sendirian kala serangan sakit yang luar biasa itu menyerang tubuhku.**_

 _ **Aku meringkuk di lantai, dengan kaki yang tak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhku.**_

 _ **Ambulan. Aku butuh memanggil ambulan.**_

 _ **Namun rasa sakit yang luar biasa serta pening yang menghantam kepalaku seketika membuat diriku tak sanggup berpikir.**_

 _ **Tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja di undakan teras rumah. Melirihkan ucapan 'tolong' yang tak sempat terdengar hingga kegelapan menyelimutiku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sakit.**_

 _ **Hanya itu kata yang mampu menggambarkan apa yang aku rasakan selama 2 jam kontraksi pra melahirkan bayiku. Namun menyadari kesendirianku di antara hiruk pikuk persiapan operasi, aku mulai merasa takut.**_

 _ **Aku sendirian.**_

 _ **Kenyataan itu menampar diriku dengan begitu keras, membuatku terisak pelan di antara rasa sakit yang tak kunjung berhenti.**_

 _ **Oh, betapa aku begitu berharap sebuah tangan menggenggamku kala itu. Meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **"Kau siap?" Suara dokter menyadarkanku. "Kami akan mulai membiusmu begitu kau siap."**_

 _ **Aku termenung. Apa aku siap?**_

 _ **Rasa sakit kembali menghantam bagian bawah perutku. Kepalaku berputar. Aku mengangguk samar.**_

 _ **Sakit...**_

 _ **Dan aku sendirian di sini...**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku takut; amat sangat takut...**_

 _ **Perlahan, obat bius membawa pergi kesadaranku. Dan wajah itu muncul seketika dalam kabut mataku, tersenyum seakan ia tak pernah melukaiku.**_

 _ **'Chanyeol... Na-bogoshipo...'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cahaya.**_

 _ **Aku membuka perlahan mataku yang terasa begitu berat, dan merasakan sebuah genggaman lembut di tangan kiriku.**_

 _ **"Eomma..."**_

 _ **"Hai, sayang..." Bisiknya lembut, mengusap anak rambut yang menempel oleh peluh di dahiku. Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan hangat sentuhannya menenangkan diriku.**_

 _ **"Uri Baekhyunnie melakukannya dengan baik. Sangat baik..." Ujarnya dengan sebulir air mata menetes dari ujung pelupuk matanya. Tersenyum bangga, dengan penuh kasih sayang.**_

 _ **Aku membalas senyuman itu, membiarkan eomma menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan juga membasahi pipiku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jantungku berdegup kencang kala sesosok bayi dalam balutan selimut biru langit itu dipindahkan ke pelukanku. Jariku bergetar oleh rasa gugup dan keraguan kala dengan hati-hati Eomma membantuku menggendong sosok mungil itu dalam dadaku.**_

 _ **Jantungku berdegup kencang bagai serentetan kereta yang melaju cepat. Mataku terpaku pada sosok bayi kemerahan yang terlelap itu. Dalam sepersekian detik aku seakan tak ingat bagaimana cara bernafas. Perasaanku tak lagi bisa tergambarkan.**_

 _ **Aku terpesona.**_

 _ **"Ia sangat...kecil." Lirihku tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya.**_

 _ **Ia begitu kecil dan nampak begitu rapuh, hingga aku takut sentuhan selemah apapun kan sanggup melukainya. Dan detik itulah aku bersumpah dalam diriku untuk melindunginya.**_

 _ **"Byun Jiwon... Ini umma..."**_

 _ **Bayi lelaki itu menggeliat, meraih jariku yang terulur ke tangan mungilnya yang tergenggam. Malaikat kecil itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.**_

 _ **Eomma terisak samar, memeluk dan mengecup dahiku dengan sebuah rasa bangga dan haru yang meluap di hatinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hidupku perlahan membaik. Itulah yang terpikir di otakku kala mataku tak teralih dari sosok Eomma yang menimang tubuh Jiwon mungilku di ruang tengah, menggumamkan lullaby dari bibirnya.**_

 _ **Umma adalah seorang guru hidup yang sempurna. Di antara keraguanku, ia menuntunku untuk bangkit. Ia mengajariku bagaimana merawat Jiwonie, mengajarkan kemandirian, dan keteguhan hati.**_

 _ **Segalanya semakin membaik. Itu yang kupikirkan.**_

 _ **Namun Sang Pemilik Takdir-lah pemegang skenario cerita hidup ini, termasuk pula skenario hidupku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **7 bulan, 12 hari. Itu adalah umur Jiwon ketika Eomma meninggalkan kami.**_

 _ **Sebuah telepon yang datang di pagi hari telah mengakibatkan sebuah serangan jantung hebat pada sosok renta ibuku.**_

 _ **3 jam. Butuh 3 jam bagi dokter untuk melakukan tindak usaha penyelamatan, hingga Eomma dinyatakan telah tiada.**_

 _ **Aku mengetahui isi dari percakapan telepon itu tak lama setelahnya. Perusahaan kami collapse. Perusahaan percetakan kecil yang appa wariskan-satu-satunya penopang hidup yang Eomma perjuangkan selama ini-bangkrut dan tak terselamatkan lagi.**_

 _ **Aku mulai membenci semua jalan skenario hidupku ini...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tak ada tangis sedikitpun kala aku memandang sosok jenazah Eomma perlahan dikebumikan. Tak ada kesedihan, tak ada air mata.**_

 _ **Semua yang ku rasakan hanya murni kehampaan, seakan sebagian dari diriku masih yakin ini semua hanyalah mimpi.**_

 _ **Aku memandang tanah lembab yang perlahan memisahkan jarak antara Eomma dan hidupku.**_

 _ **Aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan simpati dari kolega yang bahkan tak ku kenal. Bisikan-bisikan soal 'meninggalkan anak dan seorang cucu', 'anak yang malang', dan 'perusahaan yang bangkrut'.**_

 _ **Namun aku tak rasakan apapun. Terlalu kebas untuk merasakan sakit.**_

 _ **Bahkan ketika perlahan satu persatu-satu tamu meninggalkan rumah duka, aku menemukan diriku masih tak merasakan apapun.**_

 _ **Senja berselimut langit nila, dengan tetes halus air hujan. Aku berdiri di hadapan pusaran ibuku. Merasa bersalah oleh air mata yang tak kunjung menetes bahkan oleh rasa perih di dadaku.**_

 _ **Malam tiba, dan serpihan halus air hujan belum kunjung berhenti.**_

 _ **Aku menemukan diriku terduduk di lantai kamar Eomma, di antara kegelapan dan sunyi yang mengambang di udara dingin. Sinar pucat bulan sesekali menampakkan diri dari balik awan gelap yang menyelimuti, menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar.**_

 _ **Hingga saat itulah sebuah terpaan dingin seketika menghantamku dengan begitu kuat.**_

 _ **Ia telah pergi.**_

 _ **Eomma telah pergi, dan kali ini tak akan pernah kembali.**_

 _ **Kehangatan itu telah hilang, dan aku hanya sendiri.**_

 _ **Tubuhku tergetar oleh rasa rindu dan sepi yang membuncah. Perlahan, air mata menetes. Air mata pertama yang ku tumpahkan sejak Eomma meninggalkanku.**_

 _ **"Eomma..." Aku merintih, dengan getaran di bibirku.**_

 _ **Aku meringkuk di antara kegelapan, oleh rasa sakit yang berdenyut di dadaku. Aku menangis, merutuk dalam hati atas takdir yang telah mengambil satu-satunya pilar dalam hhidupku ini.**_

 _ **Aku menangis, meraung-raung, memohon pada-Nya untuk mengambalikan Umma kepadaku.**_

 _ **Malam itu, aku terlelap dengan air mata dan jutaan memori bersamanya yang mengalir di ingatanku. Pelan, dan menyakitkan.**_

 _ **Dingin. Tapi mengapa kau tak di sisiku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Suara tangis.**_

 _ **Bukan milikku. Melainkan sebuah tangis lepas yang membelah kesunyiaan pekat malam itu.**_

 _ **Aku tersadar dari tidurku di lantai kamar Eomma. Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri, menuntun kaki lemahku melangkah di lantai koridor dingin rumah.**_

 _ **Kehampaan masih menyelimuti, jadi ku biarkan suara tangis itu menuntunku. Terhuyung, dengan sisa-sisa air mata di di pipi.**_

 _ **Dan di sanalah ia.**_

 _ **Di dalam kamar, aku memandang sosok mungil yang mengangis lepas di keranjang tidurnya. Nampaknya ia terbangun setelah sejak sore terlelap seorang diri.**_

 _ **Aku terhenyak, dengan ragu mengulurkan kepalaku ke sosok bayi itu-uri Jiwonie.**_

 _ **Dan seketika, tangis bayi itu terhenti.**_

 _ **Melihat sosokku yang melongokkan kepala, tangan mungilnya pun menggapai-gapai ke udara, berusaha meraih wajahku. Jemari gembul itu terhenti di pipiku dengan tatapan bola mata yang terbuka lebar, seakan kaget menemukan pipi tersebut basah di bawah sentuhannya. Jiwon kembali meraih-raih pipiku, seakan tak suka dengan basah air mata yang ada di sana, dan berusaha menghapusnya.**_

 _ **Seketika kehangatan yang luar biasa berhembus padaku. Aku tersenyum di antara tangisku, mengulurkan tangan pada malaikat kecil itu.**_

 _ **Jiwon terkekeh. Berdenting, bagai bunyi lonceng angin di musim semi.**_

 _ **Aku meraih bayi mungil itu dalam gendonganku, memberikan botol susu yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.**_

 _ **Bibirku menggumam lullaby, hingga kami berdua terlelap, memberi kehangatan satu sama lain di antara dingin yang menyelimuti malam itu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak sendiri...**_

 _ **Aku sama sekali tidak sendiri...**_

 _ **Malam itu, dalam hati aku berjanji tak akan melepas malaikatku yang satu ini. Aku akan menjaganya, hingga tak ada yang kan bisa melepaskannya dariku.**_

 _ **Ia membutuhkanku, dan aku juga membutuhkannya dalam hidupku...**_

 _ **Malaikat kecilku, Jiwonie. Umma menyayangimu...**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **\- End of flashback -**

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Tao, apa kau tahu dimana tempat reparasi boneka sekitar sini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sedang melahap makan siangnya di jam istirahat.

Tao mengerutkan dahi. "Ada sebuah toko mainan lama di dekat stasiun. Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya mereka juga menerima jasa perbaikan mainan. Kenapa? Apa kau mau memperbaiki sesuatu?"

"Aku mempunyai sebuah mainan lama yang rusak, dan aku hanya sedang berpikir apa aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Aku akan memberikan arahan toko mainannya jika kau mau." Ujar lelaki muda bermata panda itu seraya membereskan kotak bekas makan siangnya.

"Thanks, Tao!" Ujar Baekhyun sebelum temannya itu keluar dari ruangan.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan menuju lemari lokernya. Ia tersenyum kala pandangannya tertuju pada boneka kelinci yang menyembulkan kepala dari dalam ranselnya.

"Hai, Mr. Bunny."

Telinga boneka kelinci itu sudah robek dan nyaris putus dari kepalanya. Baekhyun menekan perutnya, dan ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya akan ada sebuah suara merdu mendiang ibunya berujar "Eomma menyayangimu" kala perutnya ditekan. Tapi sepertinya rekaman itu rusak ketika Jiwon tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di kubangan air ketika pulang 3 hari yang lalu.

Balita itu menangis meraung-raung ketika menyadari boneka kelincinya tak lagi bisa berbicara setelah dicuci. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sambil menolak segala rayuan Baekhyun untuk menerimanya.

Ia terus menangis, hingga Baekhyun berjanji seraya menggendong putra mungilnya.

 _ **"Umma akan mencarikan orang yang akan mencarikan seseorang yang akan bisa menyembuhkan Mr. Bunny, oke?"**_

 _ **"Eum."**_

 _ **Jiwon mengangguk dengan kepala bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun. Terlelap seraya menghisap ibu jarinya setelah lelah menangis.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagian luarnya hanya rusak ringan, dan aku hanya perlu menjahitnya di beberapa tempat untuk membuat jahitannya kokoh seperti baru. Tapi..." Lelaki tua pemilik toko mainan itu membolah balik sisi boneka kelinci tersebut. "Aku tidak yakin recorder-nya masih bisa diselamatkan. Mesinnya sudah rusak karena basah. Lagipula, modelnya pun sudah tua sekali."

Baekhyun menelan ludah mendengar kabar itu ketika membawa boneka kelinci Jiwon ke tukang reparasi sore harinya.

"Apa anda tidak bisa mengeluarkan dan memperbaikinya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Boneka ini sudah tua sekali. Aku yakin recordernya pun model lama, jadi aku yakin tak bakal bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Jiwon jelas tak akan suka mendengar kabar ini. Pangeran kecilnya itu sangat ingin Mr. Bunny-nya bisa berbicara kembali.

Melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Baekhyun, Mr. Lim-sang pemilik usaha reparasi- merasa tidak enak. "Mungkin kau ingin menggantinya dengan rekaman suara yang baru?"

"Eh?"

"Ya, memang tidak akan bisa mengembalikan suara rekaman yang lama, tapi paling tidak boneka ini akan bisa berbicara kembali."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan sebuah pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menekan bel kediaman Luhan dengan perasaan tak sabar dan senyuman lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi." Luhan membukakan pintu, sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran pria tinggi tersebut.

"Oh, hai Chanyeol." Sapa Sehun dari balik bahu tunangannya. "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan mampir. Kami baru akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli keperluan makan malam." Ujar Sehun seraya mekingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Mungkin Chanyeol-ssi mau bergabung?" Saran Luhan.

Chanyeol mengamati pasangan itu. Mengamati bagaimana keduanya nampak sudah siap dengan balutan jas musim gugur mereka. Sehun agaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan saran Luhan, memberikan death glare, berusaha mengancam jika Chanyeol sampai berani mengganggu momen kebersamaan mereka.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ingin segera bertemu Jiwonie."

Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Semakin hari, Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan putra sahabatnya itu. Dan Luhan sama sekali tak keberatan, karena berkat Chanyeol lah kini Jiwon semakin bisa membuka dirinya.

"Jiwon sedang di ruang bermain. Siswa taman kanak-kanakku sudah pulang sejak tadi, tapi ia masih harus menunggu ibunya yang sedikit telat menjemput sore ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemaninya. Kalian berdua bersenang-senanglah."

Chanyeol menenteng paper bag besarnya, dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruang bermain. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menemukan Jiwon di ruangan tersebut, terduduk sendirian sambil menyusun balok warna-warni di hadapannya.

"Jiwonie?"

Bocah mungil itu menoleh, mendongak pada arah pintu oleh sebuah suara bass yang tidak disangkanya.

"Uncle Yeol!" Ujarnya nyaring dengan senyum lebar yang seketika menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

"Hai baby boy, apa kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan meraih balita itu dari lantai. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan membuat ia terkekeh lucu.

Jiwon melingkarkan lengan mungilnya ke leher pria tinggi itu setelah selesai dengan manuver pesawat-pesawatannya.

"Eum, bogo-shipo."

Chanyeol terhenyak oleh lirihan bocah lelaki digendongannya itu. Memeluknya erat oleh dorongan rasa ingin melindungi yang seketika menerpa kuat dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol-ssi sangat akrab dengan Jiwonie. Apa ia memang mudah dekat dengan anak-anak?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengecek barang belanjaan di trolly, dan mengantre di barisan kasir.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Aku belum pernah melihatnya berinteraksi dengan anak kecil sebelumnya." Sehun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki rusa tersebut dengan manja.

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang oleh hembusan nafas Sehun di dekat lehernya, mengernyit malu dengan PDA yang kerap kali diberikan tunangannya itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Well, aku tidak sabar untuk segera mengenalkannya dengan Baekhyunie."

"Baekhyun?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ibu Jiwon. Kau juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung bukan?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi sesaat. Persetan dengan ingatan buruknya dalam mengingat nama. Tapi ia bersumpah pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kita perlu membeli kue? Ku rasa Jiwon dan Chanyeol-ssi akan menyukainya." Pertanyaan Luhan memutus pikiran Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan alis. "Ide bagus. Aku mau tiramissu."

Entahlah, mungkin ia pernah mendengar Luhan menyebut nama itu sebelumnya. Atau mungkin orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dari pemberhentian bus dengan senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Di ranselnya tersimpan boneka kelinci -yang kini sudah terjait dengan rapi. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat ekspresi Jiwon ketika menerimanya nanti. Dengan tergesa ia memasuki gerbang kediaman Luhan, melewatkan pandangannya dari sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang terparkir di area depan rumah.

Sesampainya di dalam, Baekhyun sempat berpapasan dengan Ren-salah satu pengajar di sana-mengatakan bahwa Jiwon sedang bermain dan sudah menunggunya. Dari Ren pula Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan dan Sehun tengah keluar sebentar untuk berbelanja.

Baekhyun berterimakasih dan tergesa menuju ruang bermain dimana Jiwon biasa menunggu. Hatinya menghangat oleh bayangan pangeran kecilnya berteriak senang oleh apa yang dibawanya.

 _Jiwon pasti senang melihat bonekanya sudah diperbaki._

Namun kemudian langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Tertegun di tempat, tepat selangkah dari pintu yang memisahkan ia dari ruang bermain itu.

Ia melihat putra kecilnya, tertawa dan bermain. Dan ia tidak sendiri.

Baehyun mengenal jelas pria tinggi berambut merah wildberry itu, tertawa dan mengasak rambut Jiwon di pangkuannya dengan penuh perhatian.

Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Suara berat pria tinggi itu semakin meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tidak salah orang.

Jiwon mengangguk, menepuk kepala boneka teddy bear barunya dan berbalik, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol erat, seakan berterimakasih.

"Neomu-joha." Ujar Jiwon terbata.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengusap rambut hitam si bocah laki-laki dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seketika amarah, rasa takut, dan kekhawatiran membuncah di dada Baekhyun.

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak..._

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu meraih kenop pintu dengan rasa khawatir yang sontak menguasai dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiwon tertawa senang. Suara yang selalu membawa kedamaian di hati pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya bagaimana dirinya bisa memiliki rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada bocah lelaki yang baru dikenalnya tersebut.

Hingga tiba-tiba pintu ruang bermain terbuka, mengalihkan perhatian keduanya.

"Oh?" Jiwon menoleh, tersenyum lebar pada sosok yang muncul di ambang pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Long) Author's note :**

Tepat 3 minggu sejak aku terakhir update ff ini. Udah updatenya lama, chapternya pendek pula. Well, I'm so sorry guys, sebenernya ini juga di luar ekspektasi aku :'(

Versi original dari chapter 4 ini sebenarnya sudah bakal aku update tanggal 26 Nov lalu (update jamaah ultah yeol), tapi entah kenapa aku berubah pikiran. Aku hapus total ff ori-nya dan buat yang baru, karena sejujurnya aku nggak sreg sama ceritanya yang rasa-rasanya 'bukan aku' banget.

Chap ini memang aku fokuskan ke kisah masa lalu Baek (karena entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba pengen nulis part ini). I know, beberapa readers berharap aku buat segera mempertemukan yeol-baek-ji, dan mungkin bakal kecewa sama chap ini :( , tapi aku hanya ingin ngikutin storyline yang udah aku buat. Jadi semoga kalian ga kecewa, dan **mengingatkan kalo sekiranya alur ceritaku terlalu berlarut-larut :')**

Aku janji ga bakal butuh waktu lama buat ketiganya ketemu satu sama lain. Nyatanya di chap ini Baek udah tau kalo Yeol kenal Jiwon.

Tapi untuk request adegan nc... Sebenernya aku sempat bikin (di chap 4 ori version), tapi rasa-rasanya itu jadi maksa banget dan keluar jauh dari jalan cerita. Wakakak. Jadi bersabarlah hingga hari itu datang, karena aku sudah memutuskan buat mengutamakan alur cerita :D

Biggest thanks to my **dearest readernim** yang sudah read, fav, foll, dan review. Maaf aku ga bisa balas satu-satu komentar kalian, tapi percayalah, aku bahagia banget baca jejak kalian satu per satu, dan berkat kalian lah aku semangat buat update. Love u so damn much guys~ :)

Thanks juga buat **CussonsBaekby** yang udah nanya-nanya kapan update nya ff abal ini. Rascal Chanyeol jebal diupdate, sunbae~

Buat **chanbaeklmn** yang tadi pagi nanyain kapan update, ini udah ya bit, walau chapternya busuk gini. Gomawo udah ngingatkan buat update, sya~

Buat **muth** , yang membongkar kedokku (kalo seandainya baca). I heit yu :')

Akhir kata, mohon maaf atas typos dan chapter ga bermutu ini. Mata masih ga kuat sama monitor laptop, jadi ngetik ngebut pake hp sambil tiduran deh :'D

Please tinggalkan komentar, kritik, saran, dan pencerahan di kotak review. I love you guys. See ya on the next update! ❤

 **Regards,**

 **mashedpootato a.k.a kentang-tumbuk ;)**

 **P.s :** beberapa reviewers bikin aku mikir buat ngasih tahu line id ku. Menurut kalian, perlukah? :o


	6. 5th Piece : Mr Bunny

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 5th Piece -**

 **Mr. Bunny**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **flashback dicetak tebal dan miring**_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik tembok di sudut persimpangan jalan, di antara bayang-bayang lampu neon putih yang remang. Ujung kakinya yang berbalut sneakers putih mengais batu-batu kerikil kecil di aspal dengan gelisah seraya sesekali menghela nafas.

Masih segar ia ingatannya pemandangan yang dilihatnya hampir satu jam yang lalu. Jiwon-putra kecilnya-tersenyum senang di pangkuan pria yang paling dibencinya di dunia. Namun apa yang paling membuat hatinya tak karuan saat itu adalah kenyataan bahwa malaikat kecilnya nampak begitu bahagia.

 _ **"Apa Jiwonie suka?" Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap rambut Jiwon dengan tatapan penuh harap sementara bocah laki-laki itu bermain dengan boneka beruang di tangannya.**_

 _ **"Eum." Jiwon mengangguk. "No-mu nomu jo-ha." Ujarnya terbata dengan suara pelannya yang terdengar malu.**_

 _ **Seketika rasa cemburu dan khawatir meluap di dada Baekhyun. Jiwon tidak seharusnya bertemu Chanyeol. Jiwon tidak seharusnya memberikan senyum itu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol seharusnya tak berhak mengenal Jiwon!**_

 _ **Dengan gerakan cepat dan tergesa Baekhyun meraih kenop pintu, siap meraih malaikat mungilnya sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan pria tinggi tersebut. Namun apa yang dilihat Baekhyun kemudian membuat tiap impuls sarafnya seakan membeku seketika.**_

 _ **"Jiwonie-nomu nomu-Uncle johae-so..."**_

 _ **Kalimat itu terucap lirih oleh Jiwon, disertai oleh pelukan erat dari lengan mungilnya, serta sebuah senyuman manis yang merekah indah. Dan itu semua cukup untuk seketika membuat Baekhyun mematung. Merasa tersesat dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.**_

 _ **Hingga ia pun berbalik dan berlalu pergi sebelum seseorang menyadarinya. Dan ia berhasil menyembunyikan diri tepat ketika Luhan dan Sehun memasuki gerbang rumah.**_

Sebuah suara di gerbang depan kediaman Luhan membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol mengobrol satu sama lain. Jiwon berada di gendongan Luhan, nampak mengantuk dengan kepala bersandar di bahu sahabatnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengasak rambut Jiwon sayang seraya mengucap salam perpisahan. Dan Jiwon membalas dengan sebuah senyuman kantuk, menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi pria itu sebelum kemudian jatuh terlelap.

Baekhyun ingin memalingkan wajahnya, tapi ia menemukan dirinya tak sanggup melakukan hal itu. Sebut ia _masochist_ karena membiarkan dirinya sendiri sakit oleh semua pemandangan yang ada, namun tubuhnya sungguh seakan tak mau menuruti perintahnya kala itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Chanyeol pergi bersama Sehun, meninggalkan Luhan yang melambaikan tangan hingga bayangan mobil menghilang di ujung persimpangan jalan. Dan Baekhyun tak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan ke arah Luhan dengan langkah lebar yang tergesa.

"Oh, Baek!" Sapa Luhan ramah. "Baru saja, Mr. Park-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Baekhyun seketika merebut tubuh Jiwon dari gendongannya, melewatinya begitu saja masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil dan membereskan barang-barang putranya.

Luhan menyadari ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu beberapa saat setelahnya, ketika ia tak kunjung mengacuhkan panggilannya.

"Baek! Ada masalah apa? H-hey, Baek-"

"Ada masalah apa?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan yang berusaha meraih pundaknya, dengan lontaran pertanyaan sarkastis. Matanya berkaca-kaca oleh perasaan kecewa yang membuncah di dadanya. "Kau bilang ada masalah apa? Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, Lu... Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri yang membiarkan anakku berinteraksi dengan orang asing yang tidak seharusnya!"

Jiwon menggeliat dengan rengekan tak nyaman di gendongan Baekhyun kala mendengar nada tinggi dan teriakan sang umma yang sedikit mengganggu tidurnya.

"Baek, berhenti berteriak. Kau bisa membangunkan Jiwonie. Dan apa maksudmu dengan orang asing? Mr. Park bukanlah orang asing. Ia sahabat Sehun, dan aku sudah pernah menceritakan ia padamu sebelumnya."

Ah, jadi selama ini orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang digadang-gadang Luhan telah berhasil membuka hati malaikat kecilnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan kekasih yang begitu dibencinya itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit oleh rasa kecewa yang seketika menyerangnya. Bukan pada siapapun, namun rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dengar, Lu." Ujar Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak menyukai ini semua. Aku tidak peduli, siapapun ia, ia tetaplah orang asing. Dan aku tidak akan membahayakan posisi Jiwon berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang akan membahayakannya."

 _Karena bisa saja ia kan membawa Jiwonie pergi dariku..._

 _Jiwon; ia satu-satunya yang ku miliki, Lu..._

 _"Oh God,_ berhentilah bertindak terlalu posesif, Baek. Tidak tahukah kau, bahwa semua kelakuanmu inilah yang telah membuat Jiwon seperti ini? Kau pikir karena siapa ia menjadi seorang anak yang anti-sosial dan pendiam?!"

Luhan tidak bermaksud mengucapkan itu semua. Paling tidak, bukan dengan intonasi tinggi yang sarat akan nada menyalahkan seperti itu. Dan ia baru sadar di detik berikutnya, ketika Baekhyun hanya diam tak bersuara. Ada jutaan emosi di sepasang hazel basah sahabatnya itu. Jutaan; namun tak satupun Luhan sanggup membacanya.

Mungkinkah itu kesedihan? Kekecewaan? Marah?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jiwon, Lu. Kami...pergi dulu." Lirih Baekhyun, meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri tak bergeming di tempatnya.

 _Hal apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baek? Mengapa kau selalu memendam semuanya seorang diri?_

.

.

.

Baekhyun termenung, memandang refleksi samar dirinya di kaca jendela bus yang memantulkan kilau lampu neon sepanjang jalan. Segala ucapan Luhan terngiang di kepalanya. Bercampur dengan ingatan akan wajah bahagia Jiwon di dalam pelukan 'pria itu'. Baekhyun tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Jiwon tersenyum sebegitu lebar pada seseorang selain dirinya dan Luhan.

 _Kau sungguh egois, Baek. Kau sungguh egois..._

Baekhyun memeluk Jiwon yang terlelap di pangkuannya, dengan rasa bersalah membebani hatinya. Malaikat kecilnya berhak atas seluruh kebahagiaan yang ada di dunia, bahkan jika kebahagiaan itu bukan didapatkan dari sosok sang umma sekalipun.

Namun lihatlah ia. Ia menjauhkan Jiwon dari kebahagiaan itu, hanya semata-mata untuk memenuhi rasa takut dan kekhawatirnya akan kesendirian...

 _Luhan benar, aku terlalu egois._

 _Tapi Tuhan, tidakkah kau membiarkanku egois untuk sekali ini saja? Sekali ini, hanya untuk mempertahankan satu-satunya masih ku miliki...?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan rasa canggung tak juga hilang di antara Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tidak di antara keduanya saling bertegur sapa bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengantar dan menjemput Jiwon setiap harinya. Luhan pun menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun selalu menjemput Jiwon lebih awal dari biasanya, tak membiarkan putranya itu ditinggal terlalu lama seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun meski bertanya-tanya oleh tingkah sahabatnya itu, Luhan tetap diam. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun bercerita atas kehendaknya sendiri.

"Sehun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini." Ujar Luhan seraya memainkan kerah baju tidur tunangannya, berbaring di atas ranjang hotel mewah yang mereka sewa. Saat itu keduanya tengah berada di Beijing, selesai menghadiri sebuah acara pertemuan bisnis yang digalang oleh keluarga Luhan.

Sehun hanya bergumam menjawab, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan kecil yang Luhan berikan di sekitar leher dan dadanya.

"Aku belum menceritakan padamu sejak beberapa hari lalu. Ini...soal Baekhyun."

Sehun tak menyahut, membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dalam hati mengingat-ingat siapa orang yang dipanggil Luhan 'Baekhyun' ini. Ah, sahabat Luhan, ibu dari Jiwon.

"Aku bertengkar dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan kupikir ini sedikit berbeda dengan pertengkaran kami yang biasanya. Biasanya kami akan baikan kembali hanya dalam hitungan jam, tapi ini..." Luhan terdengar kecewa dan sedih, dan Sehun mengusap punggungnya menenangkan. "Ini sudah seminggu, Sehuna, dan kami bahkan belum saling berbicara satu sama lain."

"Shhh. Tak apa. Mungkin ia hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya sendiri."

Luhan terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan tunangannya itu. Sejujurnya, Luhan tidak yakin 'sendiri' adalah apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Tidak ketika ia telah terlalu lama memendam segalanya sendirian. Dan Luhan yakin Baekhyun melakukan itu atas sebuah alasan. Alasan yang Baekhyun tak ingin orang-orang mengetahuinya.

"Baekhyun sangat marah." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Baekhyun sangat marah ketika tahu aku membiarkan Jiwon berinteraksi dengan orang asing. Dan orang asing yang dia maksud adalah Park Chanyeol."

Sehun sudah hampir jatuh ke alam tidurnya ketika kemudian matanya terbuka perlahan kala menyadari sesuatu. Mendengar nama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dalam sebuah topik yang sama seketika menyadarkan ingatannya.

Baekhyun. Tunggu dulu, bukankah itu nama...

"Sehun-ah, mungkinkan Baekhyun sudah mengenal Chanyeol-ssi sebelumnya?"

Byun Baekhyun. Itu nama mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

"Sehun?" Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya. Memastikan kalau-kalau Sehun sudah tertidur dan ia hanya berbicara sendiri sejak tadi. Tapi apa yang ia temukan adalah ekspresi bingung sekaligus kaget yang ditampakkan tunangannya.

"Sehun? Kau tak apa?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku." Luhan mencebikkan bibir. "Aku bertanya mungkinkah jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-ssi sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Kau temannya, bukan? Mungkin kau tahu sesuatu."

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Bingung harus berbuat apa dengan fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja disimpulkannya. Dengan ragu, Sehun pun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak yakin, Lu." Lirihnya pelan, menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. "Sudahlah, kau harus tidur. Besok kita harus mengejar penerbangan pagi menuju rumah."

Luhan mengangguk, memutuskan untuk menuruti ucapan tunangannya.

Sementara itu, Sehun termenenung. Baekhyun...sudah memiliki seorang anak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Baekhyun menghindari Park Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu mengenal putra kecilnya membuat ia takut melihatnya. Bahkan sekedar bertemu pandang sekalipun membuatnya khawatir Chanyeol akan mengetahui semua rahasia yang disembunyikannya.

Tapi meski berikrar dalam hati untuk tak lagi menganggap kehadiran bos nya itu, Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak memandang Chanyeol kali ini. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini lelaki tinggi itu tengah terduduk di salah satu meja pelanggan dengan beberapa teman-teman kerja yang diundangnya. Namun apa yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memandang adalah karena kehadiran sosok lelaki manis yang terduduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang tiga tahun lalu dilihatnya berciuman mesra dengan mantan kekasihnya. Kini ia terduduk di hadapan Chanyeol, membenarkan dasi lelaki tinggi itu dengan senyum menawan di bibir tebalnya yang berbentuk hati. Tubuhnya mungil dalam balutan setelan jas mahal, wajah manis yang khas, mata bulat yang cantik, tatanan rambut sempurna dan senyum yang semakin menunjukkan keprofesionalannya.

Baekhyun memandang dirinya sendiri. Memandang tubuh kurusnya yang berbalut baju karyawan dan dandanan polos seadanya. Ibarat kisah negeri dongeng, lelaki bermata doe itu adalah seorang bangsawan yang hidup di kastil sepertihalnya sang pangeran, sedangkan Baekhyun tak lebih hanyalah seorang rakyat buruh biasa yang hanya bisa memandang kemegahan kastil dari kejauhan.

Seakan sadar oleh pandangan Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya, Chanyeol menoleh. Namun dengan sama cepatnya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan. Dan di saat yang sama itulah, ponsel lelaki mungil itu bergetar oleh sebuah panggilan telepon.

 _Incomming call. Ren._

Sesaat Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang apakah ia perlu menjawab panggilan ini. Jika Ren menelepon, tentu ini ada kaitannya dengan Jiwonie.

"Yoboseyo?" Ujar Baekhyun, ketika ia sudah sampai di koridor belakang dan mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

 _"Baekhyun-ssi!"_ Suara Ren di ujung panggilan terdengar panik, membuat darah Baekhyun seakan membeku takut oleh sebuah firasat buruk. _"Jiwonnie-dia sakit. Ia demam tinggi dan merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya, dan kami harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

Jika kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tertabrak serangkaian kereta, itulah yang seakan Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Sekujur tubuhnya begitu kaku dan ngilu, dengan ribuan kemungkinan buruk berkelebatan. Wajahnya memucat mendengar apa yang salah satu karyawan Luhan itu katakan, bibirnya bergetar, dan keringat dingin seketika menyeruak membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Baekhyun ingin memaki, mengatakan bahwa seharusnya mereka mengabari ia lebih cepat, namun apa yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya sebuah gagapan, "A-aku akan segera datang."

"Baek, ada apa?" Minseok muncul tiba-tiba dari ujung koridor, dengan sigap memegang tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat, nampak pucat dan nyaris terjatuh.

"A-aku harus segera pergi..." Lirih Baekhyun. Wajahnya putih pucat bagai hantu, dan tubuhnya masih belum berhenti menggigil.

"Baek, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi..." Minseok masih terus berusaha menenangkan.

"Ada masalah apa di sini?" Suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi keduanya, membuat Baekhyun dengan reflek menyembunyikan wajah piasnya.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun ada masalah, Mr. Park. Ia bilang ia harus segera pergi."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi oleh penjelasan Minseok. "Kau kembalilah bekerja Minseok-ssi. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk, menyakinkan bahwa Baekhyun tak apa-apa sebelum kemudian berlalu untuk kembali bekerja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih sama dinginnya seperti biasa. Tidak, Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu kacau saat ini. _Hell_ , ia bahkan begitu khawatir sebenarnya, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya lengah saat ini.

"Aku...harus pergi." Hanya itu yang dilirihkan Baekhyun dengan lemah. Terus, dan berulang-ulang.

 _Ada apa, Baek?_

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Kenapa kau sepucat ini? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?_

"Mengapa?"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, Park. Ini bukan urusanmu."

 _What the fuck_ , _Baek. Aku tak ingin lagi menerima alasan semacam ini lagi. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih mengatakan ini dalam kondisimu yang seperti ini. Setidak ingin itukah aku mencampuri urusan hidupmu? Seingin itukah aku menyingkir dari hidupmu?_

Baekhyun melangkah gontai melewati Park Chanyeol begitu saja. Namun sebelum ia sempat pergi, sebuah tangan kekar mencengkerang pergelangan tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya.

Chanyeol marah. Amat sangat marah.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Byun." Ujar Chanyeol tegas. "Sudah berhari-hari ini kau memberikan alasan bodoh hanya untuk bisa pulang lebih awal, dan sekarang kau ingin menghindar dari pekerjaanmu lagi?" Rahangnya mengeras, dan genggamannya menguat. Seakan Baekhyun akan menghilang jika ia tidak melakukannya. Seakan Baekhyun akan pergi selamanya jika ia tidak menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ujar Baekhyun begitu pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, mendengar nada lelah yang begitu kentara. _Baekhyun-ah, kau begitu ingin menjauh dariku, hum? Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Aku adalah orang yang sudah pernah menyakitimu dan pergi begitu saja. Lalu sekarang, yang kau inginkan adalah hidup bahagia tanpaku, karena kau sudah bisa membangun kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?_

"Baiklah. Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, Baek. Tapi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa senti di depan mantan kekasihnya itu. Memandangnya lekat dan dalam, membiarkan dirinya berusaha menerka apa yang ada di balik iris hazel itu.

 _Luka di tatapanmu...apakah aku penyebab dari semua itu, Baek?_

Baekhyun menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga rasa anyir logam terasa di lidahnya. Kekhawatiran memakan habis pikirannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya ia harus pergi. Ia harus menemui Jiwonie-nya yang terluka sekarang juga. Tapi ia begitu takut...

 _Aku takut, Yeol. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana jika sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada malaikat kecilku..._

Butuh sebuah keteguhan yang begitu kuat bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak menghambur ke pelukan pria tersebut saat itu juga. Dan apa yang ia lakukan hanya menggeleng, menajamkan matanya, menyembunyikan semua kelemahan yang nyaris ia tunjukkan.

 _Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu pada pria ini._

Melihat Baekhyun tetap berpijak pada pendiriannya, Chanyeol pun tersadar bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu telah berpaling seutuhnya darinya. Inilah apa yang kau dapatkan setelah dulu mencampakkannya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Aku mencarimu kemana-ma-" Lelaki mungil bermata doe itu muncul di seberang lorong. Seketika ucapannya terhenti ketika menyadari atmosfer dingin di tempat itu. Pandanannya melayang, menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dan memandang tangan Chanyeol yang memegang erat pergelangan tangan lelaki mungil itu.

Dalam sekali hentakan pelan, Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan genggaman kuat tangan Chanyeol. Namun kalimat pria itu sekali lagi menghentikan langkahnya tepat ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor.

"Aku memecatmu."

Baekhyun terhenti.

"Aku benar benar akan memecatmu jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku, Baek. Pergilah. Dan kau bahkan tidak perlu kembali kesini lagi."

 _Aku melepaskanmu, Baek..._

Sesaat Baekhyun mematung. Namun kemudian senyum pahit terukir samar di bibirnya. Dengan cepat ia melepas celemek seragam yang ia kenakan, menanggalkannya di atas lantai dan berlari ke luar untuk menemukan taksi yang bisa membawanya secepat mungkin menemui putra kecilnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Menggeram dalam, dan mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Jiwon. Malaikatnya itu nampak begitu mungil dan rapuh di antara selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan, serta alat-alat kedokteran di sekelilingnya. Dokter bilang Jiwon mengalami peradangan usus buntu dan gejala parotitis, sehingga bocah itu memerlukan rawat inap untuk segera menjalani operasi.

Malaikat kecilnya. Pangeran kecil yang selalu tertawa kala melihat kehadiran sang Umma. Kini ia terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya.

 _Bodoh. Kau sungguh bodoh, Byun Baekhyun. Lihat apa yang kau akibatkan pada putramu sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menyadari sakit yang dideritanya selama ini..._

 _Ya Tuhan. Apa salahnya? Apa salah putraku? Ia hanya seorang balita kecil yang pemalu. Ia tak berhak atas semua rasa sakit ini. Seharusnya kau memberikan rasa sakit itu padaku, bukan pada sosok malaikat kecilku. Sungguh, jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya, ambil nyawaku. Ambil nyawaku sebagai taruhannya..._

Sebulir air mata meleleh dari pelupuk mata lelaki mungil itu. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan cepat ia menghapusnya, tak membiarkan putranya melihat ia dalam kondisi serapuh ini. Ia harus bertahan demi putra kecilnya.

Perlahan, Jiwon membuka mata, merengek pelan oleh rasa tidak nyaman yang disebabkan demam tinggi yang dideritanya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam lemah tangan ibunya, seakan memohon perlindungan dan kehangatan.

Saat itu, adalah saat dimana Baekhyun harus menjadi sosok yang kuat bagi putra kecilnya. Sepertihalnya yang dulu sang ibu lakukan untuknya. Ia tidak peduli oleh kenyataan bahwa ia tak memiliki pekerjaan saat ini. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan hanya berada di sisi pangeran kecilnya. Melindunginya, dan memastikan ia kan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kau nampak tidak nyaman sejak siang tadi, Chanyeol-ah." Tanya Kyungsoo kala mendapati Chanyeol berdiam diri sendirian di ruang kerjanya malam itu.

Chanyeol sesaat terdiam, mengabaikan ucapan khawatir Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kepala di balik lipatan lengannya di atas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyung." Ujarnya singkat.

 _Tapi kau sama sekali tak nampak begitu._

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, meraih jas Chanyeol di atas sofa dan menutupi punggung pria tinggi itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kyung..."

"Hm?"

Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka, dan Kyungsoo sempat mengira Chanyeol telah jatuh tertidur. Namun kemudian lelaki tinggi itu melirih pelan, nyaris tak tertangkap pendengaran lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa aku...melakukan hal yang salah?"

 _Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah dengan kembali menjauhkan ia dari hidupku?_

Bohong jika Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan itu. Namun toh Chanyeol tidak nampak membutuhkan sebuah jawaban. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya siang tadi. Bagaimana tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lengan lelaki manis yang dilihatnya itu dengan posesif, dengan ketegangan yang jelas di antara mereka. Mungkinkah ini semua ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu?

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan. Ia ingin bertanya siapa lelaki manis berambut hitam itu, dan hubungan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol dengannya. Namun melihat lelaki tinggi itu tertunduk lelah, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Mengubur rasa penasarannya dalam-dalam untuk sementara waktu.

 _"It's okay, Chanyeol-ah. It's okay..."_ Ujarnya dengan suara lembut penuh kasih sayang, dengan lembut melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan tersebut dengan sama erat. Tapi nyatanya, pikirannya melayang pada sosok lelaki mungil yang lain saat ini.

 _Aku melakukan hal yang benar dengan melepasnya pergi, bukan?_

 _Dengan begini ia akan bahagia, bukankah begitu?_

 _Aku sudah membiarkanmu terluka selama ini, jadi kini akan ku biarkan kau bahagia. Tanpa kehadiranku. Seperti apa yang kau mau._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiwonie sakit, hingga mereka perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit. Itu adalah apa yang salah seorang pegawai Luhan katakan pada Chanyeol di sore hari berikutnya, ketika lelaki tinggi itu bermaksud datang mengunjungi. Ada rasa bersalah ketika ia harus menghindar dari Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Busan untuk menemuinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia butuh sebuah ketenangan. Dan wajah Jiwon yang tersenyum adalah hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya saat itu.

"Ren-ssi, bisakah aku tahu dimana rumah sakit Jiwon dirawat?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke _flat_ -nya sore itu, bermaksud mengambil beberapa barang dan baju ganti untuk keperluan rawat inap Jiwonie. Hari sudah sore, menampakkan kilau matahari yang serupa buah jeruk di ufuk barat.

Lelaki mungil itu melangkah lelah, meraih setumpuk kertas yang menjejali kotak suratnya sebelum menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam ruang _flat_ yang dingin.

Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian dan perlengkapan harian ke dalam _duffel bag_ , kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Ia menitipkan Jiwon pada seorang suster sementara ia pulang, dan ia berjanji akan tiba tak lebih dari 30 menit, jadi ia harus segera kembali.

Diraihnya surat-surat yang ada di atas meja makan. Hanya selebaran-selebaran brosur promo, beberapa surat tagihan, dan...sebuah surat pribadi? Baekhyun membolak-balik amplop putih itu. Ada nama dengan alamat lengkap dirinya, namun ia tak bisa menemukan alamat sang pengirim di sana.

Jemari lentiknya membuka surat tersebut, dan apa yang ada di dalamnya membuat dahinya mengernyit. Di dalam amplop itu, adalah foto-foto dirinya. Foto itu diambil dari jarak jauh dan menampakkan dirinya dalam berbagai macam aktifitas. Bekerja di kafe, mengobrol dengan Luhan, mengantar Jiwon, dan- _what the fuck!_ Baekhyun menatap horror pada foto dimana ia tengah berganti pakaian yang diambil dari celah jendela kamarnya.

Di antara foto-foto tersebut, terselip sebuah kertas note kecil.

 **"Aku menemukanmu, Byun. Kau tidak bisa bersembunyi."**

Seketika Baekhyun merasa lemas, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai oleh rasa takut yang menerkamnya. Tak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa pengirim surat tanpa nama itu. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan, dan ia tak mungkin salah duga.

Perut lelaki mungil itu melilit sakit oleh sebuah ingatan yang dengan cepat menyapa pikirannya.

 _Aku ingin muntah._

Dan Bekhyun pun berlari menuju kamar mandi, tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri, dan berakhir memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol melangkah menyusuri koridor rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan nomor kamar yang diinginkannya dari meja informasi. Tangan kanannya menjinjing sebuket bunga, setelah beberapa saat tadi merasa bingung apa yang akan dibawakannya.

Kamar nomor 273.

Ini dia.

Ia meraih kenop pintu, membuka pintu menuju ruang rawat inap kelas standar itu. Sekilas ia menganggukkan kepala seorang suster yang ada di dalam.

"Oh, anda datang untuk menjenguk?" Sapa suster wanita itu ramah.

"Ah, ne. Saya datang untuk menjenguk. Um...apa dia sendirian?" Tanya Chanyeol kala tak menemukan seorangpun selain mereka di ruangan.

"Wali pasien sedang pulang untuk mengambil beberapa barang keperluan. Saya di sini diminta untuk menjaga pasien selama beliau pergi. Tapi ini sudah lebih setengah jam dari waktu yang beliau janjikan." Suster itu melihat jam di tangannya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, saya bisa menggantikan menjaga Jiwon hingga walinya datang?" Tawar Chanyeol, yang kemudian disambut hangat oleh sang suster.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu. Saya masih harus memeriksa data kesehatan pasien yang lain." Ujar suster itu tersenyum lega, mengangguk sopan sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan

Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki ruang tersebut. Dan di sanalah ia. Bocah lelaki mungil yang biasa menyambutnya dengan senyuman ceria itu kini tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Jarum infus terpasang di tangannya yang terlampau mungil.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menuntun langkahnya hingga terduduk di bangku sebelah Jiwonie. Dadanya sakit melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, ketika apa yang ia inginkan adalah melindungi bocah laki-laki itu.

"Hai, jagoan," Lirihnya. "Ini uncle Chanyeol."

Jemari besarnya menyusuri anak rambut berwarna hitam di dahi Jiwon. Mengusapnya lembut seraya memperhatikan tiap detail wajah manisnya yang terlelap. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. Melihat Jiwon dalam kondisi seperti itu sungguh menyakiti hatinya.

Dan saat itulah seketika pintu ruang inap tersebut terbuka.

"Yha! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menolah, kerah bajunya tiba-tiba tersentak ke belakang oleh sebuah tarikan kuat, membuat Chanyeol jatuh terjerembab ke atas lantai, mendarat dengan pantatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sial." Rintihnya sebelum mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa pelaku penyerangan tiba-tiba itu.

Seketika jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak. Berdiri di depannya adalah seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini.

Byun Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun melebar kala menyari siapa sosok yang baru saja diserangnya.

"Park - Chanyeol-" Gagapnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan Baekhyun baru kembali tiba di rumah sakit. Ia berjalan lemah dengan tubuh bergetar oleh rasa was-was. Surat yang ditemukannya sore tadi seketika membuat dirinya begitu paranoid. Seakan 'mereka' tengah mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Seakan 'mereka' tengah bersembunyi dan siap menerkam kapanpun ia lengah.

Baekhyun meraih kenop pintu ruang rawat Jiwon. Dalam hati berharap putra kecilnya masih belum terbangun. Namun alih-alih seorang suster, ia menemukan seorang pria dewasa terduduk di kursi tepi ranjang Jiwon terbaring.

Kekhawatiran seketika menyergapnya. Reflek dengan gerakan cepat, Baekhyun meraih baju pria tersebut, berusaha menjauhkan ia dari putra semata wayangnya.

"Yha! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Tubuh jangkung itu terbanting ke lantai, merintih sakit oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. Namun seketika Baekhyun membeku kala melihat siapa sosok pria di hadapannya itu.

"Park - Chanyeol. A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bukan keinginan Baekhyun untuk tergagap, tapi ia tak bisa mencegah hal itu kala darah di tubuhnya seperti membeku seketika.

Dahi pria bertubuh tinggi itu berkerut, dengan ekspresi kekagetan yang sama besar. Ia menatap Baekhyun seakan memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan pandangannya.

"K-kau. Kau sendiri-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan mata melebar kaget, dan kala itulah Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Byun Jiwon. Itu adalah nama yang tertempel di plakat ranjang pasien yang ditempati bocah mungil itu.

"K-keluar." Gagap Baekhyun.

"Baek-"

"Keluar!"

"Baek. Kau...kau mengenal Jiwon? Apa hubunganmu dengannya, Baek?" Chanyeol mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun memaksanya untuk memandang ke arahnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan setengah tertunduk. "Keluar, Chanyeol. Ku mohon." Ia berujar lirih. "Aku lelah..."

Baekhyun tidak berbohong ketika berujar bahwa ia lelah. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, hingga ia yakin akan bisa terjatuh kapanpun juga saat itu.

"Baek..."

Lelaki mungil itu tak menjawab, dan itu adalah _clue_ akhir bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memasuki pintu condo mewah yang disewanya selama ia berada di Busan dengan terseok bagaikan sesosok zombie.

"Kau baru pulang." Seorang lelaki mungil menyapanya dari dapur dengan nada sarkastis.

Ah, ya. Chanyeol lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada di Busan, dan ia tahu password apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan lelaki pendek yang berdiri di ruang tengah itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol?!"

"Apa?"

"Kau pergi diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku, tak mengabari pergi kemana, dan sama sekali tak mengangkat telponku. Dan parahnya kau pulang selarut ini, bagaikan seonggok mayat hidup dan mengabaikanku. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir? Apa kau bahkan sudah makan, hah?! Bagaimana jika kau sampai sakit?!"

Kyungsoo dan perilakunya yang keibuan belum berubah sama sekali. Itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya ke Busan meski lelaki mungil itu bersikeras ingin ikut. Lelaki pendek itu terkadang begitu bawel, meski Chanyeol tahu itu adalah bentuk dari perhatian ia padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar, menyadari betapa ia begitu memahami sifat lelaki pendek itu. Berbeda dengan seorang lelaki lain yang sama pendeknya. Lelaki yang begitu sulit ia pahami bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Hingga ketika kau berusaha memahaminya, kau kan menemukan dirimu telah jatuh terlalu dalam dan sulit untuk keluar.

Do Kyungsoo adalah selembar lukisan sketsa hitam putih bergaris tegas. Indah, dan begitu sederhana untuk dipahami. Semua orang akan mampu melihat keindahannya yang khas hanya dalam satu kali tengok mata.

Namun Byun Baekhyun adalah selembar kanfas dengan tumpahan tinta warna-warni tak beraturan, hingga hanya sebagian orang yang kan bisa memahami keindahannya. Orang yang rela berhenti sejenak tuk mengamati kan mampu menemukan keindahan di baliknya, namun tak banyak orang yang hanya kan berlalu, menganggapnya tak lebih hanyalah lukisan aneh tak berarti.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat, Kyung."

Ada rasa bersalah ketika Chanyeol harus sekali lagi mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Namun lelaki mungil itu cukup sadar diri untuk kemudian mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki kamar.

Lelaki tinggi itu berbaring terlentang di atas ranjangnya.

Byun Jiwon...

Byun Baekhyun...

Apa hubungan keduanya? Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal yang berarti kemungkinan bahwa Jiwon adalah keponakannya tidaklah mungkin.

Mungkinkah mereka saudara jauh?

Tapi wajah, bibir tipis, dan hidung mungil itu. Ia begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Namun sepasang mata yang ia miliki...

Chanyeol yakin mengenal baik mata lebar beriris coklat itu. Berbeda deangan fitur wajah yang lainnya, mata itu tak sama dengan hazel Byun Baekhyun.

Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maumu, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol baru melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kerjanya di kafe ketika sebuah tinju dari Kris mendarat di pipinya. Ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat Kris akan memukulnya kala ia sudah pulang dari Kanada. Tapi ia hanya tak menyangka pukurannya bakal terasa sesakit ini.

"Apa maksudmu memecat Baekhyun, hah?! Aku sudah berusaha sabar denganmu selama ini, berusaha mengabaikan apapun masalah yang kau miliki dengan Baekhyun. Tapi memecat Byun Baekhyun? _What the hell,_ Park?!" Pria blasteran Kanada itu mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol, memaksanya berdiri meski dengan bibir berdarah hasil hantaman tinjunya.

Chanyeol belum pernah melihat Kris semarah ini. Tentu saja sudah selayaknya Kris marah. Bagaimana tidak ketika Chanyeol baru saja memecat kekasihnya. Tapi ia tidak dalam mood untuk melawan atau meladeni amarah Kris saat ini. Justru mengingat kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah kekasih Baekhyun seketika membuat Chanyeol kesal. Mungkinkah Jiwon adalah anak Baekhyun dan Kris?

"Maaf sudah memecat kekasihmu, Kris." Chanyeol tertawa pahit, terkekeh dingin bagai seorang _psychopath_. Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tapi sungguh, kehadirannya sudah membuatku gila. Bisa kau bayangkan. Tiga tahun aku pergi, mencampakkannya dengan dingin dan ia kembali begitu saja. Ia kembali ke hidupku dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi ia bukan lagi milikku. Ia...begitu dekat, namun terasa begitu jauh dan tersentuh. Aku ingin memastikan ia tetap di dekatku bahkan walau ia tak ingin sekalipun. Tapi melihat tanpa mampu menjangkaunya ternyata justru semakin membuatku menggila. Ku harap...kau membahagiakannya, Kris." Chanyeol memuntahkan kegelisahannya begitu saja. Entahlah, ia sudah terlalu lelah memendam itu semua.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau salah paham. Aku... aku bukan kekasih Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tercengang sementara otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan Kris baru saja. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang sahabatnya dengan sebuah tatapan bingung.

Kris mengasak rambut blonde nya dengan frustrasi. "Dengar. Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mendengar fakta semacam itu, Chanyeol. Dia-dibanding seorang kekasih, aku sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti adikku sendiri."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "Dia...bukan kekasihmu...?"

" _Like hell_ , Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengencani lelaki yang sudah lebih dari setahun ku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri?!"

"Tapi, Baekhyun bilang..."

Byun Baekhyun berbohong. Kesimpulan itu menampar Chanyeol dengan begitu keras.

 _Fuck_. Tapi mengapa ia melakukannya?

"Park Chanyeol. Apapun terjadi di antara kalian, kau sungguh-sungguh berhutang penjelasan panjang padaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri di depan loker karyawan, tepatnya di depan sebuah loker berlabel 'Byun Baekhyun'. Ia memutar kodenya.

6104\. Klik. Kunci terbuka.

 _Kau masih menggunakan nomor itu sebagai kode-kode kuncimu._

Chanyeol tidak ingin bertingkah seperti penguntit yang memeriksa barang-barang yang bukan miliknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia butuh jawaban, dan ia berharap akan mampu menemukan jawaban-atau paling tidak _clue_ -di dalam loker ini.

Hanya beberapa lembar baju ganti dan sebuah ransel yang Chanyeol temukan di dalamnya. Ia meraih ransel itu, dan terduduk di kursi. Di dalam ransel tersebut ada beberapa barang. Beberapa kosmetik, sebungkus biskuit anak, dan sebuah boneka.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut. Ia mengingat boneka kelinci itu sebagai boneka favorit Baekhyun yang didapatkannya dari sang ibu ketika masih kecil. Baekhyun pernah bercerita bahwa dengan mendengar suara rekaman ibunya, ia akan merasa sedikit tenang, terutama ketika sang appa sedang membuatnya takut dan kecewa. Boneka ini, adalah saksi kerapuhan seorang Byun Baekhyun kecil.

Chanyeol menekan perut boneka itu, berharap kan mendengar suara Nyonya Byun yang terekam di dalamnya. Namun suara yang ia dengar seketika membuat darah di tubuhnya seakan berhenti mengalir.

Suara itu bukanlah suara Nyonya Byun. Itu adalah suara Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hey Little Prince, na Umma..."**

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

 **"Umma harap...Jiwonie tidak kecewa suara Mr. Bunny sedikit berubah."**

Ia kembali terkekeh, terdengar ragu dan malu.

 **"Jiwon-ah, jadilah anak baik, ne? Tumbuhlah menjadi lelaki yang hebat, dan tak lagi takut akan gelap.**

 **Jiwon,**

 **Ayo pergi ke pantai dan makan es krim.**

 **Ayo bermain di taman. Bermain ayunan dan pasir.**

 **Ayo buat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Umma..."**

Sebuah helaan nafas, dan suaranya pun melirih.

 **"Na- Nomu nomu saranghae, aegi-ya...**

 **Jongmal.**

 **Dan Umma, akan selalu di sisi Jiwonie. Umma berjanji."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Umur Jiwon 2 setengah tahun. Itu yang pernah Luhan katakan pada Chanyeol.

Yang berarti, Baekhyun tengah mengandung Jiwonie ketika ia pergi meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Jiwon adalah anaknya. Anak mereka. Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Chanyeol hanya sanggup terengah di depan wastafel kamar mandi, tertohok oleh semua kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin-basah oleh basuhan air-ia pun tersadar dimana ia pernah melihat sepasang mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Jiwonie.

Sepasang mata coklat itu, adalah warisan darinya. Ayah dari Jiwon, yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeram oleh sakit yang seketika menghantam kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang begitu tenang dan penyabar. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu rela meluangkan waktunya hanya sekedar untuk mendekati seorang Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya terabaikan. Ia mengobati trauma Baekhyun akan masa lalunya dan membantu merawat luka bernanahnya yang lama ia sembunyikan.

Chanyeol adalah anugerah yang dikirim Tuhan. Cahaya dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Kehangatan di antara dingin musim salju. Dan desir angin lembut di musim panas.

Namun ia juga fatamorgana di gurun sahara, sirna ketika kau kira telah mendapatkannya.

Karena di sisi lain kau akan melihat Chanyeol sebagai racun dalam manis permen. Belati dalam balik selimut hangat. Dan duri dalam setangkai mawar.

Ia menghancurkan Baekhyun. Menjatuhkannya, tepat ketika ia berada di atas puncak kebahagiannya.

Baekhyun termenung, memainkan jemarinya yang kurus dengan gelisah. Matanya sesekali melihat putranya yang terbaring lemah. Pikirannya kalut, dihinggapi rasa lelah, takut, dan khawatir. Barusaja dokter telah memeriksa Jiwon, dan ia dinyatakan siap menjalani operasi besok pagi.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar kala membisikkan permohonan pada Tuhan untuk melindungi pangeran kecilnya. Semua ini membuatnya takut. Terakhir kalinya ia berada di rumah sakit adalah ketika Baekhyun melahirkan Jiwon dua setengah tahun yang lalu, dan rasa takut itu masih membekas di dirinya. Aroma pahit antiseptik, denyut mesin kesehatan, dan denting peralatan dokter. Ia tak tega jika Jiwon harus melewati hal yang sama. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya seorang bocah berumur 2 setengah tahun...

Tiba-tiba, di antar kekalutan pikirannya, pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan Park Chanyeol yang melangkah menghampirinya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Ia nampak marah, dan begitu berantakan.

"Berapa banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baek?" Ujarnya pelan mula-mula.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Katakan padaku, hubungan apa yang kau miliki antara kau dan Jiwon. Aku tidak buta Baek, aku bisa melihat bagaimana marga keluargamu melekat di namanya." Chanyeol jelas tengah menahan emosinya, terlihat dari garis rahangnya yang mengeras.

Baekhyun menelan ludah yang seketika kering di kerongkongannya. "Ia-salah satu kerabat yang dititipkan padaku." Lirih Baekhyun sekenanya dengan sisa-sisa keberanian yang masih ia miliki.

"Kerabat?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Kerabat kau bilang, Baek?" Chanyeol melempar _paper bag_ yang ada di tangannya, menabrak tepat pada dada Baekhyun dengan cukup keras dan terjatuh di lantai begitu saja.

Di sana, di atas lantai, ia melihat sebuah boneka kelinci putih yang begitu familiar tergelak.

 _Chanyeol sudah mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mendengar rekaman itu._

"Katakan padaku sejujurnya, Baek. Apa Jiwon...apa ia putraku?"

 _Apa ia darah dagingku? Darah daging kita berdua?!_

Alih alih menjawab, Baekhyun berlutut, perlahan meraih boneka tersebut dari lantai, nampak begitu bingung dan kehilangan arah. Chanyeol menggeram, meraih bahu Baekhyun kasar hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu memekik pelan.

"Katakan, Baek. Katakan padaku apa ia darah dagingku?!" Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun paksa, membuat lelaki mungil itu mengernyit oleh rasa sakit dari cengkeraman kuat di bahunya.

Baekhyun menggigil ketakutan. Chanyeol yang seperti ini nampak begitu baru baginya. Ia belum pernah sekalipun melihat Chanyeol semarah ini.

"Ya." Lirih lelaki mungil itu di antara nafasnya. Pelan, dan tercekat.

 _"Fuck you_ , Baek." Chanyeol menunduk, terkekeh pahit masih dengan mencengkeram bahu Baekhyun.

 _Hentikan, kau membuatku takut, Yeol._

"Mengapa. Mengapa kau berani menyembunyikan kenyataan sepenting ini dariku, Baek?! Bagaimana mungkin kau- _fuck_. Ia adalah putraku. Aku memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya, Baek. Aku juga memiliki berhak atasnya! Ia adalah darah dagingku!" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun brutal.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah, dan ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang semakin menjalar dari pusat perutnya.

"Tidak. Tidak, Yeol." Baekhyun menggeleng, berujar dengan suara begitu pelan. "Kau sudah kehilangan hak itu tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika kau meninggalkan kami."

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut, jemarinya mencengkeram erat boneka yang ada di tangannya. Lelah, ia sangat lelah.

"Um-ma...?"

Baekhyun terhenyak. Kesadarannya seketika kembali sepenuhnya kala ia mendengar suara lirih Jiwon memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Un-cle...Yeol...?" Mata Jiwon melebar, mengulurkan tangan mungilnya ketika menyadari sosok tinggi yang bersama sang ibu. Baekhyun mematung. Tapi Chanyeol, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat meraihnya. Terduduk di sisi Jiwon, mengusap rambutnya, dan membuat bocah itu tersenyum.

Baekhyun membeku, membiarkan jantungnya teriris oleh rasa takut akan kehilangan.

 _Jangan ambil ia dariku..._

Lelaki mungil itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Berbalik dan keluar menuju pintu sebelum air matanya sempat menetes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, _baby_. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ujar Chanyeol lembut, seraya membelai rambut Jiwonie. Putra kecilnya. Darah dan dagingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Sungguh, kenyataan itu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

 _"A-ppo..."_ Lirih bocah lelaki kecil itu. Bibir mungilnya mencebik dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap menangis.

Hati Chanyeol teriris melihatnya. "Shhh...tak apa sayang. Dokter akan segera menyembuhkan sakit Jiwonie. Oleh sebab itu Jiwon harus menjadi anak baik dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan dokter."

Bocah mungil itu mengangguk di balik dekapan lembut nan hangat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia percaya apa yang uncle Dumbo-nya katakan. Uncle baik, dan uncle tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Chanyeol tak bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan kala itu. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ia begitu bahagia oleh kenyataan bahwa Jiwon adalah putranya. Tapi ia juga kecewa. Ia peduli dengan Baekhyun, namun kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini darinya; ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merasa marah dan kecewa. Dipandangnya wajah manis Jiwonie. Putranya. Darah dagingnya. Dadanyaberdesiri tiap kali ia mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Uncle..."

"Ya...?"

"Um-ma...eodi-seo?" Mata lebar bocah itu memandang Chanyeol, tepat mengenai hati kecilnya, seperti apa yang ia lakukan ketika pertama kali keduanya bertemu.

Umma. Selama ini Baekhyun membiarkan Jiwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, sementara liahatlah. Bocah lelaki ini bahkan tak mengetahui bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah ayahnya. _Appa._

"Umma...dia sedang keluar sebentar. Karena itulah ia meminta uncle menemani Jiwonie saat ini. Apa itu tidak masalah?"

"Ne." Jiwon mengangguk, tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Menampakkan sebuah lengkungan _eye smile_ yang begitu cantik. _Eye smile_ ibunya; yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun terduduk di depan bangku tunggu ruang rawat inap. Sudah satu jam sejak Park Chanyeol pergi dengan tatapan dingin dan teriakan tajam yang dilontarkan kasar padanya. Dengan gelisah, Baekhyun memandang boneka kelinci di tangannya. Memainkan telinganya yang panjang, dengan ucapan Chanyeol terngiang di kepalanya bagai sebuah rekaman rusak.

 _ **"Kau tahu Baek, aku sungguh kecewa padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku?!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengernyit oleh nada tinggi yang Chanyeol gunakan, bersikukuh untuk tidak memandang lelaki tinggi itu. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.**_

 _ **"Aku akan membawanya denganku."**_

 _ **"Tidak Chanyeol, tidak." Baekhyun menggeleng.**_

 _ **"Lalu apa?! Kau akan terus menyembunyikannya dariku?! Kau akan menjauhkannya dari aku, ayah kandung yang bahkan tak ia ketahui?! Persetan Baek, kau sungguh-sungguh egois."**_

 _Ya Park Chanyeol, aku memang egois. Dan biarkan diriku yang egois ini mempertahankan satu-satunya yang masih kumiliki._

 _ **"Kau bahkan tak dapat menjaganya dengan baik."**_

 _ **Kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan itu bagai sebuah belati tajam yang melesat menembus dada Baekhyun. Melukainya. Menyakitinya.**_

 _ **Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar. Sekilas ia melihat sosok mungil mantan kekasihnya yang tertunduk itu. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia nampak begitu pucat dan diam. Tapi rasa kesal terlanjur menguasai Chanyeol, hingga hanya butuh waktu sesaat baginya untuk mengabaikan rasa iba tersebut.**_

 _ **"Kita perlu membicarakan ini, Baek. Secepatnya. Tapi tidak malam ini." Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya, berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang lebih mungil.**_

 _ **Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Park Chanyeol melewatkan kesedihan yang begitu jelas terpampang di sepasang mata hazel itu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek?"

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Di koridor, berjarak beberapa langkah darinya, berdiri Luhan. Sahabatnya itu mamandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kekagetan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mendekati Baekhyun, berlutut di hadapannya, dan merengkuh wajah Baekhyun.

Ketika itulah saat dimana Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia telah menangis selama ini.

"Astaga Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan menyeka air mata di pipi sahabatnya itu. Matanya bergerak mencari-cari hal yang mungkin melukai Baekhyun.

Namun alih alih menjawab, dalam hati, Baekhyun mempertanyakan hal yang sama sedari tadi.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Kenapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi?_

Byun Baekhyun, kau sungguh adalah sebuah definisi dari kebodohan. Seharusnya kau menghindar ketika kau masih bisa. Seharusnya kau tahu hal seperti ini akan datang. Tapi lihatlah dirimu, terlalu naif hingga merasa semuanya kan baik-baik saja. Seakan tak ada apapun yang kan bisa mengambil Jiwon darimu. Seakan Park Chanyeol tida akan bisa mengambil satu-satunya yang kau miliki...

"Lu...apa yang harus aku lakukan...?"

Sebulir air mata jatuh, kembali membasahi permukaan pipinya. Tapi air mata, tak kan pernah cukup menggambarkan kesedihan dan kekalutan hatinya kala itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Oh God, it's suck. Too dramatic, I know ;_;

Ketika aku update dengan chap yang lebih panjang (6k+ words) isinya malah sok drama begini. Sorry not sorry, guys, gaya tulisanku emang kayak gini. Dan sungguh, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk membuat alur cerita yang cepat. Jadi yaudin deh, aku putuskan bakal nulis ff ini sesuka aku aja :D

Beberapa readers udah menebak benar bahwa ya, lelaki yang dicium Yeol 3 tahun lalu adalah Kyungsoo. Dan sesuai perkataanku, chanbaekji akhirnya ketemu satu sama lain, walau yang buka pintu ruang bermain ternyata bukan Baek :')

Ada readers yang tanya ff ini bakal jadi berapa chapter, dan jujur aku gabisa jawab itu. Wkwkwk. Bukan karena aku ga tau lanjutannya gimana, tapi aku gatau bakal memotong storyline yang tersisa jadi berapa chap. Mungkin nanti setelah konflik agak mereda, aku baru bisa memperkirakan jumlah chapter :o

Well, officially aku umumkan bahwa ini bakal jadi update PBP terakhirku buat tahun ini. Doakan aja di tahun 2017 nanti aku bakal bisa lebih rajin update. And happy new year guys! Semoga harapan kalian di tahun berikutnya segera tercapai~^^

As always, terimakasih sudah mau read, fav, dan review ff ini, juga yang sudah ngingetin buat apdet, baik melalui PM maupun chat. It means so much guys. Aku sayang kaliann ❤

Please leave your comment on review section ya, biar aku tahu pendapat kalian tentang ff ini...

 **Love,**

 **mashedpootato**

P.s : silakan check profil bio aku buat info line id. Yok kenalan, sapa tau jodoh :')


	7. 6th Piece : My Turn to Cry

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, other exo members, Byun Jiwon, OC, etc.**

 **Pairing : Main!Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, Slight!Chansoo, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **\- 6th Piece -**

 **My Turn to Cry**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru siang tadi Luhan dan Sehun tiba kembali di Korea ketika Ren mengabari bahwa Jiwon sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit selama berhari-hari ini. Seketika kabar tersebut membuat Luhan gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, Jiwon sudah ia anggap seperti seorang keponakannya sendiri. Belum lagi, terbersit di benaknya wajah Baekhyun, dan itu hanya membuat ia semakin khawatir.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun ketika ia mendapati tunangannya bergegas menuruni anak tangga dengan mengenakan jas musim gugur.

"Aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jiwon. Dan aku juga harus menemui Baekhyun. Ia membutuhkanku."

Sehun sesaat terdiam mendengar nama itu. "Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahatlah. Aku tidak akan lama." Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun ragu.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, pikiran Luhan diliputi berbagai pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu Baekhyun nanti. Tapi semua skenario minta maaf yang sudah dirancangnya seketika buyar ketika ia memasuki lorong dimana ruang Jiwon dirawat berada. Di salah satu kursi tunggu sisi koridor, nampak sahabatnya tertunduk dalam dengan tubuh tergetar. Luhan tidak bisa melihat ekspresi yang dimiliki Baekhyun saat itu, namun ia tidak mungkin salah, itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Baek?" Panggil Luhan, pelan dan ragu.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan seketika jantung Luhan runtuh oleh rasa khawatir kala ia melihat tangis di wajah lelaki mungil itu. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis. Dan jika ada hal yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini, jelas itu bukanlah hal yang biasa.

"Astaga Baek, apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya, tergagap seraya berusaha mencari hal yang mungkin menjadi alasan Baekhyun nampak begitu hancur seperti itu.

Dan apa yang dilirihkan lelaki mungil itu sukses menorehkan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam di hati Luhan.

"Lu...apa yang harus ku lakukan...?" Ujarnya begitu lirih, terdengar takut dan kehilangan arah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa bujukan, Baekhyun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Alasan mengapa ia marah pada Luhan, siapa Park Chanyeol sebenarnya, dan alasan ia merasa begitu sedih saat ini.

Dan sungguh, Luhan merasa menjadi seorang bajingan nomor satu di dunia.

"Ia akan mengambil Jiwon dariku. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan jika ia benar-benar melakukannya. Jiwon; ia adalah satu-satunya alasan aku tetap bertahan hingga saat ini." Baekhyun berujar sedih, memainkan jari tangannya, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika merasa bingung. "Maaf aku sudah marah padamu, Lu. Aku tidak seharusnya marah seperti itu, sedangkan kau bahkan tak tahu alasan aku melakukannya. Aku...begitu marah pada diriku sendiri saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkan Chanyeol menemukan Jiwon. Namun justru aku malah menyalahkanmu, menjadikanmu kambing hitam, sedangkan apa yang kau lakukan selama ini hanya ingin membantu aku dan Jiwonie." Lirih Baekhyun, membuat Luhan memeluknya erat.

Sungguh. Luhan merasa begitu menyesal. Seharusnya ia tahu lebih awal. Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun kala itu, tapi bagaimana bisa ia justru mengucapkan kalimat kasar padanya, tanpa mencari tahu permasalahan pelik yang ditanggungnya sendirian? _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Xi Luhan. Kau bukan sahabat yang baik._

"Hey, hey... Kenapa kau malah menangis." Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan ketika menyadari lelaki rusa itu terisak. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, masih dengan sisa-sisa air di pelupuk matanya. "Berhentilah menangis Lu..." Bisiknya lembut, sambil menyapukan ibu jarinya di pipi Luhan.

Namun bukannya berhenti, tangis Luhan justru semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Bagaimana bisa-bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan hal yang begitu bodoh. Aku sungguh bukan sahabat yang baik, Baek."

"Oh, Lu..." Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya erat. "Sebagian adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya aku menceritakannya sejak awal. Aku terlalu takut untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan merasa mampu mengatasinya sendiri. Padahal sama sekali tidak begitu kenyataannya. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Luhan kembali terisak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu mengambil Jiwon darimu, Baek. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah hal itu mungkin. Mungkinkah ia mempertahankan Jiwon, sedangkan ia tak yakin mempunyai alasan kuat untuk membela diri.

"Terimakasih, Lu..." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Luhan, berusaha mencari ketenangan di antara perhatian yang diberikan sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anda belum istirahat, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Seorang dokter pria berpostur tinggi masuk ke ruang rawat, dan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Ia adalah Dokter Lee, dokter yang bertanggung jawab dalam penanganan sakit Jiwon. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memperbaiki ekspresinya, berusaha membalas senyuman ramah yang dilayangkan pria tersebut.

"Apa anda khawatir soal operasi besok pagi?" Tanya dokter tersebut seraya mengecek dan memperhatikan data kesehatan Jiwon yang kini sedang terlelap.

"Mengenai operasi besok, uisa-nim..." Baekhyun nampak sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya. "Masih ada beberapa biaya operasional yang belum saya lunasi. Tapi...tidakkah operasinya tetap bisa dilaksanakan besok pagi? Saya berjanji akan segera melunasi sisa-"

"Tunggu dulu." Dokter Lee meraih clipboard data yang disodorkan seorang perawat. "Di sini tercatat bahwa pasien sudah memenuhi segala persyaratan administrasi dan resmi dijadwalkan menjalani operasi besok pagi, Mr. Byun."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut bingung. "A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol.

Itu adalah nama yang Baekhyun lihat tertera di surat bukti pembayaran ketika ia memeriksanya di bagian administrasi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, merasa lega sekaligus takut kala menyadari seberapa besar kendali seorang Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya itu memiliki banyak poin unggul dibandingkan dirinya.

Dan salah satunya adalah kekayaan yang ia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melirik jam digital di atas meja kerjanya. Pukul sepuluh malam, dan Luhan belum pulang dari mengunjungi Baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas dan ketika ia mendengar pintu depan dibuka ia langsung bergegas menuruni tangga, menyambut kepulangan tunangannya.

"Hey, _babe_. Kau baru pulang." Sapa Sehun seraya mengecup pipi Luhan, bahkan sebelum tunangannya itu selesai melepas jaketnya.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap balik mata Sehun dengan tatapan menuduh. "Apa kau mengetahuinya? Apa kau mengetahui hubungan masa lalu Park Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Mata Sehun melebar oleh serentetan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang Luhan lontarkan. "L-Lu, dengar-"

"Astaga..." Luhan menggeleng dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan. "Kau mengetahuinya. Kau tahu bahwa sahabatmu itu adalah mantan kekasih Baekhyun."

"Luhan, dengar-"

"Tidak Oh Sehun. Sudah terlambat bagimu untuk memintaku mendengarkan. Aku sudah tahu semua kebenarannya. Dan itu semua bukan berasal dari mulutmu." Luhan menggeleng, mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindari tangan Sehun yang berusaha meraihnya. "Andai saja kau memberitahuku lebih awal, aku sudah akan menjauhkan pria itu dari Jiwon sejak dulu. Bukan justru membiarkan ia mendekat begitu saja seperti apa yang selama ini ku lakukan selama ini."

"Luhan..."

"Aku ingin istirahat. Aku sungguh-sungguh kecewa padamu."

Luhan melewatinya begitu saja, memasuki kamar mereka tanpa ucapan dan kecupan selamat malam seperti biasanya. Sehun mengerang, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah sakit. Sepi, hanya dengan suara detik jam yang membelah kesunyian.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Ia tidak pernah menyukai aroma pahit obat dan desinfektan. Ia tidak suka bangunannya yang dingin, suram dan begitu polos. Namun lebih dari semua itu, ia tak suka rumah sakit karena tempat itu menyimpan kepingan-kepingan kenangan buruk dalam hidupnya.

Rumah sakit adalah saksi atas luka lebam dan sayat dari pukulan ayahnya kala ia masih kecil. Rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana ia merasa kesepian dan sendiri kala melahirkan putra pertamanya. Rumah sakit adalah dimana ia kehilangan sang umma, orang yang paling ia butuhkan di dunia.

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Sudah satu jam sejak Jiwon masuk ruang operasi, dan dokter belum juga memberikan sebuah kepastian. Tangan Baekhyun tertaut rapat satu sama lain, dan hatinya tak henti meracau doa. Ia tak ingin sebuah pengalaman buruk kembali didapatkannya di tempat ini.

 _Tuhan, kumohon. Lindungi malaikat kecilku..._

Ia ingin menangis. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya kala hati kecilnya memaksanya untuk kuat. Untuk Jiwonie. Hanya untuk Jiwonie.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok koridor, cukup dekat untuk menyadari ekspresi kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah mantan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Entah hal apa yang merasuki Chanyeol saat itu, namun ia hanya tak suka melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Tangannya terhenti tepat sebelum ia sempat meraih tubuh si lelaki mungil.

 _Jangan bertindak gila, Park._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari Jiwon. Matanya menelusuri tiap inci wajah malaikat kecilnya, seakan memastikan ucapan dokter bahwa operasinya berjalan lancar bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

Operasi yang dijalananinya berhasil dengan baik. Namun dokter menyarankan agar Jiwon tetap dirawat di rumah sakit untuk mengawasi kondisi infeksi dan peradangan di tenggorokannya.

Malaikat mungilnya itu terlelap, masih dalam pengaruh obat bius pasca operasi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan ribuan syukur di hatinya.

"Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara."

 _Tidak bisakah lain waktu saja, Chanyeol? Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Jiwonie saat ini._

Ingin Baekhyun berujar begitu. Namun bukannya mengikuti apa yang ia pikirkan, ia menemukan tubuhnya bergerak berdiri. Mengikuti langkah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Mengenai apa yang aku ucapkan kemarin. Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berujar dengan terlalu keras padamu. Tapi aku serius tentang itu Baek, aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab Jiwon darimu."

 _Tidak... Kumohon jangan lakukan itu..._

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata itu yang mampu Baekhyun utarakan. Terdengar lirih, dan tercekat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Baek, kau tahu sendiri mengapa." Ujarnya dengan nada yang nyaris ditinggikan. "Jiwon belum sembuh sepenuhnya, dan ia masih perlu berbagai perawatan untuk bisa sembuh total. Jangankan membiayai itu semua, kau bahkan tak bisa membayar biaya operasinya. Aku tahu kau ingin menjauhkan ia dariku. Tapi tidakkah kau membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Ia bahkan tak tahu aku adalah ayahnya!"

Baekhyun bagai ditampar oleh tangan tak kasat mata saat itu. Tapi bukannya tubuhnya yang merasa sakit, hatinya justru yang merasakannya. Ia pikir ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit semacam ini, tapi nyatanya ia salah. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

"Kau tak punya pekerjaan." Ujar Chanyeol, mengingatkan fakta yang Baekhyun sendiri ingat dengan baik.

"Ya, dan sekedar mengingatkan, kaulah yang memecatku, Park Chanyeol. Aku...hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk menemukan pekerjaan yang baru."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau janjikan untuk Jiwon dengan dirimu yang seperti ini? Apa kau yakin bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak baginya?"

 _Park...aku benci padamu._ Baekhyun ingin membela dirinya, mengatakan apapun untuk membela posisinya sebagai seorang ibu. Tapi lidahnya terlanjur kelu. Pada kenyataannya Park Chanyeol benar, ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuk hidup buah hatinya, selain sebuah janji kasih sayang.

"Berhentilah keras kepala. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menanyakan kehadiran ayah dalam hidupnya. Kau tidak dalam posisi yang bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku adalah orang tersebut." Chanyeol berujar dingin.

Alis Baekhyun tertaut kala mendengar ucapan itu. "Ayah? Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri ayah? Apakah itu sebutan untuk seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya? Membiarkan ia mengandung dan merawat buah hatinya hanya untuk diambil darinya di kemudian hari?! Katakan padaku, Park. Bagian mana dalam dirimu yang layak disebut sebagai sebagai seorang ayah!"

Chanyeol tercekat sesaat, dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan frustrasi. "Aku meninggalkanmu demi kebaikan! Dan kau tidak sekalipun mengabariku bahwa kau tengah hamil! _Damn it,_ Baek. Kau seharusnya tidak menyembunyikannya, dan justru memberitahuku!"

 _Aku berusaha, Park. Aku berusaha datang dan menyampaikan semuanya padamu. Kau tak tahu betapa aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu saat itu. Tapi bagimana mungkin aku melakukannya ketika aku tahu bahwa kau telah bahagia. Aku takut, Chanyeol. Aku takut kehadiranku hanya akan membuat buruk hidupmu._

Chanyeol menghela nafas, seakan berusaha menahan emosi dalam dirinya. "Berhentilah keras kepala. Berhenti bertindak egois dan pikirkan apa yang bisa kau berikan jika ia hanya hidup bersamamu." Ujar lelaki jangkung itu dingin, berbalik tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa ucapannya telah menghancur leburkan perasaan Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana? Bukankah kau seharusnya memeriksa proposal keuangan kantor hari ini?" Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol, sementara si pemilik mobil melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan stabil. Lelaki tinggi itu tak menjawabnya, fokus mengendarai mobil di antara jalanan utama kota Busan.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Chanyeol tak lama kemudian. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke luar dan menyadari mereka memasuki area parkir sebuah rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tak berujar apapun, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengikutinya selangkah di belakang hingga keduanya tiba di sebuah ruang kamar inap. Byun Jiwon, begitulah plakat nama yang tertera di ranjang tempat si bocah mungil berbaring.

 _Siapa dia?_ Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dalamnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan pertanyaan yang nyaris ia lontarkan pada Chanyeol. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Tidak ketika lelaki tinggi itu nampak begitu menikmati momen menyapukan jemarinya ke surai hitam si bocah lelaki. Wajahnya yang biasanya begitu tegas nampak memandang lembut, dan...penuh kasih sayang.

Pelan, kelopak mata mungil itu terbuka. Kyungsoo terhenyak. Sepasang mata coklat itu, ia begitu mengenalnya. Mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki seorang Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin salah. Ia telah mengenal sepasang iris coklat itu sejak begitu lama.

"Un-cle..." Lirih bocah mungil berparas manis itu. Dan Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

"Uncle di sini sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Chanyeol pelan. Bocah itu mengangguk, seakan yakin semua hal yang Chanyeol ucapkan pasti benar adanya.

Kyungsoo masih melekatkan pandangannya ke kedua sosok di depannya ketika mata si bocah mungil menangkap keberadaannya. Lebar dan polos, seakan bertanya-tanya siapa sosok asing yang bersama uncle nya ini.

"Jiwon, ini uncle Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, ini Jiwonie." Ujar Chanyeol memperkenalkan.

"Hai, Jiwon." Ujar Kyungsoo ramah. Namun alih-alih menerima sapaan Kyungsoo, Jiwon justru beringsut, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh, mengusap rambut si bocah mungil pelan.

Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibir, namun kemudian ia mendapat sebuah akal. "Oh! Aku punya sesuatu untuk Jiwonie." Ujarnya ketika teringat dengan sebuket bunga matahari yang Chanyeol suruh bawakan sejak tadi. Ia menyodorkannya ragu, dan dengan malu-malu Jiwon mengintip dari balik dekapan dada Chanyeol.

"Jiwon suka bunga matahari bukan? Uncle Kyung membawakannya untuk Jiwonie." Bujuk Chanyeol, meraih bunga matahari tersebut untuk kemudian dipindahkan ke dalam dekapan dada Jiwon.

Bocah mungil itu terdiam, nampak terpesona dengan warna kuning cerah bunga tersebut. "Eum." Lirihnya. "Kansaham-nida, un-cle."

Dan kali ini, Kyungsoo lah yang dibuat terpesona. Bagaimana tidak, ketika seulas senyum manis itu diberikan dengan begitu tulus padanya. Dengan susah payah, ia menahan jeritan gemas yang nyaris ia keluarkan. Dan hatinya menghangat kala si bocah mungil memberikan pelukan terimakasih kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Memperhatikan bagaimana Jiwon perlahan membuka hati untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Ketiganya terlibat obrolan hangat satu sama lain. Hanya obrolan sederhana dan candaan satu sama lain. Di luar dugaan, Jiwon pun sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan rasa malu dan takutnya pada Kyungsoo, membiarkan lelaki bermata doe itu mengusap rambutnya sayang. Dan di antara obrolan hangat mereka, pintu kamar terbuka. Baekhyun berdiri di sana, tak bisa mengontrol ekspresi kagetnya untuk sesaat.

"Oh? Anyeonghaseyo." Kyungsoo memberi salam terlebih dahulu, sesaat membungkuk memberi salam meski dalam hati ia merasa sama kagetnya dengan Baekhyun.

"A-ah, ne." Jawab Baekhyun ragu, menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah masuk dengan langkah tak yakin.

"Umma!" Jiwon memanggil ibunya, dengan ceria menunjukkan buket bunga matahari di dekapannya.

"Oh...ini manis sekali, sayang. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Meski masih dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun berjalan medekati putranya, memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di dahi. Jiwon menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan semua adegan itu, dan ia menghela nafas samar dari bibirnya. "Kami akan undur diri dulu." Ia berdiri, kemudian diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang nampak sedikit bingung. "Jiwonie, uncle pulang dulu, ne?" Ujarnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut bocah itu sekali lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Dan terimakasih sudah mampir menjenguknya." Lirih Baekhyun, memilih untuk tidak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Bukankah sudah seharusnya begitu?" Ada sebuah nada ketus di balik kalimat Chanyeol, namun agaknya hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menyadarinya kala itu.

Pintu tertutup. Baekhyun tak bergeming.

"Um-ma...?"

Lelaki mungil itu tersadar oleh panggilan Jiwon, dan berusaha memasang senyuman termanis pada buah hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak memperkenalkanku padanya." Itu adalah komentar pertama Kyungsoo ketika ia dan Park Chanyeol kembali memasuki mobil.

Tidak perlu bertanya untuk Chanyeol mengetahui siapa yang dimaksudkan Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Bukan maksudnya untuk tak mau memperkenalkan mereka satu sama lain. Hanya saja, ada rasa ragu yang menghentikan Chanyeol kala ia hendak melakukannya.

"Jadi...tidakkah bertemu Jiwon membuatmu ingin pulang ke Seoul? Apa kau tidak merindukan _nya,_ Kyung?" Chanyeol jelas sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sedikit kesal.

"Kau mengabaikan pertanyaanku, Chanyeol. Dan ya, Jiwon membuat aku merindukan _nya_. Apa kau sedang berusaha membuatku membatalkan pertunangan kita, Chanyeol?" Jawab Kyungsoo, menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol yang tengah fokus pada kemudi.

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Kau tahu bukan begitu maksudku, Kyung."

Kyungsoo memilih untuk terdiam, hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakan rasa penasarannya. "Jadi... Jiwon adalah putra lelaki tadi, bukan? Byun Baekhyun?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan namanya?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dari salah satu karyawanmu di cafe. Aku sedikit penasaran ketika sempat melihatnya beberapa waktu lalu."

Chanyeol tidak kaget dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu memang pintar mencari informasi dari sekelilingnya.

"Ia nampak begitu muda untuk memiliki seorang putra, ngomong-ngomong." Komentar Kyungsoo tanpa maksud apapun.

"Jiwon adalah putra Baekhyun." Ada sebuah jeda sesaat di kalimat Chanyeol. "Tapi ia juga putraku."

Kyungsoo menoleh, memberikan perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol seutuhnya. "A-apa yang kau katakan...?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Kyung. Jiwon adalah putraku dan Baekhyun."

"T-tapi, bagaimana...bisa...?"

"Itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Kami adalah sepasang kekasih saat itu. Bisa dibilang...itu semua terjadi karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit ragu. "Aku menyayangi Jiwon, Kyung. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir antara aku dan Baekhyun. Aku sudah lama memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan Baekhyun; ia juga menginginkan aku untuk pergi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, masih kaget oleh pengakuan yang diberikan calon tunangannya tersebut, sekaligus kesal oleh kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan begitu dingin dan tenang.

 _Bajingan_.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih tangan Kyungsoo, namun lelaki pendek itu lebih dulu menjauhkan tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo kecewa. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi itu lebih baik bagi Chanyeol dibanding harus menyembunyikan segalanya.

Lama keduanya terdiam oleh pikiran masing-masing. Mobil audi hitam itu melaju kencang di jalanan yang cukup lengang, dan Kyungsoo membiarkan pandangannya terhanyut oleh pemandangan Pantai Haeundae di kejauhan.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol," ia menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuat kau dan Kim Jongin bisa bersahabat satu sama lain. Kalian berdua sama-sama brengsek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memang mengijinkan Chanyeol mengunjungi Jiwon. Tapi ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan membawa lelaki manis bermata doe itu bersamanya.

Sudah dua hari sejak kunjungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun masih ingat semua hal itu dengan jelas. Ia tengah selesai melakukan konsultasi dengan dokter ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan hangat ketiganya; Chanyeol, Jiwon, dan lelaki bermata doe itu. Saat itu, Jiwon nampak tengah terkekeh senang. Ia nampak bahagia. Dan di mata Baekhyun, pemandangan itu bagai sebuah gambaran keluarga kecil yang sempurna. Keluarga yang sebenarnya, dengan seorang anak yang bahagia di antara sepasang ibu dan ayah.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya yang seketika terasa kering. Ia kini tersadar betapa tidak sempurnanya hidup yang ia berikan kepada Jiwon saat ini. Chanyeol benar. Meski ia berusaha sekuat apapun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan kebahagian yang setara dengan keberadaan keluarga yang sempurna.

Malam itu, Baekhyun memandang Jiwon yang terlelap, mengusap rambutnya penuh kasih dengan _lullaby_ mengalun pelan di bibirnya. Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun ia merawat buah hatinya, dan kini ia telah tumbuh semakin besar. Ia teringat dulu kala pangeran kecilnya menangis di tengah malam untuk meminta sebotol susu. Baekhyun ingat malam-malam tanpa tidurnya kala ia harus merawat Jiwon yang terkena demam. Ia ingat tiap-tiap suku kata yang bayi kecilnya pertama ucapkan, langkah tertatihnya yang pertama, dan hari dimana Jiwon memanggilnya 'umma' untuk pertama kali. Semua kenangan itu masih tersimpan dengan begitu rapi di sudut hatinya.

Namun melihat keadaan saat ini, Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apa ia sudah memberi cukup kepada Jiwon. Ia bertanya-tanya, jika kelak Jiwon besar nanti, akankah ia menanyakan dimana keberadaan ayahnya? Tidakkah Jiwon akan marah ketika tahu Baekhyun menjauhkan ia dari sosok sang ayah?

Chanyeol benar. Ia sungguh kejam.

"Aegi-ya... Umma amat sangat mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus ingat itu. Ne?" Bisiknya lembut, meski sang pangeran kecil masih tengah tertidur pulas. "Apa yang harus umma lakukan, sayang? Apa yang harus umma lakukan..."

Dan hanya untuk detik itu, Baekhyun melepas topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan. Membiarkan luka kesedihan yang ia rasakan terpapar seutuhnya. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, dengan begitu Tuhan akan merasa kasian dan berpihak padanya.

Ia hanya ingin membuat Jiwon bahagia. Apapun jalannya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau ke mana?" Luhan mengawasi Baekhyun yang tengah mengenakan jaket dan beanie coklat mudanya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu baru saja datang ke rumah sakit sore tadi, setelah selama berhari-hari disibukkan oleh sebuah urusan bisnis keluarga.

"Aku akan ke La Lumiére. Aku harus segera mengambil barang-barang yang masih ku tinggalkan di loker tempat kerja. Dan...aku berjanji akan bertemu Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan kami."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, berusaha keras untuk tidak menahan sahabatnya itu pergi. Ia tidak pernah terlalu percaya dengan feelingnya, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa ia merasakan firasat buruk kala melihat wajah lelah sahabatnya. Oh, betapa ia ingin menghapus kesedihan di balik mata Baekhyun.

"Perlu ku temani? Paling tidak aku bisa membelamu jika si brengsek itu berani macam-macam." Ujar Luhan khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Kau disini saja, menemani Jiwon selama aku pergi. Lagipula, bukankah aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua secepat mungkin?"

Luhan memikirkan jawaban Baekhyun itu, dan kemudian ia melangkah pelan, meraih Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan lembut.

"Aku benar-benar ingin melarangmu bertemu dengan si brengsek itu. Tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa. Kau benar, kau harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua. Menyelesaikannya, sehingga kemudian kau dapat bisa kembali tersenyum lega."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sama eratnya.

 _Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Lu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek?"

Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu cafe ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara tak asing memanggilnya. Ia mengangkat pandangannya, dan ia memandang sosok pria tinggi yang begitu dikenalnya tersebut.

"Wu Yifan." Lirihnya, sedikit tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya saat itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya bergeming di tempatnya, Kris tersenyum, berjalan ke arahnya dan mengusap rambut pria yang lebih mungil. "Kemana saja kau, adik mungil. Kau sangat sulit ku hubungi."

Ragu Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan Kris dengan malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak malu, lelaki di hadapannya ini kini sudah tahu dengan semua kebohongan yang dikarangnya tentang hubungan mereka berdua.

"Kau...tidak marah...padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Untuk apa aku marah, Baek. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu. Tapi tetap saja, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu _green tea_ hangat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelaskan semuanya pada Kris sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit, terlebih karena lelaki blasteran Kanada itu sudah tahu semua cerita yang sebenarnya dari Chanyeol. Tapi tetap saja, Kris ingin mendengar beberapa hal dari sudut pandang Baekhyun, diantaranya yaitu alasan Baekhyun melakukan itu semua.

"Aku paham dengan kekesalanmu, Baek. Chanyeol memang terkadang tidak bisa menjaga bicaranya. Tapi percayalah, terkadang apa yang dia ucapkan tidaklah mencakup semua yang ada dipikirannya. Dan bagaimanapun juga, berbohong tetap bukan jalan yang baik, walau mungkin memang itu adalah cara termudah untuk lari."

Baekhyun merenungi nasehat Kris. Ia merasa begitu buruk. Dan Kris benar, seharusnya ia tidak berbohong, dan menghadapi semuanya dengan berani.

"Hey, jangan bersedih. Kau juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, Baek. Beberapa kesalahan adalah milik Chanyeol juga." Kris merengkuh wajah Baekhyun pelan, sedikit mengangkatnya agar lelaki mungil itu membalas tatapan Kris.

"Terimakasih..." Lirih Baekhyun, merasa terharu oleh perhatian yang diberikan lelaki yang lebih tua. "...hyung." Tambahnya dengan seulas senyum manis.

Kris terkekeh. "Oh...dongsaeng nakal ini." Kris memeluknya, dan terkekeh satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol, dan membuka kenopnya ketika sebuah jawaban terdengar dari dalam. Dilihatnya Chanyeol berkutat di meja kerjanya, menekuni layar MacBook nya tanpa memperhatikan kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, merasa kerongkongannya tercekat tiap kali berada di sebuah ruangan tertutup hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Seakan lelaki tinggi itu memiliki aura dingin yang mencekik dan mengintimidasinya di tempat.

"Saya...sudah membereskan semua barang-barang yang tertinggal di ruang karyawan. Dan saya datang kemari untuk secara formal berpamitan dengan anda, Mr. Park, dan maaf sudah merepotkan anda selama ini." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan. Berbicara dengan bahasa formal sepertihalnya seorang karyawan berbicara dengan bosnya.

"Aku sudah memecatmu, jadi berhenti berbicara formal seperti itu. Bahkan kau sendiri tidak pernah berbicara seformal itu sebelum aku memecatmu."

Baekhyun terdiam, menelan ucapan dingin Chanyeol bulat-bulat tanpa keinginan untuk membalasnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Untuk semua kebohonganku, dan apa yang sudah ku sembunyikan darimu."

Chanyeol terhenyak, memandang Baekhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapan mejanya. Dahinya berkerut, dan ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Bersandar pada meja mahagoninya dengan lengan terlipat di dada sebagimana yang ia lakukan dulu kala pertama kali Bekhyun memasuki rungan tersebut.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, berusaha membuka kembali suaranya. "Dan soal apa yang kau ucapkan beberapa hari lalu. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku sadar bahwa selamanya tak akan bisa memberi kebahagiaan yang sempurna pada Jiwon." Baekhyun tercekat, kerongkongannya seakan kering dan penuh oleh pasir. "Tapi aku tidak akan memberikan Jiwon padamu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menjauhkan ia darimu. Aku berjanji. Tapi kumohon...jangan ambil ia dariku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, kaget oleh ucapan Baekhyun yang kini tertunduk dalam. Amat sangat dalam hingga Chanyeol tak lagi mampu memandang wajahnya.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sakit dan berat. _Baek...apa kau menangis?_

Baekhyun terisak, berusaha berujar kembali meski dengan begitu susah payah. "Aku-aku tidak akan berbohong kali ini. Terkadang-melihat sepasang iris coklat Jiwonie, itu membuatku mengingatmu. Dan aku benci. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa itu justru membahagiakanku. Ia mengingatkan bahwa paling tidak kau pernah nyata dalam hidupku, Yeol. Jadi kumohon, biarkan ia bersamaku. Aku membutuhkannya untuk tetap bersamaku..."

 _Karena hanya dengan begitulah aku bisa mengingat kehadiranmu di masa lalu, Chanyeol. Bohong jika aku ingin melupakanmu. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Karena kau adalah satu dari sedikit hal indah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku, Dumbo..._

Chanyeol bisa mendengar getaran jelas di suara Baekhyun. Dan itu amat sangat menyakitinya.

"Baek..." Chanyeol maju selangkah, dua langkah, terus, hingga ia berdiri di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk meraih wajah Baekhyun tuk memandangnya. Ia pikir, Baekhyun tengah menangis saat itu. Namun ia salah. Baekhyun tidak menangis, matanya hanya memerah dengan bibir bawah yang ia gigit erat. Baekhyun tidak menangis, namun entah mengapa pemandangan itu lebih menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

 _Jangan pandang aku seperti itu, Yeol. Jangan, atau aku tak akan bisa menjauh dari dirimu dengan tenang._

"Katakan padaku, Baek." Lirih Chayeol pelan. "Katakan padaku sekali lagi. Dan kali ini jawab aku dengan jujur. Apa kau...masih mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu lembut, terucap pelan dari suara berat seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun menemukan dirinya terpaku, tak bisa berpaling dari sepasang iris coklat itu. Ini semua mencekiknya, namun ia tak ingin pergi.

 _Apa aku masih mencintaimu, Yeol? Apakah jawaban itu penting? Apakah aku bahkan layak menjawab 'Ya'?_

"Chanyeol, aku-"

Chanyeol tak peduli dengan apa yang akan diucapan Baekhyun, menempelkan bibirnya di sepasang bibir tipis itu begitu saja untuk membungkam apapun yang akan ia ucapkan. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu cepat, kasar, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun bungkam seketika. Chanyeol tidak peduli, tidak ketika lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini telah menginvasi pikirannya selama berhari-hari ini.

"Chanyeol-Yeol-" Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang mengepal memukul dada Chanyeol, berharap lelaki tinggi itu akan melepaskan tubuhnya. Namun perlahan, amat perlahan, ia mulai kehilangan kendali akal sehatnya. Bagaimana tidak ketika ciuman kasar itu kini berubah menjadi serentetan kecupan lembut. Chanyeol mengulumkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh lelaki mungil itu dan menariknya merapatkan ke dadanya.

Tubuh Bekhyun masih begitu kaku oleh rasa kaget, namun Chanyeol bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana bibir tipis itu bergetar kala bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. "Yeol, _please_..."

Baekhyun tak mengerti untuk apa ia memohon, tapi pada nyatanya Chanyeol memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendorong lidahnya masuk ke celah bibirnya hingga terbuka dan memagutnya. Tubuh Baekhyun melemah, dan Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang langsing lelaki yang lebih mungil.

"Eunghh..." Baekhyun melenguh, dan itu hanya memberi kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menikmati rongga mulutnya yang basah dan lembut. Jemari lentik Baekhyun terulur, mencengkeram rambut merah _wildberry_ Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan gelenyar gairah yang seketika menguasainya.

"Yeol..Chanyeolh...ahhh..." Desahan itu menyulut hasrat Chanyeol, dan dengan sebuah gerakan kuat, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga berbaring di atas meja kerjanya. Kertas-kertas jatuh berserakan, tapi ia tak peduli, menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun semakin dalam hingga ia melengkungkan tubuhnya, menggelinjah oleh friksi yang ditimbulkan di area bawah tubuh mereka.

Lelaki mungil itu merintih dengan suara rendah, membakar api gairah dalam tubuh Chanyeol.

" _Fuck_ , Baek..." Bisik Chanyeol dalam, menggeram di antara cumbuan bibir mereka yang belum berhenti.

"Ah! Yeol!" Baekhyun seketika memekik ketika ia merasakan dengan sengaja Chanyeol menghentakkan panggulnya kepadanya, mendesak ke bagian yang sama pada tubuh Baekhyun. "Yeol...yeolhh...euhnggmh..."

Nafas mereka beradu kala Chanyeol tak juga menghentikan aksinya. Tangan kekar lelaki itu telurur pada bongkahan pantatnya, meremasnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit nikmat. Lelaki mungil itu mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol erat, membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Ia mengingatnya. Baekhyun mengingat semua sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan padanya. Dan karena itulah ia tak peduli. Ia tak bisa berbohong, ia merindukan sentuhan ini. Ia merindukan Chanyeolie nya...

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek...?_

"Yeolh...ahhh...ahhhh..." Baekhyun bisa merasakannya pria itu menelusuri wajahnya dengan bibir penuh yang ia miliki, turun menuju leher, tempat dimana nadinya berdenyut kencang.

"Kau...sungguh cantik, Baek..." Lirih Chanyeol dengan suara berat yang menggoda, menghisap leher Baekhyun, tepat di atas tulang selangka kirinya. Menyisakan sebuah ruam kemerahan di kulitnya yang seputih susu.

 _Baekhyun. Kau gila. Hentikan ini semua..._

"Ahhhhh eunghh... _please_... _stop_..." Tapi Chanyeol tak berhenti, mengukir _kiss mark_ yang lebih banyak dengan cumbuannya.

 _Hentikan ini, Baek!_

"Chanyeol...hhh... _please!"_

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai gemetaran. Rasa takut, amarah dan gairah menyerang dirinya tanpa ampun. Dan Chanyeol tak berhenti, membiarkan jarinya mulai membuka kancing kemeja di balik hoodie yang Baekhyun kenakan. Lelaki mungil itu melenguh.

 _Kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama, Baek. Ia akan meninggalkanmu seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padamu sebelumnya!_

"Yeolh..." Baekhyun terengah, berusaha bertarung untuk mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. "Yeol, ku mohon-" namun Chanyeol tak berhenti, mencecar lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan manis yang membuainya. Ini gila. Ini sungguh gila.

 _Kau gila, Byun Baekhyun! Sadarlah!_

Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Memberikan celah jarak di antara mereka. Baekhyun tersengal, dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Ia nampak berantakan, namun di sisi lain ia juga begitu menggairahkan. Hati kecil Baekhyun mengerang, memohon untuk kambali dipuaskan oleh tubuh tegap mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Chanyeol...hhh..ini, ini tidak benar." Ia masih terengah, mengalihkan wajahnya dari lelaki tinggi di hadapannya itu. Ia takut, ia takut tubuhnya akan bekerja di luar kendali.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun lekat. Memandang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada tubuh mungil itu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia begitu menikmatinya. Ia mendamba semua sentuhan itu, lebih dari apapun yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Baek, berhenti mengelak. Aku bisa merasakannya. Semua sentuhan itu, ciuman itu. Kau menginginkanku. Kita menginginkan satu sama lain." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk merengkuh wajah Baekhyun. Menyapukan ibu jarinya di setangkup bibir tipis yang merah membengkak oleh perbuatannya tadi. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghindar.

"Kau salah paham, Yeol. Aku-aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku hanya teringat semua masa lalu itu! Masa lalu yang tidak mungkin kembali!"

"Tapi kita bisa melakukannya. Kita bisa mengulang kembali apa yang kita tinggalkan dulu." Jawab Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ketika kau sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, Chanyeol. Lagipula semuanya sudah berubah."

"Tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang berubah!"

"Kau salah Chanyeol. Aku berubah. Aku bukan lagi diriku yang dulu." Jawab Baekhyun pasrah.

 _Aku hancur Chanyeol. Aku sudah begitu hancur dan tak layak bagi siapapun, termasuk dirimu..._

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, nafasnya memburu seakan ia menggunakan semua kekuatannya untuk menghentikan dirinya tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun melangkah mundur. "Aku tekankan sekali lagi. Kau sudah menemukan kebagaianmu. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku dan Jiwon menemukan kebahagian kami."

 _Karena kehadiranmu hanya membuatku semakin sadar akan busuknya diriku, dan begitu tak layaknya aku untukmu..._

"Dan ku mohon, berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan kau tidak memiliki seorang kekasih saat ini, Chanyeol. Atau kau hanya akan membiarkan kekasihmu itu terluka."

 _Cukup hanya aku yang kau lukai._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe itu. La Lumuerè-cahaya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun sempat berharap kan menemukan harapan baru tuk menghidupi keluarganya. Tapi yang ada justru ia mendapati dirinya masuk ke dalam skenario pertemuan yang tak terduga. Tempat itu, akan menjadi saksi dimana Baekhyun melihat sosok Park Chanyeol setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Andai saja saat itu Baekhyun menolak penawaran Kris untuk bekerja di tempat ini, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apa semuanya akan lebih baik?

Baekhyun melangkah keluar, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menyapa angin dingin yang menerpa pipinya. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti. Di depan, sekitar empat meter dari Baekhyun, berdiri seorang pria bertubuh tinggi. Rambutnya berwana coklat gelap, garis wajah tegas, dan senyum hangat yang mempesona.

Baekhyun mematung, memandang sosok di hadapannya itu dengan ekspresi kaget dan tak percaya. "Jaewoo-hyung..."

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya membeku di tempat, pria itu pun tersenyum, melangkah mendekat, meraihnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari bangunan kafe, hendak menuju mobilnya dan mengabaikan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi tatapannya terhenti kala ia melihat sesosok pria tinggi berdiri dan memeluk lelaki mungil itu. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang tersebut, namun seketika hatinya seakan diperas kala melihat pria tinggi itu memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir mantan kekasihnya.

"Hey, Baek. Aku kembali..." Ujarnya lembut, namun cukup untuk ditangkap pendengaran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat pada Chanyeol, namun sebelum lelaki mungil itu mengucapkan penjelasan apapun padanya, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mengalihkan wajah dengan rahang yang menggeretak keras.

 _Aku akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan Baek, aku tidak lagi kan peduli dengan dirimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berikutnya, Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan keributan yang ada di kafe bahkan di jam sepagi itu. Namun apa yang membuat ia lebih terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa sumber keributan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Xi Luhan.

"Park!" Ujar Luhan geram ketika ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol di ambang pintu belakang. "Katakan padaku, Park! Dimana Baekhyun?! Dimana dia?!"

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol seakan disambar oleh kilatan petir tak kasat mata. Rasa khawatir menjalar cepat memenuhi dirinya.

Baekhyun meghilang sejak 2 hari lalu. Sejak ia berujar pada Luhan bahwa ia akan menemui Chanyeol untuk bicara satu sama lain.

"Dan sejak itu, ia belum kembali."

Chanyeol bergeming. Tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Lidahnya kelu, dan dadanya seakan berhenti berdegup untuk sesaat.

 _Byun Baekhyun, dimana kau saat ini?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Hi! Update partama di tahun 2017 :)

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang pegang hp dan baca ulang review-review kalian sebelum ngetik ini kemarin. Seriously, aku sama sekali ga nyangka bakal mbuat beberapa di antara kalian sampe nangis T^T. Tapi sumpah deh, aku ngakak sama review kalian yang panjang-panjang dan menggebu-gebu. Suka banget bacanya wkwkwk

Di chap ini, aku tahu beberapa di antara kalian ga nyaman dengan ChanSoo. Sejujurnya akupun nggak terlalu suka ChanSoo, because my ships are sailing for 3 exo royal couples. Jadi percayalah, aku menggunakan Soo di ff ini murni karena aku butuh dia di dalam storyline.

Untuk adegan make out ChanBaek. Maaf, ini scene make out pertama yang aku bikin sendiri (non translated fic). Dan sungguh, aku merasa gagal. Aku akan berusaha lebih maksimal di lain update. Senpai **baekagain** , mohon bimbingannya :')

Oh iya, kemarin ada yang nanya kenapa karakter Yeol jahat banget sama Baek. Well, sebenernya dia nggak jahat kok. Egoisme, amarah, cemburu, dan lain sebagainya itu emosi-emosi yang manusiawi. Semua orang bisa khilaf. Tiap tokoh di chap ini sebenernya punya kelemahan dalam karakter mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Baek sebagai tokoh protagonis sekalipun. Tapi gapapa kok kalo mau benci sama Chanyeol di ff ini, aku ikhlas :')

 **Mengenai status semi-HIATUS ku.** Intinya nulis ff bukan sedang jadi prioritasku saat ini. Sejujurnya akhir-akhir ini akupun sedikit kehilangan semangatku buat nulis, tapi aku tetep bakal usahain nulis ff ini sampe selesai. Semoga.

As always, thanks buat yang udah nunggu update ff ini, yang udah read, fav, foll, review, meninggalkan private massage, juga yang chat aku buat kasih semangat. Kalian baik sekali T^T

Malam ini aku update jamaah bareng kakak-kakak author cb kece : **Pupuputri92 ft. Sayaka Dini, Redapplee, Lolipopsehun, purflowerian, Brida Wu.** Jangan lupa cek story update mereka ya!

Gotta take my medicines and sleep early tnight. Hope to see some reviews tomorrow morning!

 **Love,**

 **mashedpootato** ❤

P.s : Congratulation for the 4 consecutive years Disk Daesang winning at GDA, aeris!


	8. 7th Piece : A Missing One

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- 7th Piece -**

 **A Missing One**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **Chapter ini mengandung beberapa mature contents seperti abuse, rape, dan bloody scene.**_

 _ **Plese feel free to skip it if you feel uncomfortable.**_

 _ **Flashback dicetak tebal dan miring**_

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang seraya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja. Hari masih terlalu pagi, tapi kepalanya sudah berdenyut oleh ingatan ucapan Luhan yang terngiang di kepalanya sejak kemarin malam.

 _ **"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk bertemu Jiwonie." Lelaki rusa itu berujar ketus, berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya untuk menahan si lelaki tinggi masuk.**_

 _ **"Aku tak yakin kau punya hak untuk berkata begitu, Luhan. Ia adalah putraku, dan aku berhak menemuinya. Sial, kau bahkan sudah menahanku lebih dari seminggu untuk tidak bertemu dengan Jiwon! Lalu kapan aku akan boleh menemuinya?! Hingga Byun Baekhyun kembali?!"**_

 _ **"Brengsek. Kau tak tahu apa-apa, Park. Kau sungguh tak tahu apa-apa. Jadi tutup mulutmu!"**_

Satu minggu. Itu adalah lama Chanyeol tak bertemu Jiwonie. Namun satu minggu juga adalah jumlah hari dimana Baekhyun menghilang dan tak juga kembali. Kini nama lelaki Byun itu telah masuk dalam daftar pencarian orang hilang polisi. Namun pada kenyataannya, tak banyak jejak yang tertinggal untuk bisa dianalisa. Seakan Byun Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, namun Chanyeol tak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk tahu siapa sosok pria tinggi yang memasuki ruangannya. Itu Kris, melangkah masuk dengan tatapan dingin yang tak pernah berubah. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di meja, tepat di depan Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya.

Sebuah boneka kelinci putih.

 _Mr. Bunny_.

Chanyeol sesaat memandang benda tersebut, lalu beralih ke sahabatnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Polisi menemukannya di dalam loker lama Baekhyun saat pemeriksaan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mereka menyerahkannya kembali kepadaku karena boneka itu nyatanya tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus hilangnya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, memainkan telinga boneka itu dengan ujung jarinya. Lama, ia hanya memandang nanar boneka itu, seakan boneka itu akan berbicara jika ia melakukannya.

"Chanyeol," ujar Kris tak lama kemudian. "Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenal lelaki tinggi yang ada di dalam rekaman cctv itu? Maksudku, kau adalah orang yang paling lama mengenal Baekhyun di antara kita semua."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tatapannya beradu dengan mata manik Mr. Bunny.

"Seperti kesaksianku pada polisi, Kris. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pria tersebut."

"Kalau begitu, mungkinkah ia orang yang Baekhyun kenal akhir-akhir ini? Ia nampak begitu akrab dan tak canggung sama sekali dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sehun bilang, Luhan menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Baekhyun sama sekali tak punya kehidupan selain di tempat kerja dan rumahnya. Dan jika ada seseorang yang dekat dengannya, sudah bisa dipastikan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui itu. Tapi tidak. Luhan tidak pernah mendengar Baekhyun bercerita kalau ia sedang dekat dengan orang tertentu."

"Tapi mereka nampak begitu dekat. Maksudku... Ia bahkan menciumnya, Park."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia tak menyangka dirinya masih teringat adegan dimana pria tinggi asing itu memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun di hadapannya, dan bahkan mencium bibirnya.

Kepala Chanyeol semakin berdenyut.

 _Fuck_.

"Dengar, Park. Aku tahu kau berusaha melupakan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan dimana keberadaannya saat ini tidaklah lagi urusanmu. Tapi apakah kau yakin kau akan bisa hidup tenang tanpa mengetahui segalanya? Apa kau pikir kau bisa lari hanya dengan menikahi orang lain?"

" _Damn it,_ Kris. Hentikan ini. Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia ingin diriku pergi! Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Mengapa kalian seakan kalian menganggap menghilangnya ia adalah kesalahanku?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Kris. Sungguh, ia mulai kesal dengan semua ini.

Namun alih-alih merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu, Kris justru memandang balik mata Chanyeol yang penuh kemarahan dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Karena kau gagal melihatnya." Ujar Kris, tenang dan dingin. "Kau gagal melihat apa yang disembunyikan Baekhyunie di balik dirinya, Chanyeol. Mungkin orang seperti aku dan Luhan tidaklah mengenal Baekhyun selama dirimu, tapi paling tidak kami bisa melihat seberapa besar hal yang berusaha ia sembunyikan seorang diri."

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol mengendur, namun tatapannyan masih menyiratkan kebingungan.

 _Apa maksudmu?_

Kris menggeleng. "Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Baekhyun yang sekarang begitu sarkastis, keras, dan tertutup. Tapi tidakkah kau pernah bertanya-tanya hal apa yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Kris seakan menggaung di pikiran Chanyeol.

 _Apa yang mengubah Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu?_

"Ketika ia meminta kau untuk pergi, apa kau yakin ia berujar begitu karena benar-benar menginginkannya? Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun tidaklah pernah berubah selama ini. Kau hanya gagal melihatnya di balik topeng itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Chanyeol's POV**_

 _ **Selama ini, ada beberapa hal yang aku ketahui tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Ia mencintai musik, sama besarnya dengan rasa cintanya pada manisan aprikot dan es krim coklat.**_

 _ **Ia nampak begitu cantik kala menyapukan jemarinya di atas tuts piano. Tersenyum lembut, seakan tak ada seorangpun yang kan bisa memasuki dunianya saa ia melakukan hal tersebut.**_

 _ **Dan saat itu pula lah, aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang mudah menangis, namun di sisi lain takut untuk menampakkan tangisannya pada orang lain. Ia takut ia akan dianggap lemah dengan menunjukkan kesedihannya.**_

 _ **Namun padaku, ia kan selalu menunjukkan air mata itu. Hanya padaku, ia percaya tuk menampakkan kelemahannya.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun, adalah seseorang yang bahkan menangis selama satu jam setelah menonton The Cove di malam akhir pekan kami. Dan perlu waktu satu jam bagiku untuk menenangkan hingga tangisannya terhenti.**_

 _ **"Chanyeol..." Lirihnya di antara pelukan dadaku. Jemarinya bermain dengan bagian depan hoodie yang aku kenakan, dengan pipi dan hidung yang masih memerah setelah menangis.**_

 _ **"Ya, Baek...?" Jawabku pelan, menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut tipis yang jatuh di permukaan dahinya.**_

 _ **Bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout mungil, menatap kepadaku dengan mata yang masih sedikit basah.**_

 _ **"Aku benci atraksi lumba-lumba, Yeol. Sangat benci." Bisiknya di antara isak tangis.**_

 _ **Aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk tidak bisa tersenyum. Baekhyun dan pikirannya yang terkadang begitu polos.**_

 _ **"Aku ingin melindungi para lumba-lumba itu." Lirih Baekhyun di ceruk leherku.**_

 _ **Aroma tubuhnya begitu manis. Perpaduan antara shampoo strawberry dan sesuatu yang lembut seperti vanila. Aku tak akan pernah bosan dengan itu semua.**_

 _ **"Tentu, Baek. Sekarang, tidurlah. Ini sudah terlalu larut." Ujarku pelan, yang kemudian Baekhyun jawab dengan sebuah gumaman pelan sebelum terlelap.**_

 _ **Itulah ia. Berhati lembut, dan begitu polos.**_

 _ **Namun, jika ada hal lain yang begitu ku ketahui tentang Byun Baekhyun, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa ia selalu berbohong.**_

 _ **"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baek?"**_

 _ **"Ya, aku tak apa."**_

 _ **Tapi kenyataanya ia nampak begitu ketakutan kala itu. Ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.**_

 _ **"Apakah sakit?"**_

 _ **"Sama sekali tidak, Yeol. Aku tak apa."**_

 _ **Ia berbohong. Demamnya tinggi, dan aku melihat ia meringis sakit dalam tidurnya malam itu.**_

 _ **"Apa kau kedinginan?"**_

 _ **"It's okay, Yeol. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Aku sangat kuat dalam menahan dingin."**_

 _ **Tapi ia menggigil kala jawaban itu terucap. Dan tangannya sedingin es dalam genggamanku.**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun selalu berbohong, dan karena semua kebohongan itulah aku ingin melindunginya.**_

 _ **Aku, tak ingin ia menyembunyikan kelemahannya dariku...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Baek?"**_

 _ **"Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku."**_

 _ **Mungkin. Hanya mungkin.**_

 _ **Jawaban tersebut juga adalah sebuah kebohongan darimu.**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol's POV END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Author's POV**

Pada dasarnya, adalah saran Kris untuk mengunjungi kediaman lama keluarga Byun di Kota Seoul. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol lah yang menyetujui semua itu. Jadi di sinilah keduanya, dalam sebuah mobil SUV hitam yang kini dikemudikan oleh Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu tiga jam bagi dua pria tinggi itu hingga tiba. Tak banyak yang keduanya bicarakan selama perjalan, hanya sepatah dua patah kata mengenai arah jalan, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah area perumahan yang tak asing bagi ingatannya.

"Kita sampai." Gumam Chanyeol singkat.

Kris keluar terlebih dahulu dari mobil, diikuti oleh Chanyeol tak lama setelahnya. Hingga kemudian, di hadapan mereka, berdiri sebuah bangunan rumah yang masih diingat Chanyeol. Rumah dimana seorang lelaki mungil berparas manis pernah tinggal tiga tahun yang lalu, menyambutnya dengan senyuman cantik setiap lelaki jangkung itu datang mengunjunginya.

Bangunan itu, adalah rumah kediaman Byun. Tempat dimana Byun Baekhyun dan ibunya tinggal.

Semuanya masih sama seperti yang diingat Chanyeol, kecuali kenyataan bahwa bangunan itu nampak semakin tua termakan usia. Jaring-jaring laba-laba tipis nampak menghiasi tiap sudutnya, catnya mulai usang terkikis panas dingin cuaca, dan sebuah rantai bergembok nampak menyegel gerbangnya.

Secara keseluruhan, rumah ini nampak mati dan bagai telah lama tak berpenghuni. Seakan tempat ini sudah lama ditinggal dan tak terawat. Dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka akan melihat bangunan tersebut dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Apa kau yakin ini rumahnya?" Tanya Kris skeptis, memencet tombol bel gerbang yang bahkan nyatanya sudah tidak berfungsi.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Ini adalah rumah Bekhyun. Tapi...apa yang terjadi?

"...Baekhyun?" Panggil sebuah suara dengan tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh.

Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang lelaki pendek berkulit putih. Sesaat, orang asing itu menunjukkan ekspresi sadar bahwa ia sudah salah orang, namun kemudian ia nampak kaget kala menyadari salah satu sosok pria tinggi di hadapannya.

"Park Chanyeol? Apa itu kau?"

Dan Chanyeol pun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenali lelaki pendek itu.

"Junmyeon Sunbae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon meletakkan dua cangkir minuman hangat di atas _coffee table_ , tepat di depan sofa dimana Kris dan Chanyeol terduduk.

"Ku harap kalian suka teh _citrus_ , Chanyeol, dan tuan..."

"Yifan. Wu Yifan." Ujar lelaki blasteran Kanada itu, melayangkan sebuah senyuman sopan kepada lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Kim Junmyeon. Aku senior Chanyeol semasa kuliah dulu. Senang bertemu denganmu Yifan-ssi." Ujarnya membalas tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan Kris untuk sesaat menjabat tangannya.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol menyesap minuman panas yang dihidangkan dihadapannya, membiarkan aroma harum kulit jeruk dan rasa pahit teh memenuhi indra pengecap dan penciumannya. Paling tidak, hal itu cukup menenangkan kekalutan dan denyutan yang sejak tadi menyerang kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Chanyeol-ah. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Apa kau datang untuk mengunjungi Baekhyunie?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan nada ramah, duduk di sebuah _single sofa_ yang kosong.

Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang senior semasa Chanyeol masih berkuliah di Seoul. Junmyeon berada di major dan klub musik yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dan hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol mengenal senior mereka tersebut. Chanyeol memang ingat, bahwa keluarga lelaki bermarga Kim itu tinggal tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja, kemunculannya itu cukup membuat ia terkaget.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Chanyeol ragu. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Jika boleh jujur, setengah dirinya berharap kan menemukan Byun Baekhyun di rumah tersebut.

Junmyeon memadang Chanyeol sejenak sebelum kemudian berujar. "Baekhyun sudah lama tak tinggal di rumah itu lagi, Chanyeol..."

 _Ya, aku tahu._

"Jadi...apa kini rumah itu kosong? Maksudku, bukankah Nyonya Byun masih tinggal di sana?" Tanya Kris, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang hanya bungkam.

Sesaat Junmyeon nampak kaget, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesedihan ketika ia menjawab.

"Nyonya Byun...ia sudah tiada."

Sebuah belati. Itu adalah apa yang Chanyeol rasakan menusuk dadanya saat itu. Lelaki tinggi itu memandang Junmyeon, berharap apa yang ia ucapkan hanya sebuah bualan. Namun lelaki pendek itu hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan menyesal kepadanya.

"Nyonya Byun meninggal dua tahun yang lalu oleh sebuah serangan jantung. Perusahaan keluarga mereka bangkrut, dan bank mengambil alih semua harta yang tersisa. Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun tinggal seorang diri."

Chanyeol menelan ludah yang menggumpal bagai batu di kerongkongannya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Park..._

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bank mengambil alih semua properti keluarga Byun dan Baekhyun pergi dari rumah tersebut tak lama setelahnya. Aku kehilangan kontak dengan Baekhyun begitu saja. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi, dan kenyataan bahwa ia menghentikan _study_ -nya membuat aku semakin sulit mengetahui dimana ia berada."

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dengan terkaget. "Baekhyun...menghentikan _study_ -nya...?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan raut sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Saat itu, tersebar kabar bahwa ia tengah mengandung seorang bayi. Dan...kupikir ia menjalani masa-masa yang sulit dengan kesehatannya hingga kemudian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti..."

 _ **"Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berbagai hal bisa terjadi, Park Chanyeol."**_

Kembali. Perkataan Luhan terulang di kepalanya.

Chanyeol tahu jelas seberapa besar Baekhyun mencintai musik dan bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang musisi. Masuk ke jurusan musik di universitas nomor satu di Seoul adalah anugerah bagi Baekhyun yang ia percaya kan membawa ia meraih mimpinya kelak. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus merelakan itu semua. Baekhyun menghentikan _study_ -nya demi seorang bayi yang ia kandung. Demi Jiwon, ia merelakan mimpi berharga yang sudah dibangunnya selama ini

Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam, Junmyeon berujar pelan.

"Chanyeol. Bayi yang di kandung Baekhyunie saat itu. Apa itu adalah bayimu dengannya...?"

Kalimat tanya itu terucap ragu, seakan Junmyeon ingin tetap menjaga perasaan Chanyeol.

"Ya..." Jawab Chanyeol pelan. Sebuah senyum pahit yang menyakitkan muncul di bibirnya. "Jiwonie, adalah bayiku dan Baekhyunie."

Setetes air mata dan rasa sakit tak terkira. Chanyeol menangkupkan telapak tangan kanannya ke wajah, dan mengusapnya dengan kasar.

 _Sial. Ini begitu menyakitkan._

Namun ia tahu rasa itu tak seberapa jika dibanding dengan rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan selama ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon pun mengetahui semuanya dari penjelasan Yifan. Hilangnya Baekhyun yang hingga kini masih terus dalam pencarian, dan keinginan mereka untuk mencari informasi.

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Chanyeol-ah. Mungkin ini tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi aku hanya ingin menyerahkannya padamu." Ujar Junmyeon memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi mengambang di ruangan tersebut.

Sesaat Junmyeon masuk ke ruangan dalam dan keluar tak lama setelahnya.

"Ini." Ujar Junmyeon. Di tangannya tersodor sebuah kotak kertas berwarna kuning pucat berukuran sedang. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Itu milik Baekhyunie." Jelas Junmyeon. "Aku menemukan kotak itu dibuang di depan kediaman Byun beberapa hari setelah penyitaan rumah. Sepertinya pihak bank bermaksud menyingkirkan beberapa barang yang mereka anggap tak penting. Namun sepertinya...benda itu cukup penting bagi Baekhyunie. Ambillah, ku harap kelak kau akan bisa mengembalikan ini kepadanya."

Chanyeol menerima kotak tersebut. Hatinya menghangat kala menyadari bahwa benda ini pernah menjadi milik lelaki mungil mantan kekasihnya. Ia membukanya, dan dari sekian banyak benda di dalam kotak tersebut, ia langsung mengenali sebuah benda di antaranya.

Sebuah album foto yang pernah mereka beli kala keduanya masih sepasang kekasih. Tempat dimana mereka berdua berjanji kan meyimpan memori keindahan bersama. Dan perlahan, Chanyeol membukanya.

Lembaran-lembaran awal, dan Chanyeol melihat potret-potret dirinya dengan lelaki mungil itu. Tersenyum bahagia seakan rasa sakit tak pernah menantinya. Namun kemudian sosok Chanyeol mulai hilang seiring lembar album yang buka. Dan entah mengapa kenyataan itu kembali mengiris hatinya.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu, Baek..._

Namun hati Chanyeol mencelos kala lembar berikutnya terbuka. Di halaman album tersebut, adalah potret seorang bayi mungil, bergelung dalam sebuah selimut berwarna biru langit. Matanya terkatup, seakan tak peduli oleh apapun selain mimpi dalam tidurnya saat itu.

Dan air matanya kembali nyaris jatuh kala melihat sebuah tulisan rapi seorang Byun Baekhyun di bawah foto tersebut.

 _ **Hello, Angel.**_

Dan Chanyeol pun tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang bisa berarti banyak. Sebuah kebahagiaan, kedamaian, atau mungkin penyesalan.

"Chanyeol," Junmyeon kembali mengambil alih perhatian Chanyeol, meletakkan tangannya di atas lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersebut.

"Temukanlah Baekhyunie. Dan aku hanya berharap...kau bisa berikan apa yang selama ini seharusnya berhak ia miliki."

Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan kalimat itu masuk terserap ke dalam pikirannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Ia berhak atas segala kebahagian yang ada di dunia. Namun nyatanya, kebahagian adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Ya. Aku akan melakukannya."

 _Aku akan memberikannya kebahagiaan, yang seharusnya berhak ia miliki._

Chanyeol sadar Kris memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya sejak keduanya meninggalkan kediaman Kim Junmyeon satu jam yang lalu. Tapi ia hanya tidak dalm _mood_ untuk meladeninya saat ini.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan kembali ke Busan. Dan nyatanya Chanyeol mulai kesal dengan tatapan Kris yang tak juga berhenti.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Kris." Ujar Chanyeol jengah, memejamkan mata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil. Sekarang adalah giliran Kris mengemudikan mobil, yang mana merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Chanyeol, mengingat kondisi pikirannya yang tengah tak beraturan saat ini.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Chanyeol. Kau punya waktu sebulan sebelum pernikahanmu dengan Do Kyungsoo, dan aku bertanya-tanya hal apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua ini."

Sesaat mata Chanyeol terbuka, namun ia memejamkannya kembali tak lama setelahnya dengan disertai sebuah helaan nafas panjang.

Pada akhirnya, hanya kan semakin banyak orang yang kau sakiti, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Chanyeol..." Jemari lentik itu bermain dengan tanganku, menyandarkan punggungnya di dekapan dadaku. "**_

 _ **"Jika seandainya suatu saat nanti aku menghilang...apa kau akan mencariku?" Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang lembut, terdengar lirih seakan sedikit takut mendengar jawabannya.**_

 _ **Aku tersenyum, menyusupkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang beraroma lembut strawberry dan vanilla. "Apa yang kau katakan. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya, baby. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukanmu kembali. Tapi lebih daripada itu, aku harap aku kan mampu melindungimu hingga kau tak pernah perlu menghilang dari hidupku."**_

 _ **Lelaki mungil itu terkekeh pelan, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membalas pelukanku. "Kau benar. Aku tidak perlu pergi kemanapun selama Chanyeolie di sini. Di sisiku..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **30Km barat daya Busan.**

Baekhyun benci gelap. Ia benci dingin. Dan ia benci rasa sakit. Tapi pada kenyataannya, itu semua adalah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

 _"Wake up, bitch!"_ Sebuah tamparan keras dihantamkan ke pipi Baekhyun. Perih. Lelaki mungil itu mengernyit, berusaha melihat di antara cahaya remang ruangan tersebut.

"Jangan lakukan itu. Kau tahu wajahnya adalah aset besar kita. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, Kim." Ujar sebuah suara berat yang muncul di ambang pintu.

Suara Jaewoo Hyung.

Netra Baekhyun mengerjap, mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang, tapi ia masih tak bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana pelipisnya berdenyut sakit, dan itu membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Di sini, Baek." Tangan Jaewoo menggamit dagu Baekhyun. Menariknya hingga mendongak dan menghadap ke arah yang tepat.

Perlahan, Baekhyun mulai bisa membiasakan pandangannya di kegelapan.

"Kau sudah bangun." Pria di hadapannya itu tersenyum. Amat manis hingga Baekhyun ingin muntah.

 _Keparat_.

Cuih!

Baekhyun meludah, tepat mengenai tulang pipi kiri Jaewoo.

Pria tinggi itu memejamkan mata, tersenyum remeh seraya menyeka air ludah di pipinya. Perlahan, ia menatap Baekhyun geram dengan amarah terbakar di matanya.

"Jalang sialan!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tajam di pipi Baekhyun, membuat ia terhempas dari kursi kayu yang semula didudukinya. Baekhyun mendesis pelan oleh rasa sakit di wajah dan kepalanya yang terbentur lantai dingin. Dengan susah payah ia mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Kau sungguh tak tahu diuntung, _Bitch_. Inikah caramu membalas hutang kebaikan yang kulakukan padamu selama ini?!"

Baekhyun tersengal, nafasnya berat dan ia bisa merasakan rasa anyir darah di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu." Desis Baekhyun parau.

Jaewoo tertawa. Tawa yang dingin dan tajam.

"Lalu siapa selama ini yang menyelamatkanmu, hah?! Siapa pria baik hati yang memungutmu dan bayimu yang sekarat itu dari jalanan saat itu?! Mantan kekasih yang meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi hamil? Apa kau bahkan masih berharap ia akan menyelamatkanmu saat ini?" Ujar Jaewoo dengan tawa kering yang merendahkan. "Ia bahkan mengalihkan wajahnya darimu tepat ketika kau berusaha meminta pertolongan padanya, Baek. Kau sama sekali tak berarti apapun untuknya."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, begitu erat hingga dahinya mengernyit. Ia mengingatnya. Ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tak peduli kepadanya. Malam itu, bertemu kembali dengan Jaewoo adalah hal yang teramat menyakitkan baginya, namun ia tak tahu, melihat Chanyeol memalingkan wajah tepat ketika ia ingin mengucap tolong ternyata berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan bagi hatinya.

"Kau sama sekali tak berarti, Baek." Desis Jaewoo.

 _Itu tidak benar._

"Mereka bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaanmu sekarang."

 _Tidak. Itu tidak benar..._

"Mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia tanpamu."

Dan kalimat tersebut membuat Baekhyun beku. Terngiang di kepalanya bayangan itu.

Senyum Jiwon bersama Chanyeol dan tunangan manisnya.

 _Mereka nampak bahagia._

"Baekhyun..."

Jaewoo meraih tubuhnya yang terkapar di lantai. Mengangkatnya bagai boneka kain dan membuatnya kembali terduduk. Baekhyun tak punya banyak pilihan. Ia sudah terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku..." Lirih Baekhyun, pelan dan serak, nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Tidak akan. Tidak sebelum kau kembalikan apa yang sudah kau curi dariku."

Tubuh Baekhyun mati rasa. Perutnya meraung oleh rasa sakit yang menusuk. Ditambah dengan nyeri luka yang kini sudah tak terhitung di tubuhnya.

"Sudah kukatakan... Aku akan mengembalikannya suatu saat nanti... Aku tidak bermaksud mencurinya..."

Jaewoo terkekeh tajam. "Lalu bagaimana cara kau membayarnya? Dengan bekerja membanting tulang seumur hidup? Baekhyun, kau bahkan tak sadar. Pada dasarnya aku tengah membantumu saat ini. Turuti saja perkataanku, layani orang-orang itu sesuai perintah, dan hutangmu akan terbayar lunas dengan sendirinya."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Aku akan menendang penis mereka, seperti apa yang sudah kulakukan sebelumnya."

PLAK!

Kembali pipi Baekhyun ditampar. Tapi kali ini ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak kembali tersungkur ke atas lantai.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Jalang!" Desis pria yang lebih tinggi, mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun kasar, menariknya hingga lelaki mungil itu mengernyit sakit. "Lihat dirimu sendiri, dan katakan. Apa kau bahkan masih layak hidup di luar sana dengan dirimu yang seperti ini? Tidakkah ini terlalu menjijikkan, eum?"

Di hadapan Baekhyun-tepat di seberang ruangan-terdapat sebuah cermin rias lebar. Apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan adalah memejamkan mata. Namun pada kenyataannya ia justru memandang lekat refleksi dirinya di sana.

Ia nampak berantakan. Tubuhnya penuh memar dan lebam, dengan cairan putih menjijikkan mengotori tubuhnya yang nyaris polos tanpa busana.

 _Aku ingin mati._

"Oh, Baekhyun... Jangan menangis..." Ujar Jaewoo dengan nada simpati palsu. "Kau tak layak bagi orang-orang di luar sana, tapi bukan berarti kau tak berguna, sayang."

Pria tinggi itu kembali menyentakkan cengkeramannya pada rambut Baekhyun, hingga lelaki mungil itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. Tatapan Baekhyun beradu dengan refleksi matanya di dalam cermin.

"Tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang layak bagimu. Karena kau tak layak berada di luar sana. Kau dibutuhkan di tempat ini, sayang. Tugasmu adalah untuk 'menyenangkan' orang-orang yang ada di sini. Sekarang bersiaplah, dan jangan sekali-kali kau kembali berusaha melawan. Lakukan seperti apa yang kuperintah. Puaskan mereka. _Dengan tubuhmu."_

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Sebuah nada yang selalu membuat Baekhyun terjatuh, dan pada akhirnya kembali terluka.

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyut sakit. Dan Baekhyun benci kenyataan bahwa ia kembali membayangkan sesosok pria itu kan datang menyelamatkannya dari lubang neraka ini.

 _Chanyeol..._

 _Apakah aku bahkan masih layak untuk sekedar merindukanmu...?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo's POV**

Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dengan berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Semua itu karena ayahku adalah seorang profesional chef yang senang berkeliling dunia untuk mencicipi dan belajar berbagai jenis makanan di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Dan di hadapan kedua orangtuaku, aku selalu menunjukkan bahwa samua hal itu bukanlah masalah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, tidaklah begitu sama sekali.

Aku benci kenyataan bahwa berpindah-pindah rumah membuatku tak memiliki cukup banyak waktu tuk membuat pertemanan. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih untuk lebih baik sendiri. Untuk apa aku mencari teman, jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan pergi meninggalkan mereka bahkan sebelum akrab satu sama lain?

"Kyungsoo, kita sudah sampai, sayang." Suara umma membangunkan diriku dari lamunan.

Aku melompat turun dari mobil, dan memandang sekelilingku. Hal yang pertama terpikir oleh diriku adalah bahwa rumah baruku di Korea ini begitu besar. Amat sangat besar bagi diriku yang masih begitu pendek saat itu.

Saat itu, umurku enam tahun. Dan kedua orangtuaku memutuskan bahwa kami sekeluarga akan kembali menetap di Korea Selatan.

"Hai! Apa kau yang akan tinggal di rumah ini?" Tanya sebuah suara cempreng yang asing. Aku menoleh, dan mendapati dua orang anak laki-laki berdiri di belakangku. Memandang truk pengangkut barang dan diriku dengan bergantian.

Kedua anak itu aneh. Yang satu bermata lebar dengan rambut ikal coklat, dan yang satunya bermata tajam dengn kulit yang nampak gelap dibanding kulit putih susuku.

"Hai! Aku Chanyeol, dan ini Jonginie! Siapa namamu?" Ujar si rambut ikal dengan senyum lebar. Memaksa bocah bernama Jongin untuk menundukkan kepala sepertihalnya yang ia lakukan.

"K-Kyungsoo." Lirihku, merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan di kulit gelap bernama Jongin. Namun Chanyeol membalasku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo!"

"Aihhh, lucu sekali. Apa kalian tinggal di dekat sini?" Umma berjongkok di sebelah kami, berusaha menyejajarkan tingginya.

"Ne. Rumahku yang berwarna putih di ujung sana, dan yang itu adalah rumah Jonginie." Chanyeol kecil menunjukkan arah dengan antusias. Sungguh, karakternya yang supel dan mudah bersosialisasi itu sudah ia miliki bahkan sejak begitu belia.

Mataku teralih pada si bocah berkulit gelap, Jongin. Tapi apa yang aku tidak sangka adalah nyatanya ia masih melihatku dengan tatapan tajam sejak tadi. Ia terkaget ketika aku menangkap basah dirinya mencuri pandang.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Penguin_." Desisnya seraya menjulurkan lidah.

Namun begitu, aku tak melewatkan bagaimana pipinya memerah kala mengalihkan wajahnya.

Dan juga, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapat sebuah nama panggilan dari seseorang.

Dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari saja, aku langsung akrab dengan duo bocah aneh itu. Bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan memang karena tak banyak anak seumuran diriku di kompleks perumahan elit itu selain Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang waktu. Kami masuk ke Sekolah Dasar, hingga sekolah menengah yang sama.

Hingga aku tak ingat lagi kapan tepatnya mereka tumbuh begitu tinggi jauh melampauiku. Pertama kali bertemu, tinggi kami hampir sama, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin tinggi, bahkan Jongin yang lebih muda dariku sekalipun. Salahkan hormon pertumbuhanku yang tidak sehebat mereka.

Chanyeol adalah sosok seorang kakak bagiku. Ia menjagaku, bukan hanya karena aku bertubuh jauh lebih mungil darinya, tapi juga karena ia menganggapku terlalu ceroboh melakukan segalanya sendirian. Aku adalah tipe seseorang yang mudah tersandung langkahku sendiri, lupa mengunci jendela sebelum tidur, dan kerap mengabaikan banyak hal. Dan untuk itulah Chanyeol selalu berada di sisiku. Untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak dalam sebuah masalah seorang diri.

Sedangkan Jongin... Aku tidak tahu ia sosok seperti apa bagiku.

Ia itu seperti sesosok alien. Tipe seseorang yang akan muncul di depan balkon kamarku di tengah malam untuk meminta sandwich tuna dan segelas coklat panas. Ia adalah tipe yang selalu menertawakan dan mengejek apapun yang aku lakukan. Menjahiliku, meletakkan bukuku di atas lemari untuk menjauhkan dari jangkauan tangan pendekku.

Tapi Jongin juga adalah sosok pertama yang datang kala aku membutuhkan. Ia adalah orang yang mencairkan suasana ketika semuanya terasa terlalu kaku bagiku. Dan ia juga adalah orang yang meyakinkan bahwa aku adalah chef terbaik di dunia kala diriku gugup dalam menghadapi ujian akhir akademi memasak.

Jongin adalah alien. Dan aku tak pernah tahu kapan tepatnya aku jatuh cinta pada makhluk ekstra terestrial itu.

Namun paling tidak, aku tahu kapan tepatnya hatiku mulai berdegup jelas untuk dirinya.

Kami berada di akhir tahun sekolah menengah atas ketika aku merasakan patah hati pertama dalam hidupku. Kim Jonghyun, seorang senior yang juga merupakan kekasih pertamaku, memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja setelah aku melihatnya berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

Saat itu malam. Dan aku tak menangis sama sekali. Tapi biarkan aku jujur, bahwa aku merasa tersakiti.

Dan ketika itulah aku mendengar ketukan di pintu balkon kamarku.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan? Demi Tuhan, ini hampir jam satu malam!"

"Shhhh, jangan berisik, atau kau akan membangunkan Nyonya Do. Pegangkan tirainya, dan biarkan aku masuk."

Dan dengan sekali lompat, ia pun kemudian berdiri di hadapanku, di dalam kamar. Ia menyeringai lebar, seakan memamerkan menouver pendaratannya yang sempurna. Bukan hal yang mengagetkan mengingat reputasinya dalam menari.

Tapi kemudian aku memalingkan wajah. Aku sedang tidak bersemangat dengan semua candaannya saat ini.

"Pergilah, Jongin. Jika kau ingin makan sesuatu, ambil sendiri di dapur. Aku ingin tidur." Ujarku berbohong. Bagaimana mungkin aku ingin tidur, sementara kantuk bahkan tak kurasakan sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menculikmu, _Princess_." Dia menyeringai, dan tiba tiba saja tubuhku sudah terangkat ke gendongan tangannya.

"Hya! Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Aku memukuli dadanya, tapi ia hanya tertawa, baru membiarkan aku menjejak lantai ketika kami sudah berada di balkon kamar. Dan ketika itulah aku menyadari sebuah tangga yang tersandar di tepi balkonku.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan saat ini, itu bukanlah tidur, Kyung. Kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dan kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu malam ini. Kau...butuh melupakan si brengsek itu." Ia memandang mataku, tajam, namun juga hangat. Hal sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat kami pertama bertemu.

Aku tidak pernah menduga, melihat seseorang yang kau cintai berselingkuh di hadapanku akan terasa sesakit itu. Dan aku juga tak menduga, ketika rasa sakit itu kurasakan, Kim Jongin adalah orang yang memastikan aku tidak menghadapinya seorang diri.

Dan aku menangis. Aku tak tahu ini dikarenakan rasa sakit terkhianati atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin menangis. Di sini. Di dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Bawa aku pergi, Jongin... Bawa aku pergi dan buat aku melupakan ini..."

Jongin tak menjawab apapun. Mencium puncak kepalaku dan memelukku semakin erat.

Malam itu, kami menghabiskan malam kami di taman bermain kota.

Dan malam itu, mungkin adalah saat pertama aku menyadari letupan hatiku untuknya.

"Kau putus dengan Jihyun." Ujarku tiba-tiba beberapa hari setelahnya. Seakan tengah memberi kabar bahwa cuaca di luar sedang cerah hari itu.

"Ya, begitulah." Dengus Jongin, berguling dan berbaring membelakangiku. Kami berdua sedang berada di kamarku, menghabiskan waktu membaca koleksi manga-ku seraya menunggu Chanyeol pulang dari latihan basketnya.

Aku menaikkan alis, merayap mendekat dan duduk di sisi kosong lantai sebelah Jongin. "Aku melihat ia menangis sore ini. Aku yakin ia sangat sedih ketika kau memutuskan hubungan kalian."

"Itu adalah yang terbaik baginya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yakin ia mencintaimu. Lagipula ia wanita baik-baik. _Well_ , ya... Paling tidak ia lebih baik jika dibanding dengan wanita jalang yang kau kencani sebelumnya."

"Kyung."

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini?"

Aku terdiam. Ah. Sepertinya aku sudah salah bicara.

"Aku akan pulang." Jongin bangkit dari atas lantai, dan aku hanya memandangnya kaget.

"Jangan." Ujarku tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kyung-"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, Jongin. Ini tidak adil. Kau menemaniku ketika aku merasa sedih, tapi mengapa kau bahkan tak mau membicarakannya padaku ketika kau merasakan hal yang sa-

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan. Tepat di bibir. Dan seketika aku bungkam.

"Dengar. Bagaimana mungkin aku bertahan menjadi kekasihnya jika yang salama ini menghantui pikiranku bukanlah dia, Kyung? Bukan Jihyun yang kumimpikan selama tertidur. Bukan bibirnya yang terbayang kala kami berciuman. _Dammit_ Kyung, bahkan bukan dirinya yang ada dipikiranku ketika aku _horny_ dan memuaskan diriku." Jongin tertawa kering, seakan mengkasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksud-

"Kau." Potongnya dingin sebelum aku mengucap apapun. "Kau yang ada di pikiranku selama ini, Kyung. Aku menyukaimu, bukan Jihyun."

Tidak mungkin.

"Bohong." Lirihku. "Berhenti mempermainkanku, Jongin! Kau tahu, leluconmu semakin tidak lucu." Desisku, siap berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Dadaku bergemuruh, tapi tangannya menangkap pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyung." Ujar Jongin, terdengar tak berdaya.

"Kau menyukai Jihyun, Jongin! Kau menyukainya! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di klub memasakku setiap harinya jika bukan untuk bertemu dengannya! _Fuck_ , aku bahkan melihatmu memperhatikannya."

Jongin mendengus. "Aku bukan datang ke klub memasak untuk melihatnya. Aku datang untuk melihatmu."

"Kau bohong."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang aku berbohong."

"Maksudku-Kau bahkan selalu mengejekku dan menjadikanku lelucon sepanjang waktu! Mana mungkin seseorang melakukan itu pada orang yang dia cintai, bodoh!"

"Haish. Aku melakukan itu untuk mencari perhatianmu!" Ia berujar dengan wajah kesal. "Lagipula... Aku melakukannya agar kau berhenti memberikan perhatianmu hanya untuk Chanyeol."

Oh astaga, apa pipi Jongin memerah?

"...Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Kau tahu. Aku bukanlah orang yang pintar mendapat perhatian seperti Chanyeol. _Damn, he's so fucking attractive._ Ia bahkan tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semua perhatian orang. Ia jago berbicara, dan populer. Aku sudah terbiasa oleh kenyataan bahwa orang-orang akan menyukainya terlebih dulu dibandingkan diriku. Dan ketika itulah aku memutuskan aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkan perhatianmu darinya. Aku bukan seseorang yang jago berbicara, Kyung. _But dammit_ , aku menyukaimu. Bahkan mungkin sejak aku melihat dirimu ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng, merengkuh wajahnya di tanganku. "Kau tak perlu menjadi seperti Chanyeol untuk mendapat perhatian. Karena pada nyatanya aku jatuh hati pada dirimu yang apa adanya. Aku mencintai lelaki aneh yang menyebalkan ini. Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Sungguh, aku merasa sangat malu saat itu. Tapi aku telah gagal menyembunyikan rona semerah bit di pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi Jongin yang bergemuruh ketika ia memelukku, dan aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... Ayo kita menikah, Kyung."

"Apa?!"

Dan aku tidak tahu, bahwa ia tak bercanda saat itu.

Adalah keinginan Jongin untuk menikah di usia muda, dan adalah persetujuanku untukku melaksanakannya. Maksudku, aku begitu mencintainya, dan menyatukan hubungan kami dengan ikatan resmi adalah impianku selamanya. Usia kami 20 tahun saat itu ketika kami menikah, dan aku hamil tak lama setelahnya, tepat ketika aku tengah dalam semester akhir akademi memasakku.

Dan seorang bayi lahir ke dunia 9 bulan setelahnya.

Kim Taeoh.

Ia adalah replika kecil seorang Kim Jongin. Ia tampan, manis, dan mewarisi sifat jahil yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Semuanya sempurna. Amat sangat sempurna hingga aku tak menyangka sebuah masalah akan menerpa kehidupan keluarga kecilku dua setengah tahun setelahnya.

 _"Kyungsoo, apa semua yang dikatakan eomma benar? Apa kau berusaha meracuninya dengan semua makanan itu?" Jongin berdiri di hadapanku, tatapannya memohon seakan berharap aku kan menjawabnya._

 _Tapi aku bungkam._

 _Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak melakukannya, Jongin._

 _Ia menggeram, menghela nafas kasar seraya mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kyung! Katakan padaku dengan jujur. Kau tak perlu takut mengakuinya. Aku tahu eomma dan dirimu terkadang tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama. Tapi mencoba meracuni ibuku... Itu sudah keterlaluan."_

 _Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang selama ini Omonim lakukan padaku selama kau tak ada di sini Jongin-ah... Ya, terkadang terlintas di benakku untuk melukai wanita itu, membalas rasa sakit yang ia berikan padaku selama ini. Tapi aku tak melakukannya, karena aku cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa ia adalah ibumu._

 _"Jika aku berkata sekali lagi, bahwa aku bukan pelakunya... Apa kau akan mempercayaiku...?" Ujarku lirih pada akhirnya._

 _Jongin menatapku dengan mata kagetnya yang melebar, dilema dan keraguan tergambar jelas di mata pria yang kucintai itu._

 _Dan aku menyerah._

 _Aku tak bisa hidup jika kepercayaannya bahkan tak bisa kumiliki._

 _"Aku tak sanggup lagi, Jongin-ah."_

 _Itu adalah keputusan finalku. Dan surat perceraian kukirimkan padanya yak lama setelah hari itu._

 _Dan kamipun resmi berpisah._

Terkadang, di antara jam tidurku aku terbangun dan memikirkan keputusanku atas semuanya. Apakah keputusanku itu benar?

Sesaat kupandang cincin white gold di jemari manisku, dan dirikupun teringat bahwa saat ini aku telah resmi menjadi tunangan seorang Park Chanyeol; sahabatku, sekaligus sahabat baik Kim Jongin.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya Chanyeol melamarku sebagai calon istrinya, dan aku menerimanya. Semua keputusanku bukan hanya karena aku tak ingin sendiri, namun juga karena aku berusaha menyelamatkan perusahaan keluargaku yang perlahan bangkrut.

Aku tahu apa yang Chanyeo tawarkan padaku bukanlah cinta. Itu adalah rasa sayang Chanyeol pada seorang sahabat kecil, sekaligus bagian dari sifat belas kasihnya padaku. Namun aku berusaha tak meminta lebih. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan, aku menerima apa yang ia tawarkan untuk hidupku.

 _"Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk hidupku, dan begitu juga dirimu, Kyung. Kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain begitu lama, dan kurasa dengan menikah semuanya akan jauh lebih mudah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

Tapi sungguh Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang salah, meski aku tak yakin tahu.

Sebuah suara pintu kamar terbuka dan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekat menyadarkan diriku dari lamunan. Ia tersenyum padaku sekilas, nampak tampan meski dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa lelah. Aku membalas senyuman itu, dan ia pun duduk, mendaratkan pantatnya di sisi kosong sofa di sebelahku.

Satu bulan menjelang pernikahan kami; aku dan Chanyeol. Namun hingga detik ini masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Aku mengenal Chanyeol sejak lama, dan aku yakin ia tak akan menyakitiku. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan keraguan dalam hatiku. Aku merasa sesuatu terasa begitu salah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyung?" Suara berat Chanyeol mengagetkanku.

"Aku sedang memeriksa email dari Yuri noona. Ia sudah menyelesaikan desain undangan pernikahan kita. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?" Ujarku setengah berbohong, karena pada nyatanya aku menghabiskan nyaris sebagian besar waktuku untuk melamun.

Sepersekian detik yang begitu singkat. Namun aku tetap bisa melihat saat-saat dimana mata Chanyeol sesaat meredup, hingga kemudian ia berusaha menutupinya dengan senyuman simpul. Ia menggeleng, mengasak rambutku sayang. Kebiasaan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak kami masih kecil, dan selalu membuat Jongin cemburu selama ini.

"Kyung." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Jawabku, mata masih belum teralih dari layar Mac book.

"Aku pergi ke Seoul dengan Kris kemarin." Suara Chanyeol terdengar ragu, seakan tengah mengecek ombak kepadaku.

Aku diam sejenak, sesaat menerka hal apa yang membuatnya tak berpamitan denganku terlebih dahulu ketika pergi.

"Apa kau ada urusan di perusahaan?" Tanyaku, berusaha tak terdengar terlalu curiga.

"Bukan. Itu...urusan lain."

Entah mengapa jawaban singkat itu membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Jantungku berdegup cepat oleh rasa takut dan khawatir yang tak kuketahui sebabnya.

Seakan ia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin bertanya, kemana tepatnya kau pergi? Urusan apa? Namun kembali, aku menelan semua pertanyaan itu bulat-bulat.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku terlalu takut mendengar jawaban apa yang kan diberikannya untukku.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Eum?"

"Jika seseorang yang pernah melukaimu datang kembali padamu...dan berjanji untuk berubah... Apa kau akan memaafkan orang tersebut, dan bersedia kembali padanya...?" Ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar serak dan pelan, seakan ia berusaha keras mengucapkannya.

Dahiku berkerut. Apa Chanyeol sedang membicarakan hubunganku dengan Jongin?

Aku hanya terdiam. Sekali lagi dadaku bergemuruh oleh kegugupan yang tak kuketahui alasannya. Seakan aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan Chanyeol dari balik pertanyaan itu.

 _Apa aku akan memaafkan Jongin jika ia memintaku kembali...?_

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Terkadang sebuah kata maaf tak pernah cukup untuk memperbaiki sebuah kesalahan. Terkadang luka yang ditimbulkan terlalu besar, hingga maaf tak akan bisa mengobatinya."

Aku memperhatikan tiap hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang sedikit cepat. Ia nampak kalut dan tengah berusaha keras menenangkan diri.

Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol? Apa yang membuatmu hingga nampak ingin menangis seperti ini?

"Kyungsoo..." Lirih Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku. Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini."

Aku terdiam, membiarkan tiap suku kata itu masuk ke dalam hatiku. Park Chanyeol, bocah laki-laki berambut ikal yang selalu banyak bicara. Ia yang selalu mengambil posisi sebagai seorang pelindung. Kini ia nampak begitu lemah tak berdaya di hadapanku.

Dan hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan ketika itulah aku tersenyum lembut. Tanganku pelan terulur, mengusap bahu pria yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

" _It's okay,_ Chanyeol-ah. Aku mengerti."

Aku bisa merasakan kekalutan di dalam diri Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku merasa tak perlu bertanya tuk tahu apa yang ada di kepala sahabat kecilku ini.

Hatiku tak lagi bergemuruh; dan sejujurnya itu membuatku tenang.

 _Ada beberapa kesalahan yang tak bisa terbalaskan hanya dengan sebuah ucapan maaf Chanyeol-ah. Namun dalam hal ini, aku merasa kau bahkan tak perlu meminta maaf padaku._

 _Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Bertingkah selayaknya seorang manusia super. Terimakasih sudah berusaha selamatkanku. Tapi sepertinya kau seharusnya menyelamatkan seseorang yang lain, dan orang itu bukanlah aku, Chanyeol-ah..._

 _Tetap saja. Terimakasih._

 _ **End of Kyungsoo's POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sakit._

 _Itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun rasakan kala tubuhnya membentur lantai marmer dingin oleh sebuah hempasan kuat. Cepat, dan keras. Tubuh mungilnya meronta, namun sepasang tangan sudah lebih dulu meraih lengannya dengan kasar, mengikatnya dengan seutas tali tambang._

 _"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon...lepaskan aku!" Jerit Baekhyun, gagal menyembunyikan getaran ketakutan kala tangan-tangan lain ikut menyentuhnya._

 _"Diam kau, jalang!"_

 _Sebuah kain kotor disumpalkan langsung ke mulut Baekhyun, membungkam jerit dan teriakannya._

 _"Kau tahu akibatnya jika kau berani bertiak, sayang." Bisik sebuah suara di belakang Baekhyun. Hingga kemudian tubuh Baekhyun kembali terhempas ke lantai dingin dengan kasar._

 _"Pegangi dia. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukkan penisku ke lubangnya." Suara yang lain berujar, dan seketika tubuh Baekhyun dipegang erat oleh tangan-tangan besar yang lain._

 _"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini!" Teriak Baekhyun, namun yang terdengar hanya sekedar teriakan tertahan dari bibirnya yang tertutup._

 _Seketika Baekhyun merasa begitu takut. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melawan pria-pria dewasa di hadapannya. Ia tak lagi punya cukup tenaga saat ini._

 _Tangan-tangan itu mulai melucuti bajunya. Membiarkan lembaran-lembaran kain itu robek dan terbengkalai di atas lantai._

 _ **Aku takut... Amat sangat takut...**_

 _"Oh, sial! Lihat tubuh ini. Ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki kulit seputih dan seindah ini, sayang.. Argghh, dan kau tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan? Aku ingin menodainya. Aku tak sabar untuk memasuki lubang ketatmu ini."_

 _Tiga? Atau mungkin empat orang? Entahlah. Baekhyun tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti tangan-tangan itu mulai menyentuh tubuhnya. Tepat pada area-area yang tidak seharusnya. Dadanya, perutnya, hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya yang kini tak berbusana._

 _"Mmmphhh...mmmhh!"_

 _Baekhyun meronta, melakukan perlawanan terakhir dengan sisa-sisa tenaga di tubuhnya._

 _ **Tidak... Kumohon... Tidak...**_

 _Lelaki mungil itupun menangis. Tangis ketakutan yang tak bersuara._

 _"Hentikan itu, Bitch!"_

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah tambaran keras dilayangkan tepat ke pipinya. Dan Baekhyun bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan cairan darah memenuhi mulutnya._

 _"Apa kau pikir dengan menangis, kami akan mengkasihanimu?! Bodoh. Kami hanya akan semakin tak sabar untuk mencabulimu!"_

 _Rambut Baekhyun dijambak kuat-kuat, dan suara tawa keras pria-pria tersebut bersahutan di dalam ruangan. Sekali lagi tamparan keras di pipinya, dan badannya dibalik kasar hingga tubuh bagian depannya beradu dengan lantai._

 _Dan ketika itulah ia merasakannya. Sesuatu yang keras dan panas mulai memasuki lubang tubuhnya dengan begitu cepat._

 _"AAAKKHHH!" Baekhyun menjerit. Meronta sejadi-jadinya oleh rasa sakit yang tak terkira._

 _Namun yang ada, tiap jeritan tersebut hanya dibalas oleh lenguhan-lenguhan penuh nafsu yang menjijikkan. Pria di belakangnya mendorong tubuh Baekhyun semakin ke lantai, bergerak dengan brutal menghajar lubangnya. Melakukan penetrasi kering tanpa pelumas apapun, bahkan sebelum lubangnya mendapatkan persiapan._

 _"Fuck. Tubuhmu sangat nikmat, Bitch! Kau benar-benar ketat! Ahhhhh." Pria itu terus bergerak brutal. Memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun._

 _Rambut Baekhyun ditarik dengan begitu keras. Dan seketika penis yang lain dilesakkan cepat ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"Jangan berani-berani kau menggunakan gigimu, bitch!" Pria itu menampar pipi Baekhyun. Ia tersedak. Namun itu tak menghentikan pria tersebut untuk kembali melesakkan penisnya._

 _ **Chanyeol...**_

 _"Ahhh ahhhhhh argghhhh. Ini sungguh nikmat. Ahhhh."_

 _'Kau sama sekali tak layak hidup di luar sana.'_

 _ **Chanyeol...**_

 _"AAAARGHH. FUCKKK. Aku sampai.."_

 _Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan kala cairan sperma membanjiri lubangnya. Ia memejamkan mata, terisak dalam dan mengenaskan._

 _Namun penderitaannya belum berakhir. Tangan tangan itu kembali menyentuhnya. Bergiliran, pria-pria tersebut membobol lubangnya, menumpahkan cairan sperma di tubuhnya. Bermain kasar bagai segerombolan monster tak beradab._

 _Tubuhnya lemah, dan tak lagi bertenaga._

 _ **Yeol... Kumohon, tolong aku...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Dan perlahan, Byun Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benak Baekhyun kala terbangun, adalah penyesalan.

Ia menyesal harus terbangun.

Ia menyesal dirinya tak tertidur selamanya.

Ingin Baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia melakukannya kala aroma sperma pria-pria asing itu masih melekat di tubuhnya yang terkapar tanpa busana? Bagaimana bisa ketika rasa sakit di belakang tubuhnya terus memaksanya mengingat malam lalu?

Dingin.

Dengan tubuh yang masih terkapar di lantai tangannya terulur lemah. Diraihnya dua botol obat berisi tablet putih dan biru. Ia membukanya, dan menelan beberapa tablet sekaligus sebelum rasa lemah kembali membawa pergi kesadarannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi makan malam pertama Park Chanyeol bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Do dengan status seorang calon menantu. Yoora; kakak Chanyeol, juga ada di meja yang sama. Mengambil duduk tak jauh dari kedua orangtua Kyungsoo tersebut.

Tapi harapan sebuah makan malam yang tenang nyatanya tak terwujud. Tidak dengan sebuah keputusan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo malam itu.

"Kami tahu keputusan ini mengecewakan. Tapi aku dan Kyungsoo sudah membicarakannya. Kami akan membatalkan pernikahan kami." Ujar Chanyeol tegas, menundukkan pandangannya untuk tetap menunjukkan rasa hormat dengan ketiga orang dewasa di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tuan Do menatap dua lelaki muda di hadapannya. "Park Chanyeol, apa rencana pernikahan ini hanya sebuah lelucon bagimu? Apa kau pikir kau bisa memanfaatkan kondisi keluargaku dengan mempermainkan kami seperti ini?!"

"Appa! Berhenti berujar seperti itu! Ini..." Kyungsoo yang selama ini hanya tertunduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol pun angkat bicara. Ucapannya tertahan di kerongkongannya yang tercekat, dan ia hanya bisa memandang jemarinya yang tertaut di atas meja.

Kini kilau cincin itu tak lagi ada di sana.

"Ini keputusan kami, Appa. Kami tahu bahwa pernikahan ini tidak akan bisa kami jalani. Kami...ingin tetap menjadi sepasang sahabat." Lanjut Kyungsoo, kali ini dengan keraguan yang telah berkurang dari sebelumnya.

Tuan Do memandang kedua anak muda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan ibu Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas, memandang putranya yang kini kembali tertunduk.

"Tuan Do, maafkan kelancangan adikku, aku yakin mereka sedang ada sedikit masalah dan ini hanya keputusan sesaat saja." Ujar Yoora, kakak Chanyeol yang kini memandang kecewa terhadap sang adik.

"Tidak Noona, ini adalah keputusan akhir kami. Tuan Do, maafkan saya sudah mengecewakan anda, dan juga tentunya keluarga anda. Tapi sungguh, kami tak bisa melakukannya."

"Ku mohon appa, eomma, mengertilah..." Kyungsoo memandang ibunya dengan penuh harap. Dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa meletakkan tangannya di lengan sang suami, berusaha menenangkannya.

Tuan Do menghela nafas, bangkit dari meja makan restoran bintang lima itu dengan ekspresi kekecewaan tanpa sepatah katapun. Nyonya Do tersenyum lemah, menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo sekilas dan berlalu mengikuti suaminya.

Seumur hidup, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melawan perintah kedua orangtuanya. Ekspresi kekecewaan yang dilayangkan ayahnya terasa bagai sebuah tamparan keras. Namun ia tidak menyesal. Ia merasa seakan-akan melakukan hal terbenar yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

"Chanyeol, aku...akan kembali ke apartemen." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih, tersenyum samar pada mantan tunangan yang kini sudah menjadi sahabatnya kembali.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sebaiknya tidak. Ada baiknya aku sendiri dulu malam ini. Apa itu tidak masalah untukmu?"

Sesaat Chanyeol memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Namun kemudian ia hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

Yoora memeluk sesaat Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki bertubuh pendek itu meninggalkan area restoran, hingga kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralih ke Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Katakan apa maksud semua ini, Chanyeol. Kau datang dengan ide menikahi Kyungsoo berbulan-bulan lalu, nampak begitu yakin dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Namun lihatlah sekarang, dengan tiba-tiba kau membatalkannya begitu saja."

Chanyeol hanya tertunduk. Memandang segelas wine belum terminum yang ada di tangannya, hingga kemudian ia bergumam pelan.

"Karena aku tidak menyangka kan betemu dengan _nya_ kembali. Awalnya aku merasa semuanya tak masalah, karena kupikir ia sudah bahagia tanpaku saat ini. Kupikir aku bisa memaksa diriku melupakannya. Namun Noona, nyatanya aku salah besar."

Yoora bisa melihat ekspresi kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah adiknya. Tiap-tiap guratan lelah, dan juga raut penyesalan.

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Chanyeol memaksa dirinya tersenyum pada kakaknya. Sebuah senyum kesedihan yang justru semakin menyakiti Park Yoora.

"Aku menghancurkannya, Noona. Aku menghancurkannya dan aku tak tahu apa aku kan bisa memperbaiki semua yang sudah kuperbuat. Mulanya Appa, Eomma, kau, dan kini Kyungsoo serta keluarganya. Namun lebih dari pada semua itu, aku menghancurkan orang yang seharusnya paling berhak bahagia di dunia ini. Aku telah menghancurkan Baekhyunie..."

Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Chanyeol, membuat tatapannya kabur. Namun ia tahu, ia bukanlah pihak yang berhak menangis dalam hal ini.

"Chanyeol..." Yoora berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan memutari meja untuk berdiri di hadapan sang adik dan memeluknya, membiarkan pria bertubuh tinggi itu sesaat memejamkan mata.

Yoora tahu, adiknya itu menanggung begitu banyak beban berat di bahunya seorang diri selama ini.

"Noona, aku mencintainya. Sungguh, aku mencintainya..."

Dan Yoora tak menjawab lirihan adiknya tersebut, memeluknya sedikit lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mungkin membunyikan bel rumahnya malam itu, Luhan nyaris tak menyangka Park Chanyeol adalah orangnya. Namun yang lebih mengagetkannya saat itu adalah kondisi pria tinggi itu. Ia nampak berantakan, rambut merah gelapnya yang biasanya tertata rapi nampak sedikit berantakan, begitu pula dengan tuxedo yang ia kenakan.

"Park Chanyeol...apa yang..."

"Boleh aku masuk, Luhan? Kumohon?"

Pria rusa itu terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya, hingga kemudian ia membukakan pintu. Menepikan badannya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

" _Thanks_ , Luhan."

Lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya mengangguk. Tak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapan curiganya pada Chanyeol.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, Park?" Tanya Luhan ketus.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jiwon."

Dahi Luhan berkerut mendengar jawaban percaya diri yang dilontarkan lelaki tinggi itu. "Park Chanyeol. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Jiwon sebelum kau-"

"Aku sudah tahu." Sergah Chanyeol cepat, memotong ucapan Luhan. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang Baekhyun, dan aku bahkan sudah mengakhiri segalanya dengan Kyungsoo. Karena itulah. Aku ingin menemui Jiwon. Aku butuh bertemu dengannya, Luhan."

Luhan ternganga, namun kemudian mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas dalam dan memandang Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ia di kamar barat. Ini bukan berarti aku berada di pihakmu, Chanyeol. Tapi-ugh, _fuck_." Desis Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Jangan sakiti dia, Park." Lirih Luhan pelan, berbalik sebelum air matanya menetes.

 _Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak akan pernah._

Dengn sedikit keraguan, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar bernuansa biru muda itu, dan pemandangan seorang bocah mungil yang bergelung seorang diri di atas ranjang itu meremas jantungnya.

"Hai, Jagoan."

Bocah mungil itu menengadah, dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka kaget.

"Uncle-Yeol?" Lirih Jiwon, mengulurkan tangannya penuh harap.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, meraih tangan mungil itu dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Lelaki tinggi itu mengecup rambut Jiwonie, membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan rindu. Membiarkan sepasang lengan mungil itu melingkar erat di tanganmu.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jiwon lembut. Rambut hitam yang sewarna dengan rambut ibu bocah lelaki itu. Memandang wajahnya, seakan tak ingin melupakan semua itu.

 _Park Jiwon._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih sakit?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan khawatir, menelusuri wajah si mungil dengan jarinya.

Jiwon menggeleng, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Chanyeol, ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Lelaki tinggi itu balas memeluknya, membawa ia ke dalam pangkuan.

"Un-cle...?" Ujar Jiwonie, begitu lemah dan lirih. Dan seketika Chanyeol diliputi keinginan kuat untuk melindungi.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku merindukan uncle. Sangat." Kalimatnya teredam di balik dada Chanyeol, namun itu cukup jelas terdengar untuk membuat Chanyeol nyaris menitikkan air mata.

"Uncle juga. Uncle juga sangat merindukan Jiwonie."

"Apa Uncle akan pergi? Apa Uncle akan meninggalkanku _juga_?"

Hati Chanyeol mencelos. Dan ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Uncle di sini sayang, Uncle di sini."

"Uncle...? Kapan Umma akan kembali? Jiwon, amat sangat merindukan Umma."

Bocah mungil itu mulai terisak, dan Chanyeol merengkuh wajahnya. Menghapus tiap bulir air mata yang jatuh. Namun begitu, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya tak bisa menjawab apapun. Tidak ketika ia juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama pada diri sendiri.

"Secepatnya, sayang. Karena itu, Jiwon harus terus menjadi anak baik. Agar Umma tidak sedih ketika ia kembali nanti."

Jiwon mengangguk, meski dengan _pout_ mungil masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Umma menitipkan sesuatu pada Uncle. Ia bilang, ia ingin memberikannya pada Jiwon agar Jiwon tidak sedih selama ia pergi. Mau melihatnya?" Ujar Chanyeol kala air mata bocah mungil itu telah mengering. Mata polosnya mendongak, memandang Chanyeol penuh harap kala pria raksasa itu meraih sesuatu dari dalam paper bag di atas lantai.

"Mr. Bunny." Lirih Jiwon, langsung mengenali boneka kelinci putih yang diberikan padanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, dan ia menyambut boneka tarsebut ke dalam pelukan.

Namun semunya tak ada tandingannya dibanding dengan senyuman kala Jiwon mendengar rekaman suara Baekhyun di dalam boneka itu. Sungguh, Jiwon memiliki senyum manis yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Uncle," lirih Jiwon malam itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol sambil berusaha terlelap setelah mendengarkan rekaman suara sang ibu.

"Sarang-hae."

Lengan mungil itu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Begitu erat seakan takut Chanyeol kan menghilang keesokan harinya.

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, aegi-ya..._

.

.

.

 **From : Kim Jongin**

Kyungsoo bersamaku, kau tak perlu khawatir.

 **From : Park Chanyeol**

Thanks. Dan aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau kembali melukainya, Kai.

 **From : Kim Jongin**

Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Dan ya, kau bisa memegang janjiku. Aku tak akan pernah melukainya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membiarkan guyuran air dingin shower membasahi tubuhnya yang mati rasa. Bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri tubuhnya nyaris tak sanggup. Tapi ia harus memaksanya, karena hanya dengan ini ia berharap kan mampu sedikit membersihkan tubuhnya yang terlanjur kotor.

Dengan kasar, Baekhyun menggosokkan scrub sabun ke permukaan kulit pucatnya. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, hingga kulitnya mulai memerah oleh gesekan yang cukup keras. Tapi ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya.

 _Aku harus membersihkannya._

Ia terus menggosok kasar. Betkali-kali hingga kulitnya memerah.

 _Aku begitu kotor._

Kulitnya mulai merasa perih oleh goresan, tapi ia tak peduli.

 _Aku harus membersihkan semua ini!_

Dan air matanya kembali meleleh, dan ia jatuh ke atas lantai dengan tak berdaya.

 _Percuma. Kau sudah terlalu kotor, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tak akan bisa membersihkan noda tak terhingga yang sudah melekat pada dirimu._

Dan ia menyerah.

Baekhyun berdiri lemah, memaksa tubuhnya berdiri meski dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk seluruh badannya. Ia berjalan gontai, dan meraih sebuah kemeja tipis yang menjadi satu-satunya pakaian baginya.

Ia sangat lelah dan kesakitan. Ia ingin istirahat. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya berharap ia kan bertemu malaikat kecilnya, walau mungkin hanya dalam mimpi.

Diraihnya sebuah jaket hitam yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Jaket yang pernah dipinjamkan Chanyeol kepadanya di hari pertama ia bekerja di kafe. Satu-satunya barang di dalam ranselnya yang bisa ia pertahankan.

Ia membiarkan jaket itu memberinya sedikit kehangatan.

Dan ia jatuh terlelap.

Baekhyun tak tahu pukul berapa tepatnya ketika ia terbangun oleh suara keras pintu ruangannya yang terbuka. Ia bangkit terduduk dan mendapati seseorang di ambang pintu. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat.

Jaewoo Hyung.

"Hai, cantik. Apa...aku membangunkan..mu? Eum?" Langkah Jaewoo nampak tak stabil dengan suara serak, dan Baekhyun langsung sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya itu tengah mabuk.

"Menjauh dariku!" Baekhyun menampik tangan Jaewoo yang terulur padanya. Dan pria yang lebih tinggi hanya bisa terkekeh linglung.

"Kau jahat sekali, Baek. Beraninya...kau..."

Dengan sigap Jaewoo meraih lengan Baekhyun. Menariknya kasar hingga terhempas ke lantai berdebu. Baekhyun memekik, dan berusaha melawan. Namun nyatanya mabuk sama sekali tak mengurangi tenaga pria tinggi lawannya tersebut. Baekhyun meronta, menendang-nendang hingga kaki kirinya berhasil sedikit menjauhkan pria itu.

"Haish... Keparat kau..."

Mata Jaewoo memerah, dan ia nampak jelas berada di bawah kendali alkohol.

Ini tidak bagus. Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah hingga bahkan tak mampu menopang dirinya. Tapi ia harus melakukan sesuatu tuk tetap melindungi dirinya.

 _Tolong aku... Tolong aku..._

Baekhyun berusaha merangkak di lantai, menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan di tubuhnya untuk mendorongnya menjauh dari jangkauan Jaewoo. Namun ia bisa mendengar gemerincing sabuk Jaewoo yang terbuka. Dan itu membuatnya semakin lemah ketakutan.

"Kemari, sayang. Ayo kita bermain..."

 _Tidak... Tidak..._

"KEMARI KAU JALANG!"

Jaewoo menarik kaki Baekhyun, membuatnya terpekik keras.

 _Tidak!_

Dan Baekhyun melakukan hal terakhir yang mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya. Tangannya meraih kursi kayu yang ada dihadapannya; satu-satunya benda yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Dan ia mengayunkannya paksa, hingga ia mendengar bunyi berdebum keras.

Seperti suara hantaman keras dan sesuatu yang patah.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Nafas masih tersengal dari bibirnya, dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Dan ketika matanya perlahan terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah merah.

Darah.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya erat-erat, mencegah jeritan yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya melemas, bagai tulang-tulang telah dilucuti paksa dari sendinya. Dan ia hanya bisa menatap nanar tumpahan darah yang mengucur dari kepala pria tinggi itu-Lee Jaewoo. Tangannya menggigil takut, sementara keringat dingin seukuran biji-biji jagung terus membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa dia mati?_

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika tangannya terulur menyentuh tubuh yang terkapar itu. Seakan makhluk itu bisa saja bangun dengan tiba-tiba, menerkamnya, dan merenggut kesempatannya untuk tetap hidup.

Tidak ada detak jantung di pergelangan tangannya kirinya, dan lelaki mungil itu nyaris muntah ketika melihat darah segar semakin mengalir dari luka menganga di pelipis Jaewoo.

 _Aku... Membunuhnya._

Kenyataan itu bagai menghantam dirinya. Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya, merangkak menuju ujung ruangan dengan air mata yang mulai membendung di pelupuk matanya.

 _Aku membunuhnya._

 _Aku pembunuh..._

Dan kelaki itupun menangis, menatap nanar tubuh Jaewoo yang tak bergerak dengan ketakutan.

 _Kau bukan hanya seorang jalang rendahan, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kau juga seorang pembunuh._

 _Kau seorang pembunuh, Byun Baekhyun._

Dan lelaki mungil itu terus menangis. Menggigil oleh rasa takut yang menyelimutinya erat.

Baekhyun tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia meringkuk memandang tubuh tak bergerak Jaewoo. Yang pasti belum cukup lama untuk membuat seseorang menyadarinya.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun seakan baru tersadar oleh kondisi yang sebenarnya.

 _Ia sudah mati._

 _Atau mungkin tidak._

 _Tapi ini tetap saja satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk lari._

 _Kau harus lari dari sini, Baek._

Seakan baru diguncang bangun dari mimpi, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri begitu saja. Ia meraih apapun yang dapat dibawanya. Meraih jaket hitam Chanyeol, dan mengenakannya di atas kemeja tipis yang sudah setengah terkoyak.

Di ujung matanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat lelahan darah yang semakin melebar memenuhi lantai.

Hidungnya mampu mencium anyir darah segar.

Namun ia hanya memandang tubuh Jaewoo sekali lagi, membiarkan tubuhnya bergidik oleh gelenyar ketakutan untuk terakhir kali, dan membuka pintu.

Hari sudah terlalu malam untuk membuat seseorang masih berjaga di luar ruangannya. Dan ia terus berlari. Memaksa kaki pendeknya yang telah lama tak ia gunakan untuk terus mempercepat langkah. Tak menghiraukan rasa sakit oleh luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Kebebasan adalah sesuatu yang sempat _pernah_ Baekhyun harapkan.

Dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut.

Terlebih ketika ia telah tepat mendapatkannya.

Ketika kau telah menerima begitu banyak kebohongan dalam hidupmu, kau akan menemukan dirimu lebih berhati-hati untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Namun bagi Byun Baekhyun, ia tak cukup hanya berhati-hati. Ia terlanjur _takut_ untuk percaya.

Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya berlari.

Berlari.

Berlari.

Hingga terkadang kakinya seakan tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia jatuh terjerembab. Menambah luka yang sebelumnya sudah memenuhi tubuhnya.

Tak ia hiraukan tiap sumpah serapah yang diteriakkan orang-orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Ia hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, hingga tak kan ada lagi yang mampu menangkapnya.

Baekhyun tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berlari, dan ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah jalanan gelap yang begitu asing. Tak ada seorangpun di sana. Sepi seutuhnya.

 _Aku harus bersembunyi._

Di ujung jalan, pandangan Baekhyun menangkap sebuah kotak telepon biru. Dengan terseok ia berjalan, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menggigil oleh rasa dingin sekaligus ketakutan.

 _Aku harus menghubungi seseorang._

 _Siapa._

 _Siapa?!_

Bahkan di saat seperti ini, tak sedikitpun orang ia percayai. Bahkan polisi bisa saja hanya akan membawa ia kembali ke tempat itu.

Baekhyun menggigil, dan kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu di balik jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Sebuah kertas kartu nama.

 _SM Inc. Chanyeol Park. CEO._

Lama, ia hanya memandang nama itu. Membacanya berulang kali di kepalanya.

 _Park Chanyeol..._

 _Chanyeol..._

Seakan baru tersadar dari tidurnya, Byun Baekhyun berdiri. Meraih gagang telepon dan nomor yang tertera di nomor tersebut. Itu adalah satu-satu koin yang ia punya. Satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki.

 _Kumohon...kumohon...kumohon..._

 **Biiip**

Satu deringan.

 **Biiip**

Dua deringan. Harapannya menciut.

 _Ia tidak mungkin mengangkatnya._

 **Biiip**

Dering ketiga.

 _Apa maumu Byun Baekhyun?_

 **Biiip.**

Dering keempat.

 _Aku...hanya ingin mendengar suaranya. Mungkin...untuk yang terakhir kalinya...?_

 **Klik.**

"Yoboseyo?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Mungkin aku bermimpi. Atau malah mungkin, aku telah mati. Tapi aku bersumpah, suaranya bergitu nyata di pendengaranku. Suara _baritone_ yang pernah kucintai, lalu kubenci, hingga kini begitu kurindukan.

"Yoboseyo?"

Chanyeol.

"Mohon maaf. Siapa ini?"

Chanyeol.

Bisa terdengar ia menghela nafas, dan kerongkonganku seakan tercekat.

"Aku akan menutup sambungannya."

Seketika udara seakan dicabut paksa dari dadaku oleh sebuah hentakan keras.

"Tidak..." Lirihku. Pelan dan nyaris kalah oleh desau angin malam yang menusuk jaketku.

Tak ada jawaban. Dan aku mulai yakin Chanyeol sudah benar benar menutup teleponnya.

Chanyeol...

"Jangan pergi..." Aku memaksa keluar sisa-sisa suara yang kumiliki. Lemah dan pelan. "Kumohon... Jangan pergi..."

Aku merindukanmu... Jadi kumohon, jangan pergi...

"...Baek?"

Seakan terguyur air es, aku membuka mataku cepat. Membiarkan suara Chanyeol berdering nyaring di telingaku.

"B-baekhyun. Apa itu...kau?"

Aku merindukan suara ini. Amat sangat merindukannya. Dan mungkin, hanya mungkin, karena itulah air mataku perlahan kembali menetes.

Aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sebesar rasa inginku untuk bertemu dengannya saat ini.

"Baekhyun. Baek, katakan padaku. Apa itu kau? Baek..." Suaranya terdengar memohon, dan aku mulai kehilangan hitungan atas jumlah airmata yang telah menetes.

"Yeol..." Aku hanya bisa mengucap namanya di antara isak tangis.

 _"God, Baek. It's okay, it's okay, baby._ Aku disini..."

Jika kau hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk berbicara dengan seseorang tuk terakhir kalinya, mungkin kau akan paham perasaanku. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya saat ini.

Mengapa kau memilihku sejak awal...

Mengapa kau meninggalkanku...

Apa kesalahanku...

Namun aku menemukan diriku berucap satu hal kepadanya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi, Yeol..."

Karena mungkin, hanya mungkin. Jika aku mencegahnya saat itu, ia tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya tak ingin hal itu terjadi kembali. Aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku ingin memohon padanya untuk tak tinggalkan aku.

Aku terisak. Dan dadaku tercekat oleh sisa-sisa nafas yang tersisa di dadaku.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, Yeol..." Nafasku tersengal, namun aku memaksa suaraku tetap tedengar. "Di sini gelap dan dingin... Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi... Kumohon..."

Inilah aku, Chanyeol. Menyerahkan harga diriku yang terakhir untuk memohon kepadamu.

"Dimana kau sekarang. Katakan padaku, dimana dirimu."

Jeda sesaat. Dan ketika itulah aku tersadar. Tidak sedikitpun aku tahu dimana diriku berada. Dan tidak sedikitpun aku tahu seberapa jauh aku berhasil melarikan diri. Apa aku bahkan sudah benar-benar berhasil kabur? Atau mungkin mereka masih di luar sana, bersembunyi di balik kegelapan dan tertawa pada usaha melarikan diriku yang memalukan?

"Aku tak tahu." Suaraku begitu lirih, seakan hembusan angin nyaris menelannya. "Aku tak tahu, Yeol..."

"Baekhyun. _Baby_ , kumohon... Katakan sesuatu agar aku dapat datang menemukanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu!" Aku mulai kembali terisak, dan aku tahu aku telah melukai perasaan Chanyeol dengan nada ucapanku. "Aku-aku berada di sebuah kotak telepon umum yang tak kuketahui dimana... A-aku sungguh tak tahu... Mereka akan segera menemukanku, Yeol... Aku takut..."

Aku bisa mendengar nafas Chanyeol di seberang sambungan telepon. Dan aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan suara tersebut menenangkan isak tangisku.

"Lihat sekelilingmu Baek, apa kau melihat sesuatu? Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi patokan dimana kau saat ini. Apapun. Kumohon."

Aku membuka mata. Memandang ke luar. Ke tempat dimana orang-orang itu kemungkinan bersembunyi, dan siap menyergapku.

 _"The Lite_. Beberapa belas meter dariku..."

Aku sudah tak tahu lagi, apakah aku tengah bermimpi saat ini. Pandanganku memudar, disertai dengan dentuman keras di kepalaku.

"Baek-

"Chanyeol..." Aku menghentikan kalimatnya.

Dan aku tersenyum. Senyum pertama sejak berhari-hariku hidup di neraka itu.

"Apa aku masih cukup berharga...?" Aku terisak. "Apa aku-masih cukup berharga untuk hidup, Yeol? K-karena terkadang ini begitu menyakitkan hingga aku ingin berhenti. Sakit, dan di sini begitu dingin, Yeol..."

Mungkin, seperti inilah rasanya menjemput ajal. Aku merasakan kilatan cahaya putih terakhir di balik kelopak mataku, hingga kegelapan perlahan menelanku. Bernafas menjadi hal tersulit untuk kulakukan, dan tubuhku jatuh begitu saja.

"Baekhyun!" Aku bisa mendengar ia memanggil namaku. Atau mungkin tidak.

Chanyeol...

Beribu potongan kenangan berkelebatan di kepalaku. Semua kenangan selama 24 tahun hidupku.

Sentuhan lembut ibuku...

Tawa keluargaku...

Perlakuan kasar ayahku...

Ciuman pertamaku...

Wajah Jiwon dalam rengkuh gendonganku...

Semuanya bagai potongan mimpi yang bertumpuk tak beraturan.

Dan di ujung sana aku melihat cahaya. Namun aku terlambat untuk meraihnya.

Gelap

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Selamat tinggal.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note :**

Please, don't hate me.

Hi, long time no see. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this one. But at least I keep my promise to update it :)

Sebelumnya maaf jika chapter yang kali ini terasa sedikit aneh, atau mungkin sulit untuk menangkap feelnya. Aku butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengedit yang satu ini, dan bahkan hingga akhirnya aku update sekalipun masih ada sedikit ketidakpuasan yang tersisa. Tapi kalo ga diapdet sekarang, yang ada aku hanya akan ngundur-ngundur terus.

Biggest thanks to all readers yang masih mau setia nunggu apdetnya ff ini. Untuk semua yang rela mengingatkan aku buat update, dan nagih nagih ff, baik di review, pm, maupun chat. Maaf aku ga bisa membalas semua pesan kalian. Tapi aku baca semua, dan itu adalah semangat terbesar untukku.

For a certain guest yang chapter lalu meninggalkan review. Sejujurnya aku sedikit kecewa ketika baca review kamu. Especially because I wasn't in a good condition that time. But then I realize that that was just missunderstanding. Aku ga berhenti nulis ini dear, kamu salah paham terhadap noteku yang sebelumnya. Aku selalu berusaha menerima kritik, saran, masukan dari siapapun. But your words is kinda bad for my liking. Tolong, gunakan kata-kata yang nyaman untuk diterima. Because, for God's sake. You don't even know my real life and my real situation right now.

Aku kecewa ketika dibilang nulis ff ini cuma buat nyari popularitas dan review. Ya, aku suka ketika banyak yang review. Karena review itu jalan satu satunya buatku untuk dapat masukan dari pembaca. Dari review aku bisa tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan tulisanku. Tapi jumlah bukan poin utama dari sebuah review. Melainkan kontennya. Dimana aku bisa tahu bagian mana yg kurang, mana yg lebih, mana yg bagus, mana yg jelek. Bahkan sekedar kata 'next' itu sangat bermakna. Itu berarti reader berharap aku untuk masih lanjut nulis, dan tulisan aku cukup layak baca.

Tapi sungguh, dibandingkan cuma meninggalkan kata-kata kasar yang menjatuhkan, lebih baik kamu ga usah comment, dear.

Well, maaf malah jadi curhat.

Kembali soal ff ini. Mungkin tinggal beberapa chap lagi ff ini end. Aku nggak tahu jelasnya berapa chap. Tapi kayaknya total chapters ga bakal sampe puluhan.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah kontak aku, baik via chat line, maupun pm. Juga atas smua review dan semangatnya. Maaf sudah nggantungin ga apdet lama banget. Semua readernim, reviewers, likers, followers, I luv you..

Maaf note nya jadi panjang gini.

Love,

 **mashedpootato**

P.s : This update is also an early birthday gift for **baekagain** yang bakal nambah umur tanggal 22 Maret mendatang! Happy birthday! ^^


	9. 8th piece : U Turn

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, other exo members, Byun Jiwon, OC, etc.**

 **Pairing : Main!Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, Slight!Chansoo, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **-** **8t** **h Piece -**

 **U Turn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side note :**

 **Chapter ini bisa jadi sedikit mengecewakan. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras di update berikutnya. Typos everywhere. Sorry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan baru saja berhenti mengguyur Kota Busan. Dingin masih mengambang pekat di udara malam, bersama kabut dan serpih air hujan yang beterbangan bersama angin yang berhembus.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kala ia memasuki ruang apartemennya. Dengan sebuah desahan lelah, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lembab oleh air hujan ke sofa kulit di ruang tengah.

Tepat satu bulan.

Ya, ia telah menghabiskan tiga puluh harinya untuk mencari kabar mengenai Baekhyun, sekaligus berusaha mengendalikan perusahaannya yang tengah berada dalam keadaan kritis. Namun tidak satupun dari keduanya berjalan lancar. Omset perusahaan menurun drastis, dan pencarian keberadaan Baekhyun seakan berjalan di tempat yang sama.

Tidak ada satupun pertanda.

Tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan berhenti.

Ponselnya berdering, dan Chanyeol meraihnya tanpa menunggu lama. Ia tahu betul siapa yang meneleponnya pada jam selarut ini.

 _"Aku berhasil mendapatkan akses seseorang untuk mendapatkan rekaman cctv yang ada, Chanyeol."_ Suara tegas Jungshin terdengar dari receiver ponselnya. _"Mereka meminta lebih. Mereka ingin dua kali lipat dari jumlah uang yang kau tawarkan, dan mereka akan memberikan rekaman itu kepada kita."_

Chanyeol menggeretakkan rahangnya, namun ia berhasil menjaga nada suaranya tetap tenang ketika berbicara. "Aku tidak masalah dengan berapapun yang meraka mau. Katakan pada meraka aku akan mengirimkan jumlah yang mereka inginkan."

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ia lelah, dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja jalur terang dalam pencarian ini.

Jungshin terdiam sesaat seakan meragu, _"Chanyeol, mereka memerasmu. Mereka tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan informasi, karena itu mereka memanfaatkan itu semua. Kau tahu, kita bisa mencari cara lain untuk-_

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, bukan?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jungshin dengan sebuah tawa getir. "Aku memang rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja informasi mengenai keberadaan Baekhyun. Aku akan rela membayar berapapun hanya untuk mengetahui ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan jika itu harus membunuh diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukannya. Kau tahu jelas itu."

Ada sebuah jarak waktu dimana hanya kesunyian yang menjawab. Jungshin menarik nafas, dan ia bergumam. _"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi segera setelah ada perkembangan."_

"Aku akan segera menyusul ke sana."

 _"Tidak Chanyeol-ah, percayakan semuanya pada kami. Beristirahatlah. Sungguh, kami tidak tahan melihat wajahmu yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu."_

Dan dengan itu, panggilan ditutup.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti hal apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik menghilangnya Baekhyun. Namun kepolisian jelas menutupi sesuatu dengan seakan-akan menemukan jalan buntu dalam proses pencarian mereka. Ada beberapa barang bukti termasuk rekaman cctv yang disembunyikan eksistensinya. Tapi sekarang, ketika tim pencarian yang Chanyeol tugaskan berhasil mendapatkannya, ia seakan melihat sebuah celah terang dalam kasus ini.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, dan sebuah pesan masuk disertai attachment foto.

 **From: Luhan**

 **Jiwon demam tinggi sepanjang hari. Aku akan mengijinkanmu menjengungnya besok. Hanya jika kau mau.**

Chanyeol memandang foto yang yang Luhan kirimkan. Sebuah foto Jiwon yang tengah terlelap. Wajahnya yang tertidur nampak gelisah dengan plester demam yang menempel di dahinya. Bibir mungilnya mencebik, seakan-akan bocah mungil itu menangis sepanjang hari sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

 **To: Luhan**

 **Aku akan datang besok sore. Thanks, Luhan**

Tidak butuh hitungan menit untuk sebuah jawaban dari Luhan masuk.

 **Simpan terimakasihmu. Aku melakukan ini untuk Jiwon, Park. Bukan dirimu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan mandi air dingin ketika ia melihat notif email pada Mac-nya berkedip. Sebuah email dari Jongin, berisikan rekap data perkembangan project yang dipegang perusahaan selama satu minggu ini. Meski memiliki tanggung jawab pada perusahaan miliknya sendiri, Jongin bersedia membantu Chanyeol dalam pengawasan kinerja perusahaannya.

Chanyeol memandang diagaram, tabel, dan daftar yang ada sebelum memutuskan untuk menelepon sahabatnya itu.

Panggilan berdering tiga kali, dan Chanyeol kira ia akan dialihkan ke voice mail ketika panggilannya diangkat.

 _"Chanyeol."_

Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit kaget kala bukan suara Jongin yang menjawab, melainkan suara Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Kyung."

 _"Jongin masih di kamar mandi, ia baru saja tiba di rumah. Apa kau ingin aku memanggilkannya untukmu?"_ Tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"Ah, tidak. Biarkan saja, biarkan ia mandi. Ia pasti sangat lelah." Ujar Chanyeol kaku. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, hingga Chanyeol berujar kembali. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyung?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek tertawa pelan dari ujung sambungan, seakan menganggap lucu pertanyaan kikuk yang Chanyeol ucapkan. _"I'm doing great here,_ _Chanyeol. Harusnya aku yang menanyakan kabarmu. Kau terdengar sangat lelah."_

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir yang selalu menajadi ciri khas Kyungsoo. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo lebih dari pada tahu bahwa itu bukan sebuah jawaban jujur, namun ia memilih diam dan tak mengungkitnya. Ia tahu kondisi semacam apa yang Chanyeol hadapi saat ini. Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Dan hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, adalah membuat sahabat jangkungnya itu merasa semakin terbebani atas apa yang terjadi.

"Kyungsoo, aku- aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Aku minta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu sejak hari itu." Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku sungguh menghancurkan segalanya, maafkan aku."

Tidak ada rasa dendam maupun benci di dada Kyungsoo. Hanya murni kesedihan kala Chanyeol mengucap maaf itu. Ini semua bukan kesalahan Chanyeol, namun sahabatnya itu bersikeras menganggapnya begitu.

 _"Tutup mulutmu, bodoh. Kau tidak berhutang maaf apapun padaku."_ Kyungsoo memaksa sebuah tawa pelan. _"Kau pikir Jongin tidak menceritakan semuanya? Tentang bagaimana ia memintamu untuk menjagaku, dan rasa tanggung jawabmu untuk melindungiku? Aku lebih dari pada tahu bahwa kau menginginkan pernikahan itu untuk melindungi kami, Chanyeol. Kau sudah berkorban terlalu banyak, jadi kumohon berhenti meminta maaf seakan-akan sumber permasalahan bukan berasal dari kami sendiri."_

"Jongin menceritakan semuanya?"

 _"Ya. Termasuk bagian dimana ia masih mencintaiku."_ Kyungsoo merona, dan ia sedikit bersyukur Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya saat itu. _"Hubungan Jongin dengan ibunya benar-benar memburuk sejak ia mengetahui kebenaran bahwa ibunya telah berbohong. Ia menolak untuk berkomunikasi sedikitpun, bahkan mengancam ibunya sendiri atas apa yang beliau lakukan padaku. Itu... sedikit menakutkan."_

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya pada informasi yang baru didengarnya. "Aku bisa membayangkan Jongin melakukannya. Ia pasti merasa sangat terhianati. Dan fakta bahwa ibunya telah melukaimu tentu amat membuatnya marah. Kau sangat berarti baginya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo semakin merona oleh ucapan sahabatnya itu.

 _"Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi paling tidak aku berharap Jongin bersedia untuk pelan-pelan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Meskipun aku juga tidak menyukai Kim Eomma, kita tetap tidak bisa mengelak dari fakta bahwa beliau tetaplah ibu Jongin. Lagipula aku tidak ingin ibu mertuaku tidak datang di hari pernikakahan kami nanti."_ Kyungsoo menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. _"What?"_

 _"Oh, apa Jongin belum menceritakannya padamu? Ia melamarku kembali dua hari yang lalu. Ya... Dan kami sepakat untuk melakukan janji pernikahan kami lagi. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, tapi ia berjanji itu akan menjadi yang terakhir dan selamanya."_

"Oh, astaga. Aku ingin muntah."

 _"How dare you, Park."_ Ancam Kyungsoo, dan Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Ah, sudah sangat lama ia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini sungguh menyita habis waktu dan pikiran, hingga ia seakan lupa akan kehadiran beberapa orang di sisinya.

"Aku turut senang, Kyung. Untuk kalian berdua. Kalian sudah seharusnya bahagia bersama." Lirih Chanyeol tulus.

 _"Thanks, Chanyeol-ah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan tetap selalu di sini untukmu."_

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Hari sudah terlalu larut, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menitipkan pesan untuk Jongin bahwa ia salah mengirimkan file data pengeluaran, dan ia memintanya untuk mengirimkannya kembali.

 _"Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Jongin. Good night, Chanyeol. Cobalah untuk beristirahatlah, oke?"_

"Baiklah. _G'night,_ Kyung."

Malam itu, Chanyeol berbaring di ranjangnya yang dingin. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, dan ia hanya berharap kantuk akan segera datang menghampirinya. Dalam diam, ia memikirkan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, ia turut berbahagia atas apa yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin miliki.

Namun jauh di dalam dirinya ada setitik rasa iri.

 _ **Akankah aku kan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sama?**_

 _ **Akankah aku mendapatkannya...?**_

 _ **Karena aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa merasakannya, jika itu bukan denganmu...**_

 _ **Baekhyun...**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun...**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur oleh sebuah mimpi yang sama selama berhari-hari ini. Mimpi dimana hanya ada aku dan kegelapan. Dalam mimpiku, Baekhyun hadir di antara kegelapan itu, nampak begitu cantik dan nyata. Namun tepat ketika tanganku berhasil meraihnya, tubuh mungil itu seketika hancur oleh sentuhanku.

Seakan patung yang begitu rapuh, Baekhyun pecah menjadi kepingan dan serpih tak berbentuk.

 _Kau menghancurkannya, Chanyeol._

 _Kau menghancurkan Baekhyunie kami._

Dan dengan itu aku tersentak bangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku tersengal dan tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhku, dengan jantung yang bergemuruh.

Mimpi yang sama.

Rasa sakit yang sama.

Ya. Aku menghancurkannya.

Aku menghancurannya...

Pandanganku terjatuh pada jam digital yang terletak di meja nakas kamar. 00.37, yang artinya belum ada dua jam sejak aku jatuh tertidur, tapi kini kantuk telah seketika hilang dari tubuhku.

Dengan lelah aku menyandarkan tubuh pada kepala ranjang, berusaha menenangkan sakit kepalaku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Hingga kemudian aku mendengar dering ponsel tak jauh dari jangkauan telingaku. Nada deringnya menandakan sebuah panggilan dari nomor tak dikenal.

Aku sungguh lelah. Haruskah aku mengabaikannya?

Seharusnya begitu. Jadi aku tidak mengerti kala aku menemukan diriku bangkit dari atas ranjang, meraba permukaan meja kerjaku yang berantakan untuk menemukan ponsel yang kemungkinan besar berada di sana.

 _Incoming call. Unknown number._

Satu deringan. Dan aku hanya menatap layar ponselku yang menyala.

 **Mengapa...**

Dering kedua, dan aku masih tetap tak bergeming. Kepalaku berputar oleh rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

 **Mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukanmu...**

Dering ketiga.

 **Apakah kau memang tak menginginkannya...?**

 **Apakah kau sengaja lari dariku?**

Dering ke empat.

Aku menekan tombol hijau di layar ponsel.

 **Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan meski kau sudah tak menginginkanku, biarkanlah aku tetap menemukanmu...**

"Yoboseyo?" Lirih suaraku serak.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha menangkap suara samar di speaker ponsel yang menempel pada telingaku.

Sebuah desis angin... dan... hembus nafas.

Jantungku berdegup kencang oleh alasan yang tidak aku ketahui.

"Mohon maaf. Siapa ini?" Aku berusaha memperjelas suaraku.

Aku hanya membutuhkan sebuah jawaban. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, namun jantungku tak mau berhenti memacu cepat oleh rasa antisipasi.

Kumohon jawab aku.

Aku menghela nafas, mengalihkan diri dari rasa sakit yang berusaha memakanku.

"Aku akan menutup sambungannya." Lirihku, berusaha mengancam.

Namun tidak sedikitpun aku bermaksud melakukan apa yang kuucapkan. Dan ketika itulah jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, kala aku mendengar suara itu.

 _"Tidak..."_

Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

 _"Jangan pergi... Kumohon... Jangan pergi..."_

Sebuah suara yang rela kutukar dengan nyawaku hanya agar dapat mendengarnya kembali...

Aku merindukanmu...

Amat sangat merindukanmu.

"...Baek?"

Apakah ini mimpi?

"B-baekhyun. Apa itu... kau?"

Kumohon, katakan ini semua bukan hanya mimpi. Katakan kau nyata bersamaku, katakan ini semua tidak akan berakhir.

Nafasku tersengal, oksigen seakan menipis di ruangan ini. Namun aku memaksa diriku tetap fokus.

"Baekhyun. Baek. Katakan padaku... Apa itu kau? Baek..." Aku terdengar memohon, tapi aku tidak peduli. Memang itulah yang tengah aku lakukan padanya.

Bulir air jatuh di wajahku, dan aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apakah itu tetes keringat dingin ataukah air mata. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya.

Aku hanya ingin menemukannya.

 _"Yeol..."_ Ia terisak, dan hatiku hancur oleh semua itu.

Ini adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyunku. Ia bersamaku.

"God, Baek. It's okay, it's okay, baby. Aku disini..."

Aku akan menemukanmu.

Aku akan membawamu kembali padaku.

Aku bersumpah, Baek.

Namun tidak sedikitpun kalimat itu terucap di bibirku. Tidak kala tangis Baekhyun terdengar. Menyayat hatiku, membunuh diriku perlahan oleh rasa sakit penyesalan.

Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu, Baek...

Aku telah menghancurkanmu...

Aku membiarkan kau menyerahkan segalanya padaku...

Hatimu...

Dan kepercayaanmu...

Namun aku menghancurkannya tepat di depan mataku. Mematahkan janji yang kau percaya dengan segenap hatimu.

Hanya karena ego dan jiwa pengecut dalam diriku, aku telah melukaimu.

Bahkan masihkah aku berhak atas maaf darimu...?

 _"Kumohon, jangan pergi, Yeol..."_

Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjagamu.

 _"Ini sangat menyakitkan, Yeol... Di sini gelap dan dingin... Dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi... Kumohon..."_

Nafasku memburu oleh detak jantung yang berdetak tak beraturan.

"Dimana kau sekarang. Katakan padaku, dimana dirimu."

Aku tidak bisa berbohong. Aku marah. Aku marah oleh kemungkinan kan kehilangannya.

 _"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak tahu, Yeol..."_

"Baekhyun. Baby, kumohon... Katakan sesuatu agar aku dapat datang menemukanmu."

 _"Aku tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu! Aku-aku berada di sebuah kotak telepon umum yang tak kuketahui dimana... A-aku sungguh tak tahu... Mereka akan segera menemukanku, Yeol... Aku takut..."_

Ia mulai terisak dan aku tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa memeluk tubuhnya padaku.

"Lihat sekelilingmu Baek, apa kau melihat sesuatu? Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi patokan dimana kau saat ini. Apapun. Kumohon."

Kesunyiaan sesaat memisahkan kami, dan diriku diliputi rasa takut. Aku takut ia meninggalkanku.

Aku takut terbangun dan menyadari ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

 _"The Lite. Beberapa belas meter dariku..."_

Ia terdengar lelah, seakan berbicara lebih jauh akan perlahan membunuhnya.

"Baek-

 _"Chanyeol..."_

Aku teringat bagaimana aku begitu menyukai suaranya kala mengucap namaku.

Nafasku tercekat oleh suaranya. Suara yang begitu kucintai. Suara yang amat kurindukan. Suara yang rela aku tukar dengan apapun hanya agar menjadi nyata terucap langsung padaku.

 _"Apa aku masih cukup berharga...? Apa aku-masih cukup berharga untuk hidup, Yeol? K-karena terkadang ini begitu menyakitkan hingga aku ingin berhenti. Sakit, dan di sini begitu dingin, Yeol..."_

Mungkin, aku memang tak berhak atasmu, Baek. Bukan karena kau tak layak untukku. Namun karena aku tak layak mendapatkanmu.

Tidak ketika aku bahkan tak bisa menjagamu di sisiku.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku mencintaimu.

Letakkan aku di tingkat terendah hidup ini, dan aku akan tetap bahagia hanya dengan kehadiran senyummu.

Kepalaku berdenging.

Dan aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Tuhan, berikanlah aku kesempatan kedua tuk melindunginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

 _"Chanyeol, ada a-_

"Baekhyun. Ia menghubungiku." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa menunggu Jungshin menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

 _"What?"_

"Ia menghubungiku melalui telepon. Baru saja. Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia menggunakan telepon umum atau semacamnya. Ia terdengar panik, dan ia sendiri tak tahu dimana ia berada saat itu. Jungshin, aku-

 _"Berikan aku nomornya. Jika ia memang melakukan panggilan dengan sambungan telepon umum, maka kemungkinan besar aku akan mudah menemukan posisinya."_

Chanyeol mengangguk, nafasnya memburu seakan melakukan maraton bermil-mil jauhnya. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat dingin dan gemetaran oleh rasa panik.

 _ **Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan ini.**_

 _ **Aku tidak boleh kehilangannya lagi.**_

Setelah beberapa kali kesulitan karena tangannya yang tak berhenti menggigil, Chanyeol berhasil mengirim nomor telepon yang Baekhyun gunakan. Beberapa menit berlalu, seakan berjam-jam lamanya bagi Chanyeol.

Ia mengganti pakaiannya; sebuah sweater hitam dan jas musim dingin tebal. Ketika ponselnya bergetar oleh sebuah pesan masuk, ia tak menunggu lama untuk membukanya, membaca pesan yang Jungshin kirimkan.

Sebuah alamat. Wilayah kota Daegu.

 **'Itu adalah alamat yang berhasil kulacak. Kumohon Chanyeol, jangan bertindak gegabah.'** Jungshin memperingatkan dalam pesan teks nya.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak sedikitpun peduli dengan itu semua. Langkah cepatnya membawa ia menuju parkiran basement apartmen, memasuki mobilnya dengan luapan adrenalin yang membuncah.

Selangkah lebih dekat.

Setelah sekian lama ia seakan tersesat dan bahkan tak tahu kemana harus memulai melangkah, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jalan.

Harapan.

Chanyeol melihat harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Di hari ulangtahunmu nanti, hadiah apa yang ingin kau inginkan dariku, Chanyeol?"**_

 _ **Ia nampak cantik. Tersenyum dengan rona tipis malu di pipinya.**_

 _ **"Apa aku boleh meminta apapun?"**_

 _ **Ia tertawa lembut mendengar pertanyaanku.**_

 _ **"Ya. Apapun."**_

 _ **Aku memandangnya. Memandang binar hangat yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Memandang senyum cantik yang selama ini menjadi penopang hidupku.**_

 _ **Di antara sunyi aku berbisik.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu, aku menginginkanmu. Dirimu. Seutuhnya hanya untukku."**_

 _ **Dan ia memelukku.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Then I'm yours. Diriku, hatiku, semuanya hanya untukmu, Chanyeol."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku adalah manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia.**_

 _ **Dan aku akan selalu bahagia hanya dengan kehadirannya di sisiku.**_

 _ **Namun siapa yang tahu, kelak aku akan menghancurkan semua yang ia berikan padaku.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Really. I'm the worst.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membanting setirnya ke sisi jalan dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. Langkahnya tergesa, dan tatapannya nyalang menyisir area dimana ia berdiri, seakan-akan ia memaksa dirinya menemukan sesuatu. Melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang paling tidak kan membawanya lebih dekat pada keberadaan malaikatnya.

Beberapa menit ia menghabisakan waktunya mencari kesana kemari, hingga kemudian, pandangannya menatap cahaya di ujung jalan, beberapa puluh meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Redup lampu LED berwarna ungu dan merah mencolok, begitu kaku dan kontras dengan jalanan yang nampak kusam dan gelap.

Sebuah bar. The Lite.

 _'The Lite, beberapa belas meter dariku.'_

Suara Baekhyun terngiang.

Ini dia. Kesempatan terakhir yang mungkin Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Untuk menebus dosa atas jiwa pengecut yang hidup di dirinya. Atas dosa karena telah melukai seseorang yang paling tak berhak tersakiti.

Chanyeol berlari. Dan ketika Chanyeol telah mencapai tempat itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah kotak telepon yang dimaksudkan.

Semuanya bagai mimpi. Di sana. Beberapa langkah darinya, tepat di sudut persimpangan jalan gelap dan berkabut. Sebuah kotak telepon tua nan usang berdiri. Dan di antara redup lampu neon kuning, Chanyeol melihat sesuatu.

Seseorang.

"Baekhyun..."

Lirih Chanyeol parau pada sesosok lelaki mungil yang teringkuk di ruangan sempit itu. Chanyeol berlutut, dan dirinya diliputi oleh gelombang rasa panik yang begitu besar.

Ia menemukannya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kehilangan Baekhyun tuk selamanya adalah hal yang begitu mudah untuk terjadi membuatnya takut, dan sakit.

Chanyeol berlutut, dengan tangan gemetaran meraih tubuh berbalut pakaian tipis yang sama sekali tidak melindungi dari udara dingin yang menggigit.

 _ **Apa aku sudah membuatmu menunggu lama...?**_

 _ **Apa kau terluka selama aku pergi...?**_

Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, memandang rupanya yang sepucat kapas. Dengan lembut ia memasangkan jaketnya pada tubuh mungil itu, berharap ini semua belum terlambat untuk melihat kembali rona kehidupan di wajahnya.

Baekhyun terluka, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dalam pelukan dada Chanyeol. Lalu sesuatu seakan menghentakkan Chanyeol bangun pada kenyataan.

Ia tidak merasakannya.

Hembus nafas, maupun detak jantung di dada lelaki dalam peluknya.

Seketika tubuh Chanyeol membeku, seakan nyawa perlahan ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _ **Tidak.**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin...**_

 _ **Aku tidak mungkin kehilangannya...**_

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun, mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya, berharap kan mendapatkan sebuah respon. "Baekhyun. Baby, kumohon, buka matamu." Chanyeol mulai memohon. Tapi itu percuma, ia tidak menemukan jawaban apapun.

"Tidak, Sayang, kumohon bertahanlah..." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang terasa begitu ringan. Ia harus segera membawa Baekhyun untuk menerima perawatan.

Tapi sebelum langkahnya berhasil membawa mereka ke dalam mobil, sebuah pukulan benda keras menghantam sisi bahu Chanyeol, membuatnya terlempar ke tanah dengan dengan sebuah geraman pelan yang tertahan.

"Ia milik kami, bajingan." Ujar sebuah suara asing.

 _ **Siapa...?**_

Kepala Chanyeol berkunang, dan dari atas tanah ia bisa melihat dua sosok orang yang berjalan semakin mendekat. Salah satu diantaranya mendekat ke tempat dimana Baekhyun tergeletak. Namun sebelum ia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya bangkit. Ia meraih bahu pria tersebut, dan menghantam wajahnya dengan sebuah pukulan keras sebelum mereka sempat bereaksi apapun.

"Jangan sentuh dia." Desis Chanyeol.

Udara dingin membuat nafasnya berkabut dan dunia seakan berputar di sekelilingnya. Namun ia tidak peduli. Ketika ujung matanya menangkap gerakan pria lain ke arahnya, hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah melawan.

Chanyeol sama sekali bukanlah lawan yang mudah. Pukulannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Dengan bahu yang sudah terluka, Chanyeol berusaha menghajar pria-pria tersebut seorang diri, pukulan dan tendangannya mendarat pada tubuh mereka. Sesekali ia tak bisa mengelak dari beberapa pukulan, namun Chanyeol hanya tidak pernah tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi sebuah perkelahian bersenjata.

Paling tidak, tidak hingga sebilah pisau tangan terhunus tepat ke sisi perutnya.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam di antara dengus nafasnya kala logam tajam itu mengoyak otot dan organnya, hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kembali dengan serangkaian rutukan yang terngiang di dalam dirinya.

 _ **Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang...**_

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang terbaring jauh dari raih tangannya. Ia nampak begitu kecil, pucat, dan rapuh...

 _ **Tidak...**_

 _ **Kumohon, jangan ambil dia dariku...**_

Perlahan, pandangan Chanyeol semakin berkabut. Pendengarannya berdenging, dan ia bisa merasakan aroma anyir darah menyelimuti penciumannya.

Ia berusaha melakukan apapun untuk tetap membuka matanya. Untuk tetap melihat Baekhyun-nya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang menyakitinya...

Langkah kedua pria itu mendekat. Dan ia bersumpah mendengar kekeh tawa menjijikkan sebelum mereka menghentikan langkah di sisi tubuhnya barbaring.

Chanyeol menarik nafas, berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran tetap pada dirinya.

Hingga sebuah suara tembakan pistol yang meledak nyaring terdengar di telinganya.

 _ **Ini sudah berakhir...**_

 _ **Aku kembali mengecewakanmu, bukan...?**_

Denging mengisi kesunyian.

Dan hal terakhir yang hadir di benak Chanyeol adalah wajah Baekhyun. Begitu cantik dan mempesona tersenyum kepadanya.

Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Chanyeol, jika kau kau memiliki kesempatan untuk terlahir kembali ke dunia, sebagai siapa kau ingin dilahirkan?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Entahlah. Apapun. Siapapun. Asalkan aku dapat tetap bersamamu di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, Baek..."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol's POV**

Pernahkah kalian mengalami suatu keberuntungan yang begitu besar dalam hidup, hingga diri kalian merasa tak berhak mendapatkannya...?

Aku pernah mengalami hal semacam itu...

Dan keberuntungan itu diberikan padaku dengan wujud seorang lelaki menawan yang hadir dalam hidupku...

Hari itu adalah hari biasa. Aku menjalani hari kuliahku dengan normal; belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan bergaul dengan teman-teman seusiaku.

Semuanya nampak normal.

Namun tidak dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku saat itu.

Usiaku 20 tahun saat itu. Muda, dan keras kepala.

Pada usia seperti diriku, aku telah memegang sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai vice president di perusahaan besar yang ayahku rintis. Banyak orang menganggap aku tidak layak. Namun lebih daripada itu, aku merasa lelah.

Aku lelah mengendalikan kehidupan pendidikan, pekerjaan, dan pertemanan yang terus menuntut berbagai hal di luar kendaliku dengan sekaligus. Dan kenyataan bahwa keluarga bukanlah sosok yang bisa hadir mendukungku adalah hal yang semakin membuatku kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

 **Dan dalam kondisi seperti itulah ia hadir dalam hidupku.**

Aku tidak pernah percaya akan adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku merasa hal itu hanyalah bualan pujangga dan penulis cerita fiksi semata.

Namun kala aku melihat sosok lelaki itu; bergumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri, kala memainkan tuts piano di ruangan sepi; aku lebih daripada tahu bahwa aku telah jatuh hati.

Lelaki manis yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya.

Bulir tipis air mata menetes dari kelopak mata lelaki cantik itu. Namun tidak ada ekspresi kesedihan di sana. Dan aku hanya berpikir apakah ia memang tidak bersedih, atau... Ia terlalu baik dalam menyembunyikannya; bahkan dari dirinya sendiri...

Aku bertahan terdiam di sisi ambang pintu. Menatap jarinya yang bergerak di atas tuts piano, mengalunkan lagu sedih yang tidak kukenal, hingga tangisnya berhenti pada denting terakhir. Ia menyeka matanya yang basah, dan sebuah suara terkesiap yang tertahan lolos dari bibirnya kala menyadari orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Untuk seaaat aku hanya terdiam, terlalu terpesona oleh rona mawar yang menghiasi pipinya sebelum aku menemukan suaraku untuk berbicara.

"Maaf aku mencuri dengar selama kau bermain. Kau nampak... tidak ingin diganggu. Jadi karena itu aku memutuskan hanya diam dan menunggu hingga kau selesai."

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu memandangku dengan pandangan seakan mengharap penjelasan yang lebih. Lalu kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya, setengah tertunduk dan berusaha melawatiku. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku meraih lengan kurusnya di dalam genggamanku.

"Kau menangis." Ujarku, nyaris terdengar menuduh.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang oleh ucapanku yang tiba-tiba, dan ia berujar lirih, "Apa pedulimu."

Hatiku berdesir oleh suara lembut yang lelaki itu miliki meski nadanya terdengar begitu dingin kepadaku. Dalam hati aku bertanya; ya, hal apa? Hal apa yang membuatmu begitu peduli, Chanyeol?

Mungkin. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihat tangis itu...

Atau mungkin...

Karena aku ingin melindunginya dari kesedihan itu...

Lelaki itu bergeming, menungguku berujar sesuatu. Namun semuanya terlalu kelu, dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melepaskan tangan itu dari genggamanku kala itu.

Hari itu bukanlah hari terakhir aku menemuinya. Hampir setiap hari setelahnya, aku datang ke ruang musik tua yang sama. Terdiam di balik pintu ataupun tembok, dan mendengar ia memainkan pianonya.

Tiap denting nada sedih yang terdengar memberikan efek sakit pada diriku.

Aku ingin membuatnya berhenti.

Aku ingin membuatnya memainkan sesuatu yang ceria.

Aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku menemukan sesuatu yang dapat kuanggap berharga. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa aku nantikan setiap harinya.

Untuk melihatnya.

Untuk mendengarkan lagunya.

Untuk menemani kesendiriannya.

Terkadang, aku berpikir lelaki mungil itu menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan tersebut. Tapi ia bertahan diam. Seakan ia membiarkan aku disana bersamanya.

Atau mungkin, ia memang menginginkan seseorang untuk ada di sisinya.

"Ia sungguh aneh." Ujar Seungho di jam makan siang kami.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari kentang goreng di atas piring yang hanya kumainkan sejak tadi.

"Siapa?"

Seungho mengedikkan dagu menunjuk ke topik pembicaraannya. "Lelaki emo itu. Byun Baekhyun."

Aku menoleh, memandang arah yang sama. Dan di sanalah aku melihat lelaki yang selama ini menginvasi pikiranku. Byun Baekhyun. Duduk seorang diri di meja sudut cafetaria dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya.

"Aku sekelas dengannya di kelas musik. Dan demi Tuhan, ia sungguh menakutkan dengan tatapan dingin dan ketidakacuhannya itu. Ia hanya akan datang setiap waktu ke kelas, mengambil sudut bangku paling sepi, dan pergi segera setelah pelajaran berakhir. Ia seperti tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada kehidupan sosial. Bahkan kau tahu, tak lama ini aku mendengar rumor mengerikan yang beredar tentangnya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, sesaat mengalihkan pandangan dari si lelaki mungil. "Rumor?"

Tapi sebelum sempat Seungho menjawab, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafetaria dengan buku di dekapannya. Dan tepat ketika ia melewati meja dimana kami terduduk, dari sudut mataku aku melihat Seungho menyeringai.

"Hey Byun. Apa rumor bahwa kau tidak meratapi kematian ayahmu itu sungguhan? Jadi selama ini isu bahwa kau membunuhnya ternyata benar, hah?" Seungho terkekeh dan Baekhyun seketika terhenti dari langkahnya.

Baekhyun menoleh dan ketika itulah aku bisa melihat kekagetan yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup seakan memaksa dirinya berujar sesuatu, namun kemudian tatapannya terhenti padaku. Satu detik, hanya itu waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mengalihkan wajahnya.

Semua mata di ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya seakan menunggu reaksi yang akan dia berikan. Namun ia hanya terdiam dan berlari keluar tanpa berujar apapun.

Ia nampak kecewa...

Dan ketakutan.

"Brengsek," desisku pada Seungho, dan bangkit berdiri untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Aku bisa melihat sosok mungil itu berlari ke ujung koridor, dan aku mulai khawatir dengan kemungkinan apa yang akan bisa terjadi kepadanya. Aku diliputi rasa bersalah atas ketidakmampuanku dalam melindunginya. Jadi aku mempercepat langkahku mengejarnya.

"Baekhyun!" Aku berusaha memanggil, namun ia tidak berhenti.

Tepat di sudut koridor aku berhasil meraih tangannya.

"Hey, hey, hey." Aku berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang meronta dari genggamanku. Ia tertunduk, dan nafasnya tersengal.

Lalu kemudian aku mendengar isak tangis samar dari bibirnya.

Aku membeku.

Dengan ragu, aku meraih pipinya dan membuatnya menatapku. Di sana; di balik sepasang mata basah itu, aku melihat jutaan emosi. Rasa takut, kemarahan, kekecewaan, kesedihan, serta emosi lain yang tak sanggup lagi kusebut namanya.

Ia nampak ketakutan.

"Apa kau mempercayainya?" Ia berbisik, berusaha nampak kuat meski dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Tapi bagiku ia hanya nampak seperti hewan kecil jinak yang berusaha menggeram, berusaha mengancam, melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi di sana. Temanku tidak bermaksud untuk-

"Apa kau mempercayainya...?" Ia mengulang kalimatnya. "Apa kau mempercayai apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?"

Aku terdiam, terpesona oleh sepasang mata yang seakan memohon kepadaku, hingga aku menemukan diriku menggeleng pelan.

Sebulir air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun.

"Aku... Tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak membunuhnya." Ia terisak. "Sesering apapun hal itu terlintas di pikiranku, aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Appa... Aku tidak menunjukkan tangisku untuk pria mengerikan itu... Namun bukan berarti aku membunuhnya. Jadi kumohon-kumohon..."

Buliran air mata telah berganti menjadi deras tangisan, dan aku meraih tubuhnya, memeluknya yang bergetar dengan tiap isak tangisan yang lolos.

Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini menangis diam-diam dalam kesendirian, kini terjatuh rapuh tepat di hadapanku.

Selama ini ia menyembunyikan kesedihan itu sendirian, dan kenyataan itu menyakitiku lebih dari apapun.

"Kau tidak melakukannya, Baek. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku percaya itu..."

Mungkin. Byun Baekhyun adalah anugerah yang sudah lama Tuhan persiapkan untukku. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa perlu menjalani hidupku hari demi hari.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan. Bukan tenagaku, pikiranku, atau hartaku; namun kehadiranku.

Ia membutuhkan kehadiranku.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, aku menemukan diriku membutuhkan kehadirannya pula. Karena hanya dari Baekhyun lah aku mengenal cahaya yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Byun Baekhyun adalah spektrum warna di kehidupan monokrom yang kujalani.

Ia membantuku melihat dunia yang terasa sulit ini dari sebuah sudut sederhana.

Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah anugerah...

Sebuah keberuntungan dalam hidup...

Begitu indah; hingga terkadang aku merasa tak pantas memilikinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Chanyeol membuka matanya oleh cahaya putih lampu ruangan dimana ia berbaring. Butuh waktu cukup lama baginya untuk terbiasa dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar." Suara Kyungsoo yang bernada khawatir adalah hal pertama yang menyapa Chanyeol, dan seketika ia bisa menyimpulkan:

 _ **Aku masih hidup.**_

Chanyeol tidak bisa merasakan apapun, bahkan tidak untuk menggerakkan ujung-ujung jarinya sendiri. Tapi paling tidak ia tahu nyawanya masih menyatu pada tubuhnya.

"Dimana- Baekhyun...?" Suaranya parau, nyaris tak terdengar.

 _Apa dia baik-baik saja...?_

 _Apa aku berhasil menyelamatkannya...?_

"Ia baik-baik saja." Kris menjawab, masuk dari arah pintu dengan wajah kesal yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun belum siuman. Dan tidak, kau tidak diperbolehkan menemuinya sebelum kau sendiri pulih." Ujar Kris sebelum Chanyeol sempat melayangkan pertanyaannya yang lain.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan lelah. Ia bersyukur mendengar kabar bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, tapi apa yang ingin ia lakukan adalah melihat dan memastikannya sendiri, bukan berbaring di ranjang dengan tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Hentikan wajah kecewamu itu. Ini semua adalah kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau bertindak gegabah semaumu, bahkan setelah Jungshin berusaha memperingatkan. Semuanya bisa saja berakhir lebih buruk. Berterimakasihlah aku dan Jungshin datang tepat waktu dan menghabisi keparat-keparat itu sebelum ia sempat membunuhmu." Ujar Kris ketus. Tapi Chanyeol tahu itu semata-mata karena sahabatnya itu khawatir dan peduli kepadanya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Chanyeol memaksa dirinya berbicara.

"Dua hari. Kau harus menjalani operasi untuk menjahit luka tusuk di perut serta luka pada tulang bahumu." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Itu semua menjawab mengapa ia merasa tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan baik. Agaknya efek obat bius pasca operasi masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan itu, sementara Kyungsoo memanggilkan dokter untuknya. Kris mulai mengomel kembali kepadanya, tapi ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan.

Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun...

Tapi mungkin ia harus menunda itu semua...

Bukan hanya karena keadaan fisiknya saat ini. Namun juga kenyataan bahwa ia tidak yakin mampu bertatap muka dengan lelaki yang amat dirindukannya itu.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Memberikan ekspresi macam apa...

Ia belum siap, justru ketika Baekhyun telah kembali.

Paling tidak, ia tahu Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup baginya untuk saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" Luhan berkomentar, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi ambang pintu.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab, mengenakan jaketnya dan berjalan ke luar ruang inap rumah sakit. Sudah enam hari Chanyeol dirawat di rumah sakit, dan ia bersikukuh bahwa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik, sebelum akhirnya dokter mengijinkannya pulang hari ini.

"Chanyeol." Luhan berusaha mengejar langkah lebar lelaki tinggi itu, dan ketika ia berhasil melakukannya, ia berusaha menahannya. "Dengar, kau tahu Baekhyun baru saja bangun pagi ini, dan aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu selama ini. Kau menjaganya sepanjang waktu selama ia belum terbangun, menemaninya, meski kau sendiri tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Kau merelakan berhari-hari hidupmu untuk mencarinya, melakukan apapun untuk menemukannya. Secara logika hari ini adalah hari yang amat sangat kau tunggu sejak kita semua kehilangannya, dan kau justru memilih lari dan menolak menemuinya?! Chanyeol, aku masih membencimu atas apa yang pernah kau perbuat pada Baekhyun. Tapi aku masih punya hati untuk memaafkanmu, setalah semua usahamu selama ini! Jadi temui dia, brengsek! Temui dia dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi karena kalian berdua berhak mengetahui semuanya dari satu sama lain!" Luhan mengakhiri rentetan ucapannya dengan terngah-engah.

"Sudah selesai?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, dan mata Luhan melebar dengan tidak percaya. "Bagus, karena aku ada janji untuk bertemu dengan Jiwon, dan aku harus segera pergi."

"Fuck! Chanyeol! Tunggu!" Luhan kembali berusaha menahannya. "Kenapa kau justru menghindar, brengsek?! Mengapa, hah?!"

"Luhan!" Lelaki tinggi itu berakhir membentaknya, dan untuk sesaat ia merasa bersalah kala melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah si lelaki rusa. "Kau tidak mengerti, oke? Ya, aku ingin menemuinya. Amat sangat ingin menemuinya. Fuck, bahkan hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku pertama kali ketika terbangun adalah wajahnya, dan bertanya-tanya apakah ia baik-baik saja. Aku ingin memeluknya, Luhan. Aku ingin memastikan ia tidak akan pernah lagi terluka. Aku memikirkan semua itu sepanjang waktu ini! Tapi kau tahu, ini semua... Aku tidak tidak pernah tahu ini semua ternyata tidak sesederhana itu..."

Luhan memandangnya, nampak kehabisan kata-kata, dan siap mendengarkan. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku... Adalah seorang pengecut, Luhan. Aku adalah orang yang sama yang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun tiga tahun lalu, hanya karena rasa takut untuk tak mampu memberikan yang terbaik. Aku pengecut yang memutuskan lari alih-alih berusaha mempertahankan ia dalam hidupku. Dan kini aku menemukan diriku di posisi yang sama." Chanyeol tersenyum getir mengucap semua itu dari bibirnya. "Sebut aku pengecut, karena aku takut melihat reaksi yang akan ia berikan padaku. Aku takut menerima kenyataan bahwa mungkin ia kan membenciku, dan tak mau menerimaku kembali. Karena itu, untuk saat ini. Hanya untuk saat ini. Aku ingin merasa lega oleh kenyataan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia ada di lingkaran dimana aku bisa melindunginya. Hanya untuk saat ini... Oke?"

Chanyeol terdengar memohon. Tapi mungkin, ia memang tengah memohon pada Luhan untuk bersedia memahaminya. Mengerti posisinya.

Dan ia berlalu sebelum Luhan mampu bereaksi apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini favorit, Umma." Ujar Jiwon ketika Chanyeol memasukkan sewadah es krim tambahan ke troli belanja tempat Jiwon terduduk bersama barang-barang belanjaan untuk makan malam mereka.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya. "Apa, Jiwonnie?"

"Ini!" Jiwon mengangkat pack es krim yang tadi Chanyeol masukkan. "Umma suka rasa ini." Gumam balita bersemangat.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Bukan. Bukan fakta mengenai Baekhyun menyukai es krim yang membuatnya bingung. Tapi fakta bahwa Jiwon berkata ibunya itu menyukai Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey.

Baekhyun menyukai coklat, sedangkan Chunky Monkey selalu menjadi favorit Chanyeol sejak lama.

Dan sejauh yang ia tahu, Baekhyun membenci varian rasa Chunky Monkey dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Chanyeol memandang Jiwon yang menggoyangkan badannya oleh lagu jingle ceria convenience store yang diputar. Chanyeol tersenyum. Jiwon nampak senang akhir-akhir ini. Agaknya ia sudah mendengar berita bahwa kondisi Baekhyun telah semakin sehat, dan itu membuatnya begitu bersemangat.

Sungguh, ia harap semuanya akan berangsur-angsur membaik.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, dan ia memandang nomor Jungshin yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Jungshin." Ujar Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Chanyeol, dimana kau sekarang."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi oleh nada suara tergesa yang temannya itu gunakan, dengan satu tangan mendorong troli belanjaan menuju meja kasir.

"Aku sedang keluar membeli bahan makan malam dengan Jiwon. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jungshin terdiam ragu sebelum menjawab, "Aku memiliki informasi penting untukmu. Bisakah kau menemuiku segera? Ini tentang Baekhyun."

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Sudah berhari-hari ini ia meminta Jungshin untuk menyelidiki latar belakang menghilangnya Baekhyun saat itu. Dan kini agaknya ia mulai informasi mengenai penjelasan itu semua.

"Aku akan ke sana segera. Aku akan menghubungi Luhan untuk menitipkan Jiwon." Chanyeol sekilas memandang Jiwon yang tidak memperhatikannya. "Sepertinya aku harus menunda makan malam kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu Jungshin membukakan pintu dan membiarkan ia masuk ke kamar hotelnya.

Chanyeol baru saja membawa Jiwon yang sudah jatuh tertidur ke rumah Luhan, dan lelaki berkebangsaan China itu nampak bingung atas permintaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Tapi melihat wajah tergesa dan memohon Chanyeol, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan.

"Bersyukurlah malam ini adalah jadwal Kris menjaga Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, kau sudah tidak akan menemukan orang untuk menjaga Jiwonie." Komentar Luhan ketus sebelum Chanyeol masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya sore itu.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol tergesa.

Jungshin menggelengkan kepala, dan alih-alih menjawab, ia membalikkan layar mac nya menghadap Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu sedikit bingung, tapi ia tidak banyak bertanya dan memutuskan membaca apa yang tertera di layar.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Apa yang Jungshin tunjukkan adalah sebuah berita online mengenai jaringan prostitusi raksasa yang berhasil kepolisian bongkar hari itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, Jungshin bilang apa yang ingin dia katakan ada kaitannya dengan Baekhyun. Lalu mengapa ia menunjukkan ini?

Kecuali...

Chanyeol menatap Jungshin dengan tidak percaya. Sahabatnya itu membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah ekspresi menyesal, dan Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sebuah tawa pahit lolos dari bibirnya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin..." Chanyeol bergumam. Mengelak; memaksa dirinya untuk tidak percaya.

"Chanyeol. Aku sudah melakukan investigasi jauh sebelum berita itu terungkap. Aku memiliki saksi dua orang yang menyerangmu dan Baekhyun pada hari itu di Daegu. Aku sudah tahu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku hanya berusaha mencari bukti lebih dalam sebelum mengungkapkannya kepadamu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Maksudmu, kau mau bilang bahwa Baekhyun adalah salah satu korban dari kasus human trafficking ini?! Kau mau bilang bahwa mereka menjadikannya salah satu pelacur yang mereka perdagangkan?!"

Jungshin hanya terdiam. Ia tidak menjawabnya. Namun ia tidak mengelak bahwa semua yang ia katakan itu benar adanya.

Seketika Chanyeol ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Bayangan akan apa yang Baekhyun hadapi seorang diri selama ini berputar di kepalanya.

Ia merasa sakit.

Ia merasa marah.

"Chanyeol, kumohon tenanglah." Jungshin berusaha membantu mengendalikan dirinya. Ia merasa bersalah untuk menyampaikan semua ini. Tapi Chanyeol berhak tahu, semenyakitkan apapun kenyataan itu.

Chanyeol bersikeras menggeleng. "Tidak, Jungshin. Ini semua tidak mungkin." Chanyeol menoleh, berusaha mencari kejanggalan apapun untuk mematahkan kesimpulan itu. "Bukankah kepolisian berusaha menyembunyikan keberadaan Baekhyun saat itu? Dan kini kau berkata bahwa menghilangnya ia ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang bahkan polisi bongkar sendiri?! Jungshin, apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?"

"Tenanglah. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Semua yang yang kau perlukan saat ini hanyalah tenang. Kau mengerti?" Ujar Jungshin khawatir.

Persetan dengan tenang. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol merasa tenang mendengar berita menyakitkan semacam ini?

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengangguk.

Ia harus mengetahui segalanya.

Karena hanya dengan cara itulah ia kan mampu melindungi Baekhyun dari iblis yang menghantuinya...

"Aku menemukan fakta bahwa ada seseorang yang cukup penting di balik semua kasus ini. Putra Hakim Agung Lee Sanghoon adalah orang dibalik semua ini. Hakim Lee adalah seseorang yang begitu kuat pengaruhnya dalam pemerintahan, keputusan dan suaranya sangat berpengaruh pada parlemen. Jadi aku tidak akan kaget jika polisi berusaha menutupi keterhubungan putra semata wayangnya; Lee Jaewoo, dalam kasus ini. Mungkin itu pulalah alasan mengapa polisi tidak ingin kita menemukan dimana Baekhyun. Mereka tahu menghilangnya Baekhyun ada hubungannya dengan dengan semua ini."

"Tidak Jungshin. Itu semua- _fuck._ " Chanyeol menggeleng, sulit untuk menerima kenyataan itu. "Jadi selama ini Baekhyun menderita seorang diri? Selama ini, ia tersiksa tanpa seorangpun di sisinya...?"

 _'Chanyeol... Apa aku masih cukup berharga?'_

Suara Baekhyun terngiang di benaknya.

 _ **Merekalah yang seharusnya tak layak hidup di dunia ini Baek. Bukan dirimu.**_

"Dengar Chanyeol, aku mendapatkan informasi ini dari penyelidikan yang kami lakukan secara pribadi, jadi aku kurang yakin polisi akan merilisnya kepada publik. Polisi tidak akan merilis nama Baekhyun, karena itu berarti kita akan memiliki kemungkinan untuk menyerang balik dengan membongkar nama Hakim Lee dan putranya. Tapi aku berspekulasi pihak mereka akan menghubungimu untuk melakukan negosiasi. Dan ketika itulah kita harus melindungi Baekhyun."

Ya, Chanyeol mulai memahami semua pola ini.

Semuanya begitu menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa penderitaan Baekhyun jauh lebih besar dari apa yang ada di bayangannya membuatnya merasa marah pada diri sendiri.

 _ **Aku bersumpah aku akan melakukannya.**_

 _ **Aku akan melindunginya.**_

 _ **Namun akankah itu masih cukup berarti, setelah rasa sakit yang telah ia hadapi seorang diri?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol berdiri di balik pintu ruang inap itu. Ini sudah beberapa hari sejak obrolan Jungshin dengannya, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Ini adalah kunjungan pertamanya pasca Baekhyun terbangun, dan Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah lega kala Chanyeol memberitahukan rencananya untuk berkunjung.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruang itu pelan, dan Luhan adalah orang yang muncul di ambang pintu untuk membukakannya.

"Baekhyun, aku perlu keluar sebentar." Ujar Luhan tanpa basa-basi, menepuk bahu Chanyeol sekilas sebelum keluar melewatinya untuk memberikan keduanya waktu.

Chanyeol berdiri gelisah di ambang pintu, tak tahu hal apa yang harus diucapkannya. Ia membeku ketika mata Baekhyun bertemu dengannya. Sebuah letupan raksasa seakan disulut di dalam dadanya kala melihat manik coklat yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Dentuman keras bertubi-tubi menghajar jantungnya.

Namun meski begitu, ia tidak bisa mengelak oleh sesuatu yang mengambang begitu pekat di udara.

Rasa keraguan.

Kesedihan.

Rasa takut.

"Hai."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, memecah keheningan yang mulai membuat Chanyeol merasa kehilangan nafas. Matanya yang redup menatap langsung kepadanya, namun Chanyeol tahu ada ketakutan di balik sepasang mata yang berusaha nampak kuat itu.

Jari lentik Baekhyun tertaut di pangkuannya, memainkannya satu sama lain sebagaimana ia lakukan kala merasa ragu dan gelisah, sebuah kebiasaan yang belum bisa dihilangkan Baekhyun sejak masa remajanya. Betapa Chanyeol ingin meraih tangan itu, menggenggamnya, meyakinkan semuanya kan baik-baik saja.

"Hai," jawab Chanyeol sederhana seraya mengambil langkah menuju meja nakas panjang di sisi jendela, dan memilih bersandar di sana alih-alih duduk di dekat Baekhyun berbaring. Keduanya hanya terdiam hingga Baekhyun kembali memecah keheningan.

"Luhan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi malam itu. Kau menyelamatkanku. Bukankah begitu?" Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan. "Terimakasih." Lirih Baekhyun, dan pandangan itu teralih kembali pada kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Seakan menatap mata Chanyeol menyakitinya. Seakan ia tak mampu lagi melakukannya.

Chanyeol ingin memeluknya.

 _ **Ini kesalahanku.**_

 _ **Aku yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua senyuman itu.**_

 _ **Ini semua salahku.**_

 _ **Maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena tak mampu menjagamu...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku karena telah menghancurkanmu...**_

"Baek-

"Bisakah kita berhenti saja?"

Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti oleh lirihan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menatapnya. Nampak sakit dan terluka.

"Chanyeol-ah," setetes air mata menggenang di matanya, "Bisakah kita menghentikan ini semua..."

"Baekhyun-

"Stop, Chanyeol. Kumohon, hentikan. Semuanya sudah cukup, jadi kumohon berhenti. Ini semua salah. Semua pertemuan ini tidaklah benar. Semua ini tidak seharusnya terjadi."

"Tidak, tidak, Baek. Kumohon dengarkan aku." Chanyeol ingin melangkah mendekat, meraih tubuh rapuh itu dalam pelukannya. Memastikannya dunia tak akan lagi menyakitinya. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku pergi. Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol. Seberapapun kita berusaha kembali ke diri kita di masa lalu; hubungan kita di masa lalu; itu tidak akan berhasil. Semuanya sudah berbeda."

 _ **Aku telah hancur, Yeol...**_

 _ **Aku telah hancur dan tak mampu diperbaiki lagi.**_

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku, kumohon." Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan pipinya telah basah oleh air mata, dan ia dengan cepat menyekanya. "Aku tidak ingin kembali. Aku tidak menginginkan dirimu di masa lalu. Tidak ketika aku mengerti bahwa itu semua tidaklah mungkin. Tapi biarkan aku di sisimu, Baek. Di sisi dirimu yang sekarang."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Chanyeol! Kau tidak mengerti!" Baekhyun berteriak, air mata menetes deras dari matanya. Bibirnya bergetar oleh isak tangis, namun semua kata-katanya begitu jelas kala mengucap tiap suku kata yang ada.

"Aku membencimu, Chanyeol. Aku amat sangat membencimu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan atas apa yang kau perbuat padaku. Jadi pergilah. Aku sungguh tidak ingin melihatmu."

 _ **Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku.**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin melihat betapa menjijikkannya diriku yang sekarang.**_

 _ **Aku takut, Chanyeol...**_

 _ **Aku amat sangat takut...**_

"Baekhyun..."

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol." Ujar Baekhyun pelan, tatapannya dingin dan tak terbaca. "Aku percaya. Aku dulu percaya olehmu. Oleh setiap janji yang kau berikan padaku. Karena itulah aku bersedia menyerahkan setiap hal yang aku miliki untukmu. Tapi lihatlah apa yang kau lakukan. Kau menyakitiku. Kau meninggalkanku." Baekhyun menoleh kepada Chanyeol, tersenyum dingin selayaknya sebuah boneka porselein cantik yang tak bernyawa. "Kau berbohong padaku, Chanyeol. Kau memaanfaatkan kerapuhanku."

 _ **Biarkan aku menyakitimu dengan semua kata-kata ini, Chanyeol. Jika memang ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu pergi dariku, biarkan aku melakukannya.**_

Chanyeol membeku. Bukan. Bukan oleh ucapan yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Namun lebih karena rasa bersalah yang terlalu kuat, bagai sebuah tali tambang yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Seberapapun Baekhyun berusaha mendorongnya, ia tidak akan pernah pergi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan selama sedetik, topeng dingin di wajah Baekhyun seakan meretak, menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetan di sepasang matanya.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol menyukainya. Nama Baekhyun di bibirnya.

"Ya, aku mengucap janji itu, dan aku telah melanggarnya. Aku telah menyakitimu. Namun itu bukan berarti aku akan melanggar janjiku untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan menjagamu. Mencintaimu. Meski kau menolaknya. Meski kau mendorongku menjauh, aku akan tetap di sisimu. Aku menghancurkanmu, dan di sinilah aku, Baek. Mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam untuk mencegah dirinya kembali menangis. Ia merasa tidak berhak. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Andai saja Chanyeol tahu, akankah ia kan masih berujar hal yang sama?

Tapi Baekhyun hanya tidak pernah sadar bahwa ya, pada dasarnya Chanyeol telah mengetahui segalanya. Namun begitu, ia tetap berujar kata cinta kepadanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti..."

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun bagaikan sesosok malaikat yang terluka. Cantik, dan begitu rapuh. Dan Chanyeol adalah manusia yang jatuh hati padanya, dengan rela memberikan apapun tuk mengobati luka yang ada. Walaupun itu berarti kelak ia harus membebaskannya. Tidak mampu memilikinya...

"Biarlah kau membenciku, Baek. Jangan maafkan aku. Jangan pernah maafkan aku. Tapi ijinkan aku mengobatimu. Mengumpulkan tiap serpih dirimu yang telah hancur. Menyatukannya. Keping demi keping. Sampai jumpa esok, dan esok harinya lagi, minggu depan, dan juga tiap hari di tahun yang akan datang. Karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku bersumpah, aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Dan ketika pintu tertutup di balik punggung Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun terisak. Menangis seorang diri, seperti apa yang ia lakukan sebelum Chanyeol hadir di hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Surprise..?

Well, aku rasa beberapa orang mulai mempertanyakan eksistensiku di dunia. Dan jawabannya, ya, aku masih hidup.

Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan secara sederhana tentang mengapa aku enggak update sejak jaman purba. Jadi aku akan menjelaskannya secara berurutan:

1\. Aku kena writers block.

2\. Setiap nyoba nulis selalu ngerasa ga mencapai ekspektasi.

3\. Aku mulai procrastinating.

4\. Kondisi kesehatan yg nggk terlalu baik, yang mana bikin aku kehilangan semangat buat ngelakuin semua aktivitas.

5\. Procrastinating again.

6\. Aku nyoba nulis lagi, tapi aku sadar aku sedikit kehilangan feel.

7\. Aku berhasil nulis draft kasar chap ini, tapi hasilnya sama sekali enggak memuaskan.

8\. Aku ragu buat ngelanjutin cerita ini. Rasanya aku udah kehilangan kemampuan nulis.

9\. Aku mulai takut ngecewain kalian.

10\. Aku kehilangan semua data file termasuk kumpulan prompts dan fanfic yang udah dipublish maupun belum dipublish.

11\. Draft chapter ini terselamatkan karena aku sempet ngirimkan buat minta pendapat teman. Tapi aku tetep aja aku ngerasa gapuas sama draft itu.

12\. Kondisi kesehatan naik turun.

13\. Personal problem bikin aku semakin depressed.

14\. Nyoba nulis tapi yang ada aku semakin stress.

15\. Stuck.

16\. Susah cari inspirasi.

17\. Procrastinating.

18\. Aku nyoba nulis lagi draft chap ini dari awal. Dan rasanya sedikit berhasil. Aku mulai nyaman nulis.

19\. Jjong passed away.

20\. Mental breakdown.

21\. I can't rlly describe how i felt that time.

22\. Aku nyoba nenangin diri. Talked with some friends.

23\. I feel much better (thanks to my friends).

24\. Aku coba nglanjutin nulis ini.

25\. Akhirnya jadi walau mungkin nggak sesuai ekspektasi kalian.

Ada banyak hal yang aku ingin sampaikan ke kalian. Tapi ntah kenapa aku ngerasa agak susah buat njelaskan kondisi aku saat ini. Untuk saat ini aku cuma bisa ngucapkan **terimakasin for every single person yang udah ngasih semangat aku tanpa perlu tahu kondisi aku di real life. It means a lot for me, really. Aku harap aku bisa ngasih kalian sedikit balasan dengan ngelanjutin fanfic ini.**

 **Aku sayang kalian. Percayalah. Tiap bentuk dukungan baik via comments, pm, fav, like dsb sangat berarti banget buat aku. Terlebih beberapa waktu ini.**

Last, aku hanya ingin minta pendapat, saran dan kritik membangun kalian.

Masihkah kalian pengen baca ff ini?

Selamat merayakan Christmas's Eve bagi yang merayakan.

Happy holiday.

xx,

mashedpootato


	10. 9th Piece : Giant Idiot

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, other exo members, Byun Jiwon, OC, etc.**

 **Pairing : Main!Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan, Slight!Chansoo, etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **-** **9** **th Piece -**

 **Giant Idiot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fore note:**

 **Unbetaed, so I think there would be many typos inside. I've done my best, hope you enjoy. Please keep your expectation low.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak bercanda ketika berkata bahwa ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sejak hari dimana ia mengucap sumpahnya beberapa hari lalu, Chanyeol selalu muncul dimanapun Baekhyun berada.

Terkadang Baekhyun merasa lelaki tinggi itu bagai seorang penguntit bodoh. Muncul setiap saat dan memastikan Baekhyun tidak sendirian sepanjang waktu. Ketika dokter mendiskusikan hasil tes kesehatannya, ketika waktu makan siang, dan bahkan ketika Baekhyun bersiap tidur di malam hari.

Terkadang, ketika Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada kehadirannya, Chanyeol akan menyingkir, namun itu bukan berarti ia akan menghilang. Bersembunyi, hingga suasana hati Baekhyun cukup baik untuk melihat dirinya lagi.

"Umma!" Jerit Jiwon dari pintu yang terbuka, membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Putra mungilnya itu berlari, naik ke ranjang dan memberinya pelukan erat.

"Umma! Kami membawa cake!" Ujar Jiwon seraya menunjuk Luhan yang menyusulnya masuk, tersenyum sambil menggoyangkan carrie bag kertas dengan merk cake kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Astaga. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Lu. Kalian tidak harus menjengukku sepanjang waktu. Aku sudah bisa melakukan aktivitasku sendiri dengan perlahan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil membantu Jiwon duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Nope. Kami senang mengunjungimu, Baek. Apalagi, Sehun tidak ada di rumah akhir-akhir ini, dan Jiwon jadi temanku satu-satunya sepanjang waktu. Iya kan, sweety." Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya sedih dengan sok dramatis, dan Jiwon menirukan ekspresinya dengan mengangguk. "Ya, tapi syukurlah Chanyeol sering mampir dan membantu mengawasi Jiwon. Jadi aku tetap punya waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku." Tambah Luhan seraya bangkit berdiri untuk menyiapkan kue.

Baekhyun seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Ia sering mengunjungi Jiwon?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan.

Jiwon mengangguk antusias pada pertanyaan ibunya. "Yap! Jiwon dan uncle Yeol bermain game! Lalu kami pergi mengunjungi Nemo dan Dori di akuarium raksasa! Itu sangat sangat sangat, menyenangkan!" Jiwon berujar dengan penuh penekanan, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget dengan betapa lancar ia berbicara akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Luhan, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang diucapkan putra kecilnya.

Luhan meringis salah tingkah.

"Well, terkadang aku sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaan. Dan secara kebetulan Chanyeol sering kali datang di waktu yang terlalu tepat dimana aku sedang sangat sibuk. Jadi ketika ia menawarkan untuk menjaga Jiwon, aku tentu tidak bisa menolak tawaran itu." Luhan berusaha membela diri.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, lalu membawa Jiwon ke pangkuannya. "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka hatimu cepat sekali melembut, dan BOOM! Lihat dirimu, Lu. Seketika kau sudah berada di pihak Park Chanyeol, dan bukannya membela teman baikmu ini."

"Baekhyun. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Chanyeol sangat baik, dan ia sangat menyesal dengan-

Baekhyun melayangkan death glare pada Luhan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan lelaki rusa itu langsung paham makna itu semua. Luhan tahu Baekhyun tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Tidak ketika Jiwon ada di sekitar mereka.

"Oh iya, kabar baik, baby. Umma akan segera diijinkan pulang oleh dokter. Jadi Jiwon dan Umma akan kembali ke rumah, dan bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama lagi." Baekhyun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Sungguh?!" Mata lebar Jiwon seketika berbinar, dengan antusias memantul-mantulkan tubuhnya di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Yap. Dan Jiwon tahu apa yang terbaik?" Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang menaikkan sebelah alis dengan tatapan skeptis. "Kita akan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sepanjang waktu, sayang. Dan yang Umma maksud bersama; hanya kita berdua. Tidak ada yang lain. Well... mungkin jika uncle Luhan bersedia berhenti menakali Umma, kita bisa mempertimbangkan ia boleh bergabung dengan kita atau tidak. Iya kan?"

Jiwon terkekeh lucu mendengarnya, menganggap apa yang ibunya ucapkan sebagai sebuah lelucon. Luhan memutar bola matanya pada Baekhyun, menyerahkan piring dengan sepotong kue kepada Baekhyun, ketika pintu diketuk dan dibuka dari luar.

"Uncle Yeol!" Jerit Jiwon, nyaris memberi Baekhyun serangan jantung. Pintu baru separuh terbuka, namun bocah laki-laki itu sudah langsung bersemangat kala melihat siapa yang datang.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Pria tinggi itu berjongkok, merentangkan tangan untuk menangkap Jiwon yang berlari ke pelukannya dengan tawa lepas. Keduanya bertukar kalimat satu sama lain, dengan Jiwon yang menjawab dengan senyum dan jawaban antusias.

Seakan baru teringat oleh kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari Jiwon setelahnya.

"Hai Luhan." Sapa Chanyeol.

Lelaki rusa itu menjawab dengan senyum dan lambaian seadanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan ke Baekhyun yang masih setengah berbaring di atas ranjang, dan tersenyum lembut. "Hai, Baek. Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?"

Baekhyun diam, mengabaikan pertanyaan itu seakan tidak mendengar apapun. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum paham melihatnya, sedangkan Luhan memutar bola mata pada Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku bawakan buah-buahan untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol mengangkat sekantong plastik berisi penuh buah segar ditangannya.

"Apa uncle membawakan strawbery?! Strawbery? Strawbery?" Jiwon menggoyangkan badannya dengan antusias di gendonan Chanyeol. "Jiwonie _suka_ strawbery!"

"Yaps. Itulah mengapa uncle membelinya cukup banyak untuk Jiwonie juga." Chanyeol tersenyum seraya membawa Jiwon ikut duduk di sofa yang kosong.

Jiwon menjerit senang. Lalu keduanya tenggelam pada obrolan satu sama lain. Baekhyun menangkap mereka berbicara tentang bagaimana kelinci juga menyukai strawbery atau semacamnya. Sebuah topik yang nampaknya hanya Chanyeol dan Jiwon pahami.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau mau kue?" Tanya Luhan ketika Jiwon menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Cheese cake!" Pekik Jiwon menambahkan, nampak sangat nyaman bergelung di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kau yakin tidak akan mengenakan biaya padaku jika aku memakannya, Luhan? Terakhir kali kau menawarkan sesuatu, kau memintaku membayarnya karena tidak sudi memberikanku makanan gratis."

Luhan meninju bahu Chanyeol pelan, menyerahkan piring kue dengan sepotong cheese cake pada Chanyeol. "Yha! Itu karena Sehun dan kau tidak berhenti mengejekku!"

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya, dan Luhan menghantakkan kaki kesal, berusaha merebut kembali cheese cakenya. Tapi tentu saja tangan Chanyeol jauh lebih panjang untuk menghindar, dan itu membuatnya semakin tertawa bersama Jiwon.

Baekhyun memperhatikan itu semua.

Sudah berapa lama ia menghilang sebenarnya?

Mengapa segalanya menjadi terasa sangat berbeda?

Seakan yang lainnya telah bergerak melangkah, dan ia tertinggal sendirian di masa lalu.

Baekhyun seketika merasa tersesat.

Dan jauh di dalam dirinya ia merasa takut. Mungkin suatu saat orang-orang terdekatnya kelak akan melupakannya.

Mungkin mereka semua akan meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memang datang mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk Baekhyun. Tapi dengan kehadiran Jiwon, mau tak mau pria tinggi itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bocah lelaki tersebut. Mengobrol, bercerita, dan bercanda satu sama lain.

Sesekali Jiwon akan meminta Baekhyun untuk bergabung, namun kebanyakan ia akan menolaknya. Entah mengapa jauh di dalam diri Baekhyun ia merasa tidak tepat berada di antara mereka. Dan karena itulah Baekhyun memilih untuk hanya melihat, dan mendengarkan mereka.

Hari semakin larut, dan Chanyeol membantu Luhan membawa Jiwon yang tertidur ke mobilnya untuk Luhan antarkan pulang ke rumah. Hingga sekembalinya ia ke dalam kamar, Baekhyun masih berbaring di ranjangnya dengan membelakangi pintu masuk. Lampu kamar sudah diredupkan, namun kedua matanya tidak terpejam sama sekali.

Ia mendengarkan langkah samar Chanyeol mendekatinya, lalu dengan hati-hati menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba, masih dengan membelakanginya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak akan pergi meskipun kau tak menginginkannya. Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku serius dengan perkataanku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan suara tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak kaget mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Baekhyun, seakan sejak awal ia mengetahui lelaki mungil mantan kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak tertidur.

"Akui saja, kau datang kemari bukan untukku. Kau punya maksud lain, iya kan?" Lirih Baekhyun, perlahan bangun dan menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menuduh. Ia harap cahaya ruang tersebut cukup redup, karena ia benci ketika Chanyeol bisa membaca dirinya dengan mudah. "Apa kau ingin mengambil Jiwon dariku?" Tuduh Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingin menjauhkannya dariku selagi aku seperti ini?!"

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Kau sengaja membuatnya lebih memilihmu! Kau sengaja melakukannya agar aku merasa ditinggalkan! Kau pikir aku terlalu menjijikkan dan tak pantas membesarkannya, jadi kau sengaja membawanya pergi menjauh dariku!"

Nafas Baekhyun tak beraturan. Dan seketika tubuhnya membeku kala menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang juga memandang balik ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Baekhyun telah salah bicara. Karena mungkin, apa yang barusaja diucapkannya itu bukanlah apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol. Melainkan pemikiran yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun sendiri.

Bahwa ia menjijikkan.

Bahwa ia tidak diinginkan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas seraya mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku... sungguh tidak menyangka telah membuatmu merasa begitu, Baek. Jika aku memiliki hal yang tidak ingin terjadi, hal itu adalah membuatmu merasa ditinggalkan seorang diri."

Kerongkongan Baekhyun seketika terasa kering, dan ia dengan susah payah menelan ludah yang seakan membatu di kerongkongannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasa tidak sendirian. Begitu pula dengan Jiwon. Ia merasa sangat kehilangan dirimu selama kau pergi, Baek. Dan aku di sini sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggantikan posisimu baginya. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia merasa terabaikan. Tapi aku hanya tidak pernah mengira kau akan merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu."

"Omong kosong. Kau ingin mengambilnya dariku." Lirih Baeknyun dengan keras kepala.

Jauh di dalam diri Baekhyun, ia menyadari bahwa Jiwon berhak atas seseorang yang lebih daripada dirinya. Baekhyun tahu, seseorang seperti Chanyeol mungkin kan dapat membesarkannya dengan lebih baik. Tapi Baekhyun ingin tetap mempertahankan putra mungilnya itu. Karena Jiwon adalah satu-satunya alasan yang ia miliki untuk tetap ingin bertahan hidup.

Secara biologis, Chanyeol adalah ayah Jiwon. Darah Chanyeol adalah darah yang sama dengan yang mengalir di tubuh bocah mungil itu. Ikatan mereka melebihi apa yang dimiliki oleh sepasang orang asing.

Dan karena itulah, ketakutan Baekhyun melebihi segalanya ketika Chanyeol bersama Jiwon. Ia takut ikatan yang Jiwon miliki jauh lebih kuat kepada sang ayah.

Ia takut Jiwon kan memilih Chanyeol.

Ia takut menemukan dirinya ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Dan Chanyeol melihat semua kekhawatiran itu.

Ia menarik nafas dan melangkah mendekat ke sisi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Hari itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku pergi karena kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja untukmu. Aku memutuskan bahwa tak apa aku pergi karena kau tidak menahanku. Kupikir kau tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi pada nyatanya aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar." Chanyeol tersenyum getir oleh ucapannya sendiri. "Hari itu, aku gagal melihat rasa sakit dan luka yang kau sembunyikan dengan begitu baik. Jadi sekarang, aku berjanji itu tidak akan terulang. Aku tidak akan pergi seberapakalipun kau bersikeras semua itu bukan masalah bagimu. Karena aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Aku tidak ingin kembali gagal melihat rasa sakitmu, dan pergi begitu saja."

Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Dan karena itulah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk sementara waktu, tapi sebelum langkahnya tiba di pintu. Ia terhenti untuk memandangnya. "Baek," ia tersenyum lembut, "kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan pernah pergi apapun yang terjadi padamu."

 _ **Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.**_

 _ **Kau tidak tahu seberapa tak berharganya diriku.**_

 _ **Kelak, ketika kau telah mengetahui segala kebenaran tentang diriku, masihkah kau akan berujar hal yang sama?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hai, Baekhyun."**

Suara itu berbisik di telinganya. Sangat Baekhyun kenal.

Suara yang ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya sejak lama.

"Baekhyun."

Nada manis yang berlebihan. Suara berat itu. Baekhyun harap untuk tidak pernah mendengarnya lagi.

"Bangun, kau. **Jalang**."

Mata Baekhyun terbuka cepat, dan berdiri di hadapannya seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat di dunia.

"Jaewoo." Lirih Baekhyun parau.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum, dan seketika rasa ngilu dan perih menjalar di tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu nyata. Begitu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menjauhkan diri dari jangkauan iblis itu sejauh mungkin. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mencegah dirinya untuk tidak menggigil takut.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, Baek... Tidakkah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Mungkin beberapa kata maaf untukku?" Pria itu tersenyum, menelengkan kepalanya seperti seorang psikopat yang tengah merancang rencana pembunuhannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tatapannya berputar ke sana kemari. Tapi percuma. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu. Gelap, dan Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma lembab anyir darah dan sperma di udara.

Baekhyun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Baekhyun ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan.

Tapi kerongkongannya terlalu tercekat untuk melakukan itu semua.

Semua itu menyeret Baekhyun kembali ke masa lalu. Tempat itu. Orang-orang itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baek... Kau masih ingat ucapanku, bukan? Tempatmu bukan di sini, sayang. Kau tak layak berada di sini. Kau; tak layak hidup bersama orang-orang ini. Tempatmu adalah di neraka. **Bersamaku!** "

Baekhyun seakan tersentak ditarik paksa dari dalam air. Nafasnya tersengal, seakan telah tercekik dari pasokan udara bermenit-menit lamanya. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan ketakutan.

Hanya mimpi.

Semuanya hanya mimpi.

Baekhyun merasakan basah di pipinya, dan ketika ia hendak mengusapnya, barulah ia tersadar oleh keberadaan seseorang di dekatnya.

Chanyeol.

Pria itu tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi, kepala berbaring di sisi kosong ranjang Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam, dan gurat lelah nampak sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat itu meski dengan penerangan yang begitu minim.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dan ia pun tersadar oleh genggaman hangat di tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dalam tidurnya.

Seakan mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi.

Seakan memastikan dirinya tak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Seakan ingin melindungi Baekhyun dari iblis jahat yang mengganggunya dalam mimpi.

 _ **Kau sunggung keras kepala dengan ucapanmu, hah? Ketika kau bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri, apa maksudmu termasuk pula dalam tidurku?**_

Perlahan, Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. Membawanya perlahan ke rambut merahnya yang nampak berantakan.

Seketika, ucapan Jaewoo terngiang di kepalanya.

 _ **"Kau adalah seorang jalang yang tak layak hidup di dunia ini, Baek. Kau tak layak bagi mereka semua."**_

Baekhyun tersenyum getir.

 _ **Ya.**_ _ **A**_ _ **ku tak layak bagi mereka.**_

 _ **Aku tak layak bagimu, Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Walau aku menginginkannya. Amat sangat menginginkannya.**_

Baekhyun telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Chanyeol pergi. Memakinya, memberinya tanggapan dingin, dan mengabaikannya. Namun itu semua seakan tidak mempan bagi Chanyeol. Hingga terkadang terlintas di benak Baekhyun: mungkin, jika ia mengatakan semua kebenaran tentang dirinya, Chanyeol akan pergi. Jika ia mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan jijik, dan meninggalkannya.

Masih ada sedikit rasa kemarahan atas bagaimana Chanyeol mengkhianatinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Namun kini melihat betapa Chanyeol menyesali itu semua, Baekhyun ingin percaya kepadanya. Baekhyun ingin kembali padanya, atau paling tidak mencoba untuk memaafkannya dan kembali.

Tapi ia merasa tidak berhak. Tidak ketika Chanyeol menganggap dirinya masihlah Baekhyun yang sama seperti dulu. Padahal kenyataannya sama sekali bukan begitu.

 _ **Aku kotor.**_

 _ **Mungkin aku terlalu egois karena masih menginginkan hidup di dunia. Tapi untuk mendapat perlakukan dan bahkah hal yang kau sebut cinta itu; Chanyeol... aku merasa tak layak.**_

Baekhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya. Namun seketika suara dering ponsel terdengar. Chanyeol menggeram pelan, dan dengan mata masih terpejam meraih ponsel di saku celana jeans nya.

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol, seraya mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan pandangan Chanyeol kepadanya, dan dia bertahan memejamkan mata, berharap Chanyeol tidak tahu ia tengah terbangun.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi kau harus ingat, saat ini malam hari di Korea, dan kau baru saja membangunkan tidurku."

Nada suara Chanyeol terdengar perhatian, dan Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya siapa seseorang yang sedang berada di sambungan telepon bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku jika kalian sudah tiba di Seoul. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

Apa Chanyeol memang biasa menggunakan nada lembut penuh perhatian seperti ini pada setiap orang? Baekhyun tidak akan mengakuinya, tapi ia diselimuti oleh perasaan cemburu oleh kenyataan itu.

"Ya. See you."

Tentu saja. Apa kau pikir kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang mendapat perhatian darinya, Baek?

 _ **Betapa bodohnya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak datang hari berikutnya, juga hari berikutnya lagi. Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya dimana pria tinggi itu berada. Tapi ia akan lebih memilih mati dibandingkan harus bertanya pada Luhan tentang hal itu.

Hari ini dokter mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk pulang dan melakukan rawat jalan. Sudah sangat lama rasanya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya sendiri. Semuanya terasa kikuk, namun di sisi lain masih begitu sama dengan apa yang ada di benaknya. Sofa tua di ruang tengah, gorden putih yang menggantung di jendela, dan buku-buku favoritnya yang tertata rapi di rak.

"Chanyeol membersihkan apartemenmu tiga hari lalu. Ia bahkan mengisi kulkas dan lacimu dengan stok makanan untuk memastikan kau tidak perlu banyak keluar rumah dan membuat lelah dirimu."

Pendengaran Baekhyun langsung merespon begitu nama Chanyeol disebut, namun ia berusaha membuat dirinya nampak biasa saja.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, bukan lumpuh. Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri jika itu hanya belanja keperluan makanan." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu kulkas. Sayuran, makanan beku, buah, juice, semuanya lengkap.

Luhan menjitak kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Berhenti meremehkan kondisi tubuhmu, Baek! Tidakkah kau sadar kau baru saja selamat dari koma karena hipotermia, kekurangan nutrisi, dan dehidrasi parah. Dalam kondisi seperti itu, orang bahkan tidak akan kaget jika hidupmu tidak terselamatkan! Seperti yang dokter bilang, kau memerlukan waktu pemulihan metabolisme dan kondisi sistem organmu. Jadi kumohon, berhenti meremehkan semua hal itu, Baek."

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang sakit oleh jitakan Luhan. Tapi begitu ia menoleh padanya, ia merasa bersalah. Sahabatnya itu nampak begitu khawatir.

"Maaf, Lu. Aku hanya... tidak ingin menyusahkan kalian dengan semua kondisiku." Lirih Baekhyun, membuat Luhan menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tidak menyusahkan kami, Baek. Dengar, kumohon, percayalah pada kami lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak ingin kejadian beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali."

Kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Luhan Bahkan tidak tahu kebenaran mengenai apa yang terjadi. Ya, Baekhyun menolak untuk bicara, dan Luhan dengan sabar menerima itu semua.

"Luhan, kau tahu aku tidak ingin membicarakan hari itu." Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengelak.

"I know, I know! Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa kau tidak seharusnya menyembunyikan semua itu sendirian, Baek. Kau tidak bisa hidup dengan menyimpan segala bebanmu sendiri! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menganggap remeh perasaan kami padamu?! Kami peduli padamu, dan kau menganggap kami seakan bukan siapa-siapa!" Ujar Luhan dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

Baekhyun terdiam. Seketika, ia kehilangan semua kata-katanya.

Ia ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia ingin menangis.

"Oh, astaga..." Lirih Luhan ketika tersadar oleh apa yang dikatakannya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, memejamkan matanya dalam pelukan Luhan. "Tidak, kau benar..." Air matanya nyaris jatuh, dan ia menghapusnya sebelum itu terjadi. "Kau benar Lu, aku benar-benar yang terburuk."

"Oh, Baek... Tidak..." Luhan merengkuh kedua sisi wajahnya dan memberinya senyuman lembut. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kami ada di sini. Kami tidak peduli seberapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk berbicara. Tapi kami hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu, Baek. Dan kau juga harus ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyampaikan pikiranku dengan cara yang salah. Sehun benar, terkadang otakku memilihkan kata-kata yang sangat kurang tepat untuk mulutku."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, dan Luhan lega melihatnya.

"Aku akan meletakkan barangmu di kamar, dan kau bisa menatanya semampumu. Aku akan kembali nanti malam untuk menyelesaikan sisanya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol sakit beberapa hari ini jika kau ingin tahu."

Baekhyun nyaris menjatuhkan gelas di tanganya ketika Luhan dengan tiba-tiba membawa topik itu.

"Well, apa aku bahkan menanyakan sesuatu tentangnya?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku sudah cukup pintar untuk tahu kau penasaran dimana dia akhir-akhir ini. Dua hari lalu ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang yang cukup berat. Ia kelelahan. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan lelah jika memforsir dirinya bolak-balik Seoul-Busan sepanjang waktu, ditambah dengan mengelola perusahaan sebesar itu." Luhan mengangkat bahunya pada Baekhyun.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa sedikit emosi kepada Chanyeol.

 _ **Raksasa idiot. Kondisimu seperti itu, dan kau tetap bersikeras menjagaku? Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Park Chanyeol idiot.**_

"Ia di Seoul sekarang. Disana akan ada lebih banyak orang yang bisa menjaganya. Jadi kurasa kondisinya akan segera membaik." Tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh. "Jika itu memang lebih baik baginya, sebaiknya ia tidak perlu kembali ke Busan dan menetap di sana. Ia sendiri yang membuat kondisinya semakin sulit."

Luhan tidak berkomentar apapun pada ucapan ketus Baekhyun. Ia tahu jelas sahabatnya itu masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Ah, tinggal beberapa hari lagi dan kita sudah memasuki bulan Desember, tapi aku bahkan belum belanja pakaian selama musim dingin tahun ini." Keluh Luhan seraya memasukkan tas baju Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghidupkan layar ponsel barunya.

Ah. Ya, tinggal empat hari lagi mereka sudah akan memasuki bulan Desember.

"Kau mau pergi melihat-lihat baju hangat baru, Baek? Aku melihat beberapa model yang bagus di butik dekat stasiun. Mungkin Jiwon juga perlu baju baru untuk natal dan tahun baru. Bagaimana menurutmu, Baek? Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan setelah selesai memindahkan barang-barang bawaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel. "Apa?"

Luhan mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Winter shopping bersamaku dan Jiwon. Akhir pekan ini. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. "A-ah, oke."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi kesal. "Geez. Kau nampak linglung sekali. Beristirahatlah selagi aku pergi, oke? Aku akan pulang membelikan makan malam setelah menjemput Jiwon dari day care nanti sore."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mendapatkan pelukan sesaat dari Luhan sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghabiskan satu menit penuhnya setelah Luhan pergi dengan memandang kalender yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas.

Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak.

Ia menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak tahu dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar dan sedikit beristirahat. Tapi tepat ketika Baekhyun hendak menyeret langkahnya, bel depan berbunyi.

Itu pasti Luhan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melupakan kuncinya sebelum pergi, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu mengecek dua kali sebelum membukakan pintu.

"Kau lupa kuncimu la- **oh**."

Bukan.

Bukan Luhan yang berdiri di balik pintu ketika Baekhyun membukakannya. Melainkan seorang wanita muda cantik yang nampak tak asing baginya. Baekhyun bersumpah keduanya belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi fitur wajah itu...

Baekhyun sangat mengenalnya.

"Hai, apa kau Byun Baekhyun?" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi ragu dan malu. "Ah. Maaf lancang mengganggumu di siang seperti ini. Aku Park Yoora; kakak perempuan Chanyeol."

Oh.

 **Oh.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggumu tiba-tiba. Tempat tinggal yang bagus ngomong-ngomong." Komentar Yoora ramah.

"Thank you." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, tangan bertautan dengan gelisah di single sofa seberang Yoora terduduk. "Um, anda mau minum sesuatu? Kopi? Um, oolong tea?"

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun mengangguk sesopan mungkin, lalu berjalan cepat menuju area dapur. Ini semua sungguh tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat pikirannya tidak berjalan cukup baik.

"Apa Jiwon sedang tidak di rumah?" Ujar Yoora dari ruang tengah, seraya mengamati foto Baekhyun dan Jiwon di atas meja nakas.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya terlalu cepat ke arah Yoora, dan mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Sahabatku memiliki sebuah daycare dan preschool, dan- Jiwon sering berada di sana. Dan, ya- begitulah." Jawab Baekhyun bingung.

"Chanyeol sempat menunjukkan beberapa foto Jiwon kepadaku. Ia sungguh manis. Aku bisa melihat betapa miripnya ia dengan kalian berdua." Ujar Yoora seraya tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, seakan tengah mengingat sebuah pengalaman yang ia sukai.

Baekhyun menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat kering. Seketika ia merasa waspada. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak menemukan nada sinis maupun mengintimidasi dari cara wanita itu berbicara, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia tidak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini kan membawanya sungguh membuatnya paranoid.

"Chanyeol juga menunjukkan banyak fotomu. Dan... bercerita banyak hal. Kau tahu, kau nampak jauh lebih cantik dari yang aku bayangkan. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa Chanyeol sangat tergila-gila padamu-

"Apa mau anda?" Lirih Baekhyun parau, berusaha menatap wanita itu dengan berani.

Yoora menoleh, dan ia baru tersadar bahwa ia telah membuat Baekhyun takut dan bingung ketika melihat ekpresi di wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-" Ucapan Yoora kembali terhenti ketika Baekhyun tetap tak bereaksi, seakan siap menunggu semua kejelasan tentang kehadiran wanita itu di rumahnya. Yoora menarik nafas pelan. "Baekhyun-ah, bisakah... kita bicara sebentar? Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal. Bolehkah?"

Suara Yoora terdengar lembut dan bersahabat, tapi Baekhyun tetap menggeleng ragu.

Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang kakak Chanyeol lakukan di kediamannya.

Apa Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari?

Apa mereka bermaksud melakukan sesuatu padanya? Pada Jiwon...?

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini semua tentang Chanyeol."

Suara Yoora melirih, dan seketika sebuah kekhawatiran muncul di hati Baekhyun. Lelaki itu melangkah ragu, dengan hati-hati duduk di sisi lain sofa yang sama dengan Yoora.

Yoora tersenyum, dan itu sedikit mengingatkan Baekhyun akan senyuman Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa adikku sangat menyayangimu. Kau harus tahu bahwa kau sangat berharga baginya. Bukan hanya saat ini. Tapi juga sejak dulu, hingga sekarang. Ia tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Yoora mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam telapak tangan Baekhyun yang terasa beku.

"A-apa maksud anda?"

Selama sepersekian detik, ada keraguan di mata Yoora sebelum ia berujar. "Aku ingin menceritakan segalanya padamu. Sebuah cerita yang mungkin tidak Chanyeol sampaikan padamu, namun berhak kau ketahui."

Baekhyun memandang sepasang mata wanita itu.

Berusaha menerka.

Berusaha mencari arah pembicaraan ini.

Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Genggaman Yoora melembut di tangan Baekhyun. "Apa kau ingat kala ia meninggalkanmu tiga tahun lalu?"

Jantung Baekhyun seakan diremas oleh rasa takut dan antisipasi. Dengan ragu, ia mengangguk.

"Chanyeol memiliki alasan, Baekhyun-ah. Dan itu semua sama sekali bukan untuk dirinya. Melainkan untuk kami; dan juga dirimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol's POV**

 **P** andanganku terpaku pada information board yang ada di bandara, memastikan aku masih punya cukup banyak waktu untuk membeli segelas kopi sebelum keberangkatan pesawatku.

Dengan americano di tangan, aku menuliskan pesan singkat di ponselku.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **Hai, Baek. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja hari ini.**

Aku memasukkan ponsel kembali ke sakuku tanpa berharap pesan balasan darinya. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa hari ini, mengiriminya pesan setiap kali aku tidak bisa datang berkunjung. Dan setiap pesan yang ku kirim hanya dibacanya. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya ingin tahu aku memikirkannya dimanapun aku berada.

Aku sedang berencana untuk memasuki area pemeriksaan barang ketika ponselku bergetar. Harapanku sedikit pupus ketika menyadari bukan Baekhyun yang mengirim pesan padaku, melainkan Yoora.

 **From: Big Sist**

 **Apa kau sudah berangkat? Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai, oke? We love ya!**

Aku tersenyum.

Terkadang, semua hubungan dan kebersamaan yang aku dan kakakku miliki terasa sedikit asing, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa aku menyukai itu semua. Aku suka ia kembali kepada kami setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Aku tersenyum dan menuliskan pesan jawaban:

 **Kau terdengar seperti seorang wanita tua. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.**

Aku memasukkan ponsel dengan senyuman di bibirku. Dan tanpa aku inginkan, ingatan akan masa lalu kembali ke benakku. Hari-hari dimana keluarga kami masih utuh. Hari dimana kupikir hidup ini cukup sederhana untuk dijalani.

Masa kecil kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback. Seoul**

 _'Hidup_ _mereka_ _sempurna.'_

 _Entah sudah berapa kali aku medengar sebaris kalimat semacam itu_ _terlontar pada kami; aku dan kakak perempuanku._

 _Berwajah_ _menawan, lingkaran sosial tingkat elit,_ _dan yang terpenting-_ _kami_ _tak perlu melakukan apapun untuk kelak me_ _warisi kekayaan orangtua kami._

 _Mereka pikir a_ _pa yang perlu_ _kami_ _lakukan hanya_ _lah_ _menapaki_ _karpet merah_ _yang telah di_ _ciptakan_ _kedua orangtua_ _kami,_ _dan harta akan mengalir ta_ _npa perlu kami berbuat apapun._

 _Namun tak banyak orang yang benar-benar mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini_ _aku dan kakakku pendam di dalam hati kami._

 _D_ _ibalik_ _julukan '_ _happy virus_ _siblings'_ _yang orang-orang_ _berikan pada kami, t_ _erdapat sosok diri_ _kami_ _yang sebenarnya._

 _Sosok yang terpasung dalam sangkar emas._

 _Sosok yang mendamba kebebasan, melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia._

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Hidupku sempurna.'_

 _Itu pulalah hal yang berusaha aku ucapkan pada diriku sendiri._

 _Namun mengapa aku merasa seakan tak memiliki apapun di dunia?_

 _Terlahir sebagai seorang anak lelaki satu-satunya dalam keluarga, aku ditakdirkan menanggung beban perusahan bahkan sejak aku masih begitu belia. Ayahku, pendiri sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Arsitektur te_ _r_ _besar di Korea Selatan,_ _memiliki ekspektasi yang begitu tinggi kepadaku._

 _Aku kehilangan masa kecilku oleh setiap tanggung jawab yang orangtuaku berikan._ _Aku kehilangan masa kecil hingga menginjak masa remaja. Hingga h_ _anya sedikit sosok orang yang kukenal dalam lingkup pribadiku. Kyungsoo dan Jongin_ _salah satunya._

 _Ketika aku mulai menginjak remaja_ _, t_ _iap langkah kebebasan yang ku_ _ambil_ _adalah sebuah bentuk pertentangan bagi keluargaku. Dan ketika itulah aku tersadar, aku selamanya tak akan sanggup_ _terbebas dari rantai sangkar emas ini._

 _Dan karena itulah aku menyerah dalam musik-hal yang aku cintai dengan segala passion dalam diriku._

 _Aku memilih untuk menjadi seseorang yang kedua orangtuaku inginkan._

 _Seseorang yang bertangan dingin dalam mengambil keputusan._

 _Seorang jenius yang tak menampakkan kelemahan._

 _Seorang pemimpin bagi SM_ _I_ _nterprise._

 _Selain diriku, kakakku adalah salah satu obsesi lain keluargaku. Orangtua kami menginginkan ia menjadi sosok sempurna putri penerus keluarga Park. Cerdas, penurut, dan yang terpenting: mampu menjadi penanggung jawab hebat atas perusahaan ayah kami, terlepas dari gender yang ia miliki._

 _Berbeda dari diriku, Yoora noona adalah seseorang yang sangat patuh. Ia melakukan apa saja yang kedua orangtuaku mau. Mengikuti les kepribadian, les menggambar profesional dalam bidang desain bangunan, serta mempelajari ilmu struktur tata wilayah bahkan sejak sangat belia. Dan tidak sedikitpun ia menolak. Tidak sedikitpun ia mengelak._

 _ **"Aku menghidupimu bukan untuk menjadi anak pembangkang yang mengabaikan ucapan orangtuamu, Park Chanyeol! Lihat kakakmu! Tidak bisakah kau menjadi sama sepertinya?!"**_

 _Selalu seperti itu._

 _Yoora ini._

 _Yoora itu._

 _Kakakku selalu dijadikan sosok pembanding bagi diriku yang dianggap gagal._

 _Terkadang, aku merasa noona membenciku._

 _Ia sering menghindariku. Mencari perhatian dari kedua orangtuaku agar mereka mengabaikanku._

 _Dan ia selalu menatap dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti setiap kali ayah memukulku atas tindakan yang tak sesuai dengan perintahnya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan, namun ragu tuk ia lakukan._

 _Hingga suatu saat, kala kami menginjak remaja ketika aku mulai mengerti arti tatapan itu kepadaku._

 _Ia ingin menolongku untuk lari._

 _Namun mungkin, ia juga meminta tolong padaku untuk membiarkannya lari._

 _ **"Kau memalukan."**_ _Itu adalah apa yang terlontar di bibir_ _ayah kami_ _kala Yoora berujar jujur pada_ _Appa dan Eomma._

 _Yoor_ _a mengi_ _ngink_ _an jalan yang lain. Ia menginginkan untuk meraih impiannya sebagai seorang profesional_ _d_ _esigner_ _, alih-alih meneruskan perusahaan ayah kami._

 _Yoora yang selalu penurut._

 _Yoora yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan._

 _Selama ini ia memendam impiannya untuk bebas dalam-dalam._

 _Dan di sanalah ia, berlutut d_ _i kaki ayah kami d_ _engan_ _berlinang air mata. Memohon, hanya untuk pada akhirnya mendapat makian tepat dari ayah kami sendiri._

 _"A-aboji... Aku mohon." Yoora noona memohon, dan aku bagai terpaku di sudut ruangan itu. Membeku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa._

 _Eomma sudah nampak hendak menangis, menahan_ _ayah kami yang_ _telah_ _memerah_ _oleh m_ _urka_ _. Tapi ibuku bukanlah pengambil keputusan dalam keluarga kami._

 _Semua kekuasaan di rumah ini berada di tangan Aboji_

 _"Kau hanya akan menjadi_ _seekor d_ _omba hitam dalam keluarga ini_ _! PARK YOORA!_ _Kau anak pertama kami! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau dapatkan dari hal semacam ini, anak keparat_ _?_ _!"_

 _Appa melayangkan tangannya. Menampar wajah kakakku satu_ _-a_ _atunya itu dengan begitu keras._

 _Hanya suara berdenging yang bergaung di telingaku saat itu._

 _S_ _emuanya berputar._

 _Aku membenci semua ini._

 _Seketika aku teringat oleh tatapan kakakku tiap kali ia melihat Appa memukulku. Tangan Yoora terkepal, seakan ingin melakukan hal yang sama pada sosok pria tua yang melukaiku._

 _Kini aku memahaminya. Ia ingin menolongku. Ia ingin Appa menjauh dariku. Dan karena itulah ia berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, mengambil perhatian orangtua kami._

 _Agar aku bisa mencicipi sedikit kebebasan._

 _Sebuah tamparan kembali dilayangkan ke wajah kakakku. Tapi ia tidak bergeming dari posisi berlututnya._

 _Cukup hanya aku. Cukup hanya aku yang merelakan segala mimpiku untuk hidup di sangkar emas ini._

 _Lepaskan kakakku,_ _Aboji_ _..._

 _Dan ketika itulah aku mendengar isak tangis dari bibir kakakku..._

 _Kakakku yang kuat. Kakakku yang dalam diam menempelkan plester luka di bekas lukaku tiap malam._

 _Kini ia menangis_

 _Ia terluka._

 _Deru nafas kemarahan_ _A_ _ppa_ _, nampak siap memberikan rasa sakit yang lainnya pada kakakku..._

 _Tidak._

 _Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu..._

 _"Appa."_

 _Itu adalah suaraku. Parau, dan kering memecah keheningan ruang._

 _"Biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas segalanya." Aku menahan nafas, berusaha membiarkan suaraku terdengar dingin meski dengan jantung yang bergemuruh takut._

 _Aku memandang mata kakakku. Mata yang serupa denganku. Mata yang tumbuh bersama diriku._

 _Mata yang selama ini melindungiku. Kini tampak rapuh dan lemah._

 _"Jika memang apa yang Yoora inginkan adalah hidup di_ _jalanan dengan anjing-anjing liar yang kotor, dan membusuk bersama mereka_ _; bi_ _arkan ia pergi. Aku yang akan mengambil alih semuanya. Semua tanggung jawab yang ada. Semuanya milikku."_

 _Appa memandangku_ _dengan_ _tak percaya kala itu._

 _Namun sebuah kilat kepuasan nampak sesaat muncul di matanya. Dan ia pergi meninggalkan kakakku seakan ia tak pernah berada di sana. Seakan apa yang aku ucapkan sudah cukup untuk memenuhi obsesinya, melebihi apapun._

 _Aku takut._

 _Aku sungguh takut._

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku hadapi di hadapanku. Tapi ketika kakakku mengangkat matanya, memandangku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus tak percaya; aku tahu diriku telah melakukan hal yang benar._

 _Malam itu, kala aku terbaring di ranjangku, berusaha tenggelam dalam lautan mimpi, pintu kamarku terbuka. Sebuah lengan_ _la_ _ngsing memelukku, berbaring di balik punggungku._

 _Dan Yoora noona terisak._

 _"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah... Terimakasih..."_

 _Dan tidak ada kelegaan yang melebihi semua itu. Paling tidak kakakku telah memiliki kebebasannya._

 _Aku telah melakukan hal yang benar._

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Yoora's POV**_

 _ **Paris, France. Approximately 3 Years Ago**_

 _Siang itu adalah hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Butik yang telah aku rintis selama lima tahun lamanya, kini tengah berada di puncak kesuksesan. Kami tengah menyelesaikan project desainku untuk acara fashion yang cukup prestigious di kota, dan aku merasa begitu bersemangat oleh itu semua._

 _Setelah aku mendambakan kebebasan ini, pada akhirnya aku mengambil langkah berani. Aku mengambil resiko untuk memulai karirku sebagai desainer, tanpa bayang-bayang orangtuaku. Semuanya tidaklah mudah, namun pada akhirnya semua ini terbayar. Perlahan, usahaku berkembang, dan kini aku telah mencapai kesuksesanku sendiri._

 _Teleponku berdering, dan aku mendesah kesal._

 _"Geez. Siapa yang menelepon pada jam sibuk seperti ini." Rutukku seraya hilir mudik dengan bahan busana di tanganku._

 _Di antara keinginan untuk mengabaikan panggilan telepon itu, aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa panggilan tersebut. Sebuah panggilan internasional. Kode telepon itu... Korea._

 _Hatiku seakan membeku, dan dengan hati-hati aku menjawabnya._

 _Berharap itu adalah seseorang yang ingin aku hubungi selama bertahun-tahun ini._

 _"...Halo?" Ujarku ragu._

 _Ada keheningan sesaat di ujung sambungan, sebelum sebuah suara menjawabnya._

 _"Noona."_

 _Jantungku seakan seketika runtuh dari ruang dadaku. Aku mengenal suara itu._

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Adik laki-lakiku, Park Chanyeol._

 _Bibirku terbuka hendak mengucapkan banyak hal padanya. Seberapa besar aku merindukannya, dan bagaimana aku berusaha menghubunginya selama itu. Tapi seketika aku bungkam ketika suaranya kembali terdengar._

 _"Noona. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..."_

 _Suaranya terdengar lirih, dan kesakitan. Dan seketika hatiku terpilin oleh itu semua._

 _Seketika aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi._

 _Sesuatu terjadi, dan adikku hanya seorang diri di sana._

 _Berita itu datang terlalu tiba-tiba. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya aku tidak menghubungi keluargaku, kabar pertama yang aku dapatkan dari Chanyeol adalah kenyataan bahwa Appa telah meninggal dunia. Beliau meninggal oleh sakit yang setahun itu dideritanya. Dan kini, Eomma dalam kondisi kritis karena shock dan depresi berat yang ia alami._

 _"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, noona. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."_

 _Sungguh, hanya ada satu keinginan yang aku inginkan saat itu. Yaitu memeluk adik laki-lakiku satu-satunya. Aku harap diriku ada di sisinya saat itu._

 _"Chanyeol, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Lirihku. Namun kami berdua lebih dari tahu bahwa itu semua tidaklah benar._

 _"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya..."_

 _Dan itulah saat dimana aku pertama mendengar nama Baekhyun. Seorang lelaki manis yang telah memiliki hati Chanyeol seutuhnya. Sesosok malaikat yang menjadi satu-satunya penopang ketika tak satupun orang di sisinya, termasuk diriku._

 _Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Jadi ketika ia berujar padaku di hari pemakaman Appa bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun, itu adalah hal yang begitu mengagetkan bagiku._

 _"Aku akan melepaskannya. Aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin merelakan mimpi yang ia miliki hanya agar ia bisa bersamaku."_

 _Sekali lagi, Park Chanyeol merelakan dirinya untuk orang lain._

 _Ia terlalu takut menyakiti orang yang ia kasihi, hingga rela melakukan apapun._

 _Walau hal itu berarti menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _Dan mungkin, itu adalah saatnya aku kembali untuknya. Itu adalah saatnya bagiku untuk berkorban untuk Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri._

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk lebih serius dalam pendidikannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil pendidikan akhirnya di Amerika. Dan selama ia pergi, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil alih perusahaan di Seoul._

 _Hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri butik dan perusahaan fashionku di Paris, dan memulainya dari awal di Seoul. Seoul bukan kota yang menjanjikan sebuah kebebasan dan perkembangan yang sesignifikan Paris dalam hal fashion. Tapi jika itu berarti aku bisa membantu adikku melewati ini semua, maka aku rela melakukannya._

 _Chanyeol telah mengorbankan dirinya demi kebebasanku, jadi melakukan hal yang sama tidak mungkin menjadi sebuah kesalahan bagiku._

 _Namun satu hal yang salah._

 _Chanyeol pikir melepaskan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang mudah._

 _Namun tidak begitu kenyataannya._

 _Ia tersiksa._

 _Ia terluka._

 _Dan ia tetap melakukannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- End of Flashback -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai sore, dan seharusnya Baekhyun beristirahat di rumah sepertihalnya yang Luhan minta. Tapi nyatanya, ia menemukan dirinya berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitar kota.

Ia menghubungi Luhan bahwa ia butuh udara segar, dan bermaksud jalan-jalan sebentar. Dan seperti apa yang ia duga, Luhan sangat khawatir. Tapi Baekhyun berjanji ia akan menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Udara sangat dingin, dan Baekhyun mengeratkan syal dan jasnya lebih rapat, menyusuri trotoar jalan yang ramai dengan berusaha menghindari kontak mata dari orang lain.

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk. Baekhyun mengira itu adalah pesan dari Luhan, tapi ternyata ia salah.

 **From: Park Chanyeol**

 **Hai, Baek. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja hari ini.**

Baekhyun memandang pesan tersebut. Untuk sesaat jarinya membeku, tak tahu harus mengetikkan jawaban apa.

 **To: Park Chanyeol**

 **Dimana kau?**

Di luar dugaan, jawaban Chanyeol datang dengan jarak waktu yang cukup lama.

 **London. Aku akan kembali dalam penerbangan setengah jam lagi.**

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tak lagi bisa menjawab.

 _ **Mengapa kau memaksakan dirimu?**_

 _ **Apa kau bahkan sudah cukup sehat?**_

 _ **Mengapa... kau tidak menceritakan semuanya padaku?**_

Baekhyun mengetikkan pesan balasannya perasaan kesal.

 **Idiot.**

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Tapi ketika hendak melanjutkan langkahnya, pandangannya terhenti pada judul utama pada kolom bisnis surat kabar yang terpampang di sebuah kios majalah.

 **Kepemimpinan Park Chanyeol Menjadi Akhir Kejayaan SM Inc?**

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Selama beberapa hari ini Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sebagai seorang idiot yang menempel padanya seperti seekor anak anjing raksasa. Mengikutinya, meski Baekhyun bersikeras menggertaknya.

Namun agaknya ia telah melihat dari sudut yang salah.

Pada nyatanya Chanyeol tengah menghadapi kesulitan seorang diri, namun di sisi lain masih sempat tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apapun padanya.

Semua cerita Yoora mengenai masa lalu serta kebenaran yang Chanyeol sembunyikan darinya kembali teringat olehnya. Hatinya serasa diremas.

Ia membenci ini semua.

Baekhyun menguatkan gigitan pada bibirnya.

Idiot.

Idiot.

Idiot.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti. Dan langkahnya membawa dirinya pada sebuah bangunan kafe yang sangat tak asing bagi dirinya.

La Lumière.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh oleh suara yang memanggilnya, dan orang yang memanggil terkesiap.

"Astaga, Baekhyun! Ini sungguh kau!" Pekik Minseok memeluknya. "Oh astaga, aku tidak percaya ini benar-benar kau. Apa kau mau masuk?" Tanyanya barharap, dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyuman tipis serta anggukan.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir melihatmu. Kau tahu, sejak kau pergi, Yifan mempekerjakan orang baru untuk menggantikanmu. Hwang Minhyun yang di ujung sana." Ujarnya menunjuk seorang lelaki muda yang tengah menyajikan teh pada pelanggan. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dude? Kami sungguh khawatir padamu."

Baekhyun berjengit kaku, dan menggeleng ragu. "Ceritanya... panjang. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya tertunduk, tangan bertautan gelisah di atas meja.

Minseok memperhatikan mantan teman kerjanya itu dengan khawatir, dan kemudian tersenyum paham. "Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Well, apa kau mau pesan sesuatu? Aku rasa kami bisa memberikan diskon khusus untukmu hari ini."

"Rose tea sepertinya tidak masalah." Jawab Baekhyun, merasa lega dengan pengalihan topik yang Minseok berikan.

"Alright. Dan aku akan melihat apakah panggangan pastry sore ini sudah Jongdae selesaikan. Aku akan membawakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu." Ujar Minseok sebelum kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

Baekhyun menyapukan pandangannya ke ruang cafe tersebut. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan, namun tak banyak hal yang berubah dari tempat itu. Suasana ramai namun tenang, dengan aroma tipis cappuccino dan cinnamon. Aroma mentega pastry yang baru dipanggang, serta aroma manis yang lembut dari cocoa.

Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan ini semua.

"Oppa!"

Baekhyun ditarik kembali dari lamunannya oleh pelukan Yeri yang tiba-tiba, disusul dengan Tao di belakangangnya.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu." Duo maknae itu tak berhenti memeluknya, membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Apa kau kemari ingin bertemu Mr. Park? Ia tidak sedang di sini ngomong-ngomong." Tao berkomentar seraya duduk di kursi seberang meja Baekhyun selayaknya seorang pelanggan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Dari mana kau mendapat ide seperti itu? Aku datang ke sini karena merindukan kalian."

Yeri melirik pada Tao, yang mana kemudian saling bertukar senyuman penuh arti.

"Mr. Park sering kemari selama kau masih di rumah sakit. Ia selalu meminta kami menyiapkan kue dan pastry kesukaanmu untuk ia bawa. Apa kau masih mau mengelak lagi?" Tao menaik turunkan alisnya dengan usil.

"Saat aku bertanya pada Mr. Wu, ia bilang kalian memiliki hubungan khusus yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan." Tambah Yeri.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan percaya Kris, ia tak ada bedanya dengan ibu-ibu kompleks tukang gosip."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Mr. Park, ia sungguh tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Aku melihatnya nampak sangat pucat sejak beberapa hari lalu, dan kemudian kabarnya ia harus pulang karena jatuh sakit."

Bekhyun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di bawah meja, seketika merasa bersalah.

Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang murung, Yeri menepuk lengannya pelan. "Ah iya, Oppa. Kau pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa kau bisa bermain piano. Bagaimana jika kau memainkan sesuatu?"

"Piano?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Piano yang di ujung sana." Jawab Xiumin yang baru saja muncul, meletakkan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue ke atas meja. "Chanyeol membeli piano itu sebulan yang lalu. Itu piano klasik yang sudah ia pesan sejak lama, tapi pengirimannya baru saja tiba seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia membelinya, aku bahkan tidak yakin ia bisa bermain piano."

 _ **Piano.**_

 _ **Astaga.**_

 _ **Tidak mungkin.**_

"Tao, Yerim, sebaiknya kalian kembali bekerja sebelum aku memberi laporan buruh pada kinerja kalian." Ujar Minseok, yang mana dibalas oleh keluhan duo maknae pada manager baru mereka itu. "Aku juga akan kembali ke belakang. Stok kopi baru saja datang dan aku harus segera mendatanya. Panggil saja aku jika kau butuh sesuatu, oke Baek?" Pesan Minseok, yang mana hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

Baekhyun merasa bodoh.

Ia merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari sesuatu.

Kafe ini. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa ada sesuatu yang sama sekali tak asing pada tempat ini, bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melangkah masuk.

Tempat ini. Adalah bagian dari mimpi mereka.

La Lumière.

Cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Baek, jika aku melamarmu saat ini, maukah kau menerimanya?"**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi, meletakkan bukunya untuk sesaat memandang Chanyeol yang membaringkan kepala di pangkuannya.**_

 _ **Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Yeol?"**_

 _ **"Entahlah. Aku hanya berpikir. Semakin cepat aku melamarmu, itu berarti semakin cepat pula aku bisa mencegah orang lain merebutmu dariku."**_

 _ **Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku tidak semudah itu direbut oleh orang lain. Aku hanya ingin hidup denganmu."**_

 _ **Kali ini senyuman yang muncul di bibir Chanyeol. "Baek, jika kau bisa memilih, hidup seperti apa yang kau inginkan suatu saat nanti?"**_

 _ **"Aku ingin sebuah hidup yang sederhana. Hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana yang nyaman bersamamu dan anak kita. Dan alangkah menyenangkannya jika aku bisa memiliki pekerjaan yang aku sukai, sperti menjadi seorang florist, musisi, atau seorang pelukis. Bagaimana denganmu?" Ujarnya dengan mata berbinar cantik, dan Chanyeol jatuh semakin dalam pada pesonanya.**_

 _ **"Dulu aku selalu membayangkan, jika aku terlahir bukan sebagai pewaris perusahaan ayahku, aku akan dengan senang hati hidup sebagai seorang pemilik kafe kecil. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Menyeduh kopi, dan menyapa orang yang datang untuk kopimu setiap pagi." Jawab Chanyeol masih tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.**_

 _ **Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan mata, dan tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Sebuah bangunan mungil dengan lantai kayu, dan ornamen sederhana yang cantik, namun juga nyaman. Orang-orang akan datang setiap harinya, tersenyum sambil menerima kopi kesukaan mereka. Itu akan sangat bagus jika kafe tersebut menjual croissant dan baggle panggangan sendiri. Aroma lembut kopi dan mentega... Itu terdengar sangat sempurna."**_

 _ **"Dan sebuah piano di sudut ruangnya." Imbuh Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Piano?"**_

 _ **"Ya. Agar kau bisa memainkannya untuk pelanggan setia yang datang di akhir pekan, atau ketika kau merasa terlalu bosan menungguku berberes sebelum pulang ke rumah bersama." Chanyeol kembali mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut, dan seketika Baekhyun ingin menangis bahagia mendengarnya.**_

 _ **Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol selalu menyertakan dirinya dalam tiap hal kecil di pikirannya membuat hatinya menghangat.**_

 _ **Di sini; di sisi Chanyeol, Baekhyun selalu merasa bahwa keberadaannya berharga.**_

 _ **"Bagaimana Baek, apa kau kan menyukainya?" Chanyeol meletakkan menempelkan dahinya di dahi lelaki yang lebih mungil.**_

 _ **Baekhyun mengangguk, dan air mata bahagia menetes di matanya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Under the light you shine on me,_

 _I promise I will be there for you baby,_

 _I never wanna leave you anyway, you've become my light_

 _I promise I will be there 'til the end_

 _You've become my light._

 _You've become my light._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongdae." Ujar Baekhyun dari seberang rak etalase.

Lelaki di seberang rak menolehkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat siapa yang memanggil. "Ah! Hai Baek, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun memandang rentetan kue yang ada di dalam etalase, lalu kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Jongdae yang memandangnya bingung.

Baekhyun menarik nafas sebelum membulatkan rencananya.

"Jongdae, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah larut, dan La Lumière telah tutup sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun meski begitu, sesosok lelaki mungil nampak masih berada di ruangan. Baekhyun menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, melirik jam di dinding dan membaca pesan dari Yifan di aplikasi messenger nya berulang kali.

 **From Yifan Wu :**

 **Aku sudah menghubunginya. Ia berjanji akan langsung ke kafe setibanya di bandara. Ia bertanya ada apa, tapi aku hanya berkata bahwa ini sesuatu yang sangat penting. Ia tidak tahu kau di sana. Kau baik-baik saja? Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, oke?**

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa oleh pertanyaan yang sama seperti kalimat terakhir Yifan. Dengan cepat ia menuliskan pesan balasan.

 **Aku baik-baik saja. Thanks Kris.**

Sebuah pesan balasan masuk:

 **Anything, Baek. Good luck.**

Sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul 11 malam, dan seharusnya Chanyeol sudah tiba.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian sebuah Audi hitam tiba dan terparkir di depan kafe. Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah tergesa. Mungkin ia mengira akan mendapati Kris menunggunya, jadi ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, seketika langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dengan bingung.

"Baekhyun?" Matanya melebar menyadari satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruang tersebut, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hai. Kau lama sekali. Aku mulai berpikir untuk makan duluan jika aku harus menunggu lebih lama." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berdiri untuk menuju dapur. "Duduklah. Kecuali kau berpikir untuk membuatku mati kelaparan di sini." Komentar Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiri di tempat dengan bingung.

Chanyeol menuruti ucapannya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mengamati.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi kita mulai dengan menu utama malam ini." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membawa sebuah nampan. Baekhyun meletakkannya di atas meja, dan ketika itulah Chanyeol mulai memahami semua itu.

"Happy birthday, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berujar lirih.

Di hadapan Chanyeol, semangkuk sup rumput laut tersaji.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku meminta bantuan Jongdae untuk memasaknya, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan rasanya." Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang melahap suapan sup pertamanya, berusaha membaca ekspresi pria tersebut. "Umm... Aku tahu kau kemungkinan sudah merayakan ulangtahunmu dengan teman ataupun keluargamu hari ini, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Lagipula kau baru saja pulang dari London bukan? Mereka tidak merayakan ulangtahun dengan sup rumput laut, jadi aku hanya berpikir untuk membuatkan sesuatu yang-

"Aku belum merayakannya dengan siapapun hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, tersenyum pada rona samar di pipi Baekhyun. "Aku pergi untuk urusan bisnis sepenuhnya. Beberapa teman dan keluarga mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, tapi ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun pertama yang ku rayakan hari ini. Itu jika kau mengijinkanku menyebutnya demikian."

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengarnya, memilih mengalihkan wajah dan kembali berdiri untuk menghindari tatapan intens yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

"Idiot. Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak merayakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri? Hari istimewa seperti ini hanya terjadi setahun sekali, dan kau dengan bodohnya berniat melewatkannya begitu saja dengan menghabiskan waktu mengurus pekerjaan."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar omelan Baekhyun padanya. Namun tawa itu seketika padam ketika Baekhyun kembali dari meja counter.

Di tangan Baekhyun, ia membawa sebuah muffin coklat dengan lilin mungil yang menyala di atasnya. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk menjaga lilinnya tetap menyala.

 _"Make a wish."_ Bisik Baekhyun ketika ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

Chanyeol terpesona oleh semua pemandangan di hadapannya. Baekhyun nampak begitu cantik, dengan rona mawar di pipi yang bermandikan bias cahaya lilin yang redup.

Baekhyun mengangkat tatapannya, dan ketika itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Sungguh, apakah bahkan masuk akal jika Chanyeol merasa jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama? Karena itulah apa yang ia rasakan. Jatuh hati semakin dalam, dan dalam, dan menemukan dirinya tak ingin keluar.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin kau akan selalu bahagia. Tidak-" Chanyeol mengeleng pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku ingin bisa selalu membuatmu bahagia. Itu harapanku."

Dan ia meniup lilinnya.

Bibir mungil Baekhyun terbuka, namun tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari dirinya.

 _ **Sekarang, siapa yang egois di sini. Bertahun-tahun lalu, aku merutukimu sebagai seorang egois karena telah meninggalkanku.**_

 _ **Dan selama itu pula, aku telah salah. Akulah yang egois, bukankah begitu?**_

"A-apa..." Cicit Baekhyun pelan kala ia menemukan suaranya kembali. "Apa yang kau inginkan di hari ulangtahunmu ini?"

Baeknyun bertahan memandang sepasang mata itu. Ia seperti merasakan serangan de javu atas apa yang ia katakan. Semua kenangan di masa lalu kembali bagai ombak yang menerjang garis pantai tanpa henti. Menghangatkannya, namun juga menyisakan sakit di dadanya.

Chanyeol memandangnya, dan dengan pelan tangannya terulur. Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan spontan. Namun kemudian matanya kembali terbuka ketika ia merasakan sebuah usapan lembut di rambutnya.

"Maukah kau memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano itu? Untukku?"

Baekhyun tidak suka dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan. Tatapan itu nampak seolah-olah ada ribuan hal yang ingin pria itu ucapkan, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Seakan-akan Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sebagai sesuatu yang tak mungkin teraih. Sesuatu yang ia inginkan, nampun tak kan mampu ia gapai.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan ragu dan berjalan menuju kursi piano. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia bermain, dan ia menemukan dirinya seakan tersesat di antara deret tuts piano di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang masih melekat kepadanya.

Dan seketika, Baekhyun teringat oleh ucapan Chanyeol padanya di masa lalu:

 _"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, Baek. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Tapi kau harus tahu, kenyataan bahwa kau bersedia berbagi kesedihan yang kau miliki, sama membahagiakannya bagiku. Karena itu artinya kau tahu dirimu tidak sendiri. Ada aku yang bersedia di sini, dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih."_

 _ **Benarkah...?**_

 _ **Apakah semua yang kau ucapkan itu benar, Chanyeol?**_

 _ **Namun jika itu benar, lalu mengapa kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?**_

 _ **Mengapa kau tidak bersedia berbagi kesedihanmu padaku?**_

Dan jemari Baekhyun bergerak pada deret tuts piano. Lambat dan ragu. Membentuk sebuah alunan nada yang tak asing bagi keduanya.

Itu adalah lagu yang pertama kali Chanyeol dengar ketika bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Lagu sedih yang selalu bersedia Chanyeol dengar setiap harinya. Kesedihan yang selalu Baekhyun bagi dengannya di ruang musik yang sepi itu. Kesedihan yang hanya Baekhyun bagi kepada Chanyeol seorang.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun menyentuh tangga nada terakhir, ia berhenti.

"Mengapa-" suara Baekhyun keluar bagai sebuah cicitan lemah. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya padaku, Yeol..."

Sebulir air mata segar menetes dari mata Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun ia tetap bertahan memandang jemarinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Baek..." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

Tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menggeleng. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut, seakan meminta Chanyeol atas apa yang seharusnya berhak menjadi miliknya sejak lama.

"Aku membencimu." Baekhyun terisak. "Aku amat sangat membencimu!" Jerit lelaki itu di antara isakan tangis.

Sakit.

Itu begitu menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol. Bukan karena ucapan yang Baekhyun teriakkan, melainkan oleh pemandangan Baekhyun yang menangis di hadapannya. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa memeluk tubuh itu amat sangat memperparah sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kau. Kau sungguh brengsek." Baekhyun terisak, tubuhnya menggigil lemah seakan hal sedikitpun mampu menjatuhkannya kapanpun.

Sesaat hanya sunyi yang menyelimuti mereka. Chanyeol memandang dengan khawatir tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti, namun ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya menjawab apapun yang tengah Baekhyun pertanyakan saat itu.

"Hari itu, tiga tahun yang lalu ketika kau meninggalkanku. Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah kau hadapi?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, matanya memerah sembab, dan pipinya yang tirus nampak basah oleh air mata.

"Apa kau tidak cukup percaya padaku...?"

Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu lirih, seakan takut oleh kenyataan jawaban yang akan Chanyeol berikan.

"Apa kau menganggapku tidak cukup berarti untuk mengetahuinya? Atau mungkin kau mengnggapku tidak cukup layak untuk menghadapinya bersamamu...?"

Melihat tak ada jawaban apapun dari Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih mungil tertawa getir, seakan berusaha menelan kenyataan pahit sekaligus menerima rasa sakit.

"Chanyeol..." Lelaki itu merintih, dan bulir-bulir air mata semakin membanjiri matanya. "Aku merindukanmu... Selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak berhenti bertanya, apa yang salah denganku... Apa yang salah hingga kau meninggalkanku..."

Dan itu adalah batas akhir bagi Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan lelaki mungil itu menangis, memuntahkan segala emosi mentah yang ia rasakan.

Sedih, amarah, kekecewaan, dan mungkin penyesalan.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa begitu lemah, dan Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Dan Baekhyun, merasa tak berdaya, hanya mampu memeluk tubuh itu dengan sama eratnya. Meminta perlindungan, penopang, sekaligus kepercayaan.

Dan Baekhyuh hanya tidak pernah sadar betapa dirinya begitu merindukan hangat pelukan tubuh itu padanya.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun bersandar pada sisi piano. Dengan lembut membawa ibu jarinya ke pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus sisa air mata yang ada.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan dirimu, Baek. Kau sempurna. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Dan aku takut kehilanganmu." Ujar Chanyeol, meraih tiap tetes air mata baru yang jatuh di pipi Baekhyun. "Tetapi jika ada hal yang lebih membuatku takut, itu adalah kenyataan jika aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang berhak kau miliki."

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bangku piano, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun terduduk di pangkuannya dengan menghadap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah, dan dengan hati-hati menyibak rambut depan Baekhyun dari dahinya. "Aku rasa, titik dimana aku tersadar akan betapa besar tanggung jawabku adalah ketika ayahku meninggal dunia. Secara mendadak aku harus menyiapkan diri menggantikan posisi ayahku di perusahaan. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu, mengajakmu ikut bersamaku. Tapi sebelum sempat aku mengatakannya, kau telah lebih dulu mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa kau menginginkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikannya padamu..."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke tengkuk Chanyeol, menyapukan jemarinya pada rambutnya pelan dengan sebuah cebikan kecil di bibirnya. Chanyeol memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan sederhana yang Baekhyun berikan seraya kembali berucap.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, Baek. Kau membenci ketika kau terlalu banyak mendapat perhatian dari orang asing. Kau menginginkan sebuah kehidupan sederhana yang membahagiakan bersama keluarga kecilmu; hal yang selalu kau dambakan bahkan sejak kau masih belia. Dan aku bersumpah ingin mengabulkan semua mimpimu itu. Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia. Tapi dalam kondisiku yang seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jadi aku melepasmu. Aku melepasmu untuk bahagia, walau itu bukan denganku."

"Idiot. Raksasa idiot!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kepalan tangannya. "Apa kau pikir aku bahkan bisa bahagia semudah itu tanpamu? Semua mimpi itu Chanyeol- semua mimpi itu bukan hanya milikku. Namun milik kita berdua. Aku membayangkan kehadiranmu di tiap mimpiku, dan kurasa semuanya tak akan pernah sama jika kau tidak disana untuk mewujudkannya bersamaku." Baekhyun kembali terisak, dan Chanyeol membawa dirinya semakin erat ke dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Chanyeol. "Sungguh, aku tidak tahu semuanya akan menjadi serumit ini. Melupakanmu adalah hal tersulit yang pernah aku coba. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir kaupun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku pikir kau kan menemukan seseorang yang baru. Seseorang yang layak, dan mampu memberikan apa yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Suaranya telah berubah menjadi isak tangis seutuhnya. Dan Chanyeol dengan penuh perhatian memeluk tubuhnya, menghapus tiap tetes air matanya.

"Hari itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali di kafe ini setelah sekian tahun lamanya, aku merasa sangat kaget. Aku kaget karena takdir bisa begitu lucu mempertemukan kita setelah aku melarikan diri darimu." Chanyeol menghapus air mata lain di pipi Baekhyun, merengkuh dagunya berusaha membuatnya tersenyum. "Tapi kemudian aku merasa marah. Aku marah pada takdir kala mengira kau sudah bisa melupakan diriku. Aku marah karena itu nampak begitu mudah bagimu tuk melupakanku, sementara aku masih memegang perasaan yang sama bahkan setelah sekian waktu lamanya."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu. Saat itu, aku begitu marah dan amat membencimu, tapi aku tidak melupakanmu. Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu..." Baekhyun berujar di antara tangis, seperti seorang bocah kecil yang tengah merajuk. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil yang muncul di bibirnya.

"Ya, kini aku tahu." Chanyeol meletakkan dahinya pada dahi lelaki yang lebih mungil.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Chanyeol nyaris bisa menghitung bulu mata lentik Baekhyun yang membentuk bayang-bayang di pipinya.

Chanyeol memandang bibir mungilnya yang ranum, bertanya-tanya apakah bibir ranum itu masih semanis yang ia ingat. Baekhyun memandangnya, seakan menunggu, dan dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu pelan, menjauhkan wajahnya segera setelah sebuah kecupan lembut berakhir.

Nafas Baekhyun tersengal, matanya terpejam, dan pipinya merona. Dan Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir yang lebih tipis. Melumatnya pelan, berhati-hati dengan tiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Yeol..." Lirih Baekhyun di antara ciuman mereka, dan Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya. Memberi ruang untuk lelaki mungil itu mengambil nafas.

"It's okay if you want to stop..." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Namun Baekhyun menggeleng, meletakkan dahinya di bahu Chanyeol dengan rintihan pelan. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia ingin dan tidak ia inginkan.

Tubuhnya menginginkan ini semua.

Namun hatinya merasa tidak berhak. Ia tidak cukup layak.

"Please don't stop..." Lirih Baekhyun, tidak menyadari air mata telah kembali menetes di pipinya.

Dan Chanyeol meraih tubuh itu, membiarkan Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya dengan erat, dan melingkarkan kedua kaki ke pinggangnya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol membawa ia ke ruangannya. Dan ketika tersadar, Chanyeol telah membaringkannya dengan pelan ke atas sofa di dalam ruangannya. Menatapnya lembut, seperti seorang pemuja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku amat sangat mencintaimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menangis. Yang aku tahu, aku tak dapat menghentikan air mataku untuk berhenti menetes.

Tubuhku menggigil, dan tanganku gemetaran saat meraih rambut merahnya di antara jemariku, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Aku ketakutan.

Aku takut pada detik ini, Chanyeol kan meninggalkanku. Aku takut rengkuh tubuhnya padaku kan menghilang. Karena aku akan mati tanpa itu semua.

"Chanyeol..."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Namanya. Berulang kali, seakan-akan dengan begitu ia tidak akan pergi dariku.

Ia mengecup dahiku dengan begitu lembut, mencium pelupuk mataku yang basah, tulang pipiku, dan bibirku. Ia melakukan segalanya dengan begitu lembut, seakan ia takut menghancurkanku.

"Hey, it's okay..." Lirih Chanyeol, menghapus air mata di pipiku

Mengapa? Mengapa kau memperlakukan aku seperti sesuatu yang berharga sementara aku sama sekali bukan yang kau kira?

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak. Kau tidak berhak atas hal kotor sepertiku.

Namun bolehkah aku berimajinasi? Seakan aku layak berada di dalam dekapanmu?

Ia menatapku, seakan meyakinkan diriku.

Seakan menginginkan diriku.

Dan untuk sesaat aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa tak apa untuk membeberkan semua yang ada.

Tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak ketika itu berarti ia akan meninggalkanku.

Jadi apa yang aku lakukan adalah meraih bibirnya. Seperti seseorang yang haus dan merindukan air, aku mengecupnya pelan, lembut, namun juga dengan tergesa.

Aku tidak tahu diriku akan merindukan bibir ini sebegitu parahnya. Jadi aku mengecupnya lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Seperti ciuman pertama kami yang penuh keraguan, seakan kami mencari perasaan satu sama lain diantara pagutan lembut kami. Ia mencium bibirku, melumatku pelan, hingga lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibirku. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk disebut kenyataan.

Aku ingin mengingat ini semua. Selamanya dalam pikiranku.

"Chanyeol..."

Aku menangis. Karena bahagia. Namun juga karena takut mengingat dosaku.

Aku adalah pendosa karena mengharap dirinya, sementara aku adalah orang yang paling tak berhak mendapatkannya.

Mungkin ia mendengar lirih isak tangisku, atau ia menyadari lelehan air mata di pipiku, karena kemudian ia kembali melepaskan pagutan bibir kami. Ia memandangku, di antara remang lampu ruangan itu. Hanya ada kami, dan aku seakan ditarik kembali ke lingkar waktu bertahun lalu kala aku pertama kali jatuh hati kepadanya.

Kepada tatapan mata yang menghargaiku.

Kepada sepasang mata yang percaya padaku.

"It's okay, Baek... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji."

Ia mengecup leherku pelan, bagai seorang pemuja. Memperlakukanku dengan lembut seakan aku kan hancur oleh sentuhannya. Ia mengecup leherku, dan aku menangis.

Aku teringat oleh apa yang terjadi padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Bagaimana 'mereka' memperlakukanku dengan begitu kasar seakan aku tak dapat merasakan sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak. Tarikan nafas terasa terlalu sakit, dan aku seakan kehilangan oksigen dari jangkauanku.

Namun Chanyeol berbeda beda dari orang-orang itu.

Ia membelai sisi tubuhku dengan lembut, menelusuri pinggang dan panggulku dengan tangannya yang lebar.

Aku takut, amat sangat takut.

"Aku di sini, Baek... Ini aku. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu..."

Dan aku kembali menangis terisak. Memeluk lehernya, menggenggam rambut merah gelapnya di antara jemariku.

Aku harap aku tidak akan pernah melupakan momen ini.

Aroma tubuh ini.

Kehangatan tubuh ini...

Ia mencium leherku, memberi kecupan pelan, jilatan dan pagutan untuk menandaiku. Mencium tiap inci yang dapat diraihnya, dan menggigit kecil area di sisi tulang selangkaku. Sebuah jeritan lolos dari bibirku.

Hatiku menghangat, menyadari betapa Chanyeol masih ingat dimana semua titik sensitif yang aku miliki.

Aku menggeliat kala tangan kuatnya meraih pinggangku, dan aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum lembut di antara ciuman kami. Aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan gelisah, dan tanpa sengaja lututku menggesek selangkangannya. Chanyeol menggeram dengan suara beratnya dan seketika membeku.

Aku merasakannya. Kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras.

Dan ketika itulah aku tersadar bahwa aku menginginkan hal yang sama. Namun aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa.

Seketika aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh seakan tengah menyentuh bara api.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu.

"Chanyeol..." Suaraku keluar bagai cicitan lirih. "A-aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol. Maaf, tapi aku-

"Hey, hey, Baek. Aku sudah mengatakannya. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Ia berbisik lembut, merengkuh sisi wajahku agar menatapnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Let's just sleep, alright?"

Aku menemukan diriku mengangguk, dan ia membiarkan aku mengambil tempat di tepi sofa, berbaring dengan wajahku menghadap dadanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus sisa air mata di pipiku.

Dan seketika aku dilanda oleh rasa takut.

Aku takut terbangun dan tidak menemukan ia disisiku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Lirihku. Impulsif. Egois. Dan bodoh.

Lengan Chanyeol terulur untuk memeluk pinggangku, membiarkan kepalaku beristirahat di sisi dadanya, dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Ia mengecup leherku lembut; membuatku terbuai.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan pergi..."

Dan aku memejamkan mata.

Malam ini aku tidak ingin bermimpi. Tidak karena ini jauh lebih indah dari mimpi apapun.

Hanya untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menyimpan kebenaran yang ada. Biarkan aku menikmati sentuhannya. Karena aku tak yakin ia kan memperlakukanku dengan sama kelak ketika aku membeberkan semua.

Hanya untuk malam ini.

Kumohon biarkan aku.

Hanya untuk malam ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy new year! First post di tahun 2018! Aku nulisnya sedikit buru-buru sejak kemarin. Niatnya mau posting pas new year's eve, tapi ternyata aku malah nunda-nunda buat nglanjutin, dan berakhir posting sekarang. Aku harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan, walaupun aku cuma baru sempet edit sekilas. Well, at least I did my best, right?

Btw. Hayo, siapa yang dulu di chapter chapter awal nyebut Chanyeol egois? Sekarang masih pada mikir dia kayak gitu nggak? Aku penasaran banget sama pendapat kalian soal Chanyeol & Baekhyun di chapter ini.

Oh iya. Ada sedikit English song lyrics yang aku pake di atas, judul lagunya My Light, by Sully Erna. Beutiful song, beautiful lyrics, and a very deep meaning. He wrote that song for his baby daughter, btw. How sweet, isn't it?

Seriously, kalian ga bakal bisa mbayangin seberapa bahagianya aku ketika baca review-review kalian di chapter lalu. Kenyataan bahwa masih banyak diantara kalian yang nunggu dan suka sama cerita ini bikin aku bahagia banget, ditambah pesan-pesan kalian yang entah kenapa bikin aku super duper terharu. Kalian nggak kenal aku, tapi kalian dengan peduli ngasih kritik, saran dan masukan buat masalah yang aku hadapi. Aku nggak bisa membalas kalian kecuali dengan banyak ucapan terimakasih dan usaha buat trus nulis untuk kalian (dan tentu buat diri aku sendiri).

Di chapter ini, Jiwon dikit banget porsi kemunculannya. Jadi yang nunggu moment chanbaekji, mohon bersabar ya.

Last, silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran tentang cerita ini jika kalian berkenan. Setiap pendapat, kritik, dan saran membangun sangat membantu aku buat memperbaiki apa yang kurang dari tulisan aku, so jangan takut buat menyampaikan pendapat kalian.

Once again, I wish u all a happy new year! Wish happiness always be with u!

2018-01-01

Hugs,

mashedpootato

P.s : Universe is so fucking good. Aku banyak baca review yang bilang kalian mbaca sambil ndengerin Universe, dan ya feel lagunya emang dapet banget. Semoga kesuksesan terus menyertai EXO dan EXO-L di tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya juga ya!


	11. 10th Piece : Tightrope

**\- Piece by Piece -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, other exo members, Byun** **/Park** **Jiwon, OC, etc.**

 **Pairing : Main!Chanbaek / Baekyeol, HunHan,** **Kaisoo,** **etc.**

 **Genre: Hurt/confort, drama, MPREG, domestic!au, cafe!au**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **10** **th Piece -**

 **Tightrope**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun's POV**

 _Terkadang, aku tidak bisa memungkiri rasa iri yang sering kali hadir di hatiku. Aku merasa iri pada orang-orang yang mampu mengungkapkan isi hati mereka tanpa rasa takut. Orang-orang yang bisa dengan mudah menyampaikan kebenaran tentang diri mereka pada orang lain._

 _Aku tahu hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan sebagian besar orang._

 _Namun tidak bagiku._

 _Sebut aku pengecut, namun terkadang, aku lebih memilih mati daripada mengungkapkan kebenaran. Aku begitu takut, hingga tak jarang aku berpikir bahwa mungkin kelak aku akan membawa semua rahasia ini hingga hari kematianku._

 _Mengungkapkan kebenaran pahit bisa berarti mengakibatkan jutaan kemungkinan._

 _Aku bisa saja menyakiti orang yang yang ku sayangi._

 _Aku bisa saja membuat orang merasa tak nyaman padaku._

 _Dan aku bisa saja membuat mereka semua pergi dari hidupku; meninggalkanku._

 _Ini semua bagai perjalanan menyeberangi seutas tali tambang yang terbentang di atas ngarai yang begitu dalam._

 _Aku terlalu egois._

 _Aku terlalu takut untuk jatuh, dan terluka seorang diri._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu, ada masa dimana Baekhyun membayangkan bahwa kelak di masa depan ia akan menyapa pagi dengan peluk dan kecupan orang terkasih; oleh sebuah sapaan lembut, dan mungkin sarapan pagi yang tersaji di atas ranjang.

Namun mimpi itu pada nyatanya telah lama terkubur. Semuanya karena perlahan ia tersadar, bahwa hal kecil seperti itu bahkan amat sulit tuk terwujud di hidupnya.

Pagi itu, Baekhyun terbangun oleh aroma French toast dan vanilla milk. Ia mengerjap pelan, dan kala kedua matanya terbuka, pemandangan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol; terduduk di sebuah kursi seberangnya dengan seulas senyuman lembut di bibir.

 _"Good morning,"_ ujar sang CEO pelan dengan suara beratnya, perlahan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dan meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi French toast, potongan apel dan aprikot, serta segelas susu.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman selamat pagi yang nyaris tak terdengar, memilih meraih gelas susu hangatnya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol semalam, sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bertingkah di hadapan pria tersebut. Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol nampak begitu santai, sementara Baekhyun merasa ini adalah pagi tercanggung yang pernah ia alami seumur hidup?

"Kau tidak membangunkanku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan dengan siratan nada menuduh, yang mana membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau nampak sangat lelah dan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Jadi aku membiarkanmu beristirahat sedikit lebih lama sementara aku membuatkan sarapan. Lagipula kau tidak makan makanan apapun semalam."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan terfokus pada nampan makanannya. _"It's okay._ Jongdae memaksa aku memakan begitu banyak kue sore lalu, dan itu lebih cukup untuk menggantikan jatah makan malamku. Lebih penting dari itu... apa sudah ada seseorang yang datang ke kafe pagi ini?" Tanya Baekhyun, seakan baru tersadar dimana mereka berada saat itu.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyeka serpihan toast di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Hanya Yifan. Ia datang untuk mengecek stok wine yang kemarin dikirim dan bertemu denganku saat sedang memanaskan susu di dapur."

"Apa ia tahu aku di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi horor.

"Ya, ia bertanya jaket siapa yang tergantung di depan, jadi aku mengatakan bahwa kau menginap disini semalam. Tapi tenang saja, ia tidak berkomentar apapun."

"Oh astaga, Park. Tentu saja dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia bisa jadi terlalu kaget dan bingung untuk menanggapinya!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan tak percaya, bangkit berdiri setelah memakan beberapa potong apel dan menenggak separuh gelas susunya. Lalu dengan tergesa ia merapikan pakaiannya yang nampak kusut akibat posisi tidur semalaman di atas sofa.

Chanyeol turut berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu menata poni rambut Baekhyun yang nampak sedikit berantakan dengan penuh perhatian.

"Biarkan aku mengantarkanmu pulang, oke? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasihku atas apa yang kau berikan untukku semalam." Bujuk Chanyeol pelan dengan nada berharap.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan nadinya berdenyut cepat kala ia memandang mata Chanyeol yang terpisah oleh perbedaan tinggi yang mereka miliki.

Ia ingin bertanya untuk apa Chanyeol berterimakasih. Untuk sebuah ucapan ulangtahun? Makan malam yang tidak sesuai rencana? Ataukah ciuman malam itu?

Baekhyun ingin memastikannya. Namun alih-alih mempertanyakan hal itu, lelaki mungil tersebut memilih untuk hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Oke. Aku... akan bersiap-siap terlebih dulu." Baekhyun dengan buru-buru menunduk, berharap Chanyeol tidak menyadari pipinya yang ia yakin saat ini tengah merona merah.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dengan lembut menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi mata Baekhyun. "Aku akan menunggumu di mobil, oke?"

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum kembali sibuk membenahi diri. Lelaki mungil itu menatap cermin yang ada di sudut ruangan, menarik nafas dalam dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk membangunkan diri sekaligus menghapus rona mawar di pipinya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?! Sadarkan dirimu!_

 _Dan kau, jantung bodoh. Berhentilah berdetak secepat itu! Kau membuatku gila._

Setelah selesai membenahi diri, tugas terakhir Baekhyun adalah berusaha keluar dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin tanpa seorangpun boleh mengetahuinya. Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mengintip lorong dapur, memastikan tempat itu sepi tanpa kehadiran Yifan di sana. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia belum siap untuk menerima rentetan pertanyaan yang jelas akan pria itu berikan kepada Baekhyun jika sampai ia melihatnya.

Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain di sana. Ia pun mengambil langkah secepat mungkin. Namun sebelum ia sempat keluar ruangan, sebuah dehaman keras membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris mencelos kaget kaget.

 _"Holly shit!"_ Rutuk Baekhyun, membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Yifan yang berdiri di sebelah meja peralatan dapur. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada dan sebelah alisnya terangkat, seakan ia telah berdiri di sana sepanjang pagi untuk menunggu kemunculan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ingin memberiku sapaan pagi?" Tanya pria tinggi itu dengan nada menyindir, yang mana seketika membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Umm, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini. Kami-

Yifan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun seketika diam.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, Baek. Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Chanyeol, jadi apapun itu yang coba kau katakan, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah kesimpulan yang ada di pikiranku." Ujar Yifan dengan tersenyum nakal.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan tidak percaya, "Tidak, tidak. Ini- ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, oke? Ini..." Baekhyun mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. "Hubunganku dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak seperti yang mungkin ada di pikiranmu, Hyung. Atau bahkan lebih spesifiknya, aku sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya saat ini. Ia berulang tahun, dan aku hanya berpikir untuk memberi perayaan kecil untuknya, maksudku-bukan, bukan perayaan, ini hanya-

 _"Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Baek._ Kau tidak perlu panik begitu. Kemari, duduklah." Yifan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan gestur agar Baekhyun bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Dan saat kepanikan lelaki yang lebih mungil itu sudah nampak mereda, Yifan memberikannya sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau tahu. Tentang hubunganmu dan Chanyeol di masa lalu. Chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ujar Kris lembut, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi.

Baekhyun nampak tidak kaget oleh apa yang ia dengar, namun Yifan tidak melewatkan bagaimana lelaki mungil itu nampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman, menunduk dengan tangan tergenggam di pangkuannya. Yifan tersenyum, karena bagaimanapun juga, pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok seorang adik yang siap menerima nasehat dari kakaknya.

"Baek, apapun hubungan yang kau miliki dengan Chanyeol saat ini, percayalah, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan kau tahu mengapa?" Tanya Yifan seraya mengusap rambut di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi meja. "Karena kalian nampak bahagia. Kau tak akan membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol ketika kau menghilang, Baek. Sungguh, ia amat sangat berantakan. Dan melihatnya seperti ini sekarang, satu-satunya yang bisa aku ketahui dengan pasti yaitu bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Dan aku berkata begitu bukan karena ia adalah sahabatku, namun karena memang begitulah kenyaannya." Ujar Yifan tulus.

Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa Yifan adalah sosok figur seorang kakak baginya. Ia memiliki kepekaan, perhatian, dan kemampuan berpikir dingin yang melebihi orang pada umumnya. Namun melihatnya saat ini; berbicara empat mata dengannya setelah sekian lama, seketika membuat Baekhyun membeku. Pikirannya melayang pada tiap kata-kata yang ia dengar. Terasa begitu menenangkan sekaligus membuatnya takut.

"Hyung, a-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus-aku-

"Ooh, kemarilah." Yifan tersenyum lembut, meraih tubuh Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Membiarkan keduanya sesaat tenggelam di antara diam sebelum memutuskan untuk berujar pelan, "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu selama ini, Baek. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir denganmu, dan kami senang melihatmu kembali."

Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya, mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan memberikan tepukan pelan di kedua pipinya.

"Ada banyak orang yang menyayangimu, Baek. Dan pria di sana, yang kini kemungkinan sedang menunggumu dengan sabar di dalam mobil; ia amat sangat menganggapmu berarti. Dan berhenti mengelak karena aku tahu kau pun berpikiran hal yang sama kepadanya."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir bawahnya mendengarkan semua itu, menggeleng kecil yang mana ia tahu tidak akan berhasil memperdaya seorang Wu Yifan.

Keduanya hanya bertukar pelukan singkat setelahnya, mengabaikan sisa-sisa rasa penasaran yang masih mengambang di antara mereka dan memilih bertukar ucapan 'semoga harimu menyenangkan' pada satu sama lain.

Yifan adalah seseorang yang begitu dewasa, dan ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa bertemu dengan Yifan adalah suatu keberuntungan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi aku punya pertanyaan serius padamu, Baek." Ujar Yifan ketika Baekhyun sudah hendak meraih pintu keluar. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan menilai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, "Kalian... tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' di atas meja ataupun area dapur kan? Bagaimanapun juga kami perlu menjaga ke-higienisan makanan di tempat ini."

Baekhyun keluar dengan acungan jari tengah kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini semua salah Yifan.

Ya, Baekhyun menyalahkan semua kesunyian yang terjadi di mobil selama perjalanan ini kepada Yifan. Karena ucapan pria itu pada nyatanya masih terus terngiang di kepala Baekhyun selama ini, hingga titik dimana itu semua membuatnya merasa tak nyaman untuk menatap pria tinggi di sebelahnya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi, hanya memandang Baekhyun sesekali. Memastikan ia baik-baik saja dan cukup nyaman di tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan mengunjungi Seoul untuk menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan selama dua minggu ini." Ujar Chanyeol, memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya sekilas, mengangkat kepalanya yang semula terfokus pada pemandangan di luar kaca. "Um- ok." Ujar Baekhyun singkat, merasa tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain hal tersebut.

Keduanya telah tiba di area parkir dimana Baekhyun tinggal, dan ketika itulah Chanyeol merasa perlu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kesempatannya menghilang.

"H-hey, Baek." Cegah Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobilnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, merasa canggung saat perhatian Baekhyun seketika teralih sepenuhnya padanya.

"Aku... Um- aku hanya berpikir apa kau mau pergi denganku? Maksudku bukan sekarang. Tidak juga besok, _I mean_ \- ugh." Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri karena telah bertingkah bodoh. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangan, dan menarik nafas panjang. "Maksudku... Maukah kau makan malam denganku? Dua minggu lagi, ketika aku sudah kembali kemari?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nampak kehilangan kepercayaan diri dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang terpusat padanya.

Baekhyun menatap pria di hadapannya itu sesaat. Memandang bagaimana tatapan itu nampak begitu penuh harap dengan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan.

Selama ini, Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri dan ketegasan. Dan melihatnya dengan ekspresi ragu seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sering terjadi. Tapi itu bukan berarti Baekhyun belum pernah melihat ekspresi semacam itu sebelumnya. Karena pada nyatanya ia melihat ekspresi yang sama dulu, ketika Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Ya. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu; ketika keduanya masih saling jatuh cinta.

Seketika ucapan Yifan teringat kembali di benak Baekhyun. Dan saat ini, ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seakan-akan ia adalah pusat dunia; Baekhyun ingin sedikit percaya. Secuil dari hati kecilnya ingin mempercayai itu semua; bahwa ya, mungkin ia memang berarti bagi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah kala Baekhyun tak menjawab apapun, perlahan kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. "Um, aku tidak memaksa. Maksudku-ya, semuanya terserah keputusanmu. Aku hanya-

"Aku ingin puding coklat untuk dessert ku." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Dan ice cream. Dengan ekstra pistachio di atasnya."

Chanyeol seketika menoleh pada Baekhyun. Bibir membentuk huruf o, seakan berusaha menerka apa maksud perkataannya.

 _"What?_ Kenapa kau memandangku seakan-akan aku tidak boleh menambahkan pistachio di atas es krimku?" Baekhyun memicingkan mata, membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun seakan apa yang diucapkan lelaki itu adalah hal terpenting di dunia, sebelum akhirnya ia memahami makna pembicaraan ini. Sebuah tawa seketika lolos dari bibirnya dengan rasa tidak percaya sekaligus kelegaan.

 _"Oh my God,_ aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Angguknya seraya menyeka sudut matanya sendiri. "Chocolate pudding dan ice cream dengan ekstra pistachio sebagai dessert. _Noted_. Ada lagi yang kau inginkan, _princess?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada dan senyuman menggoda yang mana membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan wajah sebelum pipinya sempat semakin merona.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Hari Sabtu di minggu kedua, pukul lima sore. Itu juga akan jadi waktu yang bagus untuk kita saling berbicara. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk setelah sesaat meragu. _Ahh.. Ya, mungkin itu bisa jadi waktu yang tepat untukku memberitahumu segalanya._

"Chanyeol?" Panggil Baekhyun pelan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hm?"

Baekhyun memandang wajah pria itu, dan untuk sesaat ia merasa takut akan berjuta kemungkinan yang mungkin kan dihadapinya.

Ia tidak yakin dirinya cukup siap untuk menerima sebuah raut kekecewaan.

Ia tidak yakin dirinya akan siap dengan sebuah penolakan.

 _"Nothing."_ Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Namun begitu, tatapan Chanyeol masih terpusat padanya, seakan menunggu dan berusaha meyakinkannya.

Baekhyun menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara pelan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Dua minggu lagi. Aku... akan mengatakannya padamu dua minggu lagi."

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya, seakan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di kepalanya. Hingga kemudian ia mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati ia merengkuh sisi wajah Baekhyun, dan dengan gerakan pelan mengecup dahinya lembut.

 _"See you next week, okay?"_

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, seketika merasa tidak rela untuk melepas semua itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia diliputi oleh rasa bersalah atas keegoisan yang hidup dalam dirinya.

 _Ya, kau berhak mengetahui semuanya, Chanyeol._

 _Kau tak seharusnya mendapatkan seseorang seperti diriku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan kota Seoul padat sore itu. Dipenuhi oleh individu-individu lelah yang pulang setelah aktifitas melelahkan sepanjang hari. Manusia-manusia individualis, berjalan tergesa dengan rasa tak peduli pada dunia selain diri mereka yang tengah mendamba kehangatan rumah.

Hari itu, langit berwarna kelabu dengan gradasi violet di ufuk barat. Cuaca berawan dengan udara lembab, seakan menggambarkan suasana hati seorang Park Chanyeol sore itu.

Chanyeol merasa lelah. Amat sangat lelah baik dalam segi fisik maupun jiwa. Ia bahkan tidak banyak melakukan aktifitas fisik sepanjang hari. Namun seluruh tenaganya seakan terserap habis dari dalam tubuhnya.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang ia harapkan hanyalah Jungshin dapat mengemudikan mobil dengan sedikit lebih cepat untuk membawa mereka segera tiba di rumah.

Satu langkah telah terselesaikan. Sebuah keputusan matang; sebuah keputusan besar. Dan itu semua ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, siang tadi, Chanyeol telah selesai bertemu dengan **pria itu;** Lee Jaewoo.

Butuh sepenuh kekuatan Chanyeol untuk menahan diri agar tidak menerjang pria itu. Mencengkeram lehernya. Menghajarnya. Dan mungkin membunuh dia dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Ia ingin membunuh Lee Jaewoo.

Membangkitkan jasatnya kembali setelah ia mati, hanya untuk membunuhnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Setelah apa yang lelaki itu lakukan pada Baekhyun...

Setelah rasa sakit yang ia berikan pada Baekhyunnya...

Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya. Bahkan jika itu harus membuatnya menjadi seorang pembunuh sekalipun.

Namun Jungshin jauh lebih cepat menahan Chanyeol untuk melakukan itu semua. Seberapapun Chanyeol ingin untuk melakukan hal tersebut, Jungshin lebih dari pada tahu bahwa itu tak akan membawa mereka keluar dari masalah. Justru yang ada, semua akan mengacaukan rencana mereka yang hampir terlaksana. Mereka datang untuk membuat perjanjian, bukan menciptakan masalah baru.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungshin dari kursi kemudi, memandang khawatir pada Chanyeol dari kaca spion depan mobil.

Itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi, karena Jungshin sangat tahu kondisi Chanyeol jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja' saat ini.

Chanyeol menggeleng, menghela nafas seraya membawa lengan kiri menutup kedua matanya yang terpejam. Ia lelah. Ia sungguh sangat lelah.

Kediaman keluarga Park merupakan sebuah bangunan klasik nan megah di pusat perumahan elite Gangnam. Mobil memasuki area halamannya yang terbentang luas, dan ketika mobil terhenti, Chanyeol tak menunggu waktu lebih lama untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Chanyeol." Sapa Yoora dari meja makan, tersenyum ketika memandang adiknya melangkah masuk. Namun senyum itu seketika menghilang kala ia melihat ekspresi kemarahan dan rasa sakit di sepasang mata Chanyeol. Kerongkongannya mengering, dan ia menemukan dirinya membisu seraya membiarkan adiknya melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Rahangnya mengeras dengan nafas yang memburu. Bara amarah dan emosi masih menyala di dadanya, dan ia menggeram dalam, menghantamkan tinjunya berkali-kali ke permukaan ranjang.

Mungkin tidur akan membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mencoba untuk melakukannya, ponselnya berdering.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tidak ketika fisiknya terasa seakan kehilangan nyawa. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Membiarkan deringan itu mati setelah beberapa kali terdengar.

Sebuah pesan suara masuk tak lama setelahnya.

Voice message received : Lu Han

Chanyeol menekan tombol play dan memejamkan matanya seraya mendengarkan suara Luhan dari speaker ponselnya.

 _"Hai, Park. Ini aku, Luhan. Umm, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk saat ini, tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Ini tentang Baekhyun."_

Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar nama itu. Dengan seketika membuka mata dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _"Aku merasa... Baekhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita, atau mungkin dari diriku. Ia memang memilih untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengannya selama ini, dan aku menghargai keputusannya itu. Hanya saja... aku mulai takut, dan khawatir. Um, Baekhyun menolak makan beberapa hari ini. Ia nampak kurus dan pucat. Ia nampak sangat tertekan, dan sejujurnya aku mendengar tangisnya hampir di setiap malam. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kurasa ia tengah banyak memikirkan sesuatu."_ Luhan menghela nafas panjang. _"By the way, ia tengah pergi dan belum pulang hingga sore ini. Aku sangat khawatir, dan ia tidak mengangkat panggilan ataupun menjawab pesanku sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, Park. Tapi jika kau yang mencoba menghubunginya, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda. Hubungi dia segera setelah kau mendengar pesan ini, ok? Thanks, Park."_

Tidak.

Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu?

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan ikatan Baekhyun pada pria brengsek itu, dan seharusnya Baekhyun bisa bebas sekarang.

Baekhyun tidak berhak merasakan sakit.

Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang hadir di kepalanya.

Tangannya bergetar kala ia menghubungi nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Nada tunggu panggilan seakan mengambil alih tiap detak jantungnya, dan ia menggeram dalam.

 _Kumohon._

 _Kumohon._

 _"Yoboseyo."_

Hati Chanyeol teremas mendengar suara lirih lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup tanpa kehadiran suara itu.

"Baekhyunie..."

Chanyeol mendengar suara nafas Baekhyun tercekat, hingga suara angin menyelimuti kesunyian diantara mereka. Chanyeol mendengar suara isak samar, dan ia menerima semua rasa sakit yang perlahan membunuhnya itu.

 _"Yeol...?"_

Nada suara itu seketika menyeret Chanyeol ke masa lalu. Pada saat dimana ia menemukan Baekhyun sendirian di sebuah kotak telepon umum beberapa waktu yang lalu. Baekhyun mungkin tidak mengatakannya kali ini. Namun rasa takut dan kegelisahan terdengar begitu pekat di suaranya. Dan itu semua sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping.

Chanyeol ingin melindunginya.

Ia ingin memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Semua penderitaannya sudah berakhir, dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Telapak tangan Baekhyun terasa basah oleh keringat dingin. Lelaki mungil itu berkali-kali mengusapkan tangannya pada kedua sisi celana jeans-nya, dengan setengah mati mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Tatapannya bergerak panik memandang sekeliling, berusaha mencari suatu objek yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan pikirannya saat itu.

Ruang tunggu klinik kesehatan itu nampak sepi, hanya dengan sepasang perempuan dan lelaki di bangku sebelah Baekhyun yang juga menunggu nama mereka dipanggil. Aroma khas obat dan antiseptik tercium samar, dan Baekhyun menahan mual yang ia rasakan akibat rasa gugup yang meletup-letup di dalam dirinya. Dadanya bergemuruh, dan kepalanya terasa sakit dan berputar.

Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah klinik kecil di tepi kota. Dan ia bukan datang tanpa suatu alasan. Melainkan ia datang untuk memastikan suatu hal penting mengenai dirinya.

Sesuatu yang sudah menghantui Baekhyun sejak hari pertama ia berhasil kabur dari rumah prostitusi itu. Yaitu kepastian apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi. Kehamilan, penyakit, atau apapun itu yang kan menjungkirbalikkan kehidupannya saat ini.

Ia takut semua rasa takutnya itu nyata dan beralasan.

Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

Meski mengalami penurunan nafsu makan dan nausea berat, Baekhyun tidak menemukan perubahan fisik yang signifikan pada dirinya selama berminggu-minggu ini. Jadi kemungkinan ia tengah mengalami kehamilan sangatlah kecil.

Namun itu belum cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tidak ketika ada begitu banyak kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi selain kehamilan.

Baekhyun melakukan kontak seks dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, dengan identitas dan jumlah yang ia sendiri tidak mampu sebutkan dengan pasti.

Ia bisa jadi terserang penyakit seksual menular.

Baekhyun seketika diserang perasaan mual yang teramat sangat oleh semua kemungkinan itu. Kepalanya berputar pening. Dan ia menelan paksa cairan asam yang mulai menyeruak dari lubang kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun berlari keluar ruangan itu, masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makan siangnya yang tidak seberapa ke lubang toilet, tersengal, dan tercekik oleh pasukan udara yang seakan menipis di sekelilingnya. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi hoodie yang ia kenakan, dan air mata mulai membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Entah oleh gejolak di perutnya atau rasa takut di dadanya.

Ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk bagai boneka kain yang tak bersendi.

Bingung.

Takut.

Dan sepi.

Ia merasakan dirinya kesulitan bernafas, dan ia memaksa mulutnya menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara yang dapat ia raih. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun menarik lututnya, memeluknya erat ke dada seakan hal itu dapat melindunginya dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butuh waktu lebih dari tiga puluh menit bagi Baekhyun untuk mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya untuk bangkit berdiri dari lantai dingin toilet itu. Dengan gontai ia menyeret langkahnya, meraih air dari wastafel, dan membasuh wajah serta berkumur.

Baekhyun memandang cermin di hadapannya, dan ia menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan sosok dirinya yang nampak begitu pucat dan kurus. Tulang pipinya nampak menonjol, dengan lingkaran gelap yang ada di sekeliling matanya, hasil dari malam-malam tanpa tidurnya. Ia bisa melihat cekungan tulang selangka di bawah lehernya yang nampak begitu dalam dan tajam, serta kulitnya yang nampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ia menarik nafas panjang, dan memejamkan mata. Namun percuma, itu tidak membantu ketenangan untuk hadir di dirinya. Tidak ketika ingatan mengerikan terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Berulang-ulang, bagai sebuah rekaman video rusak. Dan tiap adegan yang hadir disertai dengan rasa sakit yang sama, menghujamnya, menghancurkannya.

Ia merasa kotor dan jijik akan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari klinik itu, mengabaikan dokter yang mungkin kini tengah kebingungan karena salah satu pasiennya yang telah mendaftar kini mendadak menghilang.

Udara dingin yang menusuk menyapa permukaan kulit wajah Baekhyun yang tak terlindung scarf.

Ia merasa kosong.

Ia merasa hampa.

Ia merasa takut.

Namun tak sedikitpun ia tahu apa penyebab, dan bagaimana ia harus melarikan diri dari itu semua.

Perhatian Baekhyun teralih dari dirinya sendiri kala tatapannya bertemu dengan pemandangan hangat keluarga di sebuah kaca restoran. Sepasang suami istri dengan dua orang anak lelaki yang tersenyum dan tertawa satu sama lain seraya menikmati hidangan di hadapan mereka.

Seketika pemandangan hangat itu membuat Baekhyun merasa terabaikan dan tidak berharga.

 _Apa yang salah dengan hidupku..._

Sejak kecil, Baekhyun memiliki sebuah mimpi yang sederhana. Ia ingin memiliki teman, dan keluarga yang bahagia. Tidak perlu teman yang banyak, hanya satu dua orang yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia juga tidak mengharap sebuah keluarga besar yang kaya. Cukup kebersamaan makan malam bersama ibu dan ayah, serta kecupan selamat tidur di malam hari.

Namun hal sederhana seperti itupun bahkan sulit tuk terwujud.

Kala itu Baekhyun berpikir mungkin kelak ia kan memiliki keluarga kecil bahagianya sendiri. Namun teringat Jiwon kini, ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah lelaki kecilnya itu merasakan sepi yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan di masa lalu? Rasa sedih? Rasa takut karena ia berbeda dengan anak yang lain?

Baekhyun ingin mati. Ia ingin menghapus dirinya yang kotor itu dari dunia. Namun bagaimana dengan Jiwon? Apakah ia akan mengecewakannya? Ataukah ia justru kan lebih bahagia hidup tanpa kehadirannya?

Betapa malangnya anak itu. Ia harus tumbuh dewasa dengan mengetahui bahwa ibunya adalah seorang jalang yang menjual dirinya demi uang. Serta seorang pembunuh yang membunuh seseorang dengan tangannya untuk melarikan diri alih-alih menerima segala konsekuensi yang berhak ia terima.

Ponselnya bergetar di balik saku jaketnya untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu. Ia tahu pasti itu adalah Luhan, dan Baekhyun sudah hendak mengabaikan panggilan tersebut ketika ia melihat nama lain yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **Park Chanyeol.**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, namun memandang nama itu seketika membawa hembusan angin hangat ke dadanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hari, ia merasa bernafas bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan.

Jarinya bergetar kala menekan tombol hijau di display ponselnya. Baekhyun menelan ludah, namun ia gagal menutupi getaran di suaranya kala berbicara.

"Yoboseyo...?"

 _"Baekhyunie."_ Ujar Chanyeol di seberang sambungan telepon, dan Baekhyun tak mengerti bagaimana serangkaian suku kata namanya sendiri yang terucap di bibir itu seakan mampu membawa air mata menuruni pelupuk matanya.

Suara baritone Chanyeol terdengar begitu jauh namun di saat yang bersamaan juga begitu akrab, dan sebuah kehangatan yang terasa asing menggerayangi dirinya.

"Yeol..." Jawabnya lirih meski hatinya berteriak memanggil nama pria itu dengan begitu keras. "Ada apa. Kau menghubungiku." Baekhyun memaksa pita suaranya bekerja. Suara nyaris menyatu dengan desis angin dingin.

 _"Karena aku merindukanmu."_ Jawab Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Seketika udara seakan ditarik paksa dari paru-paru Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan isak tangis yang menggumpal berat di kerongkongannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghindari isakan itu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol-"

 _"Aku akan menunggumu."_ Ujar Chanyeol sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Baek. Karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan menunggumu."_

Baekhyun merasa tersesat dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Untuk sesaat pikirannya berkata bahwa Chanyeol seakan bersedia menunggu semua kebenaran yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng, menyadari bahwa itu hanya bayangan kosong semata.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan kesunyian tajam yang memisahkan mereka, hingga Chanyeol kembali berujar. _"Besok. Baekhyun-ah, kau berjanji akan menemuiku besok. Dan aku akan menunggumu."_

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa..."

 _ **Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan itu semua...**_

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu hingga kapanpun kau siap."_ Mungkin Baekhyun berimajinasi, namun ia seakan bisa membayangkan senyuman lembut di antara ucapan itu. _"Kau ingat ksencan pertama kita? Kau menungguku malam itu di antara salju selama berjam-jam, meski kau sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku akan pernah datang ataukah tidak. Karena itu aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan menunggumu."_

Karena pada nyatanya, Chanyeol bersedia menunggu Baekhyun berapapun lamanya untuk lelaki itu dapat membuka hatinya.

Berujar jujur kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terkadang, melihat betapa jarak yang harus dilalui begitu jauh membuatku takut. Aku takut terjatuh. Namun lebih daripada itu, aku takut kan membawa seseorang jatuh bersamaku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah membenci musim dingin. Tidak meski dengan dingin yang menembus tulang, angin kering yang berhembus, dan rinai salju yang menyisakan bekas basah pada tubuhnya.

Jika Baekhyun bisa memilih, ia tidak akan datang pada janji makan malamnya dengan Chanyeol. Namun berhubung Luhan adalah seorang teman yang sangat persuasif, ia pun pada akhirnya menuruti kemauannya untuk tidak melarikan diri. Dan di sinilah ia, di depan restoran dimana ia berjanji menemui Chanyeol. Ia terlambat lebih dari satu jam dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Dan sedikit banyak Baekhyun menyalahkan itu semua pada Luhan yang memaksanya berdandan sebelum pergi.

Pada dasarnya, Chanyeol bisa saja memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun seraya duduk di meja yang telah ia pesan di restoran itu. Ia bisa saja memilih untuk menunggu seraya menghangatkan diri, mengingat musim dingin telah memasuki masa puncaknya pada tahun ini. Tapi tidak pada kenyataannya.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di lokasi restoran, ia menemukan pria berpostur tinggi itu berdiri di depan gedung bangunan tersebut. Kedua tangannya terlipat, dan ia nampak cukup kedinginan.

Baekhyun pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia katakan? Bahwa ia akan menunggu Baekhyun selamanya jika memang itu yang harus ia lakukan?

Chanyeol menggeretakkan rahangnya oleh angin dingin yang berhembus, dan ketika ia melihat Baekhyun muncul di hadapannya, sebuah senyuman hangat seketika hadir di parasnya. Jantung Baekhyun seakan teremas dan ia tidak mengerti dengan alasan di balik semua itu.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan meraihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau datang." Bisik Chanyeol di balik rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit lembab oleh sisa salju, terdengar bahagia dan lega.

Baekhyun memangguk, membiarkan dirinya menikmati kehangatan tersebut meski ia bersumpah tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Dengan seulas senyuman lembut di bibir, Chanyeol meraih telapak tangan Baekhyun ke dalam genggamannya. Tangan Chanyeol terasa dingin, dan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya telah berapa lama ia menunggunya di antara dinginnya udara luar.

Restoran yang Chanyeol pilih adalah sebuah Italian restaurant yang cukup terkenal di kota. Dan sejujurnya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah Chanyeol memilih tempat ini karena ia mengingat seberapa besar Baekhyun menyukai pasta, atau itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya membiarkan pelayan menuangkan red wine ke gelas mereka.

 _"Not bad. How's yours?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat, dan jika saja Baekhyun tidak cukup teliti, ia sudah akan melewatkan ekspresi kesedihan yang sekilas nampak di wajahnya.

"Cukup melelahkan. Tapi semuanya sudah membaik sekarang. Terimakasih padamu yang sudah membuat hariku lebih baik."

Baekhyun termenung memandang Chanyeol, dan ia bersumpah melihat sesuatu di sepasang iris coklat sang CEO. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sesaat ingin berimajinasi bahwa Chanyeol merasakan kerinduan yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengatakan apapun, pelayan telah lebih dulu datang dengan makanan pembuka yang mereka pesan. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, bersyukur itu semua telah menghentikannya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang teramat bodoh.

Keduanya lebih banyak diam selama mereka memakan makan malam yang disajikan. Dan Baekhyun mengapresiasi bagaimana Chanyeol memilih membuatnya nyaman dengan diam alih-alih mencercanya dengan berbagai hal yang sebenarnya ingin CEO itu ingin tanyakan.

"Bagaimana kabar Jiwon?" Tanya Chanyeol, memilih sebuah topik yang sekiranya aman bagi mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil oleh nama itu. "Ia baik-baik saja. Kami menonton Moana di dvd player beberapa waktu, dan ia masih belum bisa berhenti menyanyikan lagu-lagunya hingga hari ini."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban tersebut, membayangkan bocah mungil itu bernyanyi sepanjang hari selagi bermain. "Ia cukup berbakat bernyanyi. Dan kita berdua tahu siapa yang mewariskan bakat tersebut."

"Ya. Aku."

"Aku."

Keduanya membeku ketika mengucapkannya secara bersamaan. Dan tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa.

 _"Seriously, Park?_ Jiwon mewarisi bakatnya darimu? _No fucking way!"_ Ia membiarkan tawanya kembali terlepas. "Satu-satunya hal yang kau sebut menyanyi adalah ketika kau dan Minho melakukan duet rapp di festival kampus bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut menyanyi!"

"Hey! Paling tidak para gadis menyukainya, kau tahu." Chanyeol membela diri, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah memperhatikan Baekhyun hanya memainkan garpu di tangannya sedari tadi.

"Um, tidak. Ini enak. Aku hanya-tidak lapar." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Sejujurnya, pikirannya sedang melayang sedari tadi, memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan serius yang sudah terancang di kepalanya.

"Sungguh? Kau nampak begitu kurus untuk seseorang yang sudah kenyang, Baek. Apa kau bahkan makan dengan rutin?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa nada menilai, hanya murni sebuah pertanyaan yang sarat kekhawatiran dan rasa peduli.

Baekhyun hanya bungkam, memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kepalanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran oleh bagaimana ia harus memulai pengakuannya. Hingga ia sama sekali tidak tertarik oleh makanan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana Baekhyun begitu tegang di tempat duduknya, dan dengan perhatian menyodorkan segarpu pasta pada bibir Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, buka mulutmu." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan dengan lembut Chanyeol tersenyum, meletakkan garpunya kembali.

"Kau nampaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan menu hidangan di sini. Haruskah kita pergi ke restoran yang lain? Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut, tangan terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun.

"Atau, berhubung kau nampaknya tidak lapar, apa kau ingin dessert-mu sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun nampak tak akan menghabiskan apa yang ada di piringnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan Chanyeol memberikan isyarat, memanggil pelayan untuk menyajikan menu dessert mereka.

"Tempat ini memiliki sajian dessert terbaik di kota. Aku harap kau akan menyukainya."

Dan benar saja, tiap suapan puding coklat yang masuk di bibir Baekhyun membuat lelaki mungil itu bergumam senang.

Baekhyun hampir menyelesaikan pudingnya ketika ia memberikan senyuman sedih kepada Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku. Aku mengacaukan malam ini, iya kan?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tidak, Baek. Tidak sama sekali." Geleng Chanyeol pelan. "Kau ada di sini, dan itu sudah cukup menjadikan malam ini sebuah malam yang sempurna."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun. Membelainya lembut, dan membentuk pola-pola melingkar di punggung telapak tangannya. Chanyeol memiliki tangan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan jemari lentik Baekhyun. Dengan jari yang sedikit kasar, namun juga begitu hangat, yang mana memberikan sensasi perlindungan tersendiri. Dalam genggamannya, Baekhyun merasa aman. Ia merasa tak apa baginya untuk sesaat bergantung kepada seseorang.

Karena ini adalah Chanyeol.

Perlahan, band performer restaurant mengalunkan musik jazz. Alunan musik lembut, dengan perpaduan antara gitar acoustic dan violin yang seketika memenuhi ruangan. Membawa sensasi ketenangan dari alunan lagu yang ada.

"Mereka terdengar bagus." Komentar Baekhyun, mata tidak terlepas dari permainan musik di sisi podium panggung.

"Ya. Tapi performance mu tetaplah yang terbaik bagiku." Ujar Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan pukulan pelan di bahunya.

Pada pertengahan lagu, beberapa pengunjung restoran perlahan berduyun-duyun menuju lantai dansa. Tertawa, seraya menggaet pasangan mereka untuk berdansa dengan diiringi iringan musik lembut yang ada. Sebagian besar di antaranya adalah pasangan tua yang nampak begitu mesra, namun tak sedikit pula di antaranya adalah pasangan muda yang nampak malu-malu merengkuh pinggang sang terkasih.

Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun, dan ketika sebuah seringai penuh arti muncul di bibir pria itu, Baekhyun langsung bisa menebak ide apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol.

 _"No,"_ Baekhyun menggeleng sebelum Chanyeol mengucapkan apapun, dan ketika sang CEO mengulurkan tangan dengan kekehan pelan, Baekhyun beringsut. "Chanyeooolllll."

"Ayolah, Baek. Ini akan menyenangkan." Chanyeol memutari meja untuk berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan untuk membuatnya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu aku tidak bisa menari!" Ujar Baekhyun berbisik ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya, menuntunnnya di antara pasangan lain yang telah lebih dulu berada di lantai dansa.

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Baekhyun, tapi ia bersumpah merasakan banyak mata memandang ke arah mereka. Berbisik satu sama lain tentang betapa tampan dan mempesonanya pria tinggi yang menjadi pasangan dansanya tersebut.

Kepercayaan diri Baekhyun seketika menciut, membiarkan dirinya tertunduk dalam ketika tangan Chanyeol memegang lembut pada kedua sisi pinggangnya yang ramping.

Chanyeol tersenyum oleh wajah Baekhyun yang merona. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di sisi telinganya dengan nada yang menggoda.

 _"Fuck you."_ Baekhyun balas berbisik, menahan senyuman sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya. Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun sungguh cantik. Ya, amat sangat cantik.

Keduanya membiarkan diri mereka berdansa pelan di antara alunan lagu, saling bertukar senyum dan menahan tawa ketika lutut mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Atau ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menginjak sepatu Chanyeol beberapa kali.

"Kau yang memaksaku berdansa, Park. Jangan salahkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun membela diri ketika ia tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Chanyeol untuk yang ke empat kalinya sepanjang lagu.

Dan dalam momen ini, Baekhyun ingin melupakan segalanya. Ia ingin melupakan masa lalunya. Ia ingin menghapus ingatan tentang siapa dirinya.

Yang ada hanya momen tersebut. Mereka berdua, berdansa, tanpa rasa takut dan ragu akan kegelapan yang menghantui hatinya.

Hanya detik itu. Jika Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan untuk menghentikan waktu, maka ia akan menggunakannya saat itu juga. Ketika ia merasakan kehangatan. Ketika ia merasa berharga. Ketika ia berada di pelukan Park Chanyeol.

 _Don't go..._

 _Please don't go..._

"Baek?" Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar ragu dan khawatir, dan ketika itulah Baekhyun seketika tersadar dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol seketika panik, berusaha memandang wajah Baekhyun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Namun lelaki yang lebih mungil hanya menggeleng. Membiarkan dirinya menangis di dalam dekapan dada Chanyeol.

 _"Hey, what happen..."_ Bisik Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir, dan Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana suara itu menengangkan hatinya lebih dari apapun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa makna gelengan kepala itu. Karena pada kenyataanya ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja.

Namun walau bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin mengelak.

Ia baik-baik saja.

Ia harus baik-baik saja.

Atau paling tidak begitulah ia berharap orang lain kan mengetahuinya.

Meski itu semua hanya kebohongan.

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar, memilih menghapus tiap bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Mendengarkan tiap isak tangis yang ada.

"Kau tahu aku akan tetap di sisimu, Baek."

Dan kala itulah semua tembok hati Baekhyun runtuh begitu saja. Semua tembok pertahanan yang selama ini Baekhyun bangun di sekeliling dirinya. Sebuah tembok yang ia harap bisa melindungi dirinya dari rasa sakit yang orang kan berikan padanya, kini runtuh begitu saja.

Dan Baekhyun merasa takut.

Ia seakan ditelanjangi. Dan kini semua orang kan mampu melihat betapa busuk dan menjijikkannya dirinya.

Ia takut.

Ia amat sangat takut.

Namun kala sebuah lengan mengusap sisi pipinya yang basah, memandang matanya yang sembab oleh air mata, ia merasa segalanya telah berakhir.

Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Dan dengan sebuah uluran tangan pelan, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher pria di hadapannya.

Seakan ia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa melindunginya saat ini.

Seakan ia satu-satunya pilar yang tersiksa baginya untuk berdiri.

"Kumohon... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..." Lelaki mungil itu merintih sakit. Memohon. Meletakkan dirinya serendah mungkin hanya agar semua harapan itu dapat terkabul.

Dan sebuah kehangatan lembut menjalar ke tubuh bekunya kala sepasang lengan kuat membalas pelukannya. Membawanya semakin dalam, dan dalam ke pelukan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan pergi..."

Baekhyun menginginkan ini semua.

"Bisakah..." Suara Baekhyun keluar bagai sebuah cicitan pelan, namun ia tahu Chanyeol mendengarnya. "Bisakah sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar saja-kita bertahan seperti ini? _Please..."_ Isak Baekhyun.

Dan meski mendengar itu semua menyakiti hati Chanyeol, pria itu mengangguk, merapatkan pelukannya, dan mengayunkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama pelan lagu. Mengabaikan keramaian yang ada di sekeliling mereka.

Baekhyun ingin berlaku egois. Ia menginginkan Chanyeol untuk tetap ada di sisinya. Walau itu berarti ia harus mengubur kembali kebenaran yang sudah sempat ingin ia gali dan ungkapkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya tak banyak bicara selama perjalanan pulang mereka. Namun keduanya menikmati kesunyian itu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun, membiarkan keduanya saling bertaut, dengan ibu jari Chanyeol yang mengusap pelan punggung telapak tangan lelaki yang lain.

 _"Oh my God,_ syukurlah kalian sudah pulang. Aku harus segera pulang dan mengepak barangku." Ujar Luhan ketika melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemen.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun menyambangi sahabatnya yang nampak panik, membantunya mengenakan jaket dengan terburu-buru.

"Keluargaku mengabari bahwa ibuku sedang tidak sehat, dan kini ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Aku harus ke Beijing dengan penerbangan dini hari besok. Sedangkan Sehun akan menyusul dengan penerbangan London esok pagi."

Baekhyun memandang sahabatnya dengan khawatir. "Apa Mrs. Lu tidak apa?" Tanyanya ragu, dan Luhan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ayahku bilang itu sama sekali bukan hal serius. Tapi tetap saja, ia ingin segera bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun mengantar Luhan hingga lobi di lantai dasar, memberikan pelukan dan menitipkan salam. Dan ketika ia kembali ke lantai empat, dimana apartemennya berada, ia tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

"Chanyeol?" Panggilnya ragu.

"Di sini, Baek." Jawaban Chanyeol terdengar dari kamar Jiwon.

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan di sanalah pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol nampak terduduk di tepi ranjang Jiwon, mengusap pelan rambutnya dan tersenyum ketika menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Kami menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga siang di taman. Dan sepertinya itu membuatnya kelelahan." Ujar Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekat, tatapan tak teralih dari bocah mungil yang tengah terlelap tersebut. "So, apa kau akan menginap malam ini?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh, dengan ekspresi kaget nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bagu. "Ini sudah cukup larut, dan... kurasa Jiwon akan senang jika bisa bertemu denganmu besok pagi. Ia tak berhenti menanyakanmu selama dua minggu ini. Kau bisa tidur di sofa, dan aku akan menggelarkan futon jika perlu."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi malu Baekhyun, dan mengangguk. "Aku akan ke mobil untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti di bagasi." Ujarnya, memberikan kecupan sekilas di dahi Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Dan Baekhyun menyalahkan pipinya yang seketika memanas pada penghangat yang ada di ruangan itu.

Lelaki mungil tersebut hendak keluar, ketika ia mendengar suara getaran ponsel Chanyeol yang pria itu tinggalkan di meja nakas.

Tanpa maksud mencampuri urusan pribadi, Baekhyun meraihnya, tersenyum pada foto tertidur Jiwon yang terpampang di locksreen photo ponsel tersebut.

3 missed call, 1 voice message.

Senyuman Baekhyun seketika pudar kala melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Lee Jaewoo.

 _Tidak._

 _Itu tidak mungkin orang yang sama, iya kan?_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang menakutkan yang seketika menyelimuti pikirannya.

 _Lee Jaewoo sudah mati. Dan akulah yang membunuhnya._

 _Itu semua hanya kebetulan kesamaan nama semata._

Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya. Siapapun itu bukanlah urusan Baekhyun tuk mencampurinya. Tapi ketika ia bangkit berdiri, rasa berat di hatinya menahannya.

Dengan ragu, ia melangkah meraih ponsel Chanyeol dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia memasukkan nomor kode yang pertama terlintas di kepalanya. Mungkinkah... 6-1-0-4

Unlocked.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup cepat. Tangannya terasa basah oleh keringat dingin, dan kepalanya berputar hanya dengan memandang nama yang tertera di voice message yang masuk.

 _It's okay, Baekhyun. It's okay. Ini tidak mungkin Lee Jaewoo yang sama. Dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membukanya._

 _Tidak apa untuk membukanya, iya kan?_

Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar sudah mati di tangannya.

Dan ia membuka pesan suara yang ada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Hai, Park. Aku sudah menerima uang yang bawahanmu berikan kepadaku. Kau bisa memiliki Byun Baekhyun, sekarang.**

 **Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar rela membayar hanya untuk membeli jalang kotor itu."** Ia tertawa melecehkan.

 **"Aku harap kau mentaati perjanjian yang telah kita buat. Senang bertransaksi denganmu. Dan aku menantikan perundingan lainnya darimu.**

 **Semoga harimu menyenangkan. Sampaikan salamku pada jalang itu."**

.

.

.

Adalah sebuah tawa yang mengakhiri pesan suara itu. Sebuah suara yang amat Baekhyun kenal, dan menghantui tiap malam di mimpi buruknya.

Lee Jaewoo. Ia masih hidup.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah Lee Jaewoo yang sama dengan yang ia kenal. Lee Jaewoo yang menjual tubuh Baekhyun pada kolega-koleganya sebagai ganti uang hutang yang belum mampu ia bayarkan.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengenalnya...?

Jadi... Chanyeol mengetahui semua kebenaran dari masa lalu Baekhyun, dan kini membeli Baekhyun dengan sejumlah uang?

Darah di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Tangannya bergetar, dan ponsel itu jatuh dari genggamannya dengan suara berderak keras.

Satu persatu kesimpulan hadir di kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengenal Jaewoo.

Chayeol mengetahui semua hubungan yang Baekhyun miliki dengan pria itu.

Dan Park Chanyeol, ia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Jaewoo untuk membeli Baekhyun darinya.

Baekhyun tersengal, dan dirinya seakan ditarik grafitasi kuat hingga terjatuh tak berjaya, berlutut dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di depannya. Kerongkongannya tercekik, dan oksigen seakan didorong keluar dari paru-parunya. Ia sulit bernafas, dan semuanya terasa gelap. Terlalu gelap.

Sakit.

Semuanya begitu sakit.

Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya teringkuk di atas lantai, mengejang bagai seekor hewan kecil yang sekarat. Ia membenturkan kepalanya ke atas lantai dingin. Keras, dan berkali-kali. Hanya agar rasa sakit itu pergi.

Hanya agar semua ini berakhir.

Semua ingatan itu. Semua rasa sakit itu. Datang menghampirinya bagai deburan ombak kuat pada garis pantai. Semuanya terasa begitu mentah dan sama. Seakan itu semua baru pertama kali terjadi padanya.

Mengikisnya.

Menghancurkannya.

Bernafas terasa begitu sulit, ketika seutas tali seakan mencekik lehernya.

Dan ia bisa mencium aroma anyir darah, entah dari gigitan di bibirnya, atau luka yang mungkin mulai mengiris kulit pelipisnya.

Ia ingin berhenti.

Ia ingin semua ini berhenti.

Ia ingin mengakhiri sakit itu.

Dingin.

Hingga sebuah kehangatan dengan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Sebuah kehangatan tipis. Merengkuh tubuhnya, dan mencegahnya jatuh lebih dalam ke lubang kegelapan itu.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya tetap sulit tuk bernafas. Seakan sesuatu menekan diafragmanya, menutup tenggoroknya.

"Baekhyun... Bernafaslah..."

Ia mendengar sebuah suara. Dan ia meraih apapun yang sistem pernafasannya dapat raih, menerima tiap rasa sakit dari tiap hirup udara yang ia ambil.

 _"Baby, it's okay... Just breath..."_ Kehangatan itu menyelimutinya, dan Baekhyun mencengkeramkan tangannya. Mencengkeram kehangatan itu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Memohon. Meminta.

Dan ia memutuskan tuk bernafas.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun merintih lemah, dan kehangatan itu semakin memeluknya.

"Aku disini, Baek... Aku disini..." Bisik Chanyeol pelan. "Bernafaslah... Terus bernafas. Kau mampu melakukannya..."

Suara baritone Chanyeol dengan lembut terus membimbingnya. Menghitung ritme tarikan nafas yang perlu diambilnya.

Hingga perlahan rasa lelah membawa Baekhyun semakin jauh bersama dengan rasa sakit yang perlahan memudar.

Tak apa untuk bernafas.

Tak apa untuk hidup.

Aku tidak akan sendirian.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Baek... Aku disini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali dari mobilnya tak lama setelah ia mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti. Ia membuka pintu, namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai, menggigil dengan luka berdarah menganga di pelipisnya.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih tubuh lelaki tersebut, memeluknya erat dan menahannya untuk membenturkan kepalanya. Baekhyun merintih, sebuah jeritan sakit yang tak bersuara. Tubuhnya menggigil dan ia tak hentinya menangis.

 _"Baekhyun, Baby..._ Hey, aku disini sayang... Kumohon, bernafaslah..." Ujar Chanyeol, berusaha mengabaikan rasa panik yang perlahan menjalari tubuhnya. Baekhyun nampak kesakitan, dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali merengkuh tubuh itu erat.

Baekhyun mencengkeram sisi tubuhnya, dan ia nampak kesulitan bernafas. Jadi Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya, memberikan ruangan baginya untuk bernafas, namun cukup hangat tuk dapat melindunginya dari rasa dingin.

Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti berapa lama mereka berada di sana. Terduduk di atas lantai dengan Baekhyun di pangkuannya, tak sedikitpun lepas dari pelukannya. Tangis Baekhyun telah mereda, menyisakan nafas tersengal dan isakan pelan. Namun Chanyeol tak berhenti memberikannya bisikan sayang, dan kecupan lembut. Memastikan lelaki mungil itu tahu ia tidak sendirian.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, namun ketika pandangannya terjatuh pada ponsel miliknya di atas lantai, semuanya mulai masuk akal. Baekhyun membuka pesan suara yang Jaewoo kirimkan kepadanya, dan mungkin itu semua adalah yang mengakibatkan panick attack yang ia alami.

Dalam hati, Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah bertindak gegabah. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan ini terjadi. Seharusnya ia tidak membuat ini semua lebih sulit untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya, membaringkan lelaki itu. Ia menyempatkan dirinya memeriksa luka di pelipis dan bibir Baekhyun, dan ia berani menyimpulkan luka yang terjadi tidaklah terlalu dalam.

Dengan handuk dingin dan antiseptik, Chanyeol mulai membersihkan tiap luka itu. Ia menyeka tiap bekas lelehan air mata di pipinya, membelainya lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Hingga sepasang mata coklat hazel itu terbuka lelah.

Dan setetes air mata yang baru pun mengalir dari matanya. Baekhyun terisak dalam. Seakan ia merasa terkhianati. Seakan ia merasa kesakitan.

Dan Chanyeol meraihnya dalam pelukan.

"Kau mengetahui semuanya..." Ujar Baekhyun lemah, seakan mengatakannya adalah hal paling memalukan di dunia.

Dada Chanyeol terasa sakit oleh rintihan itu, dan ia mempererat lengan yang melingkar di tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

"Mengapa, Chanyeol... Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku... Kau mengetahui segalanya, lalu apa lagi yang kau mau dariku..." Ujar Baekhyun lirih. "Tidakkah kau ingn meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya kala ia melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. "Ya, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Segalanya. Apa yang kau hadapi kala kau menghilang. Semua mimpi buruk itu; aku mengetahuinya. Dan kau lihat, aku tidak pergi. Dan aku tidak akan pergi."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku bahwa kau telah mengetahui segalanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menuntut.

Chanyeol memandang sepasang iris coklat yang basah itu, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam oleh emosi yang begitu murni tergambarkan di sana.

"Karena aku menunggumu. Aku berusaha menunggu kau mengucapkannya sendiri kepadaku. Aku bukan hanya menginginkan dirimu, namun aku menginginkan seluruh rasa percaya yang kau miliki, Baek. Aku hanya-" Chanyeol tercekat, meletakkan dahinya pada dahi lelaki yang lebih mungil. "Aku tidak tahu semuanya akan seberat ini untukmu tuk menyampaikannya padaku. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, mata masih basah oleh sisa air mata. "Satu-satunya alasan aku tidak mengatakannya adalah karena aku takut kau akan pergi. Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi..."

"Oh, tidak Baek... Itu tidak akan terjadi..." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup setiap inci wajah lelaki di dekapannya. Menghapus basah di pipinya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa begitu lemah, dan dengan kehangatan yang menyelimutinya, ia ingin menyerah pada kantuk dan lelah yang perlahan menyelimuti. Namun ia tidak ingin tidur. Tidak ketika ia kan terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ini semua mungkin hanyalah mimpi.

"Chanyeolie..." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, menelusupkan wajahnya ke ceruk pria yang ia ucap namanya. "Bagaimana jika aku seandainya tidak pernah mengatakannya. Bagaimana jika selamanya aku akan berbohong tentang hari itu. Menyembunyikan semua kenyataan darimu..."

Chanyeol terdiam, membiarkan dirinya mencerna ucapan Baekhyun di kepalanya. Namun ia tidak butuh berpikir panjang untuk dapat memberinya jawaban.

"Maka aku akan hidup dengan menerima semua kenyataan itu. Itu artinya aku masih belum layak untuk mendapatkan kepercayaanmu. Dan aku akan menunggu. Meski itu berarti harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupku tuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku seorang pengecut; iya kan...?" Bisik Baekhyun sedih.

"Tidak. Tidak, Baek. Kau jauh dari sebutan pengecut." Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun ke tangannya, dan mengecupnya pelan satu persatu. Begitu hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan seakan tengah menyembuhkan sebuah luka pada sayap malaikat yang patah. "Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat pemberani. Kau adalah seorang petarung yang tetap bertahan berdiri meski dengan luka di tubuhmu. Kau adalah seseorang yang kuat, karena kau memilih untuk tidak menyerah."

Setetes air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun, dan dengan lembut Chanyeol menghapusnya. Mendengar semua itu terdengar dari ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan sebuah hembusan angin hangat baginya. Menenangkan. Seberapapun ia merasa tak berhak menerimanya

Baekhyun memejamkan mata lelah, namun rasa ingin tahu memaksa Baekhyun menanyaka hal lain yang menghantui pikirannya. "Berapa uang yang kau bayarkan pada mereka...? Berapa harga yang kau bayar untuk membeliku..."

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Bisakah kita membicarakan ini esok pagi. Aku berjanji akan menjawab semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui. Tapi kumohon, untuk saat ini kau butuh tidur, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol memohon.

"Hanya satu ini. _Please."_ Rintih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghela nafas dalam, merasa tidak mampu mengelak dari ini semua.

"Aku tidak membelimu, Baek. Tidak ketika kau adalah milikku sejak awal." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau memberikan sejumlah uang untuk menggantikan kepemilikanku!"

 _"No, baby, shhh..._ Itu tidak benar..." Geleng Chanyeol, menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan kecupan lembut. "Itu adalah sebuah negosiasi. Kami berada dalam posisi yang diuntungkan dengan mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada. Dan kau, Baek. Kau mengetahui segala hal yang tidak publik ketahui tentang betapa busuknya mereka. Mungkin dulu, kau tidak punya kemampuan mengatakan itu dengan langsung di depan publik. Tidak dengan posisimu yang amat sangat mudah mereka bungkam dan bahkan celakakan. Tapi kini semuanya berbeda, kau memiliki perlindungan kami, dan tiap pernyataan yang kau ungkapkan adalah sebuah racun mematikan yang dapat seketika menghancurkan kedudukan mereka.

"Dan tentang uang itu. Aku membayarnya. Aku membayar tepat sejumlah uang yang kau pinjam dari mereka. Mereka bilang jumlah tersebut akan dipotong dengan 'pekerjaan' yang telah kau lakukan. Tapi aku menolaknya. Karena tidak. Kau sepenuhnya berada dalam tekanan dalam melakukan semua itul. Dan tidak. Kau tidak melakukan semuanya untuk uang itu. Aku tahu mereka memanfaatkanmu."

"Jadi kau tahu aku adalah seorang pelacur." Lirih Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menggeleng pelan oleh rasa sakit. Dengan lembut, pria tinggi itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Mereka melecehkanku. Mereka menjadikanku boneka untuk melampiaskan nafsu mereka. Aku takut. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi dengan diriku, Yeol..."

 _"Love, it's okay._ Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku akan selalu di sisimu..."

"Kau tidak berhak dengan orang sepertiku!"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya!" Nafas Chanyeol tersengal, dan ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menundukkan kepalanya. Meletakkan puncak dahinya pada bahu lelaki mungil itu. "Aku menginginkanmu, Baek. Hanya dirimu. Dalam bentuk apapun, dan dalam kondisi apapun. Kau tidak bisa menentukan apa yang berhak aku miliki. Karena aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dan aku hanya berharap kelak kau juga kan menginginkanku..."

"Aku meminum pil itu." Lirih Baekhyun tiba-tiba, yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya pelan, memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Selama aku berada di rumah prostitusi itu, aku meminum pil yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Yang aku ketahui hanyalah mereka mengklaim obat itu akan mencegah kehamilan pada diriku. Aku amat sangat takut saat itu, jadi aku meminum obat itu dengan dosis yang begitu tinggi setiap harinya..." Sebulir air mata menetes ke pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi hingga hari ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar tahu pasti apakah obat itu bekerja padaku. Atau mungkin suatu penyakit telah menjangkit tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu..."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dalam dadanya. Membiarkan lelaki mungil itu terisak, dengan berharap ia kan mampu menggantikan rasa sakit yang pernah dan saat ini lelaki mungil itu hadapi.

Mendengar semua kenyataan itu menyakiti hatinya. Namun ia harus kuat, terlebih karena luka yang Baekhyun miliki jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang ia kini rasakan.

"A-aku mengunjungi klinik beberapa waktu lalu..." Ujar Baekhyun di antara isak tangis, suara teredam di balik dada Chanyeol. "T-tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku terlalu takut, Yeol. Aku takut dengan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi padaku. Tapi aku juga takut untuk mengetahui kenyataan bahwa itu semua mungkinan adalah kenyataan."

Chanyeol merengkuh wajah Baekhyun lembut, tersenyum dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kita bisa melakukannya lagi. Kau pergi seorang diri kemarin, tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku ada di sini menemanimu. Kau mungkin takut oleh kebenaran yang akan kau ketahui, dan bagaimana itu semua akan mengubah hidupmu. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa ada satu hal pasti yang tidak akan mungkin berubah. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. Apapun hasil yang ada, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan mencintaimu dengan cinta yang sama. Dengan perhatian yang sama. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupku denganmu. Kau tidak akan pernah sendiri, Baek."

Dan seketika Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan segala emosi yang ada di dirinya. Rasa sakit, takut, dan kesedihan segalanya tumpah oleh rintih tangis dan air mata. Ia mengangguk pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol dalam sebuah tangisan. "Ya..." Ia mengangguk. "Ya.. Aku akan melakukannya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol's POV**

 _Aku ingin kau menyeberangi tali tambang yang terbentang itu._

 _Karena aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa aku telah dan akan selalu menantimu di ujung sana hingga kapanpun._

 _Namun maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa itu semua terlalu berat tuk kau lakukan seorang diri._

 _Maafkan aku karena hanya menunggu alih-alih memberikan keyakinan bahwa akau kan baik-baik saja._

 _Dan Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa mulai saat ini diriku tidak akan sekedar menantimu. Aku akan menjemputmu, agar kita dapat melakukan semua hal itu bersama._

 _Jangan takut tuk terjatuh, karena aku kan menjadi orang pertama yang kan raih tanganmu._

 _Jangan takut lukaiku; tidak ketika kau adalah obat penawar bagi tiap rasa sakitku..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- TBC -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note and Random Talk :**

Sorry kalo update kali ini super boring. Boring is my style.

Ugh. Aku gatau lagi sama crita ini.

Aku terlalu ngantuk buat ngedit. Ini bahkan ngetiknya nyaris setengah tidur. Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh.

Btw, aku ngetik ini di komputer rumah dan aku super duper deg-degan kalo sampe jejaknya dibaca keluargaku, terutama ayah yg notabene paling sering nggunain komputer. Gws buat laptop tuaku, yg walaupun dah layak rongsok tapi sangat aku cintai.

Thanks a lot atas semua komentar yg kalian tinggalkan, wahai readernim yang budiman. Aku baca semua, and kalian adalah semangatku. Update ini juga aku persembahin buat cussonsbaekby dan juga brida wu yang udah aku php in sejak seminggu lalu. Peace, kak. Lol

Dan juga buat RibbonB (if i spell ur name right) yg udah menyempatkan waktu untuk ngobrol beberapa waktu lalu. I want u to know that it means a lot for me, really. Aku mendadak gabisa login di ffn app lagi, so aku gabisa buka pm di app lagi.

Btw oot. Siapa di sini yang belum nonton CALL ME BY YOUR NAME? That's movie is fucking beautiful, and the book akskdhallqpshh. Sumpah. Aku jatuh hati bukan cuma sama karakter Elio and Oliver, tapi juga sama crew nya yang super duper passioned, soundtracknya, visualisasinya, semuanya!

And TIMOTHEE CHALAMETTTT OMG. LMAO

Entah udah berapa kali aku nonton tu film selama berbulan bulan. Dan aku bener-bener terobsesi sama Timothee, aktor pemeran Elio di tu film. Omfg, bukan cuma berbakat, dia juga bener-bener aktor yang bagus banget dari segi personality nya aksgsksjk. Go watch and read CALL ME BY YOUR NAME, guys! Ini bukan sekedar gay movie, tapi lebih ke kisah tentang first love, yang mana jelas relatable bagi semua orang ga peduli gay or straight.

Because love is love is love is love.

Ok. Cukup.

Last, kindly follow me on Instagram **mashedpootato11,** and don't be scared to hit me up there! Aku mungkin emang kentang, tapi aku kentang yang suka ngobrol, jadi ya... Jangan takut :)))

Sekian, and see ya!

mashedpootato


End file.
